Apples
by BelovedWithKindness
Summary: Piccolo's first act of kindness was giving Gohan two, sour red apples. As Gohan sits in the cafeteria, years after the act, he bites into the blushed flesh of an apple, he thinks of his dearest friend...and hungers. Rated M for a reason, Ongoing Gohan(17yrs) x Piccolo, Yaoi, Romance/Adventure, some drama some humour. For Android 17, 18, Videl and Vegeta fans too .
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hiya, this is a multichapter Gohan x Piccolo Yaoi story, there will be graphic sex scenes and so on, this is set after the Cell saga and Gohan is in Highschool (17 years old). As for Piccolo's gender he is hermaphroditic as Akira Toriyama himself has suggested nameks are, not asexual._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, rights belong to Akira Toriyama, and I make no money or profit from fanfiction._

* * *

Apples

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Piccolo's first act of kindness had been giving Son Gohan two sour, red apples._

Piccolo found that he missed he crashing noises of the waterfall and constant rumblings and singing of life in the forest he used to reside in, no longer did the chirps and rustles of nature reach his sensitive ears as his mind slowly returned to the reality around him, sitting cross legged floating by the thundering water he would end his meditation. Now there was only calm, occasionally he would hear Dende or Mr Popo bustling about, usually the genie treating his plants, and sometimes he would sense the fluttering of butterfly wings near him in his training, but other than those same repetitive trinkets, his presence was untouched.

It wasn't just the lookout that was calm, but the world as well, as much as Piccolo loved the peace and quiet, he felt out of place in a world that didn't need saving, it wasn't like he was anything other than a fighter, he didn't have obligations that the others had, not to friends or families, jobs or hobbies. Piccolo just trained, waiting for the next time his efforts would be needed.

It wasn't like Piccolo had any regrets past his youth, ever since he had joined with the z senshi he had lived day to day as honourably as he could, he wouldn't let himself be anything less than respectful, that was the least he owed the boy that had saved his soul and heart. Piccolo would be the best person he could be for Gohan.

_Those apples were the first in a long line of arguably stupid but undeniably caring acts he would commit helping, teaching and saving the boy._

The Namek had never felt more alive than on that day; the day he died. He's felt purpose, he's felt drive beyond any whisper of revenge his sire had passed onto him, old priorities dead and buried the moment the boy was in danger, and the boy had done him proud; taking his own place in the fight, braving his first real battle, and then his endeavours on Planet Namek.

Yes, 'proud' was the word. Piccolo felt his chest swell indescribably when he saw Gohan stand his ground, when those dark eyes took that warrior's fire, but Piccolo also felt that warmth when the boy showed his manners and gentility, how someone who today is the strongest warrior on earth could be so kind and humble had Piccolo give a small smile.

Gohan wasn't the little boy anymore though, Piccolo almost couldn't believe how the demi-saiyajin had grown, it had happened almost overnight how the young man's height had rocketed, no longer up to Piccolo's waist but now slightly taller than his father had been, his muscles bulkier and his jaw stronger, he had long since lost his baby fat; Gohan was a man now.

Piccolo somewhat missed Gohan when he was little, not that he didn't still feel for the 17 year old, it was their situation he missed, how Gohan would fuss over him and constantly want to 'bother' him with questions and his company, whereas recently there was none of that, the teenager was engrossed in his studies, his training came mainly from teaching his little brother Goten whom had apparently shown great talent even so young, and on the few times Gohan would visit him they would train for a while and have what felt like strained small talk.

For the past month Gohan hadn't visited once, over the last year or so the appearances from the teen had gone down drastically but every couple of weeks had become the norm for a while, now there was nothing. Had Piccolo done something wrong? The Namek hoped not, he'd hate to think he had upset or deterred his friend but he had behaved as he always had, so he doubted it.

The more likely reason was that the boy was older and didn't need Piccolo anymore. A simple, admittedly sad, reason. The boy had friends at school, he would most likely want to spend time with them able to enjoy the entertainments of the cities rather than with him, the sour faced Namek who couldn't so much as enter a martial arts tournament without drawing a curious and distasteful crowd. The boy was moving on, becoming a man and making his path, Piccolo swallowed for some reason as he thought about this, a pressure in his chest he couldn't name coming to his attention, Gohan's path didn't seem to include Piccolo anymore.

_Gohan is Piccolo's entire world, all the good in his world anyway, Gohan was, and is, Piccolo's everything whether he would admit it aloud or not._

Gohan was destined for love and securities, community and happy endings. Piccolo was not. Piccolo was a continuing reserve, meditating for the day he need awake again and stand against new foes. Then the feeling returned with intensity, the feeling that turned out his stomach and squeezed his heart, made his nerves tense and his eyes sting, Piccolo wasn't an idiot, he knew what it was. He was lonely, an emotion he was well acquainted with since his birth, they were practically inseparable.

But it was okay, really, it was. Not that anyone was about to ask if it was...but...Piccolo just knew that the pain of being alone was worth it knowing that once upon a time, he, Piccolo Daimao, meant something good, meant _something_, to somebody like Gohan.

_It was all okay._

* * *

Gohan sat with his head resting on one hand with his elbow propped on the table, there was a bustle and colourful blur of people in the background during the school lunch hour, the teen sat across from his friend Sharpener, the blonde male chatting with Erasa who sat to Gohan's side and Videl was off somewhere most likely having received a call asking for her help. The demi-saiyajin wasn't really listening, he sighed quietly, unnoticed by the blondes, and looked down at his almost finished lunch.

Tanned, powerful hands reached for the remaining edible item and held the red flesh to his lips, biting with a crunch and tasting the juices as they rolled over his tongue and kissed his lips. The teen chewed his mouthful slowly, feeling each crumble and squish. Gohan's dark eyes looked over the curve of the apple in his hand and a thumb ran firmly over the blushed skin, swallowing the fruity mush the teen's tongue searched his mouth for remains of the delicious treat and eventually licked his lips tasting juices that were present there.

A scarlet streak graced the student's cheeks and he was thankful for his friends' oblivious nature, a heated face and neck made him mentally strike himself with how easily distracted he was, how a simple apple could transport his mind to that fantasy world. How his chest would ache and his extremities throb, his ears would pulse and his hands tighten. But most of all, how despite himself, he would think of his dearest friend...and hunger...

_...and it had all started with those apples..._

* * *

_A/N: so what do you think? Please review x_


	2. What's Expected

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is chapter two, some graphic self-loving in this chapter but who doesn't love it? ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 2: What's Expected

Sat upon the nimbus cloud, travelling home after a long day at school, Gohan's hair and clothes ruffled against the wind, a slight whistling sound tickling his ears as he was moved across the skies at speed. Usually the teenager would be enjoying the scenery or mulling over his day in his head or what he hoped was for dinner, but today, as it had been everyday for the last month or so, Gohan felt himself straining against his trousers, heated and desperate for relief.

At first Gohan had assumed it was normal for a teenager to have such a sex drive, that it was just a phase, but the desperation was on the increase, and was more than 'normal', far from it. The details had frightened the teen and it was becoming more and more pressing that he address his emotional needs as well as his physical. It was expected at his age to be locking himself into his room for time alone, to touch himself and even be confused from time to time, that was normal, but Gohan knew what he wanted, he knew who he wanted and the things he wanted to do. Just how much he needed it scared him and just what could happen frightened him even more. And it wasn't all sex, there was love, there was violence, there was a need to be possessive and to bite, to mark his mate, but could Gohan even tell this other individual of his feelings, never mind be able to exert his feelings, let them grow willingly?

The object of his affections, to be blunt: Piccolo. It was killing him; how guilt would wash over the teen and a self targeted anger would stab him in the stomach when he had to pretend around his friend, keeping these feelings from him, even pretending he had more homework than he did to avoid his company, his body and heart crying out at such a betrayal.

Training together Gohan had felt the need to power up in front of him, to impress him with power and skill, and with each grapple and hold Gohan's resolve began to waver, now manly hands would tighten over the emerald flesh and would strain to stop there, wanting to caress and to pull the man's body closer to him, to bury his face against the sweating skin and to taste it, to feel the muscles move beneath him in shivers and pleasure, to find his sensitive spots and make him unravel...yes, Piccolo's steady and poised self to moan and buck with abandon, the thought of undoing the Namek with pure pleasure made Gohan's member throb dangerously.

At that thought the demi-saiyajin knew it wouldn't take much to climax once home and in his room, Hell he wasn't even sure it would wait that long, pre-cum leaking and the heat ready to burn, travelling over Gohan's skin and even tickling his ears. It was then Gohan's teeth began to grind and he gulped at the carnal desire flowing through his veins and making the hairs on the back of the neck stand on end. The thought that had the teen feel a pull in the pit of his stomach and growl in his throat: the need to bite the Namek.

It was territorial, possessive and animal, the need to mark Piccolo as his, to claim him and be selfish, it was almost violent the need to sink his canine teeth to the point of tasting Namekian blood. Piccolo's blood. To feel the tremble of green flesh beneath his lips and dig deeper. Gohan's position moved from sitting cross legged on the nimbus to tucking his knees under his chin, tensing his thighs in a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure building in his crotch, Gohan asked the nimbus to move faster so he would reach home in a couple of minutes, his erection hurting him, feeling uncomfortable pressed against his boxers and the need for release more pressing, every second that passed the throb becoming more unbearable. The teen bit the inside of his cheek lightly and attempted to breathe evenly but not really succeeding.

But Gohan knew this feeling, he had experienced it for too long now and it wasn't going to go away, he needed to speak to Piccolo, he needed to express his feelings even if it was just to be turned down, that was the scariest part, the part that pained Gohan more than he ever thought possible. Piccolo was his best friend, he respected the man and loved him beyond reason, not only that, but Piccolo cared about him too, the man had died for him before and continued to show his dedication and friendship. Piccolo trusted Gohan and would most likely feel bad himself if he couldn't be all he could be for Gohan, if he couldn't please him, that was why Gohan feared telling his feelings.

If Piccolo didn't feel the same Gohan couldn't deny he would be crushed and didn't know how he'd handle the physical urges as well as the emotional dive, their friendship would take a knock and Piccolo would feel as though he'd let the him down and Gohan would feel the same of his actions too. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that something that was meant to be wonderful and good could possibly destroy and hurt them both.

Piccolo was perfect in his eyes, his elegance and balance, cunning and bluntness, his grace immeasurable and spirit almost divine. When Gohan imagined Piccolo in a sexual way he felt like he was dirty, not worthy to claim such a beautiful being, that his urges only deserved a pitying look from the Namek's dark eyes. Gohan already felt beyond honoured just to be Piccolo's friend, and that he was the one z fighter spared from his icy gaze, Piccolo even gave him smiles. They were gifts and on occasion Gohan would feel his chest flutter uncontrollably the few times Piccolo let out a laugh.

Truly beautiful. Gohan needed to tell Piccolo his feelings soon, if rejection would come it needed to take its place, not hinge on Gohan's covered up secrets and suppressed feelings. Besides, with Piccolo in his mind he felt no attraction for anyone else and he knew his mother would ask him questions about girlfriends and so on and the scared secrets would turn into lies and self hatred, a loneliness despite his desire being none too far from him.

The nimbus reached the Son house and Gohan dropped down onto the grass carefully before hurriedly moving to and opening the door; he was glad his mother didn't ask him of his day the moment he opened the door anymore. She allowed him, after a 'hello' and a smile, to head straight to his room to change clothes or shower etc, unwind a little before dinner, not that he could unwind. Even after a self induced climax, Gohan would still hunger for the Namek and think of him non-stop, worry about his situation and feelings; be both hopeful and terrified. But despite knowing it would be only a small relief, Gohan still headed straight to his room and locked the door, dropped his school bag on the floor and undid his trousers.

The fly opened and loosened the pressure on his member as it made a large tent in his boxers and Gohan held his breath, his entire body tensed and mind unclear as he turned to his CD player and played one of his rock albums to cover whatever noises might escape him. Not wasting any more time the teen tugged down his trousers, the fabric gliding over his sensitive skin and slipped them from his feet and lay down on his bed, pillows and quilts puffing up under his weight, coolness contrasting with his skin.

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, Gohan's jaw tightened as his right hand felt the prominent bulge through fabric, letting a hiss escape his lips at the sensitive touch that almost stung, the music in the background helping him relax into the act he was committing. The teen began palming his erection, feeling the heat and throbbing throughout his body, wishing the contact was more than what he could give himself. Needing release quickly Gohan wasn't savouring the feeling, he arched his hips off the bed to pull his boxers down and kicking the item from his legs in haste, flesh in hand the moment it was released; a chill ran down his body as his erection met the air. Looking down his body, Gohan's eyes travelled over his clothes torso, though his shirt was rapidly becoming crumpled, and looked to his manhood, standing offensively strong and exposed, the red flesh screaming for touch and clear liquid glistening at the tip and threatening to spill over the head of his cock.

By now he was a pro, image chosen in his mind as a sexual aid, a fantasy he had imagined numerous times before, as Gohan's hand moved along the shaft of his penis with practiced rhythm and pressure, his other hand on his exposed thigh, fingertips pressing into flesh already bruised from previous ventures the same as this one as previous experience told him gripping the sheets only resulted in tearing. He imagined Piccolo straddling his legs, clothed in his gi but without his cape or turban, the Namek's legs open and seated neatly over Gohan's thighs. Gohan knew Piccolo actually wasn't very heavy without his weighted clothing, Namekian muscle tissue was much lighter than humans or saiyajins as were their bones, so he imagined the small weight over his legs giving off a heat as the muscles tensed in the act Gohan created in his mind. Occasionally real moments that Gohan had committed to memory would spring up in his mind as well, like training when Piccolo's gi top would be removed or destroyed, sweating and panting, when the two would fall over each other, their bodies close. Gohan bit his lip as his imagination wandered and his hand continued.

The make-believe Piccolo would stroke him vigorously with soft but firm hands, careful of his long nails Piccolo's eyes would watch as the member twitched, and leaked pre-cum, the hands in their movements would spread the salty liquid over the shaft wetting the flesh and making Gohan's member more sensitive to the cool air. Gohan loved Piccolo's hands. How the man had lived in the forest and fought battle after battle but since he could regenerate the green flesh never scarred, his face, chest and hands were most noticeable in their smoothness and purity. Shivering and feeling a spike of pleasure between his legs which took his breath away Gohan's mind wandered again, thinking of dark endless eyes that would scan over the teens features calmly as he trembled under the determined hands, Gohan then began using both hands over his erection, thumb occasionally pressing into the tip as the other moved along the heavy member, feeling a tightening sensation in his stomach and his breathing become haggard; more throaty muffles escaping him.

When the urges hadn't been so aggressive Gohan had imagined scenes of blushes and learning to enjoy each other's bodies, especially since he doubted Piccolo knew much on sex which only made Gohan desire him more, but longwinded romantic stories only prolonged his suffering now, he needed release. The other thing about his fantasies that annoyed him was that he couldn't imagine full sex with Piccolo anymore while touching himself, he had enjoyed those fantasies but at most recently he could think of oral while he was in the shower but the amount of pleasure he could apply to himself in comparison to the fantasy only pulled his mind into the reality that he was alone and in such a pitiful wanton state.

So there he was; teenaged demi-saiyajin and golden warrior panting and stroking himself in a desperate plea for relief, yearning for his Namekian friend whom knew nothing of his attraction. Having sustained his erection, much to his exasperation, for several hours he didn't take long to feel his climax approach, especially when he imagined Piccolo smirk. The idea of the majestic warrior seeing him in such an act, to feel accomplishment in Gohan's pleasure, however silly the idea was to the student it turned him on, with each rub Gohan felt himself nearing his climax, panting and grinding his teeth he imagined Piccolo moving forward and grinding himself against the teen's crotch and with a small groan he came, a spark of light fluttering over his vision as white seed spilled from the tip of his member as the hands continued to move, riding out his orgasm and feeling his hands doused in the essence of his desire.

Eventually the organ fell limp from his hands and Gohan just sighed as he felt liquid over is manhood, stomach and thighs, luckily his shirt had ridden up during his masturbation meaning he wouldn't have to be sneaky about his laundry...again. He didn't spend long in the afterglow, he wasn't sated, and he feared he would never be sated as his body was still stressed as well as his mind which was still filled with feelings, ideas, hopes and doubts about Piccolo. He felt as though the imaginary Piccolo's dark eyes were still on him, just watching and Gohan sighed before moving to stand up on shaky legs, Gohan quickly slipped into the adjoined bathroom and took a shower. Mentally, Gohan thanked the gods the house had been redone and he was given his own bathroom.

Gohan felt he may go mad, he could touch himself constantly but he would never feel the stress leave him, it was always there in his flesh and psyche, it weighed him down like an emotional anchor and so Gohan decided, come Saturday, he would tell Piccolo how he felt. As the water from the shower head cascaded over the toned muscular body, washing away evidence of the teen's sexual venture and sweat from his skin, rivulets running him but removing none of his stress, Gohan could only fret then over exactly how he would reveal such a thing, and despite all that could go wrong, he had to have just a little shred of hope.

* * *

_A/N: Review? Pretty please? :3 x_


	3. C'mon

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them! *does happy dance* _

_And in reply to __**AwesomeWunderbar **__Thank you so much for reviewing and as for the nimbus thing I figure__Gohan thinking sexual thoughts doesn't make him impure hearted since the nimbus doesn't register peoples thoughts just the purity of their soul, there's nothing wrong with being a sexual person, it doesn't affect who he is as a person so he would still be able to ride the flying nimbus. _

_And to __**moonshine**__ thank you for such a detailed review, I love getting reviews like those, and as for typos I do apologise to everyone if there are technical mistakes, I do my best but suffer from dyslexia so even proofreading chapters doesn't promise a perfect update, also with my light sensitive eyes i often try to read quickly on the computer It's a wonder I'm even spelling character names correctly to be completely honest ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 3: C'mon

Gohan couldn't believe he was thinking this, but thank Kami his mom made him study so hard. His mind just would not stay in one place making his concentration on schoolwork impossible, not that he hadn't expected as much, but at least he knew what the teacher's were mumbling on about already so it wasn't like he was missing anything. Piccolo was always on his mind now, as he ate, as he studied, showered, trained and slept, but the worst thing was actually due to his avoidance of the Namek for just over a month as there was a much simpler pain crawling around inside of himself, he missed Piccolo dearly. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

He missed how Piccolo would give him a smile at his arrival; it would be small, kind and private. Piccolo's affection as always like that, and Gohan revelled in it, being the only one Piccolo softened his hard exterior for, never a lot but he did let it happen none the less. During training, though Gohan was stronger, Piccolo's use of strategy, skill and telepathy often let him get the better of the teen and every time it amazed Gohan at the warrior prowess of is Namekian friend. And Piccolo always did so with grace, even when there was panting and grappling, getting to the grit of fighting and beating out for the win, Piccolo did so with an ethereal quality unlike any of the other z senshi. Gohan thought it was almost as though Piccolo was dancing, if he ever said such a thing out loud Piccolo would probably punch him in the gut, but that didn't make it any less true. Gohan also wanted to feel Piccolo's energy again, he could sense Piccolo's ki if he tried but not in the same detail as being next to the man, to feel the radiating waves of the Super Namek over his skin and soul, the focused and disciplined power, though lower in size than Gohan's he was trained in ways Gohan couldn't even dream of.

Then there was Piccolo's voice, oh Kami, _Piccolo's voice!_ That had been one of Gohan's main reasons for not seeing Piccolo lately, and that was also how Gohan came to realise how little Piccolo knew about sex and such things. After training normally Gohan would share his thoughts and talk of his school work and family, the words would flow easily just excited to share as much as possible with his friend who, though a man of few words, listened with a generosity. But as Gohan's feelings grew, that low gruff tremor would tempt the demi-saiyajin's eyes to look over Piccolo's elegant throat and his untouched lips, words spoken with thought yet with a coolness to make Gohan melt. The number of erections Gohan had hidden quickly by placing on a coat or curling his body to not expose himself to his friend, Piccolo would ask him if he was okay or why he was acting weird on occasion but he never showed any inkling of knowledge on Gohan's actions, mostly it was due to Piccolo's eyes at those times, Piccolo was always a little guarded but it didn't hide the innocence, how they were simple and not shrewd questions, that his inquiries were not layered.

Gohan's blushing was very difficult to hide, even harder to control, and this had proved problematic when Piccolo asked if Gohan was feeling well, then specifically asked if he had a fever, if he was feeling hot, and did he want to lie down? Safe to say to an erotically charged teen such questions only made the red over his cheeks darken even more dangerously and his mind race with fantasies, and the more it happened the more Piccolo had to ask. Gohan had almost felt himself moan the time Piccolo's soft elegant hand moved to Gohan's forehead, obviously sick of asking the same questions over and over again, his cool skin contrasting to his flushed brow and Piccolo's eyes searching his with a hint of concern that would be missed by anyone else making Gohan's heart flutter, green lips in a small pout he often sported, if Gohan's nerves weren't completely fried he may have confessed his feelings right there on the spot, but when Piccolo said 'you feel a bit warm' Gohan had to suppress the noise in his throat at being so close under the attention of his beloved and being verbally massaged over his skin and ears the moment the Namekian's caring tone reached them.

Gohan felt the tickling of another blush, like fingertips moving electric sparks over his cheeks, ears and neck, and fought to oppress the oncoming heat, his mind having wandered for the millionth time that day when a completely different voice cut through Gohan's reverie; the voice female, pitched and sturdy.

"Hey, you comin' or what?" asked Videl, snapping Gohan from his inner thoughts, looking up he noticed others were filing out of the room and class was over and it was lunch break, Videl's eyes looking at him with stretched patience past her thick black hair, a look he was not a stranger to as this wasn't the first time she's seen that surprised face of his, Sharpener and Erasa were also watching him though not nearly as intensely. Blinking, Gohan moved his gaze down and nodded sheepishly before quickly packing away his text books and stationary. Videl just gave a small grunt as the four then left the classroom together heading towards the lunch hall amongst the busy corridors.

Lunch passed almost without incident, he had been so close, so damned close to not fucking up. Gohan had been found daydreaming, yet again, it was minutes until lunch would end but that didn't hinder what was coming. "Gohan, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Videl with strength in her voice, her eyes to match.

"Yeah, you've been totally out of it, all dreamy eyed and distracted" giggled Erasa before sipping her soda playfully.

"Oh is _that_ what it is?" chimed Sharpener with a grin and raised eyebrows, Gohan dreaded to think what was going through the blonde male's mind but even more what words he might voice about them "Dude, we all know you like Videl, when are you two just going to hook up already?" Sharpener sniggered triumphantly.

Gohan felt dismay wash over his entire being, it was no secret he and Videl were close, and Gohan was aware of her growing feelings, but of course, his 'interest' in her was purely platonic and his heart was Piccolo's, whether he knew of it or not. The teen looked into Videl's face which conveyed that she too was waiting for an answer, three pairs of eager eyes on him now that his feelings were put in the spotlight.

"Well?" asked, of all people, Videl. She always was a blunt one and she wasn't the type to beat around the bush, she was beautiful in her own way for that, but she was meant to be someone else's love. Now Gohan felt really under pressure, he had to let her down gently, she was tough and they were friends before all else...right?

Trying to speak all that followed was a soft "sorry, Videl. But..." which was interrupted shortly by Videl's surprised reaction.

"'Sorry?'" she repeated, her mind racing to find some scrap of explination over why Gohan would need to apologise to her, he liked her, didn't he? She certainly felt romantically for him, although they were mainly friends, maybe that was all he felt for her. But then what was the reason for his odd behaviour? "why are you..."

Gohan could see the shocked faces of both the blondes with wide eyes and raised eyebrows; they must have been so certain Videl was the object of Gohan's affections. Without another word Gohan stood from his seat and took hold of Videl's wrist, she complied to follow him, much to his relief, as he lead her silently out of the cafeteria, feeling her eyes on his back as they walked, the air between them not awkward but still very thick, the only noise being the patter of their footsteps. Luckily, despite the distance, their nerves made time move quickly as they finally reached their destination.

Opening the door Gohan and Videl stepped out onto the roof, slight chill nipping at their faces and arms as the breeze ran through their hair and caressed their clothes, and he let go of her wrist slowly and they stood facing each other as the door shut behind them still unlocked. Her face expressing confusion and wariness, she was no longer as fierce in her features, now she was mainly concerned for her friend and crush, he sure was acting strange lately and his answer to Sharpener's words worried her more, an apology? What could that mean?

"So..?" asked Videl softly, her lips pressed contrastingly tight together as she waited, searching Gohan's eyes for answers but she saw a sadness but conviction at the same time and she only hoped things were okay.

The demi-saiyajin looked at his friend and took in a deep breath, steeling himself to tell her what needed to be said, and thought through his words slowly and to his relief his voice didn't shake "I'm really sorry Videl" he let out a breath and straightened his back and squared his shoulders, to explain he wasn't going to shrink he was going to stand, she deserved that much.

Her eyes continued to search his but her need to hear his reasons stopped her from speaking, holding her tongue she waited for him to continue, "Videl, I know you have feelings for me, and while that means a lot, I mean I'm flattered, and...you're so nice and you care so much and..." Gohan felt his words fumbling ever each other as his nerves began to make themselves known, but he corrected himself as best he could, so with a calculated intake of breath he continued "what I'm trying to say is, is that I do really care about you and that I think you're wonderful, you mean so much to me...but you're my _friend_, and I'm sorry because I know you want more and I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do..."

Videl's eyes were soft then, accepting of his declaration but still not fully in understanding, so she waited still, Gohan offered a small smile as he said this, more to steady his own nerves than anything else as he knew she still needed a reason for why he felt as he did "I know this sounds cliché, but it's not you, it's me...I really do think you're a great person, and..." Gohan gave a genuine glowing smile, it just grew naturally as he said this to her "...and I do love you..." he said softly and honestly, Videl's air about her changed and she wasn't just patient, but accepting, her chest fluttered despite his rejection, "I do, just not romantically," he continued "I don't think of any women that way..." it was then Videl's attention seemed to snap up, Gohan loved her, she knew they were close and she loved him too, and her soul beamed to know that even if they weren't ever going to be a couple that at least their friendship was one to last, and when Gohan said that he wasn't attracted to women, well safe to say that was a shock, so did that mean..?

"...I'm sure you've figured it out" Gohan said softly, a nervous smile over his lips "I'm gay, I'm so sorry I didn't say something earlier Videl, it just took me long enough to figure it out for myself, I know you're probably angry with me an-" in one swift moment Gohan suddenly had two slim but muscular arms wrapped around his torso and a face buried in his chest, Videl having embraced him in a hug, thick black hair tickling his collarbone and fingertips pressed into his back, looking down as she turned her face up to look at him she was smiling.

"I'm not mad at you," she started, her grip tightening slightly and her smile growing as she felt her crush relax in her arms "I love you too, and I'm perfectly happy to just be friends, Gohan," she spoke and he believed her, a warmth between them that was just theirs, "I have to say though that was quite the surprise" she gave out a small laugh understandably, "we'll be just fine" she almost hummed and she gave him a final squeeze, patting him lightly on the back and let go.

Gohan was so relieved, he knew he could count on her, she probably felt a bit bruised though despite how well she was hiding it, but really that couldn't have gone better; the two stepped in the direction of the roof door when Videl asked a question he hadn't been expecting "What's his name?"

"What?" Gohan squeaked, so much for being manly, how did she...?

Videl just smirked and held the laugh that wanted to come out "even if you're not attracted to me it's obvious you want someone, all those blushes and daydreams haven't gone unnoticed, y'know...?" she said in a cocky tone, enjoying the teasing she was able to place on her closest friend.

He should have known, Videl was one smart cookie and he could only smile but found himself pausng, what to say? He couldn't just say 'I'm in love with Piccolo Daimao, you know, the green alien demon guy that was evil for a while but now he's not?' safe to say he didn't see that as going down easily no matter how accepting she was. So he said the next best thing.

"He's not someone you know, he's not a student...he...he's my best friend, I've known him since I was a kid and..."

"You seem scared..." she interrupted, eyes kind "don't worry Gohan you're a great guy, whoever he is he sure is lucky" she said with a grin and at that moment she stepped up to him in one stride and onto her tiptoes cutely and then gave him a peck on the cheek "how can he resist?" she chirped.

Gohan felt as though his emotions were a boxed jigsaw puzzle and she had just shaken it around like a maraca, if only life was so simple, maybe it was when it all came down to it...really, what were the chances of Piccolo saying yes? Or no? Gohan just laughed gently, and brought a hand behind his head in a habit adopted from his father and, for the first time in a while, he felt just a little, just a little, stress relieved.

Videl opened the roof door and turned to her chuckling friend "class is going to start soon, lunch is going to end any second and we left our stuff in the cafeteria, so c'mon you big lug" both friends just smiled at each other than and did just that. Maybe things really could work out.

* * *

Piccolo descended from his position above the lookout, clothed feet touched down over the white floors without a noise, his flawless grace about him as always as he walked to the edge of the lookout, standing to the side of Dende whom had a small look of frustration over his features. The young Guardian of Earth had grown as well, not as tall or masculine as Gohan but certainly not a child anymore and bulk was not expected of a healer, he wasn't a fighter. The Guardian's eye allowing him to observe Earth's people to an extent and to feel the world's flow and movement, something was definitely troubling him as the Namekian's brow furrowed deeper.

Having fused with Kami, the ability to see as a Guardian, though not as sharp as Dende's, was not lost on Piccolo, dark eyes peering into the word below and feeling the wash of the world's life and bearings, and his meditation had been interrupted by a sinking feeling in the back of his mind, a sensation that something was wrong but unreachable. So as Piccolo looked down over the side of the lookout, he peered into the distance as though a map under a magnifying glass, moving swiftly and without direction.

He could see nothing which screamed or even hinted to being the source of such a feeling, but instinct told both Nameks something was lurking and clinging to the shadows, something bad. Casting a glance to the guardian in a silent question, Dende's eyes met Piccolo's and he spoke in his usual gentle manor "I can't see anything either, but I will keep an eye out, whatever it is will show itself eventually...I just hope we can find it before it becomes a problem."Piccolo just nodded and turned away as silently as he came, he wished he could figure out more, facing an enemy or hardship he could handle, but waiting and not knowing made him uneasy and he didn't like that one bit.

Almost as proof of his restlessness, Piccolo knew he couldn't meditate right then, unable to clear his mind while that unknown darkness clawed inside of his head, however faint it was it was there, Piccolo knew he wouldn't get all he could from forcing himself to meditate so he headed to one of the lower layers of the lookout, helping him shut out the world around him even if it was only slightly. The colourful walls and plentiful patterns decorated Piccolo's walk to a specific chamber, having Kami's memories he had found living at the lookout, while quiet, to be quite helpful to his training, that was one of the main reasons he stayed, as he knew the floating palace was basically a haven for the otherworldy and strange.

Piccolo had found a room similar to Capsule Corps gravity chamber very useful, the area adjusted to whomever was in the room and specifically to their power, creating just enough pull in the gravity that no matter how much one trained the pull would only increase with the individual and stress the muscles no matter what. Approaching the room, Piccolo extended one hand to turn the bejewelled handle and opened the door smoothly to reveal a shadowed room, large in size and with a fiery glow about the place despite there being no distinguishable source of light, reds and pinks seemed to dance with the darkness across walls in a heated waltz, the floor and ceiling seeming to move to a violently passionate rhythm.

Stepping into the room where he barely cast his own silhouette, the flame like glow licking at the shapes and never relenting its meal, Piccolo felt no strain as the gravity would only change once the door was closed, he removed his turban and cape tossing them to the ground with a practiced throw, feeling his muscles almost sigh at being without the weights. Time for a little pain, he thought as he began concentrating his ki to execute the splitform technique, charging his energy to every inch of himself, feeling the balance within his extremities, each finger tingling with sparks and his antennae and ears tickling under the sensation, his organs and flesh feeling streams and currents run through them until he could begin the next stage. With energy throughout all his cells, ready to duplicate on command, Piccolo then forced his body past that line which took his senses from full and entertained to stretched and tearing, vision a mix of his surroundings and black spots in the few seconds it took for the technique to commence, as if all his atoms were being ripped apart and counted in his mind at the same time, the pain was everywhere and powerful from the tips of his ears to his now curling toes.

Tearing his shirt as a second form suddenly burst partially from Piccolo's back, a wetness trickling over his skin and a coolness contrasting with his body making him shiver, the gi top being pulled and ripped apart as the separation took place, muscles screaming and bones grating in the final moments of the technique until complete and another body moved into a standing position both with heavy breathing. By the time Piccolo looked to his side he saw a puff of smoke and the clone was dressed in a full gi and using a small amount of ki Piccolo replaced his own as well.

The two looked at each other and stepped away in a couple of long strides before taking a fighting stance, as good as meditating was, training this way kept Piccolo's nerves and moves sharp and in practice, and it was then a green hand was extended towards the door and manipulating his ki the door closed with a heavy catch, and suddenly there was a great heat over both bodies, making them feel the shift in their weights as if the slightest imbalance would send them tumbling, sweat beginning to form on their brows and even lifting their arms made their flesh sting with a tension, a low hum seemed to run through their veins at the pressure. Staring eye to eye, forms posed to attack and defend when necessary and with a synchronised grace the two forms shifted in an instant into a collision. The crimsons of the room complimenting their chiselled bodies as punches and kicks flew, the focus of fighting helping to take Piccolo's mind from the dark feeling from before, though it never truly left him. Oh well, best to train so he is prepared for whatever may rise to attention soon, to be at his best, be sharp and ready, no matter what, to protect this world.

* * *

_A/N: Please review? and for those who enjoy teasers, next chapter had Vegeta, and might shed a little light on why Gohan feels the urge to bite ^^. _

_Also, I know Gohan in this chapter mentioned 'not fucking up' which doesn't sound much like him but swearing is as much a part of language as anything else (except Twilight, that doesnt count as literature) and personally I find it expresses the character's feelings well so long as the use of swearing is choice and I'm just letting my readers know there will be more like that but rarely._

_x _


	4. It's No Secret

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know it's repetitive but they really do mean a lot, and I'm really surprised at the responses, 45 reviews already?! And as promised some Vegeta in this chapter!_

_A few replies:_

_To__** AwesomeWunderbar**__, yes, Gohan is seme and Piccolo is uke in this story, and I get what you mean I find it off putting when characters switch roles unexpectedly for some reason too. _

_To __**Miyuki**__ thank you so much i'm flattered though I'm not an experienced writer other than in fanfiction, at most I've won a couple cash prizes from Reader's Digest and through school lol, I'm actually an art student but I do try and incorporate literature as much as possible like stories i enjoy become my theme or i may write prose or poetry to express my art further. And on another note, is the name you've used based on Lucky Star? ^^ _

_To __**Pic's-Pixie**__, wow thank you i really appreciate reviews from you since i really enjoyed your story "How great it is to be loved by you!' and as for the story you're right I am taking things slowly, there are side issues like friends and other z fighters as well as the adventure part of the story so the romance, while it is the focus, is amongst other things to be explored but hopefully I'll make it worth the wait for people. _

_To __**Blaire**__, aww thank you, and feel free to fangirl all you wish haha, lord knows I do that for some fanfics too, and as for my avatar it was a photo taken roughly a year or two ago, I need to update since i'm blonde now :3_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 4: It's No Secret

Gohan stepped into the kitchen, his flesh cooling from the shower he had just taken, water droplets clinging to his face and neck, and the soft dampening towel draped over Gohan's shoulder would caress his skin as he moved and protected his scarlet t shirt from the liquid, dark blue jeans cuddled his legs contrasting to his bare feet that almost stung at the feeling of the cold kitchen floor. Despite telling himself previously to avoid the things, without thinking he took a shiny red apple from the fruit bowl and pressed it to his lips, the reminder only surfacing in his mind once he had bitten past the skin and he felt the explosion of flavour, his personal poison, and juices over his mouth, a small piece resting against his teeth and tongue.

Thinking of Piccolo was what forced him to take that shower in the first place, to as he brought his hand out into view, holding the apple that wore it's devilish red and held the purest, sweetest white on the inside, the shape of the bite mark painfully bright when coloured in such a way. Gohan's tongue felt the piece of apple that lay within his mouth, toying with the shape of it and, with what felt like the force of the universe behind him, Gohan couldn't beat the need to chew and continue eating the blasted thing.

Seeing no one around, his mother hanging out washing and his brother napping on the couch in the living room, Gohan then wolfed down the apple much like how his father ate in general, unable to resist eating it but deciding slow indulgence would only prolong his suffering, he destroyed it, an orchestra of taste making his senses sing but only for one song. As Gohan swallowed the last bite, feeling the pulverised mass move down his throat and the sweetness remain about his mouth, in between his teeth and kissing his lips, Gohan hung his head low. Defeated by an apple.

Luckily however he managed to suppress the heat in his face and his manhood, feeling the scratching of desire about his body and mind he fought it and licked his lips to finish what he started, tiny explosions over his taste buds. Normally Gohan would have just marched straight back into that shower, it was practically his routine by now, but he needed to practice a clear head. What good would trying to confess to Piccolo be if the moment he saw him he was red faced and aroused? He had to be careful about his revelation, to be clear and thoughtful, not punched down into a state of blinding desire by a piece of damned fruit.

Despite this though, Gohan felt slightly better than usual, today sure had been interesting, at least he didn't have to worry about Videl's feelings for him anymore, admittedly they weren't forgotten and certainly weren't undone, but she would get over him, in time, and what relaxed Gohan most since their conversation on the roof was her smile. Even though emotionally bruised, it wasn't a fake smile she gave him, she really wanted him to be happy and he wanted the same for her.

He still felt a bit guilty though, he really hadn't meant to lead her on, his own feelings had just been such a mess and such a hassle he'd been unable to see and act clearly. But it wasn't just the romantics that made his chest pang painfully, he hated lying to her, keeping his power a secret. How could Hercule Satan have such a wonderful daughter when he himself was a complete joke? Gohan tried to be nice about people but the best he could say for the man is that he must have done something right to have raised Videl but other than that he struggled. He was so...obnoxious. Gohan didn't blame the man for being afraid, he was outmatched in power ridiculously and his presence at the cell games should have only displayed that fact to the public clearly and on some level Gohan could also understand making the best of a bad situation, reputation and standing were very important to people and their egos. And while it told Gohan reasons for continuing with such a facade it frustrated him too, as from what Gohan could tell Hercule's livelihood came from being a public figure, but that meant he was taking money from the fooled masses, and how could he lie to his own family? Surely he feels a responsibility to be honest with her?

Gohan just sighed to the empty room, wishing the man would just tell the truth, even just to Videl, if Gohan were to reveal who he truly was, the Golden Warrior, he would be imposing himself on their relationship, forcing them into a state which wasn't his place to make happen, so Gohan would stay quiet. All the more chances for Hercule to be a good father...right?

"Gohan" he heard his mother call re-entering the house, the washing all hung up to dry.

"Yeah Mom?" Gohan replied casually, thankful for an interruption to his thoughts and the memory of taste, walking into the living room as he did so.

Chichi stood with the empty washing basket placed by her hip, held there by one hand, and Gohan's eyes saw a now awake Goten hugging her leg, the boy a very cuddly and affectionate one, "Could you take Goten to play with Trunks, Bulma's promised to look after him for the afternoon and I'll make your dinner when you get back?" she spoke in a friendly tone though not really in a question, a way of speaking all women seem to have perfected.

"Sure" Gohan smiled; the more distractions the better.

Goten's face scrunched up in a displeased manner, looking like his father when made to eat vegetables, "but mom" he whined, "I don't need Gohan to take me, I can get their on my own, I'm big now" he said in such a way that contradicted his statement, bouncing on his heals as children do, full of energy and pouting adorably.

"Gohan will take you and I won't hear any complaints young man" Chichi retorted in a practiced tone which received a defeated 'awww' from her son to which she only smirked victoriously. The truth was Goten was already strong enough to handle just about anyone on the planet except a few of the z senshi, the trouble was how easily distracted and gullible he was, but that was youth and Gohan didn't mind chaperoning his little brother at all.

"C'mon champ," Gohan said, trying to cheer up his little brother and offered something he knew would make Goten happy; "I'll let you fly on the nimbus cloud" he teased slightly, the boy loved flying on the nimbus and it made Gohan feel good to see Goten on the cloud, he looked so much like his father it was unreal. And with a burst of energy that only children possess came an "okay!" from the excited demi-saiyajin, a beaming smile on his face, he was so easily amused, and Gohan smiled back.

* * *

Gohan watched as the small boy ran off with Trunks, identical grins only childhood best friends could adorn, to one of the Capsule Corporation's many indoor gardens, and with a quick word from Bulma mentioning that she would drive Goten home herself so Gohan had no need to return later, she made her way to find the young pair of friends and keep an eye on them. Turning to leave as quickly as he came, Gohan walked down one of the many corridors of the vast building, white walls somewhat nauseating if stared at for too long and Gohan's mind continued to think on his little brother, calmly and casually. He still couldn't shake just how strange it was seeing a mini version of his father every day, his Mom had mentioned it too, she was so proud of it as well. She seemed to beam most when she saw Goten on the nimbus, apparently that was how she and Goku had met in the first place, Gohan smiled slightly, he did miss dad but it would be like a cute version of the twilight zone if Goten and Goku were in the same room at the same time.

Eyes cast downward as Gohan headed towards the front door, just two corridors away, he then was struck with what felt like a wave, a small teasing scent and, looking upwards, he saw Vegeta at the end of the corridor, the Prince's musk masculine and strong, it was familiar throughout the building and made Gohan's head feel slightly heavy, as though a hand were slowly pressing him backwards. The teen felt himself tense as his eyes fully registered the presence of the other male; in a state of rare casual dress the man was wearing a navy shirt and light tanned trousers, black boots visible from beneath the pale coloured fabric, his burly arms were crossed over his broad chest stubbornly and his back was pressed against the pristine white wall of the hallway, his side to the demi-saiyajin's view. Gohan felt unsettled by the man's presence, not that he was threatened, he was still stronger than the prince but, not that he really understood it, but since his attraction to Piccolo became more aggressive he had felt much more territorial.

What was worse was that he could actually smell Vegeta on Piccolo which drove Gohan's feelings crazy, he knew the two of them trained together and to a degree were actually good friends, though they would never admit it, the teen did think it was a good thing for them the get closer, but that was what his mind was thinking, not his body. It scared him slightly how he'd felt his teeth grind and fists tighten when he had been training with his beloved and sensed another man, a Saiyajin, a royal whisper over the emerald skin and deep into the fibres of his clothes, it made Gohan want to invade the area, to replace it with his own musk and seem superior, which, in all irony, only made him seem juvenile.

Gohan only realised then that he had stopped walking, having stalled some yards away from the older man, eyes unfocused in his direction and the teen felt caught, his lips then pressing together to somehow focus his tension, taking in a deep breath, his chest and shoulders poised to look somewhat bigger. As Gohan decided to look the man in the face, he felt a spike like an attack though neither had moved, it was simply Vegeta's eyes that seemed to stab him, tearing through all pretention and macho airs, black eyes were focused at the teen's and, while they appeared unaggressive, they were pointed at Gohan with unquestionable direction and seemed to sear into his soul, spearing him with a needle like edge. Then Vegeta smirked.

"What?" Gohan slipped in a clipped tone, so quick he hadn't thought his voice would manage in time with the reaction. How could Vegeta get to him so much?

It was then Vegeta's shoulders loosened slightly in a small shrug though his smirk and eyes never shifted, "nothing," he replied, no attempt to hide the mocking tone showing his confidence, or in other words; how unthreatened by Gohan he felt. Said demi-saiyajin's brows furrowed at Vegeta's manner, he didn't like it, and he wondered if Vegeta would actually explain himself but he figured, as he was suppressing a predatorial growl, he should avoid confrontation as much as possible. So, with a mental push, he willed his feet to move and carry his body further down the corridor, his eyes screaming as they shifted to look straight ahead, body language never faulting but his heartbeat sounded louder than normal and that familiar rumbling in his throat he had to suppress with difficulty the closer he moved towards the other man and his scent.

Finally Gohan was about to pass the Prince and begin moving away from his musk, but just as he was standing in front of the Saiyajin his world seemed to slow down as he heard Vegeta speak words that made Gohan's world shake, their tone unrecognisable as every feeling in Gohan's being suddenly turned to ice, chilling him to the point his bone's sang in a shattering high note and the teen felt his inner flame waver greatly. Time stood still and a dizziness hit against the sharp intrusion to his spirit, everything seemed so blank yet all too noisy and blurred at the same moment, and all of this passed in that second when Vegeta had said those words.

No doubt Vegeta had been smirking even more so as the question rolled from his tongue, his low voice seeming to echo against the naked walls of his home, arms folded and ego full, Gohan almost couldn't believe it, it couldn't be real...could it?

"You told the Namek yet?'

Gohan turned slowly, loosing is stance slowly, his skin suddenly feeling too tight against his freezing muscles, his feet uncoordinated and heavy, and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. As he faced Vegeta he did see that smirk but couldn't care then, he just wished he hadn't heard what he did. Did Vegeta really know? Did he just know there was something going on or did he know everything? How could Vegeta have figured it out, and if he does...has he told people? Would he try and use this against him? And then Gohan's spine felt as though an iceberg had just pierced through it, severing the nerves and shattering his bones and he realised just how dangerous this situation was; Vegeta trained with Piccolo...had Vegeta shared what he knew?

"H-How..? I don't-" Gohan whispered hoarsely and with an underlying dread, a deer in the headlights look about him and he wanted to curse himself for showing such weakness, but when Vegeta interrupted him he was somewhat thankful.

"Don't stutter brat," he said with venom, calling out the teen on something he was rightly ashamed of, "you're meant to be a member of the proud Saiyajin race."

Gohan corrected himself, much unlike his younger days when he might have let his shoulders slump and head face downwards; he was a man now, a young man, but a man. Standing tall, shoulders back and chest broad, jaw strong, Vegeta raised his gaze slightly, following the teens change in demeanour, no sour comments followed showing he approved, and Gohan concentrated on his breathing. Sometimes Gohan just didn't understand Vegeta, but he guessed he understood pride, and wanting to walk shoulder to shoulder with worthy warriors, respectable comrades, so seeing the demi-saiyajin refuse to shrink would bode him well in the Prince's eyes.

Summoning an inner strength he knew he had to thank the gods for at that moment, Gohan looked Vegeta in the eyes with a determined force and spoke clearly, voice low and like stone: "How do you know about that, Vegeta?"

The Prince paused, still watching as he had done before though when he just raised his eyebrows almost in place of an unfussy shrug he seemed to be taking the malice from the situation which was very unlike him, despite Gohan's tension the aura of the corridor seemed to soften and he didn't quite comprehend it.

Then Vegeta's voice cut through all as he said the most simple thing; "let's train."

"W-what?!" Gohan squeaked and lost all composure comically, every shred of manliness flying out the window embarrassingly.

Letting out a sigh, Vegeta shook his head and grumbled "what did I _just_ finish saying, brat?" not needing the teen to answer, letting out another, stronger sigh accompanied with a rolling of the eyes. Kakarott's son really had to get his act together, when training and doing his best to dominate, then he was an acceptable Saiyajin, but whining and stumbling were not traits he was about to tolerate."Gravity chamber," Vegeta voiced louder and with a quality not to be questioned "_now_."

Gohan was taken completely aback, sure Vegeta could be strange sometimes but this just felt as though it was bordering on mad. He had just shown an insight, whether it was minimal or everything Gohan didn't know, to Gohan's most important secret, and in an instant demanded that the two train? "I don't want to train, just tell m-"

"Train with me or you're never going to find out the answer to your question..." Vegeta interrupted, and Gohan looked deep into his unwavering eyes, and saw the smirk grow like he's never seen before "...and maybe a few other answers too" the man almost purred.

Pushing himself from the wall smoothly, Vegeta walked away without another word, the sound of footsteps ghosting over Gohan's ears and the teen almost didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hooked him with such unhelpful words...but Gohan just had to know.

* * *

It had all happened so fast, in the gravity chamber, the reading high and the fighting fierce, Vegeta and Gohan were locked in battle and, despite his greater power level, Gohan was losing. Badly. Every one of Vegeta's strikes connected to the point the teen felt his DNA itself would be forever bent out of shape, reaching the core of his strength with a ridiculous precision. Gohan knew his powers were lacking due to lack of rest, his mind never truly focusing, but he shouldn't be so easily overcome.

The Prince was acting so strangely, talking less than normal which was bordering on silence, but when he spoke it was teasing, it was invasive and Gohan felt bare though he never understood any of it. Amongst his confusion Vegeta continued to pummel him with ease, his body bruising and muscles straining, but worst of all was his mind desperately trying to grasp anything steady and failing. Vegeta's fighting style up close and personal making the teen's senses burn against the older man's presence when suddenly Vegeta landed a jab to the teen's stomach, the Prince's body so close the ki and sheer heat of the man rolled from his body against the demi-saiyajin and Gohan's head filled with a familiar scent from Vegeta's skin and hair. The pain and force from the hit not enough to distract him as a growl did escape Gohan then, the rumble in his throat travelling down his spine also and his lips quivered in aggravation.

Piccolo's scent, earthy and fresh but distinctly his, was on Vegeta whom must have been training with him at some point in the last few days, it angered him, it was stupid, it was unreasonable, but it was real and raw, a frustration and urge that made Gohan's stomach turn to stone but his head was still blurred, dumb yet chaotic with adrenaline and worry. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse at that moment that Vegeta took his distraction in stride and kneed him harshly in the stomach making the teen feel like throwing up, a spike of agony within his abdomen draining colour from his face bar a hint of frustrated red and pushing his body upward only to be firced to the metal floor with a blunt hit from Vegeta's elbow onto Gohan's back, the clang echoing about the chamber with a declaration.

Feeling the air leave him, body tender and bruise, the throbbing of blood around his body and pain in every cell Gohan felt his vision darken slightly but never let him sleep, he was all too awake in his dishevelled form. He was defeated, beaten by less powerful and strategic fighter, what had Vegeta done so differently, or had Gohan just weakened? Groaning and with a hiss Gohan felt the waves of warmth and pressure from the gravity chamber wash over his skin and focused strength into his arms in an attempt to lift himself, feeling empty and stung only to suddenly feel the gravity increase. Gohan lifted his head with difficulty to see Vegeta standing by the control panel, indeed turning up the level of gravity higher and higher, every fibre of the teen's being screaming and on fire he breathed haggardly, his lungs being neglected for too long in this ordeal, and Gohan was ashamed to submit, but he couldn't stand in that gravity and in such a state: Vegeta had won. What killed him was how Vegeta looked standing there, calm, smug but not overly so, that smirk still curling his lips, bar his clothes being slightly ruffled, he showed no signs of that he had just been fighting anyone, let alone the golden warrior, not a hair out of place not a bead of sweat or change in breathing.

Seeing red Gohan knew he could just let it be, he had to try but just as the will to do so was pathetically trudging over the hill Vegeta grunted and growled "cool your jets and sit up."

He didn't move, he just stared. Vegeta had called the fight to an end, no comebacks and no last minute win, Gohan felt robbed, he felt outdone and it didn't make any sense; the teen growled, allowing himself to be slightly more honest next to the Saiyajin, suppressing such things would only hurt himself more. And in one second Gohan went from ground level to his head banging against the gravity chamber wall with a metallic bang, a strong hand curled into his black locks, stinging with the effect of a thousand tiny needles and Gohan felt those fingers leave his hair just as quickly as they'd come.

Feeling a tremor of fresh hell vibrate through his body Gohan could only sit there, back and head resting against the wall, legs flat out in front of him and he tiredly noticed that his jeans were torn and no doubt his top would be also, lazy eyes peered up to the man who had only just been giving him the ass kicking of his life and saw that smirk still there. The Prince then did something unexpected, he sat next to Gohan, unlike his usual self whom would create distance the moment training was done except for a verbal boast or mocking sentence which never took long, it felt odd, to be sitting at the same level as the man, too be next to him and not opposed to him.

Even more extraordinary was that Vegeta was holding two plastic bottles of water which he must have picked up before slamming Gohan against the wall, and much to Gohan's suprise a tanned hand reached in front of him holding out one of the bottles for him to take, gingerly, and with tension in his fingers like he didn't know was possible, he took the bottle hearing a slight sloshing sound from within his grasp. Scanning over the bottle with suspicious eyes and a frown, Gohan's mind wondered for a moment if he had fallen into some alternate reality, since when was Vegeta like this?

"It's water, it's meant for drinking not staring" Vegeta grumbled though without his usual distaste in his voice, it was more dismissive than anything else and Gohan huffed opening the bottle and taking a sip of water that, to his desperate relief, was cool and began titillating his mind once more, his blurred mess of a world still very much dominant but it the view was quickly coming in sharper focus, and he gave hoarse 'thanks' since he did have his manners.

For several minutes the two just sat there, feeling the waves of gravity over their bodies, drinking the water to revive their systems, the sweat on Gohan's brow running over his skin and making him feel matte and sticky. Vegeta was looking up at the ceiling, not that there was anything up there,it was just a place to rest his eyes and Gohan tried to stay calm, he usually prided himself on being polite but it was difficult with Vegeta, and just as a grumble began to stir in his chest, he hardly invited such behaviour, but much to his relief Vegeta began to talk.

"I know you're in love with the Namek, that you want him," came the gruff and all too naked words into their conversation, making Gohan feel his heart jump into his throat and his breathing still, one hell of a way to open into a chat, and Vegeta's eyes took that moment to shift and bore into Gohan's who stifled the flinch, Vegeta's eyes unnerved him greatly, he couldn't tell what the man was thinking yet they always looked so strong and resolute, the situation was odd too, that they had just gone from fighting, or rather, one beating the crap out of the other, to sitting calmly side by side and, despite everything he felt inside, the air felt calm. The turmoil in his mind never rested though, questions from before rising up, so Vegeta did know, he knew Gohan was in love and desired Piccolo, but how? And did anyone else know...did Piccolo know? "you don't have to worry, brat," came the grumble "I'm hardly an information broker" he offered in an odd attempt to relax him.

Gohan did loosen up greatly at that, though his jaw still held a nervous tightness, unknowing of so many things and so much on the line, but...if Vegeta wasn't trying to benefit from the knowledge, why bring it up? Gohan did his best to keep his head in all situations, and realised right then, the one thing he had to be was patient, Vegeta clearly had something to say, he had to just wait and accept whatever it would be.

"How do you know that?" Gohan said almost automatically and was thankful, though obviously tired, his voice held a strength in it.

Vegeta didn't comment on his voice so he seemed to find nothing wrong with it, and in a unfamiliar casual tone the prince asked for clarification "...that you love him or that you want him?"

Gohan found it amusing slightly though the danger never left his psyche and replied "both."

Dark eyes moved back to the ceiling after taking a quick sip of water, helping Gohan's nerves slightly at not being watched. "It was obvious you love the Namek as a friend the day I saw you two, then you got older and you blush a lot," he scoffed slightly when saying the word 'blush', clearly disliking of such displays "the Namek may be naive about these things but I bloody well aren't." Gohan gave a small weak smile at that one; _my bad. _But did that mean Piccolo was still unknowing of his feelings? Vegeta continued "and as for you wanting him..." Vegeta paused, searching for words and uncovering the only ones he could "...well you're at that age," he hummed and Gohan blinked at that, confused but feeling there was more to hear, Vegeta put his water of the ground while speaking and placed both hands behind his head, allowing his body to settle somewhat and relax, and then the Sayajin spoke thoughtfully, "you've been avoiding the Namek lately...seeing him less and less..."

"How do-" Gohan began to ask but Vegeta answered quickly.

"Your scent is not as strong over him now as it used to be" he said flatly.

"Oh..." came Gohan's reaction, this really surprised Gohan, so Vegeta was sensing smells too? Did he feel the burn in his body to dominate the moment musk invaded his knowledge, either to destry it or ravage it? maybe it was a Saiyajin thing..?

"Yes, it's a Saiyajin thing," Vegeta interrupted the teen's thoughts and with an impressive precision carried on with "and no, I can't read your mind, you're just an open book baka." Gohan grimaced slightly at that, he really could be a dunce, though he couldn't help but think how much more he liked Vegeta like this, casual and cool, a bit more talkative and expressive. And just why was Vegeta saying all of this, what was in it for him?

"So...all the scents I've been smelling, how much they stand out and how...they affect me...they're all because I'm half Saiyajin?" Gohan inquired, softly exposing some of what he'd been through lately to the older man.

"Yup," Vegeta said simply, his voice without pressure but invested none the less, "its natural when selecting a mate, amongst other things I'm sure you've been experiencing?"

"Like what exactly?"

A sigh escaped Vegeta, not in tiredness but of a calm mind, and he began an unstressed list, just naming things from the top of his head like he was talking about his breakfast, "there's the physical attraction which has symptoms similar to humans so no surprised there," Vegeta's voice lowered at some parts to suggest the obvious "though the more you deny your body contact with a selected mate it can be surprisingly aggressive, but I'm sure you know that one already, it's hardly news" a slight mocking in his tone, but more playful that anything else and Gohan felt he may die of embarrassment then,_ great_, Vegeta knew he was a masturbating maniac and the teen suppressed a miserable grumble.

"You give off a scent to show you're sexually mature," the list continued and Gohan listened intensely "you will feel yourself trying to act more..._alpha_" Vegeta said having paused to decide on a suitable word "you can get angry and violent, especially if there's a bit of possessiveness over a mate or desired mate, you don't have your tail anymore but that can become tender, and these things can intensify during a full moon..." the Prince picked up his bottle of water and took a swig, the water swishing in the movement before being placed back onto the floor, "your ki can spark strangely like it's not as easily focused as usual, aside from you obviously being distracted, that was another reason why I just kicked your ass so easily just then..."

Gohan listened like his life depended on it to Vegeta, and the idea ghosted through his thoughts, dawning to reveal what this experience was like, this whole confusing meeting with the Prince...it was a 'sex talk', a 'coming of age chat,' one that Gohan should have gotten from his father, but instead, and Gohan suppressed the smirk at this, he seemed to be receiving from some make shift uncle figure in Vegeta. As strange and embarrassing as the situation as, he really was grateful to Vegeta right then, it was very out of character but maybe Vegeta wasn't such a bad guy after all, rough and harsh maybe, but not _bad_. The man must have seen, or at least felt there was a niche that had to be filled and Vegeta took his place, a responsibility, almost a duty he took on as the matured Saiyajin within the group, passing on hi knowledge in support of the young.

Against the thankful and quite frankly awkward mantra inside Gohan's head, he didn't miss a word of Vegeta's and when he listed something that made Gohan's ears burn, the part he'd been worried most about, that part that shook his feelings like nothing else, the teen would take a million beating s so long as he had this one piece of knowledge.

"...then there's the urge to bite..."

"That one!" Gohan exclaimed milliseconds before his face became heated and scarlet, he hadn't meant to be so blunt in his interest to the answer, but by responding as he did he basically wrote a massive sign saying 'the need to bite had freaked the fuck out of me, help me pretty pretty please with cherries on top, you rule all, Vegeta, save me from my misery!'

Understandably, Vegeta looked surprised at the outburst and even more understandable was the laugh that followed shortly after, it was small and gruff but didn't have any meanness to it. Gohan crossed his arms and growled "hey, I haven't had this explained to me okay..." he tried not to whine too much, he was a man after all but embarrassment still fuelled his need to undo some of the damage to his integrity.

"Count yourself lucky," Vegeta chimed, a humour about his that was certainly a rarity, "I got this stuff explained to me by Nappa and Raditz" he shared with a look of distaste on his face.

And Gohan did count himself lucky and thinking of it Vegeta was telling the truth, that would have been the case, since the three of them worked for Frieza together and at the time of his home planet's destruction Vegeta would have been too young to be explained these things by his parents before their deaths so it stood to reason that he had found his information through his two older subordinates.

"I can't imagine" Gohan offered with an amused smile but a sympathetic groan edging his statement.

"It wasn't pretty," Vegeta groaned with a sigh at the same time, reminiscing with a jest that oddly suited the man, "Raditz told sex stories of his own and Nappa went all biology diagrams on me," he suppressed a shudder clearly remembering what must have been disturbing memories though Gohan couldn't help but smile "eventually I came to the conclusion they were both morons and told them to simply answer yes or no questions I then gave them" Vegeta elaborated shaking his head and Gohan felt a laugh bubbling inside his throat.

When he looked over to Vegeta he saw the older Saiyajin was similar and that made him finally let the chuckle voice itself, muffled somewhat by exhaustion and the thrum of the chamber which never relented its heavy blanket over his body, and Vegeta joined quietly for a moment, it was short and quiet but the man had laughed and Gohan decided Vegeta was definitely not as bad a he seemed, no question about it this time, until both faded out comfortably and, most importantly, they returned to the previous topic.

"The urge to bite your mate, or your desired mate..." Vegeta began, Gohan's smile receding as he listened with attention, and heard the man speak with a clarity worthy of his royal heritage "...it is possessive, it's dominating and it's to mark them as your own" he explained and Gohan's eyes cast themselves downwards at that, feeling that small prickle of self loathing grazing over his chest. "I've done it" said Vegeta simply and Gohan's head raised slightly at the admission, making Gohan look directly at the prince who gave a casual shrug as though it was nothing and spoke again "I've bitten Bulma several times and I've explained why to her too."

"And she was okay with it?" Gohan said in smothered disbelief, he didn't think for a second that Bulma would accept such a thing, she was so feisty and independent, she'd hardly let Vegeta just claim her like that...right?

"Yes," Vegeta answered, "but only because I explained _everything_ about it."

"What else is there?" Gohan inquired, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well," the prince started, very aware of his audience's eager nature, and despite his reputation continued to help the young man "when a Saiyajin marks their mate in that way, it's kind of like their scent is on them, but it's not a smell it's a...an aura, like a ki signature," Vegeta did his best to explain "it's just part of that person, kind of like a signal saying 'I am mated, do not try to mate with me, back off' kind of thing, and like I said, yes it is a possessive urge, but it's also protective."

"How so?"

The Prince's brows arched as he rummaged about his brain for the words "how to put this...okay, maybe not on earth so much but certainly on my home planet, there was fighting competition around every corner, and by marking your mate you let another Saiyajin know that making a mating attempt will most likely have a fight involved. Kind of like how bachelors don't immediately hit on women with wedding rings on. It's a first line of defence."

That made sense, and even though there wasn't so much competition around like Vegeta had mentioned, the Androids, Saiyajins and other such beings were noticeably powerful and the collective of the z senshi, in general there were significant ki signals around so it was understandable that Gohan would feel the need to mark Piccolo, despite the mental knowledge that his friends weren't exactly about to hit on the Namek anytime soon it was a power thing in respect, it really was starting to add up.

"It's also meant to be a comfort like a wedding ring" Vegeta said though with Gohan's musings he nearly missed it.

"Huh?"

Vegeta smirked more at Gohan's silly expression, thinking that it wasn't just Goten that could be the spit of his father, and continued "marking your mate shows that you're bonded, since I am mated with a human she didn't bite me back, but if Bulma had been a Saiyajin it would have been a two way street. And you don't just bite anybody, it's not something automatically associated with sex."

Gohan was too mesmerised to be embarrassed now, Vegeta's words like oxygen to him, feeding him what he needed to live day to day and moment to moment, somehow making Gohan feel healed though he was never truly wounded. And safe to say he had a newfound respect for the Saiyajin next to him, the man, reaching out to the younger to help him, while unexpected made the teen so grateful.

Carrying on his explanation, knowing just how important it was to the other, it was no secret, mating aside, that the teen cared dearly for the Namek, it was a delicate situation and Vegeta was just glad that this was his contribution and not something bigger. He would never admit it, but he hoped everything worked out for them, even if they weren't a couple, just that what they have isn't ruined. This was one of the rare times that destruction wasn't the action in his hands. "When you mark your mate you are telling the world that you are willing to fight for them," he spoke slowly, letting the teen hear as easily as possible information that undoubtedly would assist his nerves, "to fight in their defence and that you yourself are promised to them. Often when couples face hardship or are going through something big in their lives they will bite each other as a sign of reassurance."

Stunned silent, Gohan's mind lightened, unsure if it was from his aching and tired state or how he seemed released from some heavy burden, to know the urge to bite wasn't something so animalistic and dark ridden as he once feared, to know that, like with everything else, he just wanted to be with Piccolo, to love him and do the things that couples do. He felt his lips curl into a happy smile, sore but tolerably so, Gohan felt great, the best he'd felt in a long while.

"That answer your questions, brat?" Vegeta asked knowingly, his usual teasing tone edging back into his voice, and knew he hadn't really asked a question at all.

Slowly realising that, indeed, vegeta had more than answered many of his questions and then some, though he felt he needed to know for certainty, just one thing, and spoke kindly "yeah, uh...thank you Vegeta" and he meant it, and as much as he wantedto show just how thankful he was he couldn't find the words and he was sure Vegeta wouldn't be bothered about hearing themeither, but he had to ask, "have you told him, Piccolo I mean?"

Gohan's eyes were open and careful, steeling himself for the answer, but when Vegeta cast him a glance and said "I'm not going to meddle, it's not my style" Gohan released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and his smile only broadened, his newfound warmth for Vegeta unhidden.

"Stop that, I don't like it" said Vegeta referring to such a 'mushy' look, crossing his arms and returning to his old self in an instant, his rare moment of sharing closed yet again, and the Prince stood heading over to the control panel once again. Too bad for the man that Gohan couldn't be fooled anymore, he had caught a glimpse of what lay beneath now and no matter how the Prince may cover it, something good within the man wasn't lost by any means.

Gohan could only laugh and say, almost to himself "whatever," chuckling, enjoying the moment, and sighed as he felt the gravity return to normal, the lights returned to their usual brightness and the machine ceased to run, a crisp quiet cuddling him and easing his aching muscles "looks like I've got a secret of yours..."

"What's that?" the Prince snapped as he stepped in the direction of the exit, clearly finished with their conversation though the laughter on the younger man's part felt familiar to how Kakarott behaved...just before he would say something stupid.

"That you're actually a bit of a softie" Gohan grinned.

"Shut it brat!"

* * *

_A/N: So glad I've finished this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing the script for Vegeta writing fight scenes are hell, and to think this is an adventure story? Next update may take a while as I've really got to focus on my art projects and I've only been able to update so quickly this time due to feeling rather ill this past week and being stuck in bed, but despite all that i do love writing this story and will do my best to update with the same quality each time._

_Also, if anyone was thinking i didn't explore Vegeta's thoughts enough in this chapter i do plan on developing his character in a later chapter, also there will be a better exlanation on the bond between Vegeta and Piccolo. In general this story does have a layered effect as I find loading all the iformation I can think of into one section is often irrelevant and not enjoyable to read so with several characters the build of understandings with them will take time._

_Next chapter's title is: "Oh Hell" and signals the start of the adventure section in the story ^^ though i should say it will start off slow, and build up into a much longer adventure with several complications within it. _

_Anyway, please review, if you have any questions feel free to ask I'll do my best to reply either in my chapters or through private messaging. _

_Also, since starting this story I've recieved a couple of requests to beta for people or for advice, both in writing style and just plot ideas and I'm very flattered and happy to help anyone, don't be shy if you think you're a sucky writer believe me I've been there and I'm perfectly prepared to whip you into shape, gently, but the whip is leather haha X3 _

_x_


	5. Oh Hell

_A/N: Hiya, I have another chapter for you all, I'm so happy with all the reviews, I can't believe how popular this story is already thank you so much! _

_A reply to __**AwesomeWunderbar**__, thank you, especially for being such a loyal reviewer, and to answer your question, as I'm being rather artistic with a lot of my writing, i don't mind telling readers this, but Gohan's confession to Piccolo will actually span several chapters but I'd say truly begins in Chapter 11/Chapter 12 (I think you can tell as well that I've planned some way into the story already, so far i have detailed notes up to chapter 23 and I'm nowhere near the end of the story ^^). And as for Vegeta receiving his sex chat from Nappa and Raditz admittedly even as i was typing it i was laughing, poor Veggie-chan ^^_

_A reply to __**Songofseven**__, I explained in chapter one's author's notes that Namek's are hermaphroditic (and Akira Toriyama, the creator of the Dragon Ball series, himself has said Nameks are __not asexual__ but are hermaphroditic) and I had Gohan explain he was homosexual to Videl since his attraction to Piccolo means he is attracted to a masculine physique, though luckily i already had it planned to write a bit more on the subject in this chapter, revealing even Gohan is confused by what label to use ^^ but labels aren't important anyway. Also, i consider this Yaoi as Piccolo, though technically hermaphrodite and not male does consider himself to be a man and lives his life being referred to as such. Videl does not know Gohan is half alien, or that he defeated Cell etc, in future chapters Gohan and Videl's relationship will be explored with much greater depth, this will be a very long fanfiction so there's plenty of space for explorations to take place. _

_To __**dante95**__, thanks for reviewing and I have to say I am tempted to make fanart/illustrations for this story/pairing, I am an artist whom does a bit of everything from crafts, textiles etc to digital, drawing, painting and so on and I have drawn anime/manga style in the past though I'm not nearly as good as I'd like to be, plus drawing Piccolo is rather difficult. But like a said, I am tempted, so no promises but I will definitely tinker with the idea and see if something is worth posting and will drop and Author's Note if I ever do._

_To __**Ting**__, thank you so much for the reviews and for such kind words! As for my dyslexia, it isn't a mild case; I did have to train myself to write like I wanted. I'm not going to lie, it was difficult, I've been brought to tears due to frustration with writing especially in school with English and exams etc. I really have to thank my mum for being so discursive with me, I really learned to talk and express myself well and grew a very large vocabulary from a young age, also my passion for writing fuelled me to get better at it rather than think I couldn't do something and use it as an excuse for not doing well in something I love. Now my dyslexia mainly affects me in exam conditions, formatting my ideas to a template or using enquiry skills, but I'm kind of glad for it really, there is no one right answer which is why I enjoy art and creative writing so much. _

_To __**Shy**__, yay! It has been noticed! Lol, Yes, i love symbolism and foreshadowing, this fanfic will have a lot of that as I'm not just writing a 'story' but a piece of writing in itself and it will include a lot of artistic flourishes, there is foreshadowing to some future contents of the story and the apples theme will continue throughout the fic and becomes very significant._

* * *

Apples

Chapter 5: Oh Hell

So..._sore!_ Gohan couldn't move any part of his anatomy without an ache screaming through his muscles and a feeling of glass threading itself through his veins, his limbs, torso, neck, Hell even his hair hurt. As thankful as he was to Vegeta for his 'talk' the other day, Gohan couldn't help but think he could have made his point without beating the living daylights out of him, but then again, that wouldn't be very much like the prince now would it? Also, returning home late had made his mom yell at him since their dinner went cold, something all together unpleasant. Leaning back on his chair, pain shooting over his legs and back as he did so, his flesh tender and throbbing, he suppressed the groan at feeling so abused and looked about the classroom, most students were whispering to each other and some less subtle in there goofing off; the teacher having fallen asleep.

Gohan let out a breath as his mind wandered, it was Friday, last class of the day, and as any regular individual could tell you, the day would follow with a night, and the night would follow with the next day, and said day was called 'Saturday'. For most the day would consist of sleeping late for the morning, maybe a weekend job or a day out with friends, maybe a party in the evening, studying and a late night only to sleep through the tailing Sunday, but Gohan had something else to do, there were no words to describe such an action however, a confession? Gamble? Voluntary devastation? Leap of faith? Blind declaration? Were he a thesaurus he could go on forever.

Nervous wasn't a sufficient word for his feelings on the approaching day, and he refused to change his mind, he wouldn't back away from what he had to do and no matter how many butterflies he felt fluttering about his stomach he was not going to falter. At least, he hoped not. There was no way to gauge how tomorrow would go, it could become his worst nightmare, destroying everything but it could also lead to the greatest happiness, he felt as though he was teetering on the edge of an abyss, looking into the void unknowing of what world he may fall into. At least now he knew a bit more about his feelings thanks to Vegeta, and his respect for the man having multiplied greatly for some reason served as a great comfort, mainly due to one piece of information the Prince had let slip. Vegeta had bitten Bulma, which meant he really did love her despite how harsh he appeared, but maybe that was a good thing, he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't but admitted between him and his wife how he was willing to protect her, and Gohan found it to be really something great. He was a good man.

Releasing a quiet sigh to himself Gohan's hands twirled a pen between his fingers, unable to think of anything productive but unable to rest his mind, his eyesight moved into focus as his friend Sharpener came into view, having left his seat to get closer to the teen, Erasa just behind him. Many of the students were out of their seats, having moved into their usual groups and cliques so it didn't seem unusual, and both blondes sat on the edge of the desk casually.

"So Gohan," Sharpener spoke playfully, not so loud to disturb the sleeping teacher or to stand out amongst the chatting students "what the hell happened yesterday?'' he raised his eyebrows to suit his words, and Gohan let out a small 'huh?' realising the topic of discussion suddenly he quickly passed a glance towards Videl who was reading at her seat a few rows away before returning his gaze to the other male. Since speaking on the roof with the demi-saiyajin, Videl hadn't called out Gohan for his daydreaming, if fact, every now and then Gohan would catch her amused smile having seen that far away look in his eyes, but Gohan doubted the blonde duo were so subdued in their questioning.

Sharpener's smile didn't leave him as he leaned in a little, heather coloured locks lightly falling over his shoulder as he did so "y'know," lowering his voice, curiosity etched into his being "when you two were speaking in 'private', you two a couple now or what?" he asked and Erasa leaned in excitedly too.

"No, we're just friends" said Gohan finding his voice, his mind quickly clearing to allow a little focus.

Both blondes blinked in unison, "What?" Sharpener exclaimed, slightly invading the sound space of students around them though not enough for them to fixate on their conversation, his eyes peered into Gohan's as he spoke "dude she was so into you, why would you pass that up?!" referring to Videl, and then it was Gohan who blinked in response.

Gohan was unsure how to respond, his words a muddle when Erasa chimed in with "...but you sure seemed distracted by something," cocking her head to the side to emphasise her thoughts.

"Yeah, you definitely have a crush," sharpener nodded "so if not Videl, who's the girl"' he asked wiggling his eyebrows and Gohan freezes, here he really didn't know what to say.

"Guys, lay off him," Videl interrupted suddenly, making Gohan jump slightly as all eyes turned to her, Sharpener looked ready to protest when Videl continued "he's not even told me his crush's name yet and the guy himself doesn't even know..." she let slip, her own words registering in a horrific slow motion reel and her eyes filled with dread as her hands covered her lips. Gohan let his head hit the table with a slight thud and an unstoppable blush invade his face as he could practically hear the turning of cogs in the blonde's brains as they processed the information.

"It's..." Sharpener whispered, his voice unsteady as the realisation struck and their faces may have been considered hilarious if the situation had been different, "I-it's a... GUY?!" he exclaimed in complete shock, his eyes wide, grabbing the attention of several people in the class and before he could realise or anyone could halt him, he continued with the full declaration "you're gay?!"

'Oh Hell...' Gohan thought in his head, as he dragged his heavy feeling body up into a full sitting position to face his now rather large audience as he saw people suddenly busier though not any closer, gasps and whispers bouncing about the walls of the classroom and two of his friends wide eyed and smacked with disbelief.

And in the next second Videl landed a, not too powerful but still painful, hti to Sharpener's head for unwittingly sharing Gohan's secret with the school, "you baka" she reprimanded though her expression seemed worried and terribly guilty, her lip quivering slightly, "sorry Gohan," she spoke softly and Gohan didn't like seeing her looking so down.

"It's okay, Videl, you didn't mean to..." Gohan replied, "besides, people were going to find out eventually" he offered a smile sheepishly. Then gohan's eyes travelled to Erasa whom had been abnormally quiet and to his surprise she sported a vibrant blush over her cheeks meanwhile Sharpener was just opening and closing his mouth like a slapped fish whilst rubbing his sore head.

Erasa coughed slightly to clear her throat, and asked "so...who is this guy?" not hiding her curiosity as her eyes sparkled with an uncontained excitement but avoiding questions about sexuality, not that it was relevant anyway.

"It's not me is it?" Sharpener mumbled fearfully without really thinking and Gohan could barely stifle his laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Sharpener" Gohan grinned to show a joking nature and Videl let out a giggle, which, thankfully, grew over the blondes and the tension seemed to break and everyone loosened up, a sharing of laughter cuddling the air about them. The laughing only interrupted as the final bell sounded, making the teacher unattractively splutter awake nearly falling from his chair, and students began to file out of the room while casting many glances and an array of expressions towards the saiyajin ranging from amused and curious to the not so pleased. The blonde's reluctantly abandoning their positions to collect their things.

About to excuse himself to go home, and avoid any more questions about his sexuality or love interest, Gohan quickly began packing his things. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he was 'gay', but Piccolo was a man so he was attracted to men, but not really men, a man. And even then Piccolo is hermaphrodidic, right? That's what Dende had told Bulma when she pressed him for more details about their race, the 'not having females' having rocked her senses a little: so Piccolo was both? So did that make Gohan bi? But there wasn't any part of Piccolo's appearance or behaviour that presented itself as female so that wasn't very apt at all. Gohan was...Piccolo-sexual? yeah, that's the word. Labels didn't matter though, he just loved Piccolo, the individual. He didn't actually know what Piccolo would look like 'down there,' maybe they were only hermaphrodidic internally and not externally, so...were they even compatible sexually? Gohan just sighed as he placed the last of his papers into the bag and was closing the item as he pushed such thoughts away, they weren't new thoughts, they were very present fears but like everything else it was just another issue he had to brave.

His attention pleasantly shifted as Videl's phone rang and she began speaking "whoa whoa calm down..." she hushed the caller and Gohan's brows furrowed and Videl's expression became entirely focussed on the information she was receiving, what shrill noises Gohan could pick up from the phone were not a good sign, "okay" she spoke flatly before ending the call and fitting the item back into her pocket.

"What's the matter?" Gohan asked, her calls usually straight forward and never panicked.

"Something in the city," she said talking as she walked, reaching her desk to pick up her school bag "apparently there's a guy who can fly and there are explosions and stuff..." she said with an energy in her voice and Gohan's mind was sent whirling.

Videl didn't know Gohan was the Golden warrior yet, the pang of guilt present as he worried, but someone who could fly? Gohan quickly searched and he couldn't sense any strong ki levels, "have they called you in?" he asked hoping she wouldn't be getting involved.

"Apparently my dad told authorities not to let me near the action, I got the call to tell me to get the hell away from here..." this only worried Gohan more, Hercule, though quick to suggest stage tricks and illusions was well aware of how strong some people could be, so to tell Videl to stay away? Just what was going on? At least that was good of Hercule to do so, rather than drag her into some stupid charade and willingly endanger her, and Gohan would have sighed in relief for Videl if he didn't know her as well as he did "...but to hell with that!" she grinned, the little adrenaline junkie that she was, she ran out of the room and disappeared faster than Gohan could process, his body stupidly still.

Sharpener and Erasa just approaching Gohan again as hid body finally switched into gear, leaving his things behind and his slightly bewildered friends, Gohan ran after her but upon entering the hallway he knew most likely she was already driving in her car, humans could be so fast when they wanted to be, so he headed to the roof with feet so fast he couldn't feel them, the only proof being the hurried squeaks of his shoes against the smooth flooring, opening the heavy roof doors with a metallic bang he called on the nimbus cloud which appeared in the same rush Gohan was in, the breeze falling over him making his eyes sting and clothes flap noisily, and the teen moved speedily through the city, surveying the buildings and people, being as careful as possible to stay out of sight and keep his ki low.

It was strange he couldn't sense anything, no extreme ki signals or anything out of the ordinary, rising above the tall buildings but doing his best to remain unseen, his dark eyes blinked at the cold air as he watched the moving colourful masses beneath and kept his view keen for either Videl's car or whatever the threat was.

* * *

In an instant Piccolo's body felt lighter and the heat of the room disappeared as the door to the chamber swung unceremoniously open against the wall, sounding with a bang and vibrating which unpleasantly disturbed his sensitive hearing, the Namek in midbattle with his clone, kicks and jabs in strong flow as the stumbling obviously panicked genie narrowly avoided being barraged as he skidded to a halt and clumsily fell to the floor.

With a single kick to the chest, Piccolo pushed himself from the clone and moved into a flip before finally touching down smoothly on light feet, Piccolo's breathing coming in harsh from the vigorous training, sweat droplets heard as they fell to the floor, a shine to his flesh and a flexing of worked muscles seemed to intensify with each tiny movement, exposed bar a pair of badly tattered gi pants, the red flame like movements of the chamber playing with his body and swallowing his shadow.

Mr Popo trembled slightly as he felt the radiating waves of Piccolo's ki about the room, his wide eyes and shaking lips showing his sense of alarm, fumbling to stand his words came in an urgency "there's been an attack, you won't believe this..."

Piccolo blinked in confusion due to how he couldn't sense anything, before channelling his energy to undo the splitform technique and in a flash the body of the clone returned, his flesh feeling somewhat fuller in sensation, stronger and in balance. Feeling his breathing return to normal, the rise and fall of his chiselled chest almost stilled in his usual grace, Piccolo turned fully to the genie about to inquire more on the situation when a change in the world below caught both their attentions, the genie letting out a gasp and Piccolo's teeth clicking together as his jaw tightened.

A great drop in ki signatures signalled itself to them, flames dying out and energies wavering and fading, civilians no doubt losing their lives and the other z senshi should feel it too now, 'oh Hell...' Piccolo thought, the situation seeming to have dropped on them from nowhere, an anger building up inside of him at the thought of what could be happening. But what, or who, could do that, take out so many lives seamlessly without letting their level of ki be sensed?

And just as his mind was forming the right questions to ask the answers seemed to rise from their previously sunken and hidden depths as Piccolo's mind presented him with just the right deduction, just what it could be, "is it an android?" Piccolo spoke, a gruffness in his voice that promised a battle.

Mr Popo could only nod, and hope that whatever reason there was for this, it would be over soon "yes...it's Seventeen."

* * *

_A/N: The adventure begins! And just so people know Android 17 is not the 'enemy' of this fanfic, I have so many more surprises in store ^^ in fact Android 17 fans can rest easy as he'll be an ally in this fic to be honest. I think as reader's you'll be becoming aware that I'm a bit of a tease with fics lol, i don't spoil just wave something shiny around haha. _

_I know this chapter was quite short considering the content of previous ones and it was mainly small stuff fleshing out this chapter but I felt it worked well to bridge a connection from 'day to day' and an 'event'._

_Anyway, pretty please review? I love them so much :3_

_x _


	6. The Show Begins

_A/N: Another chapter! So glad I completed this one it was not easy to write at all. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! _

_To __**Ting**__, aww thank you so much ^^ as for the length of this fanfic, i'd say at least a hundred for chapter count to be honest, so yeah it's going to be a long fanfic but packed with plot twists, character exploration, quirky artistic flourishes and yummy sexy times hehe :3 _

_To __**not telling the unknown**__, my version of Namekian anatomy will be fully described in chapter 15, and as for children, the possibility will be mentioned in this fanfic and in my version it is possible for Nameks to conceive sexually though this story does not contain Piccolo and Gohan having children if I ever get round to a sequel that would be the focus point for the pairing ^^._

_To __**Pic's-Pixie**__, thanks for reviewing and those were just my thoughts behind making Piccolo uke, that just allowing someone to be so dominant over him will allow great character exploration and development, as he has to be trusting which as a character generally he is not and to drop his guard for Gohan. And the 'taller person being uke' thing has always annoyed me too, and even though I've described Piccolo as beautiful I'm not making him feminine like other writers do lol, its more about who the individuals are. _

_To __**Ink**__, wow thank you so much, the praise made me blush and i love such detailed reviews they really help me look at my own work and get a feel for how the story is going and being received. As for music, I do have certain songs I listen to to help develop my thoughts for this story, and i think from now on if I think a song suits parts to the chapter I will drop a mention in my author's notes. As for the rock album in chapter 2 I didn't have anything specific in mind though The Doors, Nirvana or The Eagles would suit in my opinion. _

* * *

Apples

Chapter 6: The Show Begins

"It's Seventeen."

Piccolo gave a sharp nod and quickly moved past the still quivering genie, as he ran down the patterned hallways making the colours blend and blur, on his way he channelled a small amount of ki to return his clothing to its full glory, turban and cape included as the generous white fabric fluttered about the Namek's form majestically, his feet not making a noise as they contacted the floor with their usual feather light touch, until he came to the open space of the lookout, the clear blue sky open and a costume against the more sinister happenings down on earth.

Powering up, energy rippling over his skin and disturbing his clothes, Piccolo took to the air and began heading in the direction of fleeting souls, his eyes determined though his battle face was slightly lax, he would be perfectly willing to fight for earth and its people, even against Android 17 despite hopes the man would join the side of good one day, but some things did not add up.

The entire thing seemed fishy, it made no sense for Android 17 to attack now, even if he were to act against the z senshi, he might be arrogant but he isn't stupid, Seventeen knows he's outmatched and outnumbered, to fight the z senshi would be suicidal and doomed to fail. It would also mean the man would have to fight his sister, and despite his attitude he clearly cared for her and Piccolo highly doubted he'd ever change in that respect. Piccolo just shook his head as he flew smoothly, his cape's fluttering the only noise, and the Namek just hoped whatever Android 17 was up to could be stopped and that perhaps things started to make a little sense once he was there.

* * *

Gentle waves flirted with the sandy shore of the small island, the Kame house as it had always been, its usual rickety cosiness ever its charm though the serene environment contrasted to the minds of those it homed. Master Roshi even abandoning reading his precious magazines, as the inhabitants sensed the stuffed out flames of human souls in the distance.

"Can you guys feel that?" came the unnecessary question from the old man, his aged voice rasping against the quiet.

He was met with mass nods though a little blonde baby lay unaffected sleeping in her cot, oblivious to the world's affairs, and Android 18 stood straight from her position over said cot, her blonde hair moving with her softly, and her brows furrowed. Though she could not sense a 'ki signature' she felt a familiar presence, she simply _knew. _What the hell was her brother thinking? Her lips tightened together as she felt slightly worried for her brother and even more confused, and against the feeling of the unfortunate souls in the city her feet seemed to work on their own.

Krillen having watched his wife the moment she moved from the cot, though she was not the most expressive individual Krillen could read her like others could not, the slight movements in the lips and brows, tightening of hands and so on, he stepped with her into her eyeline and said "I'llcome with you" knowing she was heading to the scene. As much as he'd rather stay at the Kame house to watch their daughter Marron, she would be safe with the company in the Kame House, Android 18 however would not be so secure. When his wife nodded, reaching the front door she opened it to the clashingly calm scene and both powered up.

She took to the air, displacing sand and water as she did so and headed in the direction of concern quickly though slow enough for Krillen to catch up as he turned to their still frankly stunned friends, Yamucha looked as though he thought he should come with them but when Krillen asked "Yamucha keep an eye on Marron for us will ya?" he simply nodded, feeling a little guilty for not being of more help and the shorter man without further a due left the island at speed to first catch up with his wife before heading to some tragic place.

* * *

The world moved in a blur as the Saiyajin Prince flew in the direction of vanishing energies, dressed in fighting gear as he had been training, his son most displeased at being left behind midspar, pouting wishing to accompany his father to a real battle for the first time and being denied the opportunity.

As much as Vegeta would like his son to gain battle experience, the confusing ki signatures, or rather the lack of ki, made the Saiyajin uneasy about what might be developing in the city, this wasn't a situation he was in control of or even vaguely in the know about and he didn't like it one bit.

He could sense the Namek heading to the scene also, good, Piccolo was one fighter who could be dependable and clear headed, although considering Kakarott's brat's feelings he may serve as an unknowing distraction to the teen. Regardless, the human civilians were not going to be able to handle this situation on their own. Vegeta had considered that the fading ki signatures was not the work of an enemy, but there was a sense of waiting battle in the air, a darkness, and the sheer number of lives lost was too extreme, there were at least three hundred he assumed, and in a city so central it was not as though a tsunami or other similar disaster could have hit. Something was definitely wrong.

Oh well...but then again, Vegeta was never one to shy away from a battle.

* * *

As Gohan felt a shocking drop of ki close by, the light of a ki beam so large Gohan had to blink profusely to remedy the white flashes over his vision, all the while the nimbus continued moving, the air whipping about his clothes and hair, and the closer to the source Gohan came he could see terrified masses feeing the area, panicked drivers and an abundance of chaos.

Seeing the sheer number of people Gohan then dismounted the nimbus to hop over roofs, the tall buildings serving as a sturdy platform to view the scene once he did come into view of it, skidding to a halt over concrete and grit the teen gasped at what he saw. A ki blast had completely devastated one section of the city, buildings and streets laid to rubble and ruin. Dust and smoke filled aggressively swarming over chunks of previous estate, as though fire had burrowed into reality it left a tunnel of horror next to half eaten and charred buildings, debris falling like tears to the disturbed grounds. Scrapped cars, some sporting police colours, beaten and eaten by some horrific wrong. Electricals and pipes only adding to the wreckage, and he worried for further explosions from gas and sparks, though the worse thing was the remains of bodies, bits and pieces chalked black and heartbreaking, personal belongings stabbing the hearts of those alive to bear witness, be it furniture, hats or the odd child's stuffed toy.

Dark eyes, sad eyes, followed the line of tragedy to its core and Gohan couldn't believe the individual he saw standing there; Android 17?! Gohan struggled to conceal his ki at that moment, conflicting emotions as he was so surprised and confused but also upset and angry, he didn't want to believe it, the android, though not included in the z senshi didn't seem as though he would attack earth's people. Taking several deep breaths trying to collect his nerves and sensibilities, Gohan remained hidden, watching from a satisfactory distance from above, and his ki kept from sparking and being registered.

Android 17 stood on abandoned road, deserted cars parked recklessly about the area, shop windows broken with glass shards scattered about his feet, and to his left side lay the torn city's abyss, his arm outstretched and palm open from firing the ki blast, seemingly relishing in the act just committed, his usual outfit dirtied by ash though his scarf was missing and his previously straight hair slightly tangled. He looked rough. Not just rough, he looked awful.

He was pale, appeared frenzied opposed to his normally icy calm state, he was smirking though his lips never seemed to settle, shadows under his eyes making him look haggard, and then were his eyes, widened and slightly bloodshot, his pupils constricted and added to his crazed appearance. Something wasn't just wrong in the city, there was clearly something wrong with Android 17 as well, what had gotten into him? And what could affect him in such a way?

People were still trying to escape the area, scrambling from buildings and other secluded dens, and a sizable crowd unmoved too intrigued or stunned to bid for their own safeties. Gohan, though knowing he would need to intervene, attempted to think of a way to help without being recognised or observed. Especially due to the news crews.

ZTV logos were seen throughout the street, bravely, or stupidly, standing out, no doubt they were following Hercule and the more adventurous police forces for any lead or juicy story, come to think of it Videl had said her father warned for her to stay away, and Gohan severely hoped Videl hadn't been caught in that blast and cast a quick look around unable to see either of them. Camera men were lined up getting as many angles as possible, as though they hadn't just seen what had happened, how were they able to do something so suicidal? Even flies try to survive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do not fear," declared a newsreader loudly, and Gohan's ears perked up, knowing that if past experience was anything to go by, their confidence was most likely misplaced, badly misplaced. "Our Hero Hercule Satan is here and he will no doubt rescue us and put a stop to such evil!" Gohan felt a sweatdrop as this crap was being played out again like a bad filler episode. People began cheering, whistling and chanting 'Satan' as Gohan felt a little of his faith in humanity die. Actually, where was Hercule, had he been caught up in the blast?

Android 17's arm fell to his side slowly, and he stood slightly straighter, rigid in fact, eerily so with his head cocked to one side, dark hair falling over his face slightly disguising his shaking lips but not his eyes. For all the man seemed crazed he was still and cold, what did he want, what was he trying to achieve with all this? Gohan knew he would need to step in, but the cameras, there were so many of them and so many people despite the fact they should be fleeing. The teen thought to simply destroy the cameras, maybe if they couldn't film any more they would abandon post and the crowd would thin, but he would have to be careful, melted plastic, electrical currents and glass could harm the camera men and spectators if Gohan didn't make delicate work of the act.

It was then that Gohan could sense strong power levels heading this way, Piccolo and Vegeta, separately were approaching the city at speed and actively searching the world for others displaying power and he could feel Krillen was flying towards the area also. Gohan felt comfort in approaching company though he doubted Vegeta would be capable of subtlety, unlike the older Saiyajin if Gohan were to be recognised as a great fighter, never mind the Golden Warrior, it would be near impossible to live a normal life, school was promising to be hard enough as it was. Piccolo would have destroyed the cameras by now if he were here, at the very least it would take away some of ZTV's encouragement, and the Namek's energy would be felt speeding through the air and the teen felt his chest flutter. Then came an awful thought, if Gohan had to fight alongside Piccolo, would he even be able to keep a cool head?

Sighing to himself in frustration, shaking his head, dark locks rustling with the aggressive movement, Gohan's jaw tightened as he tried to clear his mind of Piccolo's image and attempted to ignore the senses telling him his beloved was close. Concentrating, the demi-saiyajin charged a small, delicate stream of energy to his finger, just enough to destroy a camera, his attempt at focusing falling apart as before he could even truly take aim he felt his ki fluctuate and eventually it sizzled out, the feeling unsteady and unbalanced. 'what the..?' he whispered out loud; Vegeta had said his energy could become unstable, larger blasts were fine though often Gohan found he was wasting more energy than intended when he used those, and now Gohan realised the more specific blasts and techniques seemed impossible. Damnit. Piccolo could destroy them all in one instant without harming anyone and he'd barely need to think about it, Gohan almost growled at his incontinence.

Gohan couldn't tell if it was fortunate or not when his attention was grabbed, against the dumbed mantra of Hercule Satan worship and delusion, Android 17 had begun to speak, his cold tone making Gohan shudder as he heard the man like never before, his words edged with an unsteady rhythm, like his thoughts weren't processing as they should be. But his words arrived with enough clarity for Gohan's brow to furrow and his mouth to drop slightly, "if you people know what's good for you you'll find me the z senshi!" he threatened, his voice dipping at odd intervals.

The cyborg looked as though his patience was wearing thin, the people he killed obviously an attempt to get z senshi's attention, to signal danger and attract them to his location since he couldn't just flare his ki, though the news commentator looked dismissively at the enemy and thought 'the z senshi?' remembering their existence only as a poor backdrop to the worlds 'real hero' Hercule Satan and he glanced to the camera men before all simply shrugged. Gohan buried his face in his hands at their stupidity, and let out a groan annoyed groan as he heard people begin to rally for Hercule to appear, "maybe our hero needs a cheer!" and the masses chanted "Satan" as the gullible worship zombies they were. Gohan looked over the crowd, fists in the air and the collective blur of colour and movements, when his eye caught the creeping slink of one person trying to slip unnoticed through the throng of fans. Sighing at the collective stupidity of the scene he realised that, covering himself with a cloak was the cowardly Hercule Satan trying to escape.

The teen watched with waning faith in the world as the fame wearing clown stepped gingerly and weaved his way through the masses and odd piece of rubble, when an overexcited section of the crowd moved too erratically and sent their bodies against him disturbing the cloak's hood and making him yelp. As realisation struck his surrounding public, squeals and roars of excitement bombarded the air as they believed their hero had arrived to save them.

An embarrassing display followed even worse than before as Hercule was practically shoved towards the significantly superior Android and Gohan could see the scared look over his now much paler features. The man couldn't even flee from danger correctly. News commentators went crazy with praise and blind confidence, and Hercule edged towards Android 17, just past the first line of the crowd but not quite near enough for anything even close to resembling a real match. Gohan feared for the man then, 17 could destroy him in one move without thinking, and despite his stupidity Gohan felt worry in his stomach, he was a person after all.

In the next moment Android 17 acted most unexpectedly when, too fast to really register, Hercule Satan from his standing position yards from the other man was suddenly in the iron grip of his new captor; a hand holding around the showman's neck. Thrashing wildly, Hercule struggled against Android 17's strength to no avail, when in a scratched voice the cyborg hollered "...apparently you're quite popular," making Hercule tremble in terror, Android 17 turned his face to the news crews and heightened his point "bring me the z senshi or he dies now!" and finally the crowds took on a fearful look as they should have sported from the beginning.

Gohan decided he couldn't let this go on any longer, the quiet whisper of Hercule's desperate hagglings only just reaching him as he offered his captor money, walking to the edge of the roof, the wind whipping about him he knew he would be exposed on by ZTV but it meant nothing when it came to people's lives, but just as he lifted his foot to step from the building and descend into a battle, a blue and yellow blur zoomed over the frozen crowds and Gohan placed his foot back on to the gritty grounding to steady himself at the information.

"Dad!" he heard a female voice amongst the cities muffled citizens, still too stunned to flee, as the flame patterned hovercar soared at speed towards the head of the scene and Gohan felt panic in his chest and a chill run over his flesh. As though his beating heart were a ticking clock, it timed his thought process, the realisation of his situation: people were already dead, a city fallen into desertions and ruin, Android 17 crazed and clearly in a state of trouble himself, nothing like his calmer old self, Hercule a bidding chip for battle and now Videl had appeared in loyalty to her father and his aid. But as Gohan felt urgency run over his skin and through his veins, his eyes widened when he saw the car closing in towards the duo's space and Android 17's unamused eyes turn to the vehicle coldly; and he raised his other arm collecting ki for a blast in her direction, Hercule's face now more afraid than ever before as his daughter was in danger, and Gohan felt himself move numbly, instinct fuelling him. _Videl!_

The flashing light of the cyborg's ki blast blinded most temporarily, colliding with the car, devouring its body, glass and metal exploding from the force and heat, smoke bursting forth in violent steams and polluting the air and Hercule was heard screaming from his position taking up his futile struggles yet again. The pachine charred and shattered, beaten and scrapped as it fell with a great screech and clang over the concrete ground, steaming and smoking fiercely in its own horrific display. Screams erupted throughout the audience, realising that if Hercule were truly able to succeed in this situation, he would have done so just then, that he was defeated and everyone was in a very real danger. Several of the more survival conscious individuals made their way hurriedly through the masses though they were very few and some simply collapsed to the floor or froze deeper still.

ZTV employees, though terrified, stood their ground, determined to broadcast their story to the world, much as those attending the cell games had done, even though the recordings had been halted, camera man and reporter Jimmy Firecracker now exceedingly wealthy since their escapade, their incentive less than honourable. The camera's rolled and broadcasted live, people in their homes and in city centres watching in appalled awe and with a morbid curiosity, recording the scene as scopes panned to the smoke that filled the air, the black and grey depression thinning slowly drifting in the wind as a whole new revelation showed itself.

Videl's body rigid in fear as her eyes were squeezed shut painfully, her body numbed in her panic when she felt suspended, slowly coming to the realisation that she felt no pain, and she wiggled her toes inside her shoes restoring some awareness to her stunned flesh, and she then shifted her hips and shoulders to further the sensation, her eyelids still closed in a secure womb of darkness, her lips tightly pressed together in her stress. As she moved, she distinguished that two strong arms were holding her and that she was pressed against an equally muscled chest. An odd sensation of tickling over her skin, like...an energy rolling through her, disturbing the air and caressing her hair and clothes, softening her features in the comfort she felt; she slowly opened her eyes, lashes fluttering as she did so.

Her sight presented her already bewildered brain with the most unpredictable information, holding her securely was Son Gohan, a golden glow around his body making steams of light dance over his chiselled frame and wildly flapping clothes, his hair moving around his handsome face in a shade of light blonde that, while different, suited him and stuck her memory with a surprising precision. The Golden Warrior.

Her eyes grew wide, brows raised unbelievable high and chest felt heavy, a slight shake through her body and playing with her fingers. Gohan's now sky blue eyes watching her, looking for signs of injury or emotional distress. The teen's locked in the exposure of so many secrets, opening doors and crumbling boundaries, Gohan had been caught on camera, straining under the astonished gazes from the masses, the reporters and what had to be millions viewing the footage elsewhere, and the more personal pair of eyes coming to comprehend him from his own embrace.

"Go-Gohan...?" she whispered, finding her voice was not as firm as usual, a disbelief threaded into her speech and he nodded slowly to her, afraid he had hurt her but he couldn't have let her be caught up in that blast and this whole monstrous escapade had to end as well.

"You have to get out of here," he spoke, trying to keep his words steady though he was scared also, worried she may become cold to him when he cared for her so.

Reality slowly creeping into her consciousness as she quickly turned her head to the world around them, her thick black hair falling over her face and shoulders as the city suddenly came into a sharp focus and she saw the wideyed audience and her father in the grasp of some terrible villain, and she said the only thing she could: "you owe me an explanation."

"Definitely" Gohan replied, and saw that flicker in his friend's eyes, probably thinking more on her father's truth than his, her entire understanding of her life suddenly flipped but she fought the onslaught of emotions with a well placed blink and bite of the lip. Slowly and with a steady air, Gohan descended slowly to the ground, Videl feeling odd at the action before he carefully and with vigilance set her down on the ground close to the astonished reporters, struggling for words as the two friends faced each other.

Videl's eyes staying strong, Gohan's soft, Gohan's jaw unstressed as he waited and Videl's tightened in summoned vigour, and then she stepped forward to hug him, slim arms embraced Gohan's midsection as they had on the roof some time ago, a warmth throughout his being as her face buried itself in his manly chest, her grip tight and her eyes stinging with tears. Looking up, her thick black hair framing her face with a rare curl over her cheeks sweetening her image, she offered him a small smile, another true smile and Gohan smiled back and hugged her back, feeling her trembling muscles beneath his fingertips and palms. The hold was quick but helped both teens, a grounding in their relationship that only fuelled Gohan more to end whatever hell this was, they released each other and Videl stepped back and turned to the still frightened humans.

"All right people!" she suddenly exclaimed, her voice rough and powerful as she took her place as a protector, startled eyes looking to her and suddenly seeming to awake a little "this is a dangerous area, please make your way out of the city! Help each other and work together, let's get moving!" and with mumbles and whispers the group quickly dispersed, following her as her lithe form flipped forward through the sea of people, eyes watching her with desperation and an emotional cling.

Videl was hurt, her father had lied to her and Gohan had hidden from her, her feelings so jumbled she couldn't begin to touch on the hurricane of feelings inside of her chest and mind, so she marched on, collecting the lost and leading the herd of innocents, giving one final glance over her shoulder she saw Gohan turning to face the other way, to fix the hell that had stationed itself in this ruined place. News crews hungrily bustling about and refusing to leave the scene she could only scowl before her eyes looked to the deranged fighter that still kept a firm hand over her father's throat. As much as she wanted to stay she would only be a distraction to her friend, if anyone could help this situation it was him, especially if he was in fact the Golden Warrior.

Turning back to look ahead, she rallied her strength to continue, the flurry of civilians embracing her in a wronged company, following her in melancholy and for another day. Her eyes stung with tears, hurting her in the crisp air and from the depths of her soul, feeling a pain clawing inside of her, and for the first time in a long time, she let the tears fall, kissing her face with sadness but she continued to walk, her footsteps her salvation.

Gohan hated to see her go but he needed her away from this place, she must be so confused, he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling, a betrayal and indignity, felling torn from within her own family, and...Gohan couldn't carry on his thoughts, he needed to focus: he needed to deal with Android 17.

Though it was tough to ignore the news crews, Gohan tuned out their gibberish that they spewed to the viewers at home and looked to the dark haired opposition and the desperate moron that continued to tremble. Lifting his jaw, shoulders square and chest broad, Gohan stood powerfully as the golden waves rippled and cuddled over his body, pale eyes looking into more icy ones, and Gohan spoke clearly and deliberately, leaving no room for argument, "Let him go."

And without hesitation, Android 17 did, his hand let go and Hercule stumbled to the ground finally able to take in full harsh breaths, his shaking body conveying his shattered nerves and as quickly as possible ran from the scene in the same direction as his daughter, a look of dread and a little shred of guilt in the man's eyes that Gohan had never seen before. A glint of shame that should have lived a long time ago.

The cyborg grinned, too widely to be comfortable on his face and Gohan felt it was something ugly, largely because it didn't seem to be the man's own, the android seeming to have gone crazy. "You've grown" Android 17 said, his voice uneven and breathy, "more of you to kill!" he declared maniacally, his hair swishing as he lunged forward towards the teen, too quick for audiences' eyes to see any hint at footsteps or even thought, the two were plunged into battle, and Gohan's power flared at the attack.

Reacting to the flurry of kicks and punches with blocks and dodges, seeing flashes of the Android's face behind the curtain of messy locks, an obsession in his eyes and a war on his lips, and to Gohan's surprise, he was struggling to block each hit, his main advantage being the android's uncoordinated and non-strategic movements, but he struck with a power he did not have before, when had 17 become so strong? Was it this power that was making him crazy?

"Seventeen, what's happened..." the teen forced out, searching for some sensibility amongst the chaos, still fighting against the barrage of attacks he was receiving, "this isn't like you!" he exclaimed, though his words seemed to roll right off of him, he didn't hear and he didn't answer, too engrossed in finally setting himself against a member of the z senshi.

* * *

_A/N: I really dislike writing about Hercule but it was necessary for what i had planned, especially for the news cameras exposing Gohan. Couple more things: I've described Android 17 as a cyborg a few times which technically he is, his name is deceptive not the description, and I mentioned Yamucha in this fic, i'll be honest I don't like him as a character, so I'll make a few jokes on him being a bit of a boob throughout the fic not a lot just the odd few. _

_In the next chapter titled "Conflict Inside and Out" more of the z senshi arrive! _

_And finally, i know some of you will think why didn't android 17 just seek out their ki's rather than make a scene? Well I figured since the androids, bar android 16, couldn't sense where the average z senshi were that most z senshi wouldn't be easily found, and with 17 crazed as it is his senses aren't able to pinpoint such things, kind of like he has blinkers on but for ki. Which is also why he can't sense Piccolo and Vegeta are heading towards the city, he's so distracted with finding the z senshi he's actually making it harder for himself. Oh the woe of being a lunatic lol. _

_Anyway, pretty pretty please review? my account allows for anonymous reviews so you dont even need an FFN acount, just I love feedback so much :3 x_


	7. Conflict Inside and Out

_A/N: In thank you for over 100 reviews (which i still can't believe) I decided to give fanart a go, on my DeviantArt page I now have my first ever DBZ artwork, there's only two pieces so far but I'm quite happy with them though I'm really only used to drawing the female figure and Piccolo is tough to draw so this was really an experiment for me. One is a page of Videl and the other is of Gohan and Piccolo with an apple ^^ the link to my gallery can be found on my profile page if you want to have a look._

_To **Pic's-Pixie,** thank you, I can't believe I received so many reviews so quickly especially such nice ones! Lol now I am so tempted to write Piccolo shouting "dodge!" haha, also for no reason to have ghost Nappa haunting Vegeta X3 I'm just thinking if someone reads this message and hasn't seen DBZ Abridged they'll be very confused lol._

_To **Ink**, thanks for another review *huggles and snuggles!* Yeah, the reason I dislike Yamucha is that he's useless, he isn't intelligent, he complains and he 'let' himself fall behind, Chaotsu didn't have it in him to continue and Tien and Krillen are still moderately powerful and are ready for battle if needed, however Yamucha backs out and I consider to be a bit of a coward. Also, in his personal life he cheated on Bulma and was some casual tag along for years when he lost (rightly) to Vegeta (no competition). I've thought long and hard on it, looked though my personal vocabulary and considered many possibilities, but i find the most apt and concise word for Yamucha is..."Boob" lol. If Yamucha isn't going to be helpful the least he can do is be a playground for taking the mick haha. To answer your questions: **Goten and Trunks are NOT Super Saiyajin yet**, they're powers will be explored in a later chapter. As for Chichi, she finds out Gohan's feelings for Piccolo in Chapter 14 entitled "Our Romantics" and there is a more significant piece in Chapter 20 called "Dinner with Chichi" ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 7: Conflict Inside and Out

"Snap out of it!" Gohan tried, struggling out each defensive move, feeling as though to attack the android would be like boxing with a tornado, the man himself a frenzy of hits and obsessed advancement, the odd punch he did throw did little damage and did not seem to reister over the man's features, his mentality numbing him. Gohan had a few bruises already, especially over his arms and his shoulders were becoming sore from his abused muscles, feeling exhausted from stress and the previous day's training, not to mention the lunatic that was focusing of beating him to death with a power Gohan couldn't comprehend, "at least move this somewhere else, the city i-" Gohan's words cut off by a blunt hit to the jaw sending him away from the cyborg, cutting through the air, the attack not powerful simply painful.

"No, fight me now!" Android 17 growled with great volume, seeming to grate over his throat as it bombarded the air, as he followed after the teen, attempting to connect with his torso, the duo midair colliding with ruined buildings and weaving when able through the forest of skyscrapers. The android's strength was unbelievable, how could he have improved so quickly, it was not natural and whatever it was came at too great a price, stealing the man's sanity and sensibility. Where had it come from?

The fighting fierce, brutal and bold yet Gohan still felt himself distracted by the news crews, helicopters and cars scowering the city hoping for more greedy footage to broadcast, professions distasteful; the insects of the trade something Gohan committed a charity to care about. The teen often took a blow in attempts to keep the fight from approaching their audience, the battle never relenting and Android 17 unreachable in his current state. A familiar ki presence tickled over Gohan's consciousness as it approached, distracting the teen with mental images of the Namek and feelings that flirted about his heart.

Android 17, through luck rather than skill, delivered a powerful punch to the teen's cheek due to a sudden opening in his guard, forcing Gohan's heavy body into a nearby office building, an explosion of rubble and chalky dust caking itself over the victim's abused body and tattered clothes, golden flames of ki dispersing though his hair and eyes still that of a super saiyajin, the concrete scraping over skin and muscles screaming into his soul, a crunching sensation throughout his being. A darkness danced over his vision, sparking his nerves to feel every cut and blemish, breathing escaping him in ragged pants grating through his lungs and clouding his mind. A light invading the shadows which, though Gohan could not sense, could tell it was a ki blast, a large one, his eyes refusing to indulge his base survival instincts. His body too sore, agonies singing through his bones and soul, flesh battered and mind maxed.

With the will of universes Gohan fuelled himself with strength enough to shift slightly, forcing his world into a terrifying focus from his position embedded in a near demolished construct, to see a manic Android, lips tense in a smirk and eyes still wide and stained with a painful redness, a ki blast swelling in shaking hands and slowly registering in the teen's mind as his damnation. But just as the collective mass of ki was to leave control of the cyborg and head towards the unfortunate teen, a red blast or beams and spirals speared the air engulfed the attacker, causing the original ki blast to collapse in sparks and other outputs of energy spluttering and streaking in a cloud of light and smoke, the body being forced into a distant building with a thunderous crash and the following rumble of destruction.

Gohan's heart fluttered in the knowledge that his secret beloved had arrived on the scene, battlefields always eased in the presence of the true warrior, his signature Special Beam Cannon having lived up to its fame and summoning enough strength to flare his ki again and remove himself from the rubble, levitating to the open air he looked around, smoke fiercely exuding from a far away part of the city, no doubt where Android 17 lay, and peering in the opposite direction his eyes fell upon the mighty Namek.

Standing upon one of the undamaged towers, the narrow point of the roof as grounding for two clothed feet, a strong whip of the air making the large white cape flitter and wave majestically as it flirted with the steady form, arms folded and face calm, Gohan stared in awe, eyes hungrily roaming over the image, his mind and heart warming amongst his bodies pain. He noticed that Piccolo's muscles glistened slightly and as he felt the radiating ki from the namek he realised that his beloved had been training physically rather than meditating: his usual reserve of ki would not be at hand though Piccolo was still more than significant to the earth's chances at success. Thinking of how unlike Piccolo it was to be spar training unless prompted by either Vegeta or himself, it was quickly replaced by the sparks that flew from the edge of Gohan's vision, clearly Android 17 was recovering from Piccolo's attack and, to say the least, was not happy.

Turning his head to see the flaring ki of the cyborg heading straight towards him, the suddenness making him flinch hurting his muscles more, the long haired man was much the same as he had been before, his clothes in greater tatters than before, his trousers an animalistic victim, his shirt with burn marks and tears and his entirety decorated in dust and other fine debris. That same deranged look over his face tainting any of his previous dignities. The moment Android 17 was about to collide with the teen Gohan's vision was graced with the elegant form of the namek as he appeared in front of him in an instant, delivering a smooth sideways kick into the stomach of the attacker, unlike Gohan's strategy of defence Piccolo seemed ready to fight, 17's body folding at the sharp intrusion, his face hidden in a flurry of hair as he was sent back in the direction he had appeared from.

Piccolo then floated by Gohan, his ki and earthy scent rolling from him teasing the younger's senses, making his core hum in predatory delight though his consciousness told him now was not the time for getting distracted. Although, even as the realistic instruction processed in his brain, he quickly faced the truth that to keep his attention away from his love interest felt entirely impossible.

His spirit seeing to come more alive once Piccolo truly turned to look at the demi-saiyajin, those dark eyes over observant and a window into the never silent mind of the cunning Namek, "are you okay?" he asked flatly, as though he hadn't just saved Gohan's life or he wasn't in a battle field, his poise remaining immaculate over his body against the backdrop of a crumbling city. The low but refined voice easing its way through Gohan's psyche and tickling over his flesh, the scent still filling his head with promises, distractions, of love and want and respect and every other form of adoration Gohan could muster.

Piccolo noticed Gohan was breathing heavily though it was understandable considering his image, the torn and damaged clothes, his scraped and beaten arms and chest a hint at the pummelling he must have received before he arrived, what didn't add up was how this could have happened in the first place. Gohan was far too strong, even with the Android's intelligent nature, to be losing and certainly not to this degree, as what stumped the Namek more was the teen's expression, though tired, appeared somewhat in awe. Over the last year Piccolo had become familiar with that look, though he still had no idea what it meant, it made Piccolo feel very watched, especially when Gohan's obsidian eyes would move, often as though he couldn't help himself.

Concerned for his friend, Piccolo searched for the teen's ki quickly, sensing that he had used a great deal of his energy and felt slightly unsteady but it was nothing too extreme, Piccolo saw Gohan's broad chest rise and fall strongly, doing is best to recover and be able to join the fight for which Piccolo was proud. But there was also that pang in his chest at being in the teen's company, feeling as though they would not be side by side if it weren't for the dangerous situation which he resented, he didn't fully understand what this meant; loneliness he knew, isolation he knew, feeling a pull for someone else? That he did not. Shaking away such thoughts as they would not serve him well here, from what he had seen of Android 17, the man was not himself at all, his movements blind and uncoordinated, but clearly something must have worked in his side of the fight if Gohan was in such a condition.

The teen nodded with a breathy "yeah..." gulping to steady himself, attempting to clear his mind but gazing at Piccolo's elegant face made it unbelievably difficult, "thanks Piccolo" happy to have found his voice in the Namek's presence and he flashed a tired smile. Hearing movement, Piccolo immediately turned to face the Android heading back to the duo, Gohan following his line of vision faithfully to see the same thing, and in the next second all three were immersed in battle, both z fighters switching into gear; two verses one.

The more Piccolo saw of Android 17 the more confused he became, his observations matching Gohan's, everything from the obsessive eyes to the unbelievable new power, it didn't help that Piccolo was already rather tired, his flexing muscles straining against the wish to rest, and his feelings of worry for Gohan only acting against him though he refused to be without it. Wherever they were and whatever they were facing, Piccolo would always be willing to step up and protect is first real friend, the most important person to him. Even though he was fighting alongside Gohan at that moment...he felt lonely.

The furious kicks and punches from the android and odd close range ki blast were wearing down the two fighters despite him being outnumbered and without sound mind; in this unknown situation, one where they could not sense nor understand 17's strength lest it collide with their own flesh, Gohan felt a heat running through his body, a fear and a determination, a tickling urge to protect the Namek and thus his fighting style became more aggressive, and with a well placed kick where his power did not fail him, he delivered a hit to the cyborgs side and sent him crashing against a building side which toppled with a thunderous roar into other towers and structures, a giant's game of dominoes played in a ground of dust and shattered homes. Gohan then charged a large ki blast, doing his best to focus the streams of energy to his hands and keep it from wavering and with success he deployed it in the android's direction, a slight show erupting and totalling more of the city though it was of little cost now.

Panting from the stress throughout his being, Gohan began flew to where the android had been forced, though casting a glance to Piccolo he saw him remain floating where the three had been locked in battle, he saw the Namek's dark eyes shift to that of the news helicopters hovering and thrumming, of course, about time he addressed them, and carried on his pursuit.

Flying through the tumbling maze of concrete, Gohan searched through dirty skies and ruined grounds and eventually came to see Android 17 picking himself up, debris crunching underfoot and chalky flakes and chips decorating the man from head to toe, his image one of pure chaos, though it didn't take a second more for those crazed eyes to glance up and fix upon the teen with a fire and, leaping into the air, the two locked in battle yet again.

With a finely streamed and concentrated ki blast, Piccolo destroyed the cameras, a small display of lights and fizzing out elecricals , steam and plastic easing from cameras centres, efficient and without harm to the camera men. Upon their destruction gripes and yells sounded in an indignant roar, those close enough to hear heard Piccolo grumble with "get out of here" feeling he had given them more than enough of his time. Piccolo's nerves on edge as he felt Gohan struggling against the android, his ki level dipping and then spiking at odd intervals like he wasn't fully in control, he had trained Gohan better than that; what was wrong with him?

Gohan, tired and knowing he could not carry on in a long winded battle, his endurance severely lacking, he powered his ki into his fist so that when he made contact with the android it would do most significant damage, his Super Saiyajin flames bursting over his body as he charged the blow and then struck, thoug just before his fist could collide with 17's torso, his ki flickered and snuffed out. Gohan felt like screaming then, having wasted so much ki on an attack that didn't even happen; feeling, despite his usually superior power, he was becoming useless. Like Yamucha.

17 wasn't aware of much but he did seem to smirk greater at Gohan's failure and moved forward landing a jab to Gohan's chest and then kicked his side with a curve so that the teen crashe, embedding himself in the broken road beneath them. Panting harshly, Gohan felt as though every part of him was beaten raw and burning, his body and his pride abused like never before, and as Gohan looked back to the cyborg he saw that the man was distracted when surely this was the perfect chance to attack anf deal a final strike? Then is all became clear.

Vegeta came into view, flying at speed and immediately immersing himself in battle and he took on the Android, Gohan could feel the prince's ki, strong and steady, unlike Gohan's stressed and unpredictable energy and Piccolo's drained resources from training, and the two were fighting with a vigour Gohan clearly didn't have in himself at that moment. Picking himself up, which was easier said than done, as every fibre on his being screeched in horrific agony, begging him for relief he was unable to grant, pebbles and grit in his hair and pressed against his skin.

In his haze he flinched in surprise when Android 17 was suddenly forced backwards narrowly avoiding the teen before crashing into concrete and Gohan's gaze shifted to that of the Saiyajin, his strong scent accompanying his brutish muscles as the shorted man came to a stand by him. "Keep focused brat" Vegeta growled but he still cast Gohan a small smirk to let the teen know he was well aware of what Gohan was distracted by; his smirk only growing as Piccolo joined them but thankfully said nothing of the subject.

"We'll now this is more like it!" Android 17 spoke, slowly coming to a stand, peering from his mess of hair with a joyful tone, clearly enjoying the company of more Z Senshi with the aspect of more people to fight, though for any right minded foe this would be a bad turn of events.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Vegeta, his eyes not leaving the shaky Android though he did not move to attack.

"I don't know," Gohan said, seeing as he'd been on the battle field the longest and he knew nothing "he's gone crazy" he continued more to himself than anything else as that was the only piece of information that could be depended on.

"This isn't like him at all," Piccolo contributed, his gruff voice making its way into Gohan's senses and make his skin heat up generously, "Seventeen might be arrogant but this is insane and how come he's so strong?"

"I noticed that too, and I have no idea" Gohan replied, thankful he didn't waver in his voice.

"Lets just take him down as quick as possible," Piccolo said with conviction, "wasting ki in a long running battle won't do us any good" and the two men nodded, Piccolo's word rarely argued with as he held his wisdom above any brutality "but try not to kill him," he added and both listeners gave him a soft glance "I really don't think its him in control" and both nodded again, confirming the train of thought for all three of them.

17 charged forward, a ki blast ready in his hand, the z fighters in awe he had a gall to take on three at once, though he wasn't afraid, in fact, the man looked delighted and growled with a morbid "time to die". The four locked into battle, 17 taking more hits than before as all three z senshi took a more offensive stand against him, though he struck back with more than enough to keep his ground, occasionally the close formation breaking to allow him to fight more one on one though never for long, the pace hard and fast.

Vegeta attempted to deliver a punch to 17's face which he ducked from before jabbing the prince in the stomach and moving past the Saiyajin towards the Namek, charging a powerful ki blast into the palm of his hand he fired at the torso of the Namek sending the man backwards several yards with a grunt. Following Piccolo's form 17 flew at speed and took advantage of the Namek's state, his clothes charred and gi top and cape in tatters, his turban falling from his head, and began laying punches to him left, right and centre. Piccolo's ears ringing, not from the boom of blasts or blood pulsing from being attacked, but he sensed a high frequency signal that scraped against his eardrums, adding as a second barrage than just fists, as though there was a beeping noise coming from the android Piccolo found it difficult to keep his focus.

Gohan in the instant his mind registered the position of his beloved, couldn't stop himself from invading the scene, feeling as though something simply snapped in his soul he could not allow someone to hurt the Namek and placed himself by the two before delivering a harsh kick to the cyborg's side and then following him to indulge his anger, beating him at the opportunity just as 17 had been doing to the Namek moments before.

Tasting a hint of his own blood Piccolo regained his footing with an air of surprise, Gohan's violent assistance was most unexpected, though most would simply see a 'game face' Piccolo could tell the young man was fired up in a way that usually required much more in the way of tragedy to evoke. Taking in a few deep breaths, his eyes watching as the demi-saiyajin fought passionately before the prince flew into their direction with a just audible "Namek, you gonna help take him down or what?" and with a nod the four commenced in battle once more. Though 17 continued to hold his own.

17 fired a ki blast and the three dodged just barely, Gohan's fury making him slow to react as a second blast followed without pause and, to both his salvation and his curse, he was moved to safety as Piccolo tackled him to the ground in time to avoid the extremely powerful blow, as it collided with buildings rendering them to nothingness in a splendorous display of light. As Gohan fet the Namek's muscular but soft body against him, his shoulder pads still sported making his weight noticeable over his tired form but not painful, elegant hands over the teens torso to cusion the Namek's own landing, fingertips placed against defined abs and pectorals. Gohan's face reddened immediately, especially as the Namek's face was so close the two were almost embraced against the concrete, body heat, scents and energies flowing in close proximity Gohan felt his mouth water in hunger though he had an overwhelming sense to protect in the dangerous situation, so, with great exercise of will, he gulped and as the Namek stood he followed and joined the fight again.

Piccolo had stepped away from the teen, feeling he was too close to something he felt a tug towards, the demi-saiyajin's warmth somewhat inviting though he was never one to seek such a thing, nevermind with someone that was clearly moving steadily away from him. His behaviour had just gone from strange to plain bazaar. His face had gone red again, so quickly too, not that he ahdn't see that before he just didn't know why it kept happening. He knew people could become red when embarrassed, which, due to his deductions that it wasn't a fever, was his best guess. Had he simply gotten too close to him? Piccolo was usually the one with space issues and the action had been practical and hadn't made him uncomfortable, and it wasn't as though this was an odd occurrence be it in battle or spars. Plus, the guy looked constantly worried. What was with him today? Deciding it wasn't his place to invade the man's world, especially since he didn't seem to welcome, not rejected, just not as wanted as he once was, and then that feeling returned again which Piccolo was really beginning to resent, particularly due to how he knew loneliness, but he didn't quite know this...

About to join the fight occurring between the android and saiyajin, everyone was suddenly stilled as a voice pierced the air, one of demanding nature, one not to be messed with, a voice all women seem to possess, each syllable a death sentence.

"_Seventeen!"_ came the sharp hell, and the android's attention piqued as he dodged a hit from Vegeta fliying higher as Vegeta too stilled, knowing if progress was going to be made, it would be now. Looking in the same direction, though three never quite gave up their attentions on the cyborg, the audience was faced with Krillen standing upon a broken road, arms folded over his chest, his eyes glancing at the cities ruin, by his wife's side: Android 18. And she was not happy. Her face tighter than usual, a livid air, eyes focused on her brother with a determined glint as she spoke in a deliberate tone "what the _Hell_ are you doing?"

"The z senshi must die" he replied automatically and with a venom, though in all the time he had been fighting the z senshi this was the most calm he had appeared, his featured and body seeming to soften.

"What are you talking about?" 18 questioned with that same anger though her eyes showed her concern to not just her husband, her brother clearly in a state not his own, his pride would never allow him to become so desperate and out of control, something was very wrong with him. But when 17's ki flared, disturbing his matted hair and shredded clothes and she knew he would not answer, he simply intended to fight on, so she had to step in. Just as 17 was charging a ki blast she flared her ki also and with speed appeared in front of her brother, placing herself between him and the other z senshi. Her face serious and her tone to match, she cleared her intentions to everyone "fine," she said dangerously, "if you want to fight the z senshi, here I am, fight _me_ brother" she challenged.

Krillen's face one of worry and Gohan's one of awe, he didn't know much of Android 18 except for her relationship with Krillen, apparently she was quiet but a good person, but he hadn't expected such an act, but as he glanced to the Prince ad his beloved he saw their expressions weren't surprised at all, actually, they seemed to have expected it. Android 17 appeared angry in that moment, his brow twitching and lips shaking tightly as he argued "no, you will join me, defeat them..." he shouted, desperate as though her rebellion was an attack on its own, he seemed confused and...hurt..."they have to die..!" he exclaimed as though it was the only scrap of truth he could summon in his mind and moved forward assuming she would move but she didn't, instead she slapped him, a sharp, meaningful strike across his already marred cheek.

His being stilled then, completely, eerily so, asthough his realitu had abandoned him but that crazed glint fought over his gaze, especially when 18 continued with "if you want them, you go through me" with no room to argue.

With a grunt Android 17 dared an advancement but Android 18 stood by her declaration and as the two collided in a tense beginning, the blonde kicked 17 in the stomach, hard, making his body fold and blood escape his throat, dripping over his lips and chin, she wasn't messing around, and 17 charged a ki blast in retaliation, his palms glittering with energy before it seemed to flicker and spike before fluttering out like a dead flame, though embers continued to burst and sputter beyond it. He then moved shaking hands to his hair, eyes wild and violent. Worry threaded itself through all z senshi present, despite all his crazy antics earlier, he seems to had snapped then: completely lost it.

Even Android 18 began backing away, she hadn't done much to him except oppose him, yet he seemed so conflicted within himself. Feeling sorry for her brother's condition, a sight she could have gone without seeing, his firty hair and ragged clothes, bruises, cuts, burns and blood, the crimson rolling from his lips clashing against his sickly pale face and those wide distressed eyes. 18's confidence left her and was replaced by a stunned curiosity as her brother broke down in front of her.

Electric shocks began to appear, making his body spasm and hunch over, his pupils contracting and he gasped in pain, the jolts seeming to explore and invate every part of him, bouncing about his skull and creating an agonising burn. The z senshi were a selection of awes responses, unable to figure out what was happening nor what to do to help the poor man. And the longer it went on the more the conflict seemed to take over, his eyes frantic and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

18's eyes softened to the point she held no harshness at all and she moved forward in instinct, but was met with a throaty screech "no, stay back!" from her brother who's ki seemed to blaze about him in further warning, and his ki seemed to engulf him blindingly, his clothes tearing and soul distraught. Piccolo, always the one to keep a clear head, was watching the scene for details, his eyes shrewdly scowering the display for something, anything that could be the cause or end to all this, when as the man's ki burst brightly, he tore part of his shirt and something metal glinted against the lights.

About to voice his observation, Piccolo then winced gaining looks from his surrounding z senshi, that same high pitched noise returning, this time much stronger, making his ears feel as though they were about to burst and bleed, a feral beast clawing about his bones. Gohan saw the Namek's expression change and a strike of worry hollered about his being, making him want to help but feeling so useless, unable to even figure what the hell was happening, he stepped toward's his secret love and asked, speaking up to be heard above the screams and pain "Piccolo, what's wrong?" eyes open and searching for any signs of the pain easing itself, Piccolo then placed his hands over his ears and Gohan knew he must be hearing something.

Braving a closer proximity, Gohan stopped as he reached Piccolo's shoulder, eyes seeking that glorious face for something, anything, the dami-saiyajin wanted to hold the Namek in his arms and to take the pain away but he couldn't, then he heard Piccolo whisper and he was barely able to hear it over 17's wails. Managing to make out a couple of words 'android' and 'chest' Gohan's brows furrowed before turning his attention back to the long haired victim, electric shocks and ki increasing in fury, though past the flames and ripples of air Gohan narrowed his gaze to look upon the man's chest and he too caught glimpse of a small metal contraption, shimmering in the flaring energies. Also, the man's chest was becoming red and inflamed, he couldn't see clearly past the ki waves and rags of clothing, but if anything was going to be the sourse of this Hell, that was their best guess.

"Guys" Gohan shouted above the noise, people facing him and gathering closer before he continued "there's something on his chest!" and int he next few moments the other z senshi's eyes did as Gohan's had just before and all came to the same conclusion. Though in that second, they watched as Android 17 threw his head back and with a harsh intake of breath he screamed louder than he ever had in his life, pain wracking his body and his ki flared beyond his comprehension, so powerful the z senshi were forced back and Piccolo dropped to his knees in an attempt to ground himself while he struggled even more to keep the noise from crippling him, air whipping them all and dust rising from the grounds as the ki continued to blast.

Piccolo had taken enough, with a grunt he couldn't allow himself to be outdone by a stupid noise, and he moved both hands by his ears, his long sharp nails seemed to glisten in knowledge of what they were about to do, ready to attack and demolish, and so, inhaling to steady himself, Piccolo thrust his nails into his ears, piercing and tearing the skin of his eardrums, blood pulsing and escaping the wounds, he could feel Gohan snap his attention in his direction, though he could then not hear anything the feel of those dark pools staring at him made him feel exposed, and when those eyes were drowned in worry, he felt guilty.

Standing to full height in a tired body with his hearing gone and his observations keen he joined the other z senshi as they stood as pillars against the bombarding waves of ki, Piccolo removed his cape and let the wind carry the weighted item away from them, and all looked to the strange contraption locked against the android's flesh, and had decide on a plan of action.

* * *

_A/N: Piccolo had to make an awesome entrance, its how he does it in dbz movies lol, and yes i made fun of yamucha, in a two word sentence no less X3_

_Next chapter is called "Thingamajig" I like that word, that and 'whatchamawhozit' lol :3_

_Please review? x_


	8. Thingamajig

_A/N Yay this chapter has this battle finish and I'll get back to romancy stuff for a while, as much as I enjoy this story last chapter was unbelievably difficult to get through. _

_To **Ink**, thanks again for a great review, yeah I noticed the typos after I uploaded and there are more than usual, I'll be honest my eyes were kind of killing me from doing my art projects, since they're light sensitive I didn't proof read the chapter. As for how I spell Yamucha with a u (rather than Yamcha) thats how his name is spelled in the manga also when the androids have information screens come up on display in the anime Yamucha's name is spelled that way, both ways are correct/accepted though :3_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 8: Thingamajig

Android 17's screams tore through the air and his ki flared and bellowed about him out with his control or even his knowledge as he was consumed in electric shocks and pain throughout his being. A white energy engulfing him, making the z senshi avert their eyes for fear of being blinded, smoke and rubble billowing about and the ki so strong the roads began to crack and upturn while buildings were to crumble and dissolve as though the fates were erasing them from existence, and the Z senshi too would be consumed but, as they had the greatest reserves of ki, Android 18 and Vegeta moved to stand in front of the group and used their own energies to create a barrier protecting their allies.

"What do we do?" asked Krillen, wincing from the lights and raising his voice to be heard above the wails, though he spared a glance to Piccolo was he wondered how the Namek would be able to debate such a thing while deaf "Piccolo, can you understand us?" he tried.

Piccolo, noticing the man's look towards him and he knew he needed to do something, so he turned to Gohan whom seemed slightly jumpy at the action though he ignored, didn't forget, just didn't mention anything. Gohan blinked as he felt an opening in his mind, one he hadn't felt in a long time though was incredibly familiar; Piccolo was opening a telepathic link, and as though Piccolo's voice was embedded into Gohan's soul he heard that echoing gruffness speaking "just let me hear through you a little while, is that alright?"

"I forgot you could do that" he replied telepathically with a small laugh as he felt his face heat up a little though he did his best to keep it under control, especially in such a close position to the namek. Becoming quite tense as he did his best to control his thoughts, not that piccolo could gain Gohan's knowledge or necessarily read his thoughts like this, their link created a sort of neutral ground between them and wasn't invasive. Gohan could always tell if Piccolo was doing something that exploratory and it was rare and hadn't been done so in years which was really only to gain knowledge of enemies so he could be better prepared; now though Piccolo was simply sharing his intake of information. "That's okay Piccolo" he confirmed and smiled in his friend's direction.

"Thank you" Piccolo completed and both exchanged a quick nod, their audience having watched the shared glance and they understood that they must be using their telepathic link though none of them fully understood it nobody was unknowing of it, just how close they were.

Vegeta continued to fuel ki into the barrier he was creating to shield his comrades alongside the blonde female, now that the Namek could hear the plan could be discussed, "back to business, I bet that 'thing' is what's making him act this way, whatever it is, we need to get rid of it" he spoke loudly and deliberately, intensifying his ki to steady against the increasing onslaught of energy waves trying to destroy all surroundings from the android.

"But we can't get anywhere near him" Android 18 added, attempting to get any visual on her brother but failing as she quickly turned away, light invading her eyes.

"I'll do it" said Piccolo, flatly.

"Piccolo, don't-" said Gohan quickly, quiet enough for it to most go missed though to someone sharing his sense of hearing Piccolo clearly received the message, the demi-saiyajin having spoken before he could help himself, a spike of worry becoming present between their minds and Piccolo gave Gohan a glance, making the teen feel panicked under his gaze. Gohan damned his mind though it could have been much worse, at least his worry could be put to the fact they are friends. He couldn't believe Piccolo was doing this sort of thing again, always the one to sacrifice himself in these situations. But that didn't help how he felt helpless, hurt even, every time he had to stand by as Piccolo did this, although he couldn't deny his respect and love for the man grew more and more.

Luckily though Piccolo seemed to brush it off, more pressing matters to contend with and with a gruffness spoke "if I move quickly I should take less damage and I can regenerate afterwards, if it's anyone else healing may not be an option" he presented with conviction, feeling more comfortable as a weapon than a spectator anyway, besides, of all the z senshi present he was the only one without a family waiting for him. Hell even Android 17 had his sister, while Piccolo simply had a job to do, protect earth and its people, his chest heated in his strength at that point though he still felt something else, the thing he just could not quite place or name. Fighting was all he was good for.

Gohan felt his breathing slow, he wanted to speak but it burned in his chest and eyes, if only he were a better actor he might be able convince him it was a bad idea or if he were more cunning he may come up with some other way, but if that was the only plan that even Piccolo could offer Gohan had no chance of bettering him in strategy.

"Well no time like the present," Vegeta said, clearly wanting things to move along quicker than they were, but when he received a glare from the teen he followed his statement with a "good luck" but whether the words of hope were to Piccolo to succeed or for Gohan's sake for his desired mate to return safely was not clear until steady eyes met with Gohan's own and confirmed the truth. Gohan's eyes softened and returned to Piccolo, his wonderful, beautiful, heroic and fucking suicidal Piccolo, his nerves threatening to take over his body but all he could do was try and take stock of himself and keep hope amongst his worry.

"You'd better make it back, Piccolo" he sent telepathically to the Namek, something sweet and private just between the two of them, and Piccolo's eyes opened a little more than before, no one else would have noticed other than Gohan, having committed that angelic face to memory a million times over and he received a nod before Piccolo fully faced back towards the distressed Android again and Gohan felt the telepathic link close once more, the Namek concentrating fully of the feat he would soon attempt.

Charging his ki, though not into his muscles so much bar his legs, this was about speed not strength, energy flirting over his tattered gi and massaging his skin, he took a racing stance, pushing away any anxiety like any battle savvy warrior and let his determination flow through his body, readying himself and he shared glances with Android 18 and Vegeta before nodding sharply as a sign and both dropped their ki barriers. Piccolo moved so quickly he appeared to have disappeared in an instant, the ki threatening to blow the remaining z senshi away before Vegeta and Android 18 resumed their blockade, everyone desperate to know how Piccolo would fair against the explosions of ki especially one Golden Warrior who felt his heart crying to be with the Namek or to have abandoned all convention and to simply have kept him back, though none could see past the blinding lights to indulge.

Piccolo's body blazed in scorching pain as he broke into the area of vicious and chaotic ki streams, burning his skin and beating him furiously, cutting over his body, his ears and antennae, his hands feeling raw: the physical agony only all the more intensified to his mind since he could not hear, perhaps if he were numbed by a sense allowing him distraction if the form of screams he might not be gritting his teeth so hard his fangs cut into his own gums, a copper taste gracing his knowledge. His blood pulsed wrathfully and his body became heavier with every stride, he could feel his ki draining quickly under the constant barrage.

To his relief he reached the Android, coming to a stand in front of the poor man whose eyes are closed tightly in pain though his lips continued to release his screams from what Piccolo could see, Piccolo's flesh was then stung by many bolts of electricity, a heat like nothing else meeting his flesh to the point Piccolo saw black dots about his vision though he pressed on with a growl and looked to the man's chest. What he saw was, to his best description, a robot spider, a hemisphere shape with glass-like material on one end, as 4 jointed legs were attached on either side; basically, yes, a spider. The flat underbelly of it was pressed against the Android's chest as the legs only seemed to rest against the pectoral, but by what he understood as the 'head' of it was a great inflamed area of flesh and upon inspection Piccolo could see tiny wires embedded into skin from under the spider having spread under the skin to make thick vein like shapes that added a feeling of nausea to the Namek amongst his torture.

But the quicker he destroyed it the better, so he charged a small volume of ki to his hand, the blast needed to be very controlled so he did not attack into Seventeen's torso, his concentration not it's best as liquid pain quickly replaced his blood, but he didn't meditate for nothing, also happy to see that sickening item removed he released the blast, though before anything could be understood energy burst forth as the Spider took on damage, detaching itself, Android 17's ki enveloping them both in a great explosion.

A collection of gasps sounded from the eager z senshi as the light show seemed to flicker before combusting with thunderous volume, smoke and dust billowed as though dominating the air, screaming coming to a scratched end under the storm on city grounds, ki eventually receding as waves rode on the winds. All z senshi daring themselves to peer into the chaos as the smoke began to thin and eventually clear and Vegeta and 18 dropped their barriers.

Gohan's breathing caught in his throat as his body wracked with worry and fired with a silent anger as the scene revealed itself, Piccolo was standing in a crater made by the exudes of the android's ki, panting harshly, his gi top completely removed and his pants were barely clinging scraps and the fabric scorched black in most places, Piccolo's skin burned, cut, bruised and even dark whip like marks over his arms and torso, which Gohan could only guess was due to electric shocks, sensing his ki was extremely low but also Piccolo's arm had clearly been injured in the explosion, lying limp by his side, in such a way he knew the limb was broken in several places and purple blood flowed generously, staining the emerald skin and dripping to the shattered ground below.

Android 17's body began to fall flaccidly, clearly unconscious if not dead, and his sister quick on the draw sped to catch her brother and succeeded as the dark haired man was cuddled into her side, head upon her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his torso and cradling him to her form.

The remaining Z senshi moved closer to the three and the closer Gohan got to his beloved the more pain he felt, Piccolo's heavy breathing and erratic rise and fall of his chest, his eyes only slowly coming to realise the arrival of his allies, his senses clearly numbed. "Yikes" Krillen said, looking to the damage in the area quickly before seeing the ragged mess of his brother-in-law, whose chest could beseen to move so to their relief the man was alive, and finally when he saw Piccolo's arm fully.

Gohan moved towards Piccolo, standing to gain the man's attention he gave strong eye contact though the Namek's own tired ones only slowly came to realise the signal, Gohan was unable to start the telepathic communication without Piccolo's support, and so Piccolo, despite his raw body and exhausted mind, opened up the channel, becoming aware of the eerie quiet of a deserted city through Gohan's senses, and the teen feeling it re-establish between them, Piccolo feeling all the closer though not physically.

"Just heal yourself already Namek" Vegeta grunted, voice naked against the baron surroundings.

Piccolo paused before replying, gathering the resolve and breath "I used up m-more ki than I thought I would," he said before having to intake air violently "I don't have the energy right now." Gohan's arms felt restless, his hands and fingers tingling with the need to hold the Namek, support him and keep him from wavering.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Krillen earnestly and Piccolo responded quickly that time as he gave a strained and fast nod.

"What are we going to do with _him?"_ inquired Vegeta, facing the unconscious android as he was held up against his sister.

"Do you think Bulma would mind taking a look at him?" asked 18, lifting her brother fully into her arms for easier balance, his slow exhausted breathing tickling her cheek, which despite its irritating nature, reassured her that he was very much alive and could recover "something was definitely wrong with him."

"Good idea," Krillen replied, seeing his wife warm in the situation as her brother was secure with her, though her tight lips did not go amiss, her bubbling anger for whatever the hell had started this in the first place staying quiet for now though it was very much real. "...and where did that thingamajig go?" he asked, remembering the only scrap of knowledge to lead to what could possibly be responsible for all this.

"Thingamajig?" Gohan repeated, the funny word rolling over his tongue, speaking more to himself than anything else as he glanced around for it.

Piccolo could barely see, black spots over his vision, and a wave of feverishness washing over his body, feeling both hot and dry though a fresh sheen of sweat slicked his body, blood pounding through his veins with fury and he just could not summon his breathing well enough, his ki so low it was beginning to send alarm bells to his brain, just before his vision started to crackle and darken.

"Piccolo?" Gohan snaped his attention to the Namek as the telepathic link collapsed and he saw the warriors beaten body slowly slip from its position, falling to the ground in unconsciousness. In that instant Gohan moved to catch him, the heated body resting against his own and Gohan carefully wrapped his arms around his beloved, his face heating up at the flesh to flesh contact but he was mainly concerned, Vegeta's smirk didn't help matters either, but his worry took precedence, Piccolo needed to heal.

"Brat just take him to the lookout, get him a senzu bean or something" Vegeta spoke quickly.

"Me?" Gohan replied stupidly, his mind somehow letting it slip as he felt his heart may explode while his lips may confess if in his company.

"I said brat didn't I? There's midget, robogirl and Namek, that makes you 'brat' now go, the quicker the bleeding stops the better."

"Bleeding?" repeating in a whisper Gohan was reminded, looking down, he saw Piccolo's blood was on his clothes and the scent reached his more primal senses, his desired mate was hurt, injured, bleeding, he felt guilty and he snapped from his previous numbness to more urgent and protective; shifting Piccolo's light weight in his arms, Gohan held him bridal style and close to his torso, before flaring his ki in preparation for flight.

Just as he was about to take off however a red light appeared as a netting of lasers scanning and scowering the area, forcing people to close their eyes at the painful sharp lighting, the lines crisscrossing over their bodies, and metal clinks and electric fizzles began to creep into people's hearing, the lights disappearing, slowly the fighters opened their eyes again confused and apprehensive.

Vegeta heard a sharp clank and turned Just in time to see the spider-like robot launching itself at him, its fuses spluttering and wires fried and torn while its body was a charred black, dodging the object just in time, his movement alerting the others too, the spider touched back onto the cracked ground. The spider then was seen travelling unhindered despite its missing three of its legs and how it seemed to be falling apart due to taken damage, it then headed straight for the Androids.

Krillen, seeing his wife reacting slowly to the unexpected threat jumped in front to guard her and her sibling, afraid of whatever the robot may do to him but as the impressively, and scarily quick little thing met with his body rather than its initial targets, the object simply bounced straight off of him and back to the road. Its final attempt started as it then headed towards the two friends, an unconscious Piccolo unaware of the danger as Gohan's grip tightened in one arm, a mental switch seeming to turn on a protective streak, the urge overcame to the point he barely knew his own actions, and moving Piccolo's form in his grasp he freed one hand and blasts the attacker, smoke erupting from the robot revealing a pile of circuit boards and wires, a mess to behold and the glass shattered and broken, the electric currents fizzing out completely, dying with the endeavour.

A stunned silence fell over the allies, kind of freaked by the odd occurrence as they watched the bust object lie eerily still, watching for any hint of movement, though when none came a sigh escaped several, "phew" Krillen voiced.

"Hey, best take that thing to Bulma too, see if she can get anything" suggested 18 and was met with agreeing nods.

"Why do you suppose it launched itself at you guys but not me?" asked Krillen softly as he walked to the bundle of metallic mess, being the only one that the thing had not obvious want for he figured it was best he be the one to carry it, genuine curiosity fuelling the inquiry.

"Height restriction" Vegeta offered flatly though the jest eased the tense air, and a gentle laughter floated about the group.

"Well we've wasted enough time," 18 spoke softly, though it was no secret she was angry, surprisingly protective of her brother "hopefully we'll figure all of this out soon" and she received nods in return. The group cast one last glance at the ruined city, a mourning echoed through their bones at the sight of unsettled dust and still crumbling buildings, debris like autumn leaves the skyscrapers withering and people's homes unrecognisable, an eerie openness to the view as areas were baron colliding with the structures that once stood tall and cuddling together. The city destroyed and empty.

Gohan looked to Piccolo's sleeping form, feeling his breath shallow against his shoulder and neck, a coldness though his own body as his beloved was injured, he thought 'let's get you fixed up quick' and without a goodbye or another word Gohan flew in the direction of the lookout to do just that.

* * *

_A/N: "...Piccolo, his wonderful, beautiful, heroic and fucking suicidal Piccolo" for some reason I really enjoy that line ^^ and i'd just like to say umm in case anyone was thinking Piccolo's balance should be off due to his eardrums, as far as I'm concerned enough has been suggested in DBZ that the Nameks' base their senses like that between their ears and their antennae so as long as piccolo has one he should be fine, especially since in Lord Slug Piccolo wasn't physically affected when he tore his ears off :) besides its Picco-chan and he rules ^^_

_Next Chapter is called "I'm Sorry" hope you enjoy and please review x_


	9. I'm Sorry

_A/N: Hi everyone, I finished this chapter a lot quicker than I thought I would and I considered posting it on a later date but since people have been so supportive in this story I figured an early update couldn't hurt, it just means the time between this post and the next will be longer. I think people will like this one, some drama but also some sexiness in this chapter, what's an epic romance story without a dream sequence? :3_

_In repy to **Pic's-Pixie**, thanks again for reviewing! and as for Piccolo, I've been watching DBZ since I was little but Piccolo was always my favourite and I didn't know why, I suppose because I thought of him as totally underappreciated, and in that way I sort of grew up with him and I actually find him the most interesting character though he's never been focused on as such in the anime/manga. He's actually my favourite anime/mnga character in general, not just in DBZ. I do explore his character more in later chapters, the more he opens up the more readers will see especially in regards to his past and its effects. I'm doing my best to make a story that applies Piccolo's character romantically but stays as close to him as possible, meanwhile showing my own interpretations. Sorry forthe long reply, I could write forever on this character, I've been tempted to write character studies on him and Vegeta for which I already have notes but I think i'll work them into this story instead since its more than doable and will fit in very nicely: the theme for Piccolo's character study is actually 'screams' and for Vegeta is 'innocence' and to any readers who think that its sounding a bit rapey it isn't meant like that lol ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 9: I'm Sorry

Gohan flew towards Korin's tower, the wind whipping around both individuals as he held Piccolo close to his chest, especially his injured arm, but under closer inspection he had come to the conclusion his beloved had smashed a few ribs and probably crushed part of his hip, the Namek's scent close and unable to ignore. A wetness cooling his flesh and clothes as Piccolo's blood seeped into the fibres, only making the teen fly faster, a need to help the Namek his most pressing thought.

Also, the teen didn't care if anyone saw him flying, normally he was deliberate in his travelling, but his world had flipped so quickly; the news cameras had caught him, as well as Hercule Satan's failure, they'd seen him as a Super Saiyajin and the world was most likely going crazy over the information. He was exposed. Son Gohan was the Golden Warrior. Videl knew too. He was thankful for her smile, that hug, but he still felt guilty for having stayed quiet for so long, he also hoped she had gotten away okay.

Gohan's thoughts switched back to his current situation as the white tower came into view and at the speed he was going by the time he saw it he was practically in front of it in the next moment, arriving at Korin's home he floated before yelling for the cat's attention "Korin...?"

He didn't have to wait long for the white cat to show himself, while the feline walked next the Yajarobi, said man was complaining as he always was as they approached "...how come its always your name people say, 'Korin's tower, Korin's tower' I'm here too y..." though Yajarobi's voice trailed off when his eyes saw Piccolo. The cat's feet patting lightly as he approached the teen and Namek, already holding a small brown bag of senzu beans and he threw it for Gohan to catch which he did, shifting Piccolo's weight with ease; "I prepared some earlier, I figured with it was better to be safe than sorry."

"What do you mean?" Gohan cocked his head to the side slightly, confused as Korin impled a warning to the day's events.

"Dende had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen soon but couldn't tell anything else about it," the cat said, licking his paw and rubbing a tuft of hair my his ear, and added a note for the boy's behaviour "What did your mom teach you Gohan?"

"Manners, right," he offered a short laugh, he did usually try to be polite but with a bleeding Namek in his arms safe to say he was, at the very least, distracted, "thanks Korin" he said finally, for the beans and for his time. Also for the information: Dende sensed a darkness which meant Piccolo most likely felt it too; and that was why he was training so hard. "Bye guys."

Flying upwards, heading to the lookout he caught the quiet "see ya" said by both the cat and Yajarobi, before moving through more clouds to the floating palace and finally saw over the edge; the view presenting him with waiting company. Dende and Mr Popo stood by the edge, clearly having watched the scene below and Gohan heard a gasped "oh my" from the genie at Piccolo's state.

"Hey" he offered, letting his ki disappear, returning to his normal self, dark hair and eyes returning and he stood on the edge of the lookout before shifting Piccolo's weight again, freeing one hand and he took out a senzu bean from the bag; Dende stepping forward, holding the bag for convenience so Gohan didn't have to fidget about, tucking the bag into his robes. The younger Namek also began using his healing energy, and while Gohan knew Dende was only doing good, protecting his soldiers and friends, he struggled to suppress the growl in his throat at someone entering the space of his desired mate. The light of Dende's hands eliminating Piccolo's muscles and features and Gohan watched softly, the healing couldn't regenerate piccolos arm, he had to do that himself, but was fixing most of his bones bar small cracks, his hip bone would take a couple of days, and slowly Piccolo's skin began to clear, it wasn't charred and cuts were disappearing; and most of all, the bleeding was coming to a stop.

The Namek's energy still very low, so much so the man still hadn't budged or shown sign of waking, and he would be in great need of it to regenerate so Gohan finally took the senzu bean and had to press his finger's to Piccolo's plush lips, feeling a moistness he placed the item onto Piccolo's tongue and by instinct, the Namek began to chew and swallow. Feeling a jolt of Piccolo's ki returning, filling the man's veins Gohan's chest felt a flutter, his love recovering and returning, slowly, those eyelids fluttered open, obsidian pools unfocused until locking gaze with Gohan's for a second, the teen mesmerised by what he saw, a heat tickling over his face, Piccolo's elegant features and wise eyes only intensified by the healing lights, which eventually stopped, the young guardian stepping back.

Piccolo's voice came to him raspy and quiet, but still definitely his, "umm, Gohan, you can put me down now" he said tiredly.

"Oh, sorry" Gohan panicked slightly, realising all too quickly the close embrace and his face heated up too quickly to control, so carefully and swiftly, Gohan let Piccolo down gently, the Namek winced slightly, his hip really painful and causing him to lean slightly, unable to hear the teen's apology as his eardrums were still torn, the throbbing sensation in his arm and a general burning ache throughout his body, despite this though Piccolo took a couple of large strides away from the teen, that look Gohan had given him only confusing him more meanwhile the demi-saiyajin missed their contact.

Piccolo felt his energy returning though he would steadily be using up part of it in his recovery, charging some ki to his hip he connected many of the bones that previously felt like they were grating against each other, shattered pieces painfully rejoining, not fully healed and still sore but at least he could stand better now. Looking to his arm, the limp broken thing, covered in purple blood quickly drying to black and sighed, grabbing his upper arm he began to pull, the limb useless as it was and beyond healing, a dead thing, feeling a tearing and stretching of muscles most men couldn't imagine. Part's popping and spasming before finally the appendage was torn free, blood flowing and Piccolo held his breath, though he had done this before didn't make it easy, and concentrating his ki to his nerve endings, severed tendons and ragged flesh suddenly a new arm grew, replacing the ruined one and leaving the Namek panting slightly.

Watching his friend, Gohan felt a tug in his chest, hating to watch Piccolo in pain and have to do such things, wishing he could have prevented such harm in the first place. Piccolo then repaired his eardrums, his blood flow beginning to normalise and his hearing returning as before, much to his relief. Turning back to the waiting trio, all relaxed at knowing his regeneration had been successful, and glad all the 'yucky stuff' was over, Piccolo looked to the guardian "so..." he coughed, his throat terribly dry and attempting to clear it "did you see what happened, Dende?" he asked, slightly better.

Dende looked down, "only what you saw, I don't have a clue what that spider contraption was or where it came from" slightly pursing his lips disappointed in himself.

"Did I miss anything while out cold?" Piccolo inquired.

Gohan replied with "nothing much, Android 17 and the robot are being taken to Capsule Corp, hopefully Bulma will figure this thing out," he offered "if anyone can get information it's her" and everyone nodded in agreement. A calm silence fell over the lookout, finally to take a breath and stand as pillars of good above the word they protect, feeling their recoveries from their most recent escapade though so much lay in the balance still, so much unknown. Gohan looked to the Namek, seeing his breathing return to normal though he was still clearly uncomfortable and aching, "are you okay Piccolo?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice returning a little better each time he spoke "actually I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"Yah, you seem pretty beat up too Gohan" chimed Dende, more to open up the subject than anything else.

Gohan had almost forgot he had fought at all, he was so focused on Piccolo, it was only then Gohan realised just how sore he was, all the bruises and burn marks, his aching joints, tired soul and low level of ki, his clothes in rags and stained with both red and purple blood. "I could heal you if you want" Dende offered with a smile, always happy to lend a hand to his warriors.

Gohan just smiled, "nah, a senzu bean and a little rest and I'll be good as new" he said nicely, Dende then took a senzu bean from the bag now in his possession and handed it to the demi-saiyajin who accepted it with a small 'thanks.' Popping it into his mouth and eating the tasteless thing he felt his energy return, fuelling his body and in that instant felt much better, although not top of his game or even close to it.

"Would you like us to make you something to eat?" Dende offered.

"It's not necessary" Gohan replied politely, though he couldn't deny his mouth was already watering, Piccolo being close to naked a few feet away didn't help much either, that scrap of fabric clinging to his hips and thighs, and as that thought entered his head he felt a blush invade his skin yet again.

"Oh please, Mr Popo likes doing it" he smiled.

The genie too joined in "yes, with two Namekians around I don't get to show off my cooking skills very much, I'm afraid I'll get rusty one of these days."

"Well if you insist" Gohan chirped in classic Son family style, hand coming up to rest in his hair sweetly. Gohan's smile paused slightly however when he saw Piccolo was giving him a look, slightly suspicious but silent all the same, and Gohan wondered if he would mention his behaviour earlier, being so distracted on the battlefield. Luckily he didn't though and Gohan remembered his decision, Saturday was going to be the day, the day he confessed, Gohan felt his being freeze as he realised everything of that truth yet nothing at all.

Mr Popo turned his attention to Piccolo, stealing his gaze away from the teen, much to Gohan's relief, and asked "would you like me to start the baths Piccolo, I can't imagine you're too comfortable" he said, noting Piccolo caked in just about everything the city could offer, dust from dirt and even glass, blood and so on.

"Yes, thank you Mr Popo" Piccolo spoke gruffly but with a softness.

Gohan had never used the baths on the lookout, he imagined like every other room in the place it would be extravagant, but mainly his mind was filling with images of Piccolo bathing, wet and soapy, rivulets running down his body, his muscled, smooth, virgin, naked..._control self!_ Came the much needed alarm bell in his head, and at that point he noticed Piccolo was already walking away, catching Gohan's eyes as he watched hungrily, exposed skin moving with every step, almost as though teasing the teen on purpose. If only.

As Piccolo disappeared into one of the main buildings of the floating palace, Gohan's reality switched to that of his present company and his face only reddened more when he saw Dende was watching him curiously, a brow raised and eventually a grin, a smooth "this way" with a gesture and the guardian began walking towards the buildings too expecting Gohan to follow and he did. Though for a moment, he wondered if Dende knew too, his guardian's eye more exposing than others, and if Vegeta could figure it out... well, the guy didn't say anything so he didn't allow himself to worry until necessary. He had enough on his plate.

* * *

The dining area was grand; he had been there many times, especially since his dad had always jumped at the chance to scarf down Mr Popo's delicious cooking, and over the recent years as he'd visit Piccolo he would dine luxuriously between spars. The room was large, whit and had a massive circular marble table attached to the matching floor and couches strewn about the edge of it, plush cushions in rich colours of green, pinks and purples. Gohan sat eating with vigour, having been given a new, clean, outfit consisting of what was basically a white gi but with sleeves and a red sash around his midsection, his feet bare, unbelievably hungry after the day he'd had, and was chatting with Dende whom sat a few feet away in feat of being eaten alive sipping water.

"...must be stressful, I'm afraid I don't know much about what it's like living down there but I imagine the news coverage will add a few problems" Dende said, sipping his water slowly.

"Yeah, don't remind me" Gohan sighed, he couldn't think of how the public were handling everything, mainly how it would affect school and his friends, and returned to his food, feeling ravenous.

"...is something else troubling you?"

Gohan blinked from his food, swallowing a large mouthful of rice before replying "no, just umm...school stuff no biggie" he lied badly but Dende didn't push Gohan for details, he wasn't the type. Actually, an idea lighting itself inside of Gohan's mind, this was a great opportunity to find out something "umm, on a completely different topic," though it was really the same topic "this may sound like a strange question..." how to ask? Answer: lie, LIE I TELL YOU, Gohan's mind tried to scream and he half hid his face in his bowl so as to cover how bad a liar he was. A hah, "me and Vegeta were training" begin with a truth, "...and we kind of stumbled on the subject of different races and their qualities, " this is gold he thought "and, just curious, since neither of us knew the answer, umm, you said Namekians are hermaphrodites, right?" Sly.

Raising a brow Dende seemed surprised by the topic, but was not offended simply said "yes" wondering what question would follow as the teen was clearly building to something.

"Well, how does that work exactly, if you don't mind me asking," a blush all over Gohan's face though he continued to speak into the half empty bowl, driven to find an answer "you don't have to say, we were just thinking; like is it just internally, are you externally male or female, or something else?" he inquired with some difficulty, but managed all the same.

Dende coughed quietly containing his surprise, but the Namek didn't blush despite his tense appearance, probably just shy and the question thoroughly odd, "well I'm not about to give a detailed description to you" he began and Gohan realised he was trying not to show any embarrassment and he felt slightly guilty, but had said the Namek didn't have to answer "but it's not just internally, we do have gender..."

Gohan was happy to hear that though he quickly interjected "Dende you don't have to answer remember," he should have known due to Dende's shy nature he wasn't too comfortable talking about this, when telling Bulma it was simply referring to gender, anyone can say 'boys and girls, men and women' but to speak specifically of genitalia? "it was just a little curiosity that's all, never mind, it was silly."

Dende nodded and turned to normal rather quickly, well Gohan guessed if Dende had been asking him what the half human half saiyajin sexual reproductive organs were he'd be uncomfortable too. Part of his brain actually couldn't believe he'd had the gall to ask such a thing in the first place, surely warning signs of 'awkward' 'creepy' and 'stupid' should have been on his way down the road of strange conversations. But Dende had said that Nameks have gender, he didn't say which gender, or if it was a mix or what, but that was good, right? He said they weren't internally hermaphroditic, and it did make sense for Nameks to have sexual reproduction; if they were just cloning themselves in asexual reproduction, recycling DNA over and over, Nameks would all look the same, there has to be some genetic variation and just like human's there were short fat ones, tall skinny ones, different shades of green, all with their own faces as much as any earthling.

After some, more normal, conversation, Dende stood, taking several plates in his hands, a routine look of astonishment at the amount Saiyajins could eat and he said "after you eat you might want to take a nap, I'll just be observing earth if you need me" and Gohan nodded, stuffing his face with delicious food happily. The young guardian walked to the rooms exit and just before he was about to step out of view turned to the teen, "by the way," he said "I don't know what that was at all about but I don't buy the Vegeta story for a second" he smirked triumphantly, the teen couldn't lie for love nor money, and Gohan would have facepalmed if he weren't holding a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

Dende left the room after his comment thinking on how Gohan sure had been acting strange lately, and he doubted it was just due to the day's events, as stressful as it would be revealing his identity as the Golden Warrior it didn't quite fit with his signs. He wasn't sure of what it was, but there was certainly a good guess, he had an idea. Dende suspected Gohan had a crush on someone, the red faces the biggest give away, plus he was of the age where it was more than normal to be looking for a romantic relationship.

But on who? Having viewed the attack from the lookout, Dende had seen Gohan hug a girl, a Miss Videl Satan, though he knew she was the daughter of Hercule Satan so he was most likely comforting her they were definitely close, a feeling of love between them, but, for some reason, it didn't quite feel right. Gohan had also been acting strange towards Piccolo. That was the most noticeable thing. Throughout the entire fight he seemed distracted but had actively fought for Piccolo, which though wasn't too strange, bordered on a need, something animal which was most odd for the mild-mannered teen. Could Gohan...have feelings for Piccolo? The blushes would appear in Piccolo's company most frequently, there was also the way the teen had stared after Piccolo just a little while ago. The more Dende thought about it the more likely the idea became. It wasn't too odd a concept really, Nameks could mate with either gender after all...and considering the conversation he had just had, thing certainly seemed to be adding up. He knew the Vegeta thing was a lie.

* * *

The Lookout's bathing area was one of the most extravagant rooms in the palace, quite simply, in beauty. The room was large though the walls were barely seen, marble stones and mirrors making up the structures as showers ran like waterfalls from the high walls, open bathing areas with places to sit and keep even some plants dotted about the place, brightly coloured flowers gracing the ever moving waters with their falling petals. The water fresh, warm and through all of the reflections and crystal lights the room took on a sweet rainbow effect, colours streaming about the room and dancing with the elements.

Sitting in one of the baths, so as to take the weight from his aching bones and help recover easier, Piccolo was chest deep in heated water, a gentle steam tickling the air, resting on top of and against marble blocks that made the base of the room, a circular pool area surrounding him as a small fall moved and swished the water. Taking in a deep breath, Piccolo allowed himself, for a rare time, to enjoy the water, to feel the warm waves that glided over his abused flesh and soothed his aching muscles. The peaceful atmosphere clashing with the tight nerves from the battle he was just in and the ever busy mind. Hopefully Bulma would find something useful in her research, but Piccolo highly doubted this ordeal was over, this was just the beginning. At least Android 17 was stopped in time, much longer and Piccolo was sure the man would have burned up completely in that flurry of ki, and the z senshi returned alive. The poor city folk though...maybe he should look for the dragon balls to wish the people back, it would certainly help Dende feel better too, the young man often got terribly guilty in affairs like this.

There was also Android 17, Piccolo sincerely hoped the man recovered from this, that his mind would return, insanity a crueller fate than death, especially for someone of pride. Piccolo wasn't too doubtful of the man's recovery though, the man was strong, the person, not the cyborg. The very fact that Android 18's presence affected him so drastically showed his human side, the side that was a brother, the side that cared, was still very much there and ready to fight. That's probably why he was so out of it, if something is controlling all of you there's no room for conflict, but maybe it was only affecting his android self, not his soul. Piccolo sighed, time would tell.

Then Piccolo, like always, found his thoughts leading him to the demi-saiyajin. He had been acting so strange it was most worrisome, Piccolo could fight androids and wish people back from the dead but he didn't have a clue how to approach such a matter, or if he should at all considering how distanced Gohan had been over the last year. The Namek began to feel that clawing sensation inside his chest, something hurtful and strong.

Moving from his sitting position he dipped into a deeper part of the bath, allowing himself to immerse completely in the water, holding his breath with ease, feeling the gentle waved all over his body from the tip on his toes to the top of his head as his mind still wandered. He remembered waking up in the teen's arms just a little while ago, and at first, Piccolo hadn't felt the pain of his injuries, nor had he felt the stab of loneliness or guilt, but he was warm. The feeling surprisingly overwhelming, how he could be so sensitive to those muscular arms and broad chest, sometimes he couldn't believe just how big Gohan had gotten, how much a man he looked, so different from that little boy he knew years ago, the same person, those eyes though carrying more experiences were still so open.

He was really starting to make his way in the world, not that Piccolo would ever admit it, but Chichi did right making her son study, she was maybe a bit too obsessed with it but Gohan was doing so well now. Piccolo had trained Gohan how to fight and face opponents, he was relieved the teen didn't look to him for guidance in some areas for he had none to give, Piccolo had never been to school, wasn't social or very academic really, the only thing to offer there was a like for reading though that was more recent and Piccolo suspected he had inherited that from his fusion with Kami, and everything he knew of relationships came from Gohan in the first place; he'd be less than useless for that kind of advice. But it seemed he needn't have to worry about that, the teen was heading for success, he was smart and loved to learn, he'd become a scholar one day, and with his kind soul and sweet charm he'd never be short of friends and would make a good husband one day, protective and strong, and Piccolo guessed that was something to be thankful for. Who wouldn't want someone who had that kind of everything?

Piccolo felt the tickling in his core which signalled it was time to rise from under the water, splashing slightly as he broke into the air once more he took in a deep breath calmly, small streams and rivulets of water caressing over his defined muscles and contours of his body. Eyes looked around the room, thinking of everything and nothing, and with a sigh, Piccolo decided to get back to his room, attempt to meditate in private, feeling he had indulged in rest enough for a day, he'd start sleeping next if he wasn't careful.

* * *

The world was white, a constant, brilliant white, a void where there was a nothingness making the two beings feel exposed and naked though both were fully clothed, facing each other, one speaking and one listening, a confession; a damnation. "I love you" came the cliché but all too true words, they echoed through the air and shattering souls into pieces never to be fixed again. Gohan's confession hanging between the two friends, staring into the understandably widened eyes of his beloved, Piccolo seemed to have stopped breathing completely before turning away.

The majestic cape swishing about his form adding to his grand nature, the air turned to a bitter cold and the demi-saiyajin's skin stung and shivered. The Namek was walking away from him, silent graceful steps that tugged at the teens heart the further they took him and as Gohan was about to step after his love he was halted by the most pained voice he had ever heard. Piccolo's gruff voice poisoned with a pressure, a hurt and a tremble, without turning, without stopping his exit, Piccolo spoke, "you were the only one to ever really talk to me, I've died for you and I just don't understand...why did you have to ruin everything?"

_Once, a long time ago, a tired and hungry little boy, was to find two red apples..._

Gohan lay on his bed, his room as it always was: posters, stereo and CDs, books galore and so on, but as he felt his body give in to the sinking warm feeling of the pillows another form moved and cuddled into his side and that earthy scent filled his head. Looking down, careful of his love's antennae, finding it cute that Piccolo's feet stuck out the bottom of the covers from his height; and his eyes observed his partner with a hunger. The two were lying together, just enjoying the feel and company of each other, when Gohan's body seemed to heat up. Leaning his head down, he kissed Piccolo's forehead, making the man look up only for Gohan to have already continued to those sensitive ears, hot breath flirting with emerald flesh and causing a small shiver within the Namek, and a exploring tongue to dip and caress those pointed ears, making Piccolo give that extremely rare, practically mythical, blush, a streak of purple staining his skin sinfully.

Gohan's veins fuelled with a need to continue, to devour and dominate, to completely ravage his mate, enjoying how Piccolo's breathing seemed to quicken in anticipation and lips travelled to the jaw, laying warm kisses to the unconquered territory. Powerful arms encircled the Namek, puling his body closer and the heat intensified, brawny hands pressed onto Piccolo's back, moving slowly in an inviting gesture. A steady, eager tongue explored Piccolo's neck, gliding over a strong throat and both bodies shared in a feverish tremble and the journey continued, the teen's mind a blur to the world now. He found himself with a tension in his lips, his own tongue flicking over a predator's teeth, touching his canines with an urge to expose them. Eye's glanced up to take in the image before him, the blush and beautifully blissful eyes dancing with his soul, just as he delved lower and began sucking on the Namek's collar bone making Piccolo inhale sharply.

Tasting the addictive skin, Gohan felt his need growing, intensifying, setting his own skin aflame with desire, his hands tightening, fingertips pressing against the offending fabric of Piccolo's gi top, feeling the shaking muscles that hid beneath. He wanted to bit. He _needed_ to bite. Feeling Piccolo's blood pulse under his lips, moving to the flesh between the shoulder and neck, tongue teasing the flesh he so wanted to sink his flesh into, offending him to not be marked already. His mate unbitten, unclaimed, and amongst Gohan's lust he heard a whispered 'wait.' The gruff whisper from Piccolo, vibrating through the heavy air and sending Gohan's nerved ablaze, lips kissing the flesh, tongue kneading, breath ghosting and the inability to resist. Too distracted to see the scared eyes of his love, the 'not yet's and the 'stop's, grazing his teeth playfully over smooth skin, blind to pain as he was drowning in the pleasure. Diving, indulging, surrendering...Gohan tasted blood.

_The apples a gift, the apples a sign and the apples a promise..._

Piccolo sat calmly in the Lookout's dining area, sitting upon one of the settees, plush cushions adding to the comfortable appearance of the Namek, one leg propped up on the seat while the other lay normally foot occasionally tapping over the floor mindlessly. A relaxed atmosphere with the rare sight of a lounging Namekian; especially one of Piccolo's attitude. But even more curious was the blushed scarlet apple in his elegant hand, which was slowly brought to inviting lips and pristine white teeth, fangs and all, which bit into the firm flesh of the fruit and chewed the delicious mouthful, juices glistening over an already pouty bottom lip.

Gohan sat watching in awe at the scene, it was possibly the most sensual view imaginable but despite his desire, his mind allowed his lips a confused piece of logic. "Nameks don't eat" he said, whispered and laced with yearning, as if he needed that little piece of reason to remain in some grounding to reality, but when Piccolo swallowed his bite, the teen's eyes fixed to the throats movements. The Namek, in his usual heavenly voice, spoke reminding Gohan that Namek's can eat, they just don't need to...it was purely a pleasure thing. Gohan's mouth watered and his body heated in an instant, Piccolo's indulgence the sexiest thing in existence or fantasy. "Can I have a taste?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo casually handed the teen the apple, a beautiful contrast between the red skin and white bite mark, bringing his lips to the fruit, seeing and feeling where Piccolo's mouth had already been and the fang marks creating sharp dips, a chorus of sweetness exploding and swirling about his mouth and rolling about his tongue. Preoccupied with not letting the flashing memories and desires overtake him, to invade his skin to make his face match the apples', the demi-saiyajin almost didn't notice Piccolo returning the fruit to his own possession. Bringing it to his mouth again, Piccolo bit, the flesh crumbling with a soft crushing noise, and juices began to glide down over his lips and chin and Gohan's eyes became fixed more so than they ever had been before.

An almost inaudible growl laced through Gohan's words with "you're not used to eating are you?" a fond smile curling his lips before moving closer to the Namek, whose purple tongue flicked out about to lap at the juices, and decided he wanted to taste too. Piccolo's tongue returning to the privacy of his mouth as he felt the demi-saiyajin's tongue glide along his chin. Smoothly, and with a fervent desire. Licks the sweetness from Piccolo's chin, moving up to those plush, sinful lips and a blur befell the teen's existence, the next thing he knew the Namek was beneath him, Piccolo's body shivering and close as Gohan kissed him passionately, the apple having dropped to the floor. In the flurry of lips, love, want and pleasure, Gohan's hands travelling over emerald flesh and playing with the Namek's sensitivity through clothes, flesh heated and inviting.

Burly hands travelled down Piccolo's abdomen, and circled slightly to the curved hip, still kissing with a hunger and fire, though just as the curious fingers were to reach the Namek's crotch an elegant hand wrapped around the teen's wrist strongly, Gohan's attention seeming to snap into sharp focus. The trembling of the Namekian that Gohan had considered a pleasured response, the tension that had seemed to be anticipation and the passion that was simply a flame, had all been illusions, as the teen looked up to see Piccolo as he had never seen him before. The Namek took in a deep breath to steady the need to sob, eyes brimming with tears and a look of absolute suffering. His voice heartbreaking, hitching and afraid "I'm sorry, Gohan...I can't-" he tried to continue but as a the tears finally overpowered his resolve he silently choked on inner pain, hand letting go of Gohan's in an uncharacteristic nervous fidgety movement.

Gohan's reality began screaming at him, what had he done? Confusion, dread and guilt invading his being, replacing any joy or fever he had before, now he was chilled to the core and angry at himself, "what-, don't cry" he whispered in urgency. Moving his hands up to Piccolo's face, one on either side and thumbs caringly removing the tears as they came, too many for Gohan to believe he'd done such a thing. Gohan suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, his chest a excruciating furnace and eyes stinging, but what struck the teen the worst was what Piccolo said next, amongst the hurt and victimisation, the Namek showed his dedication.

"...I've let you down..._I'm sorry_..."

_...that despite all falsehoods and facades of darkness, a covenant with kindness had been made..._

As Piccolo continued to chew his mouthful, Gohan sat watching in awe at the scene, it was possibly the most sensual view imaginable but despite his desire, his mind allowed his lips a confused piece of logic. "Nameks don't eat" he said, whispered and laced with yearning, as if he needed that little piece of reason to remain in some grounding to reality, but when Piccolo swallowed his bite, the teen's eyes fixed to the throats movements. The Namek, in his usual heavenly voice, spoke reminding Gohan that Namek's can eat, they just don't need to...it was purely a pleasure thing. Gohan's mouth watered and his body heated in an instant, Piccolo's indulgence the sexiest thing imaginable. "Can I have a taste?" Gohan asked.

"No" the abrupt and harsh rejection seemed to stab Gohan's chest, creating a wound that, though it did not bleed, was worsening. Feeling as though his breath had left him, his bearings fucked and senses zapped, trying to cling at something, anything that could rectify his state; searching for words but none would come. Piccolo simply clarified: "you don't deserve apples, just forget about them...all right?" though it was not a question: it was advice, a request. And Gohan felt his soul dissolving, destroyed in faith and strength.

_...and so, with every bite, lick, nip and taste, Gohan would think of love, his love, and hunger._

Bringing it to his mouth again, Piccolo bit, the flesh crumbling with a soft crushing noise, and juices began to glide down over his lips and chin and Gohan's eyes became fixed more so than they ever had been before. An almost inaudible growl laced through Gohan's words with "you're not used to eating are you?" a fond smile curling his lips before moving closer to the Namek, whose purple tongue flicked out about to lap at the juices, and decided he wanted to taste too. Piccolo's tongue returning to the privacy of his mouth as he felt the demi-saiyajin's tongue glide along his chin. Smoothly, and with a fervent desire. Licking the sweetness from Piccolo's chin, moving up to those plush, sinful lips and a blur befell the teen's existence, the next thing he knew the Namek was beneath him, Piccolo's body shivering and close as Gohan kissed him passionately, the apple having dropped to the floor. In the flurry of lips, love, want and pleasure, Gohan's hands travelling over emerald flesh and playing with the Namek's sensitivity through clothes, flesh heated and inviting.

Burly hands travelled down Piccolo's abdomen, and circled slightly to the curved hip, still kissing with a hunger and fire, though just as the curious fingers were to reach the Namek's crotch he felt a blunt tension in the body beneath him, not in anticipation or even nerves; a guard: a defence and in that second Gohan's attention seemed to snap into sharp focus. Pausing, hand moving a hairsbreadth closer but not touching, to watch that beautiful face, with pursed lips and closed eyes, suddenly flinch; and to feel his own heart jump into his throat at the dreaded question he was about to ask.

"Piccolo...do even you want this?''

The Namek's eyes opened then, looking to Gohan but not for long which only unsettled the teen more so, before saying breathily "it's fine, just do what you want" his being in complete dedication and compliance, but not in want. Gohan's soul shook at the revelation, he may have misunderstood, may be jumping to the worst conclusion possible, so as a test, the teen leaned don once more, moving to kiss his beloved all whilst holding back tears and, true enough, Piccolo tensed again: unwanting. Stopping at the reaction Gohan just hovered and attempted to collect himself, his passion, his love, his hurt, guilt and his raw anger that prowled through his veins.

"I don't want you to pretend Piccolo..." he whispered and Piccolo looked to the man above him, patient and slightly confused "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to" the teen spoke his voice hitching in areas, the feeling blazing in his chest and only intensifying as he heard Piccolo reply quietly with an 'I'm not-'. Unable to stop himself or think clearly, too hurt to feel real in that moment he spoke honestly and fiercely "don't lie to me Piccolo, _please._.." and with that Gohan's tears overwhelmed him, spilling over and rolling down his cheeks and falling to the Namek the lay beneath, hot droplets making the skin tingle. "...please...I don't want 'this'...I don't 'us' to one want to be one of your sacrifices!"

_With apples akin to his heart and emblem of his soul, the teen would fight as a warrior, live as a man, soften as one with faith, kiss with jubilance, and love...quite simply: love._

A man stood utterly still, heavy rain the only noise in the grey streets, his umbrella long abandoned as it rolled occasionally over cold concrete pavements, unable to shield him or undo the wetness soaked into his hair, flesh and layers of clothing, his grey suit heavy and clinging to the muscular body beneath. A chill numbing the sad individual as the pattering of rain continued to dance over his flesh, battering him abundantly as the colourless world around him mirrored his soul and life. This man stood as a pillar in nothing, he existed in a forgiving and repetitive world. This man had a conventional 9-5 job, one where he wore a suit and tie, carried a briefcase and looked like every other employee, a number in the books and an impersonal day; everyday. He would end his day with a rehearsed sigh, wondering why he tired his bones in a job that gave him no fire, no passion, and head home to a faceless wife and kids, a happy facade, a lonely world though people were aplenty.

But this man feel's something, feels that flickering flame in his chest, a memory and a soul, when he remembered the person he once was. This character remembers a battle savvy body, a brave heart and eyes that openly searched for goodness. A time where he loved someone. Someone who's flame and colour gave him reason to fight and cheer and believe, to be brave enough for a tomorrow no matter what, not this dead form of life. Pale lips then ghosted with that name, wet skin painfully cold as the name 'Piccolo' rolled about Gohan's soul but didn't reach the colourless world he was in. Not compatible with such defeated days. The demi-saiyajin that once saved the world and believed in it once as well, was now the businessman in the rain without a voice. The man is so totally alone, having lost his only colour, a stabbing fear piercing his heart; but even as he tried to scream, his mourning went unrecognised, his tears camouflaged by the heavy droplets running down his face, denying him his one something of reality; a mute.

"_Mr Piccolo...were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

* * *

The teen's body jolted upright, cold tears streaming down his cheeks and biting at his chilled flesh; a breathlessness in the fear of his dreams; eyes taking in the shadows of the room, night having fallen upon the lookout, Gohan's aching muscles comforted slightly by the cushions and settee he had fallen asleep, the dining area still grand in scale though not as bright. He had also been covered with quilts and the plates had been taken away from the now clear table most likely by Mr Popo. The silence of the floating castle deafening as all the teen could hear were his own reactions.

That dream had truly terrified him; his core unsettled and uncontained shivers wracking his pained body and mind. He didn't want to hurt Piccolo, and he didn't want to lose Piccolo, but he refused to hide and lie from him either, because that colourless man was the most terrifying thought in the world to him, that dead thing something Piccolo could not even muster a hint of respect for and neither could the teen; only pity.

Despite his worried soul, his hear about telling Piccolo his feelings and whatever the consequences, he was now more driven than ever, the quicker his reality came, the less fanciful uncertainties would be plaguing him. Nameks don't sleep, he thought. So Gohan quickly threw back the covers and stood with a power in his stance and went to search for Piccolo; to confess his love.

* * *

_A/N: next chapter is NOT the confession, we'll be taking a look at other Z senshi including Bulma in her lab ^^ Chapter title is "Restore to Factory Settings" however you may like to know chapter 11 is titled "I Love You."_


	10. Restore To Factory Settings

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I really appreciate the feedback and support, I always get so happy when I get to read them :3_

_A reply to **Guest,** I have detailed notes planned up to chapter 30 so far however they are just roughs (i.e. unfinished), I'm only getting round to finishing presentable chapters as I post them, the rest of the story is in a list of ideas/basic story staples, that's how I know chapter titles and so on but I don't actually have the story ready to post. I might be a tease but I'm not that cruel ;3 lol. Even though i could tell people what happens would you rather read a sentence describing feelings, heartbeats and blood pulsing, exchanged looks and a profound travelling through understandings of love...or "piccolo and gohan kiss"? which for a lot of my notes is how it's described so far unless the kiss means something (i.e. "a kiss in comfort" or "a playful kiss.") I'm so lazy with notes lol._

* * *

Apples

Chapter 10: Restore to Factory Settings

The pristine white walls of the huge laboratory, sterile amongst papers and metal scraps, bits and bobs of every and no possible description, stood offendingly naked around the bustling blue haired woman whose actions were both focused and eager. Screwdrivers, scalpels and a scary array of tools scattered about her worktop as she tinkered with the odd contraption, enjoying the challenge, and her tongue stuck out cutely in her concentration. The item so complex she was having the toughest time grasping its mechanics, the maker clearly having been a genius in their own right, the piece was truly magnificent for all its trouble.

Deciding to do a more general form of research than looking at the scraps of its body, Bulma, having found a core of circuits, began attaching fine cables and clamps to the metallic plates she connected the tattered spider to a large computer with the intent to scan and search the item. The screen vast and bright, reds, yellows and blues lighting the equally coloured keys and buttons. Her computer one of great complexity, full of data and high tech softwares, her most detailed and ready piece of equipment. The screen flashed white as it recognised the presence of new data, the scanner immediately searching out its codes and build.

Bulma waited for the computer to show some indication of searching, the moment the white screen sported writing or new windows she would be able to search through files and such herself but scanner remained white for several long moments, the scientist crossing her arms with a steady pout as she watched, pretty eyes switching from screen to robot multiple times. Then, so quickly she flinched, Bulma saw the large screen shut down, plunging into a darkness as though shot. Snapping her head up she immediately began typing, tapping at the keys in hope of re-establishing their connection, wondering if it had simply overheated Bulma's pout turned into a gasp when the screen suddenly crackled and beeped with flashing lights, nothing making any sense and the item going crazy, Bulma didn't know what to do.

Then the screen fell into blackness once more, but didn't take long to flash a warning shade of red, the lights cascading over the worktops and shiny brickerbrack of the place, and illuminating the stunned form of the dutiful researcher, when in large white capital letters read "RESTORE TO FACORY SETTINGS" and as Bulma watched a cold dread overcame her, that 'thing' was going to restore her computer, she'd lose all her data! In a hurried panic she tore the connecting cables from the spider and moved to type erratically in a feeble attempt to stop the deletion of files but all to no avail and she felt like crying. The red screen fading to reveal the now clear desktop, and Bulma simply watched in a numb awe as she would click and open base sections to find everything empty and baron.

* * *

Sitting in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corp, an equally white area but one of blue furniture and a resting atmosphere, Android 17 sat on one of the many couches drinking bottled water with gusto. His dishevelled appearance somewhat better than it had been, having showered and dressed in light blue jeans and a grey long sleeved top, he had also received immediate repairs though he had no recollection being unconscious at the time, having brushed his hair through as best as possible the dark locks were still slightly frayed and disturbed, his skin still pale and covered in cuts and scrapes. The cyborg felt as though his body had been put through a mincer, his muscles screaming at him in every movement and dark bruises had appeared over his limbs, torso and mainly his chest, his throat incredibly sore as though coated with sand paper and skin feeling tight and charred.

His sister sat opposite him, the blonde woman waiting with a strong patience whilst holding a happy baby on her lap, relieved that her brother had returned to normal, he was sore and beaten but he was making his way back to himself. Though she was calm, she was still eager to find out what had gotten into her brother, and every now and then found a little anger creeping through her soul, "what the hell happened back there?" she spoke softly though with an assertiveness.

Android 17 mulled over his works, breathing the only noise in the room for several moments, "I'm not sure" he spoke, voice scratchy and he immediately coughed and took several large gulps of water, an itchy harsh feeling over his throat and quickly wiped his wet lips afterwards. "All I remember is training in the desert" his voice unrelentingly raspy; and he repeated his glugging until comfortable enough to speak again, "then everything else is a blur..."

"You must remember something" Android 18 urged, frustrated at being so in the dark.

Taking in a long breath, a slight pout over his lips as he thought and continued "...it's as though what happened today is a distant memory" trying to find the words to describe what he could it's more like I was watching a movie when really tired, not taking in everything and the next day you remember bits and pieces."

Android 18 listened understandingly, Marron gurgling and squealing happily as tiny hands tugged on her mother's clothes playfully making the woman smile for a moment, before turning serious again, "what about when we fought?" Exhaling sharply, Android 17 drank more water, the swishing inside the bottle did little against the baby's gibberish, his eyes travelling to the infant curiously, chubby little thing, but she seemed happy; and so did his sister.

"I felt more awake then," he explained "like I was underwater trying to get to the surface or like I was behind glass and trying to break through, I'm not sure how to describe it really; I just remember pain; a kind of urgency" his voice crackling towards the end and he immediately brought the water to his lips again, damning his throat for its weakness.

Sighing and shifting the bundle in her arms to s sitting position on her knee the blonde voiced "it was just so weird, you were_ obsessed_ with fighting the z senshi, it was like you weren't yourself at all..."

"Well taking on the z senshi _was_ our original programming" he said more to generalise the idea and meant nothing by it, simply thinking that the goal itself wasn't so strange.

"Yeah" Android 18 replied, looking her brother in the eye "but we've changed right?" knowing she had, her family having grown and knowing she would do anything to defend them, she hoped her brother would join in the camaraderie also though with the man so arrogant she knew it would not be the most simple transition.

Said brother paused, casually running a hand through his unsightly hair, "admittedly I would never have done what happened today...frankly the entire thing sounds completely stupid."

The blonde nodded with a smile, agreeing thoroughly, "yeah, seeking out to take on several z senshi, all of whom to your knowledge are stronger than you, because some robot spider you don't even know told you to, that sounds like a winning idea" she chimed sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes at his sister's words, eyes occasionally ghosting over the lively little fidget in her arms and he wondered how she managed to keep such a hold on her so easily, then he was the one to voice a question on the day's events "how did you get me back to normal?" he asked, his last foggy memory being facing 18 and a hot feeling of rebellion bringing him to a blindness.

"Your energy went crazy after I made you fight me, you looked as though you were a toaster someone dropped in the bath..." she said as though a fact, Marron then placed 18's thumb against her small lips and her mother looked down fondly with a quick smile, which 17 found to be a very strange phenomenon as she had repeated that quick change of expression several times, "that weird spider contraption was obviously the cause once we saw it, and..." 18 paused thinking of exactly what happened next while Marron tried to gum her thumb to death, that smile returning "...Piccolo, since he could regenerate figured he was the best to try and get up close to you and that thing, and he was right" she finished.

He nodded in response thinking on her words and the mentioned warrior. Piccolo was an odd one, he had enjoyed their fights in the past, and the Namek's resilience and ability to outwit his opponents was really quite astonishing. He only had so much information on the man, a little on the details of his past, his title of Demon King and so on, which was quite impressive as now, not only wasn't he 'bad,' but seemed to be considered one of the most honourable z senshi there was. Also, Piccolo wasn't the type to expect a thank you, it just wasn't in him, and there would be some dignity as both were respectfully distant warriors.

"...Speaking of which I hope he's okay," Android 18 continued, speaking her own thoughts aloud "I can sense his ki so I know he's alive but he didn't have enough energy to regenerate after saving you and that takes a lot," and 17's eyes seemed to be working out a mathematical equation on how to feel, not that it could be done but it was his preferred method, and he nodded slightly and figured a quick 'thanks' next time he saw the Namek wouldn't hurt. Piccolo wasn't the type to be distasteful anyway; a thank you would probably roll right off of him. When the dark haired man looked to his sister's face again he saw a soft expression and heard her talk "just stick around okay,I know you're not exactly cosy here but we need to figure out what the hell is going on" her voice steady and not to be argued with "beside's there could be more of those spider things out there so it's best people stick together."

Android 17 was unable to contain the snarl over his lips at the thought, a bubbing of anger as he thought of that robot's influence again, "when we do find out this whole thing I'll teach whoever had the nerve to mess with me to..." when he was interrupted by Marron's excited noises and gugles, his eyes shifting to her distracted and 18 smirked.

"Yeah yeah tough guy, we get it 'big threatening speech' and manly growls..." she mocked kindly, very suiting as a sister to her brother, it was surprisingly warm but the man didn't expect thing he would hear from her "you want to hold her, she is your niece after all?"

Blinking, face blank he said "no" simply.

"What...you scared?" she grinned.

A scowl laced into his expression "of course not" came to automatic reply.

"Prove it" 18 spoke and held out Marron towards her brother, her round belly making her appear soft and cuddly, her tiny arms reaching outward waiting for her uncle to take hold of her, always happy to meet new people the baby was very curious. Blonde hair and wide joyful eyes only adding to her innocence. With a small huff the cyborg looked at the child like some strange foreign object but eventually, to not show weakness, he brought her little body into his embrace.

Sitting the girl on his lap, arms and hands holding her comfortably and securely, 17 looked at his niece, her sweet face making his chest flutter in a way he disliked, and her stunning smile making his lips twitch against his will, strange feelings threading about his soul when, somewhat to his relief, Marron grabbed a lock of his hair in her surprising grip. A small "ow" escaping before he could stop himself.

"Way to be a tough guy" his sster smirked, loving the display in front of her.

"Shut it" he replied gently and watched as both of _his girls _smiled.

* * *

Bulma added an old hard drive to the base of the screen, uploading software and some files she had backed up back into her computer's memory, but she was thoroughly depressed: so many files, research, plans and information was lost. Releasing a tired sigh she let her body slump on her spinning chair, her head resting back over the top of the seat, as she casually cast a glance to the screen to see a "Programme Loading" pop-up, a little bar with a percentage reading in blue slowly moving along the bar and a small 'bing' sounded, making the bluenette sit up properly looking at the screen with interest. Another box having come up on screen above the loading page reading "File already exists. Would you like to replace it?" her mind slightly boggled as she believed everything ahd been wiped clean, then just as she was about to press 'cancel' the screen began busying itself, files ad loading screens flooding and beeps sounding erratically and Bulma stepped back warily.

Several minutes passing of this frenzied display until everything seemed to settle and the screen appeared back to normal, slowly Bulma edged back to the large keyboard and nimble fingered pressed onto buttons in search of files, seeing the familiar setting of the computer she knew before, files she had believed to be lost forever were back and realising her lips were parted in a slight awe she closed them and turned to the remains of the spider that lay unmoving on a white worktop, a sly smile curling into her features.

"Well...aren't you interesting?"

* * *

Videl lay on her bed, the lights out, dark shadows engulfing the room and the teen unable to sleep. Expensive quilts and pillows puffed out around her pretty frame, black hair out of its usual clasps and spread about her head like beautiful ribbons, She had just had the most shattering talk with her father, the man having finally told her the truth, he wasn't the one who beat Cell; the boy with golden hair had done it, whom Videl now understood to be Gohan. The news was going crazy over the day's events, her friend's identity exposed to the e world as well as her father's inadequacy.

Gohan could fly? And he was so strong too, no wonder Gohan was so skittish, having to keep secrets like that. P.E. must have been Hell holding back so much, the subject most likely mind numbingly boring for the teen; poor guy. She wasn't mad at him, not at all, in fact, she was slightly jealous of his power, though didn't envy his position at all, especially since he had stayed quiet for so long to her. She would have to visit Gohan and reassure him properly that she had no hard feelings, she had a million curiosities but that was more that understandable. She decided that she would visit him soon, needing to speak with him or even exchange a smile or two, plus she had his school bag, eyes glanced to the item on her bedside table, remembering how in the chaos of the city she had journeyed back towards the school using her voice to tell anyone still around to evacuate and flee, when she had bumped into Erasa whom held it unsure of what to do with it.

Giving out a quiet sigh the girl turned, burying half her face into the plush support, and she allowed her mind to wander a little bit: the z senshi sure seemed like...colourful...bunch. There seemed to be many different warriors in their little gang, having watched playbacks on the day's news coverage and the footage from the Cell games she then smiled at the odd thought that popped into her head. Maybe one of them was Gohan's crush? He had said his crush was on a friend he'd had since he was little, so it made sense, right?

Videl brought a slim hand to her eyes and rubbed them, lack of sleep and the sting of dryness irritating her; she had cried earlier. So much had happened so quickly, her life was build on the certainty of her father's heroism and success, her closest friend was the Golden Warrior, she was unsure of his safety due to the abrupt cut off of news footage and a whirlwind of other things all clashing into her psyche relentlessly. But the crying had really gotten to her, she hadn't done that in a long time, she remembered it clearly as she was only little, and the day was very significant in her memory. The weather had been mismatching to the occasion, a nice sunny day had warmed the world as souls rained and stormed inside heavily beating hearts. The last time Videl Satan had cried had been her mother's funeral.

* * *

Bulma's tongue flicked slightly, her focus sharp as she tinkered the mechanics of the spider, she had already found a sort of filtering mechanism, and to her best guess it acted similarly to Goku's spirit bomb, collecting energy from the world around and focusing it, which would explain why the z senshi had such a hard time fighting the android earlier, the item only becoming more and more fascinating. The main programme centre was now attached to several smaller scanners and computers all testing its affects similarly to how her original computer had done, though this time results were being calculated, control experiments next to exploratory ventures. Her research coming in leaps and bounds and her intrigue with it, beeps and the like sounding as several scanners reacted in different ways but the bluenette ignored it all as she continued herfine work with the screw driver.

Exploring the spider's body, she took apart bolts and circuit boards of great complexity and with a fire in her stead. But just as she removed a small vanity cover, suddenly her ears were invaded by a high pitched siren, it screeched and screamed about the bare walls and her eardrums, scraping within her brain and making the woman's blood pulse, her breath hitching and, keeping calm, forced herself to think calmly despite her strong grimace. Finding the source of the noise she set to work on the contraption with a flare of her own genius disarmed it, the noise disappearing so quickly Bulma's ears needed to catch up, hints and memory of the noise still echoing about her senses. 'What the Hell was that?' she wondered.

Letting out a sight and closing her eyes for a moment, she collected her wits, the feeling of the siren thoroughly unpleasant but not anything she couldn't handle, from what she'd been told about the fight earlier Piccolo had heard a high frequency noise, no wonder the man burst his eardrums, she had found it difficult enough to breath under that screech never mind with Namekian hearing and needing to be ready for battle.

But getting back to work she disconnected the section that seemed to have emitted the noise to study in greater detail later, when she noticed just beneath a scrap of metal lay a slgithly charred, but most recognisable symbol and Bulma found herself smirking. Just what she was looking for. The Red Ribbon Army logo.

"Gotcha" she whispered triumphantly, grinning and eager to continue her research.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is titled "I Love You"_

_x_


	11. I Love You

Apples

Chapter 11: I Love You

Gohan headed to Piccolo's room in a fast paced walk, his feet tapping against the marble floors, sensing out his beloved's ki he moved through the winding corridors and where a window did present itself, the moonlight illuminated his skin, flashing over his form majestically, a man on a mission; a man in love. He slowed however as he reached the room, feeling Piccolo's presence behind the door, the teen checked himself first, not that the Namek hadn't seen him scrappy as they come before or that he'd necessarily care what he looked like at all, Gohan didn't mind much either but there was a comfort, especially as his body felt so numb with nerves he could barely feel he had a body anymore. This was it, he was doing this, confessing to Piccolo. A fire in his heart and he allowed for a courteous tremble he then knocked on the door, although knowing Piccolo he was probably already most aware of Gohan's presence.

Opening the door slowly Gohan peered through into the gently lit room, and gave a soft "hey" before truly taking stock of what lay inside. He'd never been in Piccolo's room before, Piccolo never slept but the room was more simply to have a place of his own, for whatever purpose, everyone needs a bit of space, the area was open, like everything else in the Lookout, and was patterned against the white walls which continued onto the floor, the furniture included only a settee, designed with curves and swirls and coloured in light blued, pinks and white, and a large bed draped in copious fabric, drowning the bed in rich quilts and the like, though it most likely only served as a comfortable place to sit for the Namek, especially as the settee was as good as a patio chair for someone of Piccolo's size. The rest of the room was empty, a large window making the room only seem all the more spacious, the moonlight filtering through into the room a little against the lights, a large crystal motif on the high ceiling eliminating the area.

And finally, on the bed, sat Piccolo in the lotus position, eyes closed as he was meditating, his legs somewhat sunken into the quilts and covers, he was wearing only his gi, and he had healed very much already, no scars or bruises marred his flesh anymore, knowing the Namek his only problem was probably that shattered hip, it would heal fine but take a few days as it was easier to grow an arm back that to heal such a complex bone. The Namek so still you'd think he didn't breathe, a trained immaculacy throughout his being that made Gohan feel comparatively clumsy and heavy footed.

Gohan offered a smile though Piccolo wasn't watching, more to steady his own nerves, and stepped into the room closing the door behind him, the Namek opened his eyes then and Gohan felt slightly taken aback, the dark orbs gazing at him patiently probably wondering why he was there at all. Unexpectedly, it was Piccolo whom was the first to speak "did you rest okay?" his voice smooth as it glided over the demi-saiyajin's senses and Gohan nodded.

Piccolo was slightly concerned for his friend; Gohan's behaviour on the battle field was most worrisome and coming into his room past midnight? He was being very quiet, too quiet, shouldn't he have been panicking at the time and going home, worried what his mom would do when he got back? Something was clearly wrong "what is it?" Piccolo spoke, cutting through any or all pretention.

Gohan didn't even pretend to play dumb, slightly thankful for Piccolo's direct but not invasive nature, it was obvious he had something to say, and that something was bothering him was an understatement. Looking around Gohan considered his position and gulped when Piccolo gestured for him to sit on the bed, but he complied anyway. Sinking more than expected as he sat, the bed indeed the comfiest thing he knew of in existence, Gohan balanced himself, his lags dangling over the edge from the highly made bed, and tried to calm his mind enough to speak.

He could feel Piccolo's energy and smell his scent, the room itself smelled of the Namek, bathed in that earthy fresh scent and Gohan contained the shiver as best he could. How to begin? at least Piccolo was the patient type, and Gohan was trying to speak and not hide, but whenever Gohan opened his mouth to speak nothing would come out, his confession feeling too naked and out of the blue to be comprehended properly, his words tumbling about his mind too quick to be announced, feeling so close yet the room remained silent. Gohan sighed, he knew it would be difficult, but he figured he could at least make a damned noise; and to think how easily he had spoken to the Namek none too long ago, even when he was a kid, tiny in comparison to the 'big scary demon king', even back when Piccolo was supposedly a villain it wasn't hard to speak in his company...

* * *

"Quit complaining and get up!" Piccolo hollered, tearing through the air and echoing about the many cliffs and trees. They were in the wilderness, training for the arrival of two Saiyajins whose aim it was to destroy the planet which would not be allowed. A young Gohan had been easily knocked to the ground and was making what Piccolo referred to as 'the crybaby face' and the boy was moaning about his aching legs, his sore back, his dirty hair and...Piccolo had heard enough!

Gohan hadn't felt anything like this training, it was relentless, harsh and fast, piccolo didn't tiptoe around or warm up to it, he was instant and great. And while Gohan was determined to see his training through to the end, he was lacking the steam power day to day, he had stopped saying 'he wanted to go home' as he had a duty to become a fighter, he had to so he would have a home to keep. Gohan looked up to the tall warrior, Gohan wasn't afraid of him though, Piccolo was very aware of people's limits and was calculated in his hits, It was just a shame he didn't share more, if he chatted or made jokes Gohan might not feel as much of the pain as he did, not that being distracted would help him train.

Just as he thought this, Piccolo kicked him and Gohan's tiny body soared several feet and landed on the ground with a thud, dirt covering already filthy tattered clothes. "G_et. Up._" Piccolo spoke deliberately clear and pressed.

"I can't, it really hurts" he grumbled.

Piccolo's eyes were unreachable, distant and he paused, "...If all your good for is complaining I'm wasting my time on you."

"Sorry, Mr Piccolo" the boy replied honestly. Piccolo just grunted, waiting, when suddenly an idea sparked in Gohan's mind, he really wanted piccolo to relax, to open up a little but the guy was closed. "Mr Piccolo..?" he started, clearly about to continue.

"What?" Piccolo spoke clipped, patience wearing thin.

Gohan, slowly picked himself up, rubbing his sore hands together, ridding them of dust and stones, before looking up into that calm face "I'll do my best not to complain, no matter what," Piccolo's brow raised at this wondering where this was going "...but can I ask for something?" He received a look that barely altered from Piccolo's usual expression, he was still and listening, just listening well, "just, I think I'd have more drive if I had something to look forward to. I know we're training to save the earth, but...day to day, just a little something, rally morale, y'know?"

There was a quiet, Piccolo unused to such chatter "...I'm hardly in the habit of handing out treats kid."

"I'll try my hardest," Gohan said childishly "and I won't complain anymore, just...if at the end of each day you answer a question?"

For once Piccolo's face showed a bit more to his inner workings, he was confused and suspicious, mainly the first one. "How would that raise morale?"

"It just would, Mr Piccolo" unsure of how to explain it any better "so what do you say?"

"Fine" Piccolo snapped, tired of such a silly exchange "but only if you stop whining all the time, and I want to see some improvement."

"Okay, I promise i'll work hard" the boy smiled, a victory, "but Mr Piccolo, one more thing?"

Piccolo sighed gruffly "a glutton huh?"

"No, it's just, when you answer my questions, could you just promise you'll answer them honestly, a full and honest answer."

"You sure are a piece of work kid. Done" and Gohan nodded only to be knocked down for what felt like the millionth time that day, and as he promised, he would get up and not complain. And that night Piccolo kept up his end of the deal too.

At the campsite Gohan had chosen, Piccolo sat waiting in the lotus position on the ground, his cape rustling softly in the crisp night breeze, the boy's arms were scraped and bruised as they strained to lift the logs and kindling he had collected, Gohan's hands then tried to create a fire using two sticks though it was manageable he hadn't perfected the art so eventually Piccolo intervened with a small flame of ki and the ember glowed giving off a generous warmth. After chomping down some fruit and quenching his thirst from a gourd Piccolo had given him, Gohan sighed and lay down on his back, letting his muscles relax properly for the first time that day and looked to the stars and clouds above. The crackling of the kindling and almost hypnotic dance of the flames and buzz of the forest creating a natural chorus that tempted the boy to just curl up and sleep, but he wouldn't, he had managed to get Piccolo's proms, he could ask Piccolo a question, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

"Mr Piccolo, can I ask now?" Gohan asked sweetly, turning his head slightly to see Piccolo and watched as he nodded, the movement was calculated and strong. Gohan had considered what he should ask Piccolo for a while, not sure if he should ask something personal or not, so he figured he'd start with something simple, something without pressure and unspecific.

"_What's your favourite flower?"_

Gohan could almost feel Piccolo's reaction to the question, even though he had returned his gaze to the stars, there was a little pause before Piccolo reacted with "what kind of question is that?" his voice clashing to the softness in the air. Gohan just shrugged and mumbled 'I'm just curious' and then voiced clearly a note from before "you have to answer fully and honestly" and the Namek's grumble didn't go unnoticed.

There was a silence as Piccolo pondered his wording and choice, when he spoke it wasn't as edged as before; "I don't know what names you humans have given them." Gohan hadn't considered this, that Piccolo didn't have the encyclopaedic knowledge that he did, just because human's called a daisy a daisy and a rose a rose didn't mean the world thought so too, Piccolo had lived in the forest since birth yet categories and titles were lost on him; maybe one day Gohan would teach Piccolo the names of some of the world's flowers. "Umm...what does it look like, where and when does it grow?" he asked, trying to see if he could work it out from a description.

Piccolo paused again before saying "...they grow on trees in spring, lots of them, sometimes their white and sometimes their pink" his tone matter of fact and that was enough.

"Cherry blossoms?" Gohan clarified, surprised at his mentor's choice, of all the flowers in the world he hadn't expected something so...so...cute? lovely? Piccolo just gave a small grunt and a 'if you say so' before closing his eyes to meditate. "What do you like about them?" Gohan asked and without moving Piccolo replied "that would be a second question in one night" flatly.

"Oh c'mon" Gohan whined and sat up, looking at Piccolo, half his form cast in moonlight while the other half was doused in shadows, his cape magnificent and skin glittering by the stars.

"Hey, they're your rules" Piccolo mocked slightly, his face allowing a single change in a smirk, but only for a second before the warrior fully sank into his meditation, meaning Gohan's words wouldn't reach him easily and the boy took the defeat with a smile and lay down again. Gohan decided that he liked Piccolo's face, he wasn't sure why, but he just did.

"_Why do you like cherry blossoms?"_

"You're seriously going to spend two nights on that?" Piccolo retorted in a clipped tone, the boy sure seemed to have strange priorities.

Not missing a beat however Gohan chirped with a happy "yup" and smiled to the stars again, his body easing out some of the knots and burn of his days training, he really felt better getting to talk to Piccolo like this, ask him kind things, even if he didn't receive much of an answer, he enjoyed his nights now. "So...why are cherry blossoms your favourite flower?"

"I like it when they fall" Piccolo said softly after another pause but not giving anything away.

"Is that your full answer?" Gohan asked sleepily.

"Yes" and Gohan believed him.

"_Why do you always pause before you speak out loud, it's like you're trying to remember how to talk?"_

Piccolo paused before replying in the way that would have inspired such a question in the first place, the boy was sharper than he seemed if he picked up on such a thing though Piccolo was well aware of the habit, it had annoyed him greatly the more he had to interact with the z senshi. "...It doesn't come natural to me" he offered calmly.

"_Talking_? But..." Gohan couldn't find the words, his mind drawing a blank. Piccolo spoke so well, his accent and annunciation ethereal and poised, if Gohan didn't know better he'd have asked if the man had elocution lessons, and in the silence Piccolo answered the unvoiced question.

"I'm not used to it. I'm not used to my voice. Who would I talk to out here? Sometimes I forget to communicate out loud, that's all."

Gohan remained numb, unable to figure just how to feel in that answer, and he wondered if he would ever fully accept it.

"_Where is your favourite place?"_

Piccolo sighed and thought about the forest, it wasn't like he knew anywhere else that well, he was sitting in his usual lotus position but with his chin rested in one hand with his elbow on his knee, a long elegant finger pressed against the plush bottom lip as he answered "the waterfall, it's to the east of here."

"Why the waterfall, and please don't say that's two questions" Gohan chimed from his sitting position on the ground, Piccolo decided to give the kid a break, he had been working hard lately.

"I like the noise and the movement, in the spring there's...those flowers," Piccolo elaborated, though forgetting the name he'd learned a while ago. 'Cherry blossoms' Gohan interjected and received a flat "know it all" from Piccolo which made the boy blush. Piccolo continued, knowing the boy wanted his 'full' answer as he kept repeating. "_Cherry blossoms_ are there" Piccolo said, an edge in his voice that gently teased Gohan for his knowledgeable manner not that he minded. "...It's secluded enough for my tastes...the water is fresh and nice to drink, there's shelter...it was the one place that I go back to. I don't know why so don't ask."

"_Are you lonely?"_

"What's 'lonely'?" Piccolo said, cockling his head to the side slightly, a response Gohan hadn't been expecting, as shown when he let out an undignified 'huh?' With a roll of his eyes, Piccolo continued "I don't know that word, what does it mean?"

Gohan guessed that made sense, he doubted with his few conversations anyone had detailed the feeling of loneliness to him, Gohan remembered the story of the demon king from his father, but even if Piccolo had Daimao's memories it was hardly a detail demons would speak of. Taking a moment to figure out exactly how to word such a thing, feelings were really hard to explain but he found grounding "well...you know what sad means?"

"Yeah" came the clipped reply.

"Well it's like that, but it's when you feel sad because..." childish eyes cast upwards as though searching the skies for the words, however, in the end the simpler proved most effective though he hated how it sounded when spoken aloud, "...because you're alone. That's why it's called being _lone_ly."

Piccolo's head moved back slightly, closer to his body as he pondered Gohan's words and the new one he had just learned, and realised he didn't know how to answer, his lips seemed to press together on their own accord, mind full and sparking all over the place yet not a thought was able to be processed. "It's a tough question Mr Piccolo, I understand if you don't answer it" and so he didn't. He would have been capable of scraping together a reply but...Gohan had asked him for a 'full and honest answer', and he couldn't give that, he would allow it, and so there was silence.

"_What exactly is the story with your dad?"_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my daddy told me your dad was a baddie that took over the world once, the Demon King, and when my daddy beat him he had you so you could get revenge or something, and take on my dad for him."

"That's the jist" Piccolo spoke calmly, his past and heritage not something he was shy of.

"But what's the story _exactly?_"

"Couldn't you have asked your dad if you wanted to know so bad?"

"My did wouldn't tell me everything, it comes with being a dad you have to skip a load of stuff" he smiled softly, thinking of his family.

"Something tells me this question has loads of other questions inside of it?" Piccolo said with a grumble.

"Maybe" Gohan replied playfully.

"Where should I begin?" not wanting to speak more than necessary.

"Umm...at the beginning?" he grinned.

"Don't be cheeky" the Namek spoke practically though amusement warmed the air slightly.

"Sorry Mr Piccolo" came the quick apology.

Searching his mind for some thread to pick up and deciding he really should, simply, start from the beginning "...suppose it started with Nameless."

"Nameless?" he questioned, the sentence odd on its own.

"That's how I think of him, he wanted to become Guardian of earth, he's my origin here, Nameless was the original man who split his soul in two, making the light, Kami, and the Darkness, Piccolo." Gohan's eyes took on a look of wonderment from the get go, and Piccolo explained his origins, his father's escapades, the dragon balls the man's death at the hands of Goku; Piccolo stopped the story at the point of his birth, only mentioning his mission to avenge his father and take his place as ruler. His childhood was not described, and Gohan knew to extend what was already a generous answer would meet a denial. Gohan's attention fixed like glue to his mentor; he has such a good storytelling voice.

"_Do you love anyone?"_

"What's love?" for some reason, hearing Piccolo ask that hurt, the boy just hoped it was like the cherry blossom thing, that just because he didn't know its name didn't mean it wasn't there and part of his life, though a very strong part of him knew there was a sad sad truth dragging that hope away almost as quickly as it came.

"Nevermind, I don't know how to explain such a thing."

"_What do you think of me?"_

"I think you have great potential as a fighter" Piccolo answered flatly.

"That all" Gohan asked in half-yawn, very tired from his training.

"I'm not your mother...I'm not going to dote on you with compliments."

"Then complaints?" Gohan pushed, wanting a little something more even if it was criticism.

Piccolo pouted his lips slightly in thought, the boy was very odd, "...you whine and you confuse the hell out of me."

"I guess that's one way to answer my question" Gohan mumbled quietly.

"Sleep."

"Okay...Goodnight Mr Piccolo" Gohan warmed, curling up to rest for the night and he met silence.

"_Do you still plan on killing my Dad?"_

This was a dangerous question to the boy, it had bothered him the moment he thought of it earlier in the day, feeling a hollow pain him in his chest and throat. "Yes" came Piccolo's simple answer.

"But he's my dad" the boy replied, feeling tears sting all too quickly, he loved his dad, and he was really starting to care for Piccolo too.

"So?" Piccolo replied, his face one of stone, too much like stone for the answer to be easy to give and that only frustrated the boy more, Gohan huffed and curled up in his usual sleeping position. "You're such a child" he heard Piccolo grumble.

The Namek hadn't expected what the boy came out with next, "you're only 4 years older than me...and I'm not the child here."

"What did you say?" he threatened though not entirely sure of what to do if the boy did not silence.

"You promised you'd answer honestly" he pouted, sniffling and eyes watering, a feeling of disappointment washing over his tiny little body.

"I did" Piccolo growled, tired of this stupid conversation.

"You're lying again" the boy whispered, falling asleep, and Gohan cried into the night.

"_Mr Piccolo...Were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

"_..."_

* * *

Gohan hadn't realised until it was too late, but cold tears were escaping, sitting on his lashes and rolling down his cheeks, and he froze, his fear and hopes all weighing down over his heart, and what made him flinch was catching Piccolo's worried eyes. It wasn't often that Piccolo was completely open like this, clearly the teen's odd behaviour enough to make the Namek soften and show he was there: entirely.

"What the hell is wrong, Gohan?" Piccolo's voice soft like never before, "you can tell me" he offered to show Gohan didn't need to fear him, never one to judge, the tone one he would never share with anyone else. But what Gohan didn't see in those open eyes was the stabbing hurt such a sight caused for the Namek, that the one kindest, most important person in the world to him was crying, right in front of him. Was he the cause? Could he have stopped it from happening?

Piccolo moved slightly closer, moving his legs to lie over the side of the bed, sitting right next to Gohan and he could feel the teen's flesh trembling and Piccolo wished he could comfort him, make whatever was paining him stop. The tug in his chest more powerful than ever. Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes strongly, trying his best to summon the strength and the words, the Namek's face still so innocent but very concerned and he felt guilty for making his beloved feel like that, and a wash of shame engulfing him being seen to be so weak. It was then Piccolo asked something which made Gohan's mind snap, "did I do something wrong?"

He couldn't believe it, Piccolo felt guilty because Gohan was crying, ready to shoulder blame. Gohan felt he felt a bubbling heat inside his chest, hating the idea of hurting the one man he would do anything to protect. "No..." he whispered, "no you didn't."

He had to do it, confess, quickly, take away that doubt even if it would only make things worse, so he squared his shoulders, straightening his back and lifting his jaw, he took in a deep breath to steady himself, wearing his tears with an air of pride, he began, all or nothing, "I have feelings for you." Hs voice seeming to silence the world in that one room, and he saw the Namek's eyes widen slightly, his body stock still, gaze lost slightly, gulping Gohan continued, refusing to shrink "and I don't mean just as a friend" every word was true, and as Gohan felt he was facing the abyss, at the very least he was holding nothing back, open for the fall should the vortex swallow him. As Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, unable to see an answer but his surprise and what he would only assume was a numbness. Blinking away more threatening teaks, Gohan was begging from the bottom of his heart that this wouldn't hurt his love, that was the most important thing, though his heart also begged that his feelings were returned, without hope he would crumble.

"Piccolo...I Love You."

* * *

_A/N: and that is how Piccolo learned what lonely meant ^^_

_Next chapter title: A Full and Honest Answer._

_x_


	12. A Full and Honest Answer

_A/N: Well I sure seem to be treating if I do say so myself, my next update may be some time however as I really need to focus on college and voluneering but hopefully this will sustain most of you for now ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 12: A Full And Honest Answer

"Piccolo...I love you."

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing, Gohan wanted him, _him, Piccolo Daimao ex-demon king. _The world didn't seem to make sense anymore, Gohan's life was meant for happy endings, and all those good things...and he wanted Piccolo to be the one with him? To...Piccolos mind drew a blank, everything was too silent, even Gohan's expression looked strong though he's trying to be patient, there's a storm inside. The Namek's mouth became dry, what was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to feel? Because majorly what he felt was confusion. How long had Gohan felt this way? The teen's tears clinging to those dark lashes and still present though they did not run anymore, was he that torn by his emotions, feelings for..._him_?

Romantically Piccolo knew little, Hell he'd be prepared to say he knew just about nothing on the subject. The closest thing he'd seen to a couple were Goku and Chichi and safe to say they weren't the best models for learning about relationships. Couples want to be together, _together, _build a life _together, build a future._ And Gohan wanted that with him of all people?! It just didn't make sense, Gohan was so sweet and kind, and he had become such a strong man, he was smart and attractive, how could that possibly want to be with the likes of him? Wait..._attractive?_ Piccolo realised his thoughts then, it wasn't like it was untrue, he found his own eyes travelling over Gohan's torso, not that he didn't know what was there, just like his arms, so strong, so muscled, his skin tough with several scars only added to his sun kissed skin, somehow it made him gruffer.

Piccolo didn't scar, it made him feel untouchable some times, unmarked physically by love nor trial, it made him feel cold. He liked that Gohan found staples in his past, that he could heal and remember, be stronger for all his cuts and scrapes. His strong jaw and chin, Piccolo didn't know why but he liked it, seeing Gohan so grown up, so manly it made him confidant in the teen's ability to have a future, to make it through anything that might come his way. His eyes though experienced in battle and capable of being so fierce, were still so gentle and open, that was his real strength, that no matter how many evils the man saw, he believed in good and lived his life to it, he still embraced the world.

Yes, Gohan was attractive, a lover anyone would be blessed to have, his soul and his body. But...Piccolo felt he didn't deserve such a partner, if he was completely honest with himself he didn't believe he deserved such a friend or even comrade sometimes. Why would Gohan have feelings for him when he could have someone else, someone better, more human and...beautiful. Piccolo knew he was a different race, and next to many other Nameks, sure, he had qualities that in comparison made him the more attractive form, muscles, broad shoulders and so on, but having been born and grown up on Earth, he couldn't help but feel ugly. Wherever he went, unless on a battle field, he would often be plagued with a feeling like he took up to much space; offending against the scenery and exchanges of happy people. How could Gohan every think of him like _that? _And that was just Piccolos body, personality? It was almost laughable, his dark past and blunt nature not exactly winning qualities, he was anti-social, isolated, cold; harsh...He was ugly there too. Piccolo felt a great weight in his chest, thinking of himself often did this, one of the many reasons he avoided the subject, he even hated mirrors, he could avoid looking at himself in ponds for to long and the like, but mirrors were so sturdy, mounted and presenting; whenever he saw himself in them he felt like something always wrong.

Gohan was heard taking in a sharp breath, steadying his resolve and fighting the oncoming tears again and Piccolo's soul shook like it would explode, why couldn't he keep Gohan from feeling hurt, what could take it away? Piccolo knew the obvious answer, but he had to think, be careful, he was so in the dark about everything, he knew nothing of the subject in general never mind Gohan's individual feelings, so he had to ask, his voice purposefully gentle "wha..." though it appeared to gently, his mind unable to push to strongly in his current state, "what do you want...to happen between us?" he said suppressing a growl this time, his voice though deadly quiet seems to strain against the silence of the room.

He had to ask that question, for all Piccolo knew the young man saw his feelings as a burden, that he would most likely want normal feelings, to want a woman, a human, to do all the things that normal couples do, go on 'dates' and the like, Piccolo couldn't even list what couples did on 'dates' he knew so little. If Piccolo accepted Gohan's love...was he dooming Gohan to a life with him, if he rejected him, making him move on...was he saving him? Gohan's voice sounded sweet, an honesty laced through his declaration "I have fantasies about our future, I know it sounds cliché, but that we'd be together forever," the teen breathed, his mind clearly screaming so much at him it must have been difficult to choose the right words amongst the inner chaos, "...Piccolo, I won't lie, I want you completely. I want to marry you someday, to...you get the idea. I love you."

Piccolo felt as though he was in some other reality, his skin was tingling, a fuzzy and warm feeling radiating throughout his flesh, his mind blurry for all it felt every word sharply and heavily. Before Piccolo could even think on what he'd just heard, especially the 'love' part which for some reason affected his heart greatly, Gohan added to his words, this time with a strength that was notto be questioned: "but I don't want you do be with me...just because it's what_ I_ want...I want you to want it too. If you don't...i just have to accept it. Don't lie to me." Piccolo felt an echo in his mind, the mention of lies and truths, 'a full and honest answer' floated about his memory from those old days, Gohan's silly questions when they were training. But the Namek understood; no tricks, no _sacrifices_ or layers in his answer.

The Namek was unsure of himself then, well more unsure than he already was, Piccolo knew he could act, he could lie and make Gohan believe it, but he couldn't go against the teen's wishes could he? Piccolo shouldn't try and protect him here, he is a man after all. He couldn't stand the idea of being the demi-saiyajin's pain, it had hurt him enough to hear how the boy would argue with his mother over him, and that time he had asked him about whether or not h would still want to kill Goku...

He remembered on planet Namek; thinking Frieza was dead as everyone stood in rags and shattered nerves, when Piccolo had seen that red light in the distance, quickly following the line of the alien's aim he saw the beam was pointed at Goku, he had remembered that night Gohan had been angry with him, for 'lying,' for saying he would kill Goku. At the time Piccolo asn't sure if it was a lie, when Gohan had asked, that was just it, he didn't feel sure of anything. Yet, on that doomed planet, Piccolo had taken the hit for him, the beam meant to take the life of Goku spearing his own chest instead, the wide eyes of his old rival one's of shock and awe, but also a worry threaded into them. And what for...it certainly wasn't strategically sound...for good? For Gohan?

Letting out a long exhaling breath, Piccolo knew he couldn't lie to the teen, especially as he sat so open and emotionally exposed right next to him; so close yet a million light years away. So, really, there was only one question he had to ask: what _did_ Piccolo want? It wasn't like he could deny he loved him...

He remembered how he felt on that forsaken planet as he experienced the fusion technique for the first time, Nail's memories in his head, separate from his own yet fluid in his knowledge, and he learned something, _that word. _Gohan had asked him if he 'loved' anyone during that daft deal of theirs and had been unable to describe what it meant, to _love_, now Piccolo couldn't blame him, it was...it was...indescribable. Nail's understandings of community and natural obligations the base to build more complicated feelings, language had no change at keeping up with such perceptions. Piccolo, once he learned more clearly such a concept, the feeling only seemed to intensify, a new power over and throughout his body he knew he had a duty, not to the world, but for Gohan, quite simply, because he loved him. And love was reason enough.

He felt something else though, something even more painful than the loneliness, he was afraid, Piccolo had power over Gohan but he had to be honest, he couldn't lie, could he? He knew he could act with the best of them but was that really the best thing? And even then...what to say? So many wrong moves, was there even a right one to choose? Piccolo felt blind though he could see so much of Gohan's soul, its struggle and bare heart. Gohan wanted to be with him, for all time, Piccolo would have been floored if he wasn't so frozen, married one day? To do things married people do, to...Piccolo felt exposed then, and he wasn't entirely sure why, Nails memories were of community and protection, to guard and be strong, Kami's were sheltered and somewhat offbeat, neither seeking romantic attachment in their lives before fusion, but...for some reason, Piccolo's face heated up. It burned over his skin, neck and ears and a slight dizziness at the whirlwind of awareness he was suddenly crashed into, he was glad Gohan's obsidian eyes had returned to looking away from him so the teen didn't see the faint colour of purple staining his usually green skin and it gave him time to suppress the warmth. The Namek was not used to being viewed even in a non-intimidating way...never mind _that_ way.

Now that Piccolo thought about it, Gohan's face had blushed several times lately, how the teen had acted so strangely, stutters and the like, that's why he had been avoiding him, had he really had such an effect on the teen? But there was more to it, Gohan had mentioned their future, wanting to be together forever and he thought if things had been the other way round, if Piccolo had romantic feelings for the teen he would have suppressed such things, denied them for fear of hurting Gohan, he just wasn't...Piccolo paused, a tightness in his chest and a swelling of pride as he thought of the teen, he realised how strong Gohan was, what it truly meant to give a full and honest answer, to have such faith in those you love that the good outweighed the fear, to know loved ones would support you back no matter what.

Piccolo hadn't been brave enough to take a bid for his own happiness and it wasn't a sacrifice if he was doing it out of fear, one should say the good despite fear. Gohan was being so brave, to have faith in the world, that he simply had to do the right thing, no matter the pain, or the fear. A full and honest answer.

So, taking a leaf out of the teen's book for once, he gathered his wits and took a step in a way he had never done before, taking a deep breath, Piccolo spoke truthfully, naked and bold, "okay" his gruff voice shattering the stillness of the room, Gohan's eyes shot up to Piccolo's face, searching the Namek's eyes, the waiting killing both of them, and Piccolo felt taken aback by those eyes, those confused eyes, those hopeful eyes. Piccolo felt so soft then, like if Gohan asked him to do anything he wouldn't be able to say no, that Gohan depended on him? His heart...needed him? And Piccolo was never more sure of anything in his life, he could fix this, and he didn't even have to lie. He just had to be brave.

"What?" Gohan said hoarsely, unsteadiness in his enquiry, he'd clearly thought Piccolo would say no right away, a crushing rejection to hit him. Piccolo felt a welling of vigour then, that being completely honest , just simply telling the truth could set the man free from his struggle. The teen needing clarification, those eyes more open than ever, and Piccolo inhaled deeply, cool air filling his lungs as he destroyed the doubts.

"Okay...I love you too."

"_Mr Piccolo...were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

"_...yes."_


	13. Necessary Hunger

_A/N: Yay, I'm feeling so much love! Lol thanks everyone for such wonderful feedback, finished this chapter quicker than I thought and hopefully this update won't disappoint, who's ready for Gohan and Piccolo's first kiss? ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 13: Necessary hunger

"Okay...I love you too"

Gohan sat in stunned silence, had Piccolo really said that? The Namek before him was still also, eyes patient but tense, Gohan could see no trace of acting, his breathing slow and having to think to keep calm, that majestic throat gulped nervously, which in many ways reassured the demi-saiyajin, were Piccolo putting on an act he might be more stone like, but in is numb and nervous sate he still whispered "you mean it?" in more of a support to his minds disbelief.

Piccolo looked to those open vulnerable eyes and only felt a greater strength gather within him, even though his own world had just flipped and this idea of being in a relationship at all, and with Gohan of all people, it was just the most unexpected and mindboggling thing to happen in his life, but for once in his life he was going to command his bravery and accept it. "You did ask for my honest answer, so...there it is" he answered softly and Gohan's breathing became shallow as warmth exploded in his chest, Piccolo had said yes, he'd said YES!

The teen couldn't contain himself then, it was real, it was happening, Piccolo had accepted his feelings, his breath leaving him as the tears glistened in his eyes, and looking at his beautiful beloved next to him and, though he would normally have been more careful around the Namek, resolve braking he had to embrace his love. Piccolo watched as the teen reacted, as though a tremor of emotion was enveloping him, and saw those eyes shine overwhelmed with joy, such a reaction making Piccolo feel heated too, a great relief in the man's joy, Then Gohan turned slightly towards the Namek and seeing the movement he knew Gohan was reaching out to him in a sort of hug.

He wasn't used to 'hugs' or touching of any kind other than fighting really, but Gohan had embraced him like this before when younger, though Piccolo often quickly removed the tot; Piccolo's natural reaction would have been to say 'get off' but by accepting Gohan's feelings, Piccolo was also allowing the man passed all his barriers, past his cold exterior and the layers, plus considering this young man was giving him his love and his faith the least he could do was accept the hug. Plus, Piccolo couldn't explain it, but he felt shaken, what had just happened, he suddenly felt vulnerable and, strangely he wouldn't change his predicament, though he was just that, vulnerable, and found the strong arms encircling him comforting.

Gohan's muscular arms embraced his partner gently around his waist, careful of the still healing hip and their torso's pressed together, the heat of their flesh somewhat surprising as Gohan's skin tingled at being allowed such close contact. Looking up to Piccolo's face looking for reassurance he was not crossing a line or making his love uncomfortable and saw those eyes, while anxious were eased somewhat, glittering like he'd never seen before and knew Piccolo had been completely honest with him. The nervousness more than understandable, Gohan hadn't expected Piccolo to just instantly melt into place as his lover, Piccolo didn't know much about these things, and as a person who's most defining moves lay in his cunning, being at a lack of information left him at a great disadvantage. This actually made Gohan's heart flutter more thinking of the trust Piccolo was putting into the teen was staggering, Gohan was so proud of Piccolo then, feeling the Namek's own heart beats as they were pressed against each other and that elegant face awash with his rare kindness "thank you" the teen whispered.

Piccolo blinked looking down at the young man who was so close his breath tickled over his neck ad jaw, skin soft and muscles dependable "I just told the truth" he replied as tough he didn't understand the need for thanks, especially when the Namek himself was grateful. The main thought that allowed him to accept was actually something else, despite all his unflattering views on himself he knew one thing, he knew he would do anything for Gohan, and if he could trust anyone to stand by the teen it was himself; he needn't worry of loyalty or the like; they were absolute.

"I know, but...I don't know how to explain it..." Gohan said softly, smiling uncontrollably, after all those fears and dreams of disasters the great relief was euphoric and to be able to hold his love like this blew his mind. Piccolo nodded slowly, the last time Piccolo had heard Gohan say that he was trying to define the meaning of the word 'love', a memory when in hand with the truth was now becoming rather precious and as Gohan sat himself up straighter though still hugging Piccolo's waist, just looser, Piccolo found his own lips curling into a smile.

For the longest time they just looked at each other, Piccolo was afraid, so was Gohan, if Gohan pushed to far too fast he would hurt Piccolo and the Namek would probably do his best not to let on how he felt, and Piccolo was afraid because, well, he was just afraid. He didn't exactly feel like he had any footing over his situation anymore, but it was okay, Gohan was a protector, he had been in the Cell games, in his life and now, in that room, they were together and everything would be fine. "This doesn't feel real," Gohan chuckled lightly "am I awake?" Gohan said with a glint in his eyes and Piccolo's smile only widened though still private but the teen didn't miss how the side of his lips wavered slightly as something in his mind surfaced for a second. "What's wrong?"Gohan asked suddenly feeling panicked his eyes naked, was Piccolo regretting it; was he upset? Said eyes glanced to the side and the teen sighed sorrowfully.

The teen's worry making him rise up protectively, he shifted to kneel on the bed, sinking slightly at in the thick quilts beneath him and whispered "please tell me" as he moved his hands up to cup either side of his beloved's face, eyes locked and the Nameks' slightly wide while the teens' were searching. Piccolo felt Gohan looking at him, he had shown a slight waver, he wished he'd been better at it since he didn't want to worry him, he just he wasn't used to anything like this and there was one insecurity that clawed about his nerves. He had to say it now, he couldn't let Gohan go on thinking there was a chance of regret or the like, "why me?"

"What?" Gohan replied automatically as he felt his mind draw a blank, what was piccolo asking him exactly?

Piccolo gulped quietly and became very sensitive to those manly hands and fingers fitted to the sides of his face, how the dull fingertips would press into the soft panels of his face gently but firmly and the Namek found himself strained to look at the young man, for some reason the question summoning an inner burning "why me of all people?" his voice quiet due to their close proximity and the silence of the room, smooth and deep as Gohan's ears pricked, slowly the cogs in his mind turning to process those words, a spike in the teen's chest when Piccolo continued to say "...there are so many better people out there..." and as the Namek was about to continue Gohan felt an anger flame up inside of him.

It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, certainly not at Piccolo, he was protective of his mate, loved him, and to think Piccolo felt less than he was...it hurt Gohan though it wasn't a concept that was strange to him. Hands moved and arms wrapped around Piccolo completely, chests pressed together and muscular arms over Piccolo's own and burly hands pushed slightly against the fabric and skin as he held the Namek tightly, Gohan's head over Piccolo's shoulder, facing that elegant neck and, even though he had confessed his love, he had many more things to say and now was the time.

Without moving from his position, embracing his love so closely, his voice vibrating next to the sensitive ears and breath flirting over emerald flesh, he began to speak of his real feelings "Piccolo," he said making Piccolo's nerves spark at the surprisingly strong voice, a sense of conviction and even passion as he declared his truths "I think you're perfect" he said with a sweetness and Piccolo blinked, he knew the teen respected him as a fighter but...perfect? Surely he's exaggerating, fanciful and so on; the Namek really didn't understand such a description. But those arms, those hands and that hitched breathing told Piccolo that Gohan was deadly serious.

Taking in a sharp breath taking in Piccolo's scent, Gohan continued "I mean it, I do...everything you do, how you move, how you talk, you're beautiful, Piccolo" and he felt Piccolo's body tense and knew his love's eyes were wider, a disbelief claiming the Namek even more so than before. Gohan refused to stop talking, there was much the glorious man had yet to hear "I love your skin, how you've worked so hard and it's always so smooth and pure" Gohan's face heated up a blush invading his skin but he marched on, "I love your eyes, they don't judge but are still so wise and cunning. Your eyes are guarded, as much as I'd like to see you more carefree I feel so special when you look at me, and you're smile, how it's so private" he rambled, meaning every word and Piccolo was stunned, relieved the teen couldn't see his face; yet there was more. "There's the way you fight, you have no idea how incredible a warrior you really are and how you're ready to sacrifice so much for the world and its people even though..." the teen struggled here, a deep breath was heard as he moved.

Moving back to his previous position, hands on either side of Piccolo's face, cupping that beauty in now trembling hands, dark eyes looking down at his love and saw the Namek's widened eyes, so vulnerable for once and Gohan only loved him more, "I know how the world sees you..." he said, the anger bubbling, hating how the masses felt against the 'demon king' despite how they knew fuck all about the hero they were so distasteful about, "...but they're wrong," his eyes shimmering with conviction and Piccolo's did too, in awe as he listened to what was the most unexpected speech imaginable. When he had asked Gohan the question it had simply been that the one detail was the part Piccolo couldn't summon himself, an insecurity not allowing himself to believe until hearing it from the teen so forcefully, to see that handsome face and see absolute confidence. "You're so kind, so patient and...there aren't words, the very fact that 'they' treat you so badly yet you're willing to die for them shows how good you are, I'm honoured to be the one you trust and go to, I just wish you'd be more willing to depend on someone else," Gohan's breath dancing over the Namek's face, it smelled sweet, like apples, "...I'm here and I want to be yours and I want to be there for you. You are wonderful."

For the longest time Piccolo sat there wondering how his ears could be deceiving him so well, his senses the masters as they presented sight holding a man that looked just like Gohan, hearing what sounded like Gohan's voice and feeling hands and energy that was just like Gohan's...Gohan really felt these things, he really saw him like that? And then the teen hammered it home, "don't you _ever_ feel like you're anything less, okay Piccolo?" those eyes looking down in pure adoration and love, and Piccolo blinked before gulping and then heard that heart warming declaration yet again and it never lost its ring "I love you, I know you're beautiful, I can't stop thinking about you, when we would train together I couldn't help but stare, I desire you like I didn't know possible" came the surprising move in the speech and Piccolo couldn't contain or even fully understand the blush that stained his flesh, feeling very hot under that gaze "you are the most perfect person in the world to me," Gohan whispered then, his face so close to the Namek's, unable to stop himself, he wasn't even embarrassed of how he was confessing so much, Piccolo deserved to know, he needed to know these things. "I see it in everything you do, even when you're at your coldest, when you're temperamental" he smiled fondly as he said that "whatever you're doing, I've hungered for you for so long, and I've loved you for longer" he completed.

Piccolo felt as though there was an explosion inside his chest and sending electric shocks down to his curling toes, his eyes stinging and breath catching in his throat and he nodded dutifully in a silent promise to Gohan, that he wouldn't surrender to such thoughts, he may have them, he was entitled to his insecurities as much as he was allowed any confidence, it was his, but he wouldn't fall. Gohan watched the Namek's movement, following that face with his hands and was so proud. But once all was said and settled, taking stock of his position and their closeness, Gohan felt a great fire within himself, Piccolo's breath caressing him and that soft skin blessing his touch and those eyes, that scent, his everything; he needed him.

"Piccolo?" the demi-saiyajin whispered, so close to his desire he was unable to think clearly, but he forced himself to stay still and patient, such a thing could not be forced or imposed.

"Hmm?" Piccolo replied just as quietly, a low hum making Gohan shiver and his entire body tighten.

Here he goes, it was quite amazing how Gohan could tell the man he loved him, why and how he was desired but this question made him nervous too, something so simple yet a step that he was unbelievably hopeful of, one that had taken all of his dreams and fantasies by storm; simply...their first kiss. "Can...can I kiss you"? Gohan asked softly, eyes half lidded gliding over Piccolo's defined cheekbones, elegant pointed chin, and those lips, so soft, so luxurious. the room suddenly feeling hot and Piccolo felt something inside of himself then, something he'd never felt before, and Gohan had used just the word only moments ago. A hunger.

Piccolo had never been kissed by anyone before, Gohan may not have had romantic kisses but his cheek had been graced by so many, family and friends, he had grown up loved and expressed himself so. Piccolo wanted then to be kissed, something so unfamiliar to him, so foreign and strange, but he did want it, he wanted to be kissed; because it was Gohan and because it was love. "Yes" Piccolo breathed, barely audible but understood between them, his eyes switching between looking at Gohan's glittering eyes and fetching lips. Their minds became blurred as soon as permission was given and Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, hanging on to whatever sobriety was left, making sure, absolutely sure, and he saw those obsidian orbs in a way beyond all of his fantasies. Piccolo was waiting and wanting; Gohan steeled his nerves and closed the gap between them.

One hand remained on the Namek's cheek while the other slid down to that neat chin and angled Piccolo's face to his, eyes fluttered closed and as their lips touched a spark ignited shattering all rational thought and focus, Gohan having to focus his tension into his arms to keep himself from moaning; his dreams finally coming true. He was kissing Piccolo, PICCOLO, and he wanted him back. The small flash of thought reminding him that this was Piccolo's first ever kiss, while this was Gohan's first romantic kiss, Piccolo didn't know this contact at all, and Gohan was blessed to be the one, the only one and the first which only made the fire inside his soul flare even more, their innocences shared.

Piccolo was unable to think properly, especially Gohan moved one of his hands, the pressure left his chin and traced its way down and curled around his waist like earlier, those strong fingertips pressing into the fabric and flesh in a supportive motion helping to calm Piccolo's nerves slightly, the foreign feeling making green flesh tingle and his hands feel unbearably idle, an electricity thrumming through his fingertips as they had to hold something. Gohan was a little surprised as he felt Piccolo's hands moved up to the back of his neck, slightly in his hair, those long tails making him more sensitive and his chest fluttered excitedly, his mind only blurring even more so as he deepened the kiss. He kept his tongue behind his own lips, their passion more than enough, however the feel of Piccolo's plush ones slightly parted made an almost inaudible growl grumble in the demi-saiyajin's throat and the teen worried for a moment Piccolo might retract from him but the Namek stayed strong.

Piccolo heard that growl, the vibration over his sensitive hearing, while unfocused the noise seemed to embrace him just as Gohan's arm the noise seemed to embrace him just as Gohan's arms did, Gohan's broad body above him yet those hands keeping him feeling secure, that pleasurable presence all around him that was Gohan and his love. Piccolo had never felt like this before, such fire and those wonderful shivers that kept coursing through him relentlessly, his toes curling on their own accord and Gohan's hair so soft and thick between his own fingertips and an odd surprise as he felt a sharp pleasure down his spine when his antennae threaded into Gohan's hair gently, feeling embarrassed at how sensitive they had become; a blush deepening.

Gohan tasted sweet, he had obviously been eating apples, that sinful essence making Piccolo's mind fill with images of their lives, their pasts and just how much they meant to one another, wondering what he had done to be blessed with such a wonderful man in his life and he only shivered more when that powerful hand left his face and reached down to hold his hand reassuringly. Gohan loved Piccolo's hands, they were so soft, so beautifully sculpted and regal, without looking he entangled his fingers with his love's and felt a tightness in their grip, a passion and a tension throughout both beings and being shared in the air around them, the room suddenly searingly hot causing both the feel even more flushed.

Gohan relished in Piccolo's scent, an earthy scent suddenly more alive and powerful than he had ever remembered to grace his senses before, their bliss deafening they knew nothing of the world around them anymore, and bringing his hand up to feel over the panels of Piccolo's hand and wrist, moving from the softness to trace over the different grooves and markings of his love's arms, textures playing with the teen's exploratory senses and Piccolo's nerve endings as the teasing hand caressed and travelled with a sincerity and hunger. Piccolo didn't fear this hand or those lips which still kissed him fiercely and ravaging his soul breathlessly, the Namek's throat struggling not to express itself in the form of a moan; the odd mute gasp or smothered pant being his idiom.

Gohan felt his attraction and pleasure run through his entire body and he feared he may be unable to control himself but his tongue stayed back and, while he felt great need between his legs he was able to suppress his manhood, his desire enough in this precious moment as he only felt himself falling more and more in love. It was a wonder Piccolo had allowed him this far and with such a welcomed response, he had thought with their first kiss Piccolo might have only indulged briefly but the moment they had touched something just overtook the pair, stripping them of barriers and the like. Gohan had to be careful however, this was all completely new to Piccolo, not just the action but the notion as well, Gohan made sure only their upper bodies were touching, trying his best to contain his excitement but feeling the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach just to be safe. The feeling like a drug, their lips touching alone was incredible and the teen's world spun.

Gohan had such an unexpected influence on Piccolo's feelings, is almost made him feel like tearing up, but out of joy, he tensed in ways he didn't understand, the blood rushing in his ears, his stomach was tight, his toes wouldn't stop curling and shivers ran down his spine and legs like he couldn't believe, how could such a kiss affect him so much? and he was seeing Gohan totally now, as though before the kiss calling him a lover was miles away from language, Piccolo was accepting Gohan as a lover, but he hadn't been amerced in the reality of it until just then, how this man was making him feel, sharing in a bliss they created and gave together, Piccolo even became aware of a burning heat between his own legs he wasn't used to. He had a distant memory of such a feeling when he was younger, experiencing puberty over a week as he had been forced to grow up so quickly, he didn't even know his own body in all honesty, he'd never explored or pleasured himself, he had just felt a warmth and pressure, like an irritation and previously used his efforts to ignore it. But it had never felt like this before, never like this, never so hot or fierce, so dangerous.

Piccolo felt a clawing over his body, he wasn't ready for this to progress, not yet; Gohan didn't want Piccolo to lie to him and he didn't want to hurt him and Piccolo knew that now, sacrificing himself as a lover was going against everything their love was meant to be, which is why he was partly glad although also disappointed when Gohan pulled away slowly. Feeling oxygen running low Gohan felt like screaming as he separated their lips suddenly panting for air quietly, missing those lips at even the thought of withdrawing lips though he only moved a hairsbreadth away from them. Both breathed heavily and eyes slowly opened to look at each other in the blur of sensuality and Gohan growled an "I love you" as though he was speaking from his very soul and Piccolo smiled amongst his pleasured tremors still echoing about his flesh. The demi-saiyajin near melted at the sight before him, Piccolo's skin blushed and antennae raised curiously, lips swollen and slick from their activities tempting Gohan and sending crashing feelings of desire though him, that just moments ago, before Gohan, had been virgin lips.

Obsidian orbs glittered, beaming upwards in a slight daze at the teen as he replied "I love you too" in a whisper, unafraid of such a truth, willing to wear it with pride as both collected themselves and their breathing as best they could, Piccolo loosened his hands from behind Gohan's neck, the ticklish movement making the teen shiver and Gohan sat back upright allowing Piccolo room to do the same, still close and the Gohan's arms came to rest loosely around his love's wait yet again, enjoying its shape. Hearing those word's from the Namek's lips music to the teen's ears and heart speeding up, a wave of euphoria exciting his soul. The Namek felt slightly dizzy and wondered if Gohan felt the same, surely kisses couldn't be that powerful, but Piccolo couldn't deny what that kiss had done to him. Gohan then smiled, so wide, kind of goofy, a Son smile which amused the Namek amongst his daze, "What is it?" Piccolo asked softly, voice adding to the hum present in the young man before him, enjoying seeing such an expression over his...boyfriend? yes...his boyfriend's face.

Gohan chuckled breathlessly as he experienced a cuddling warmth around his soul, his heart indescribably happy, and spoke in mumbled joy which in their close proximity could be heard sweetly, "we can do this...this is going to work" Gohan said more to himself that anything else, his eyes so happy then, as though the stars would be ashamed to show as they would be upstaged by such a light, and they looked so deep into Piccolo's the older man felt like Gohan had grabbed him though it was just in a glance and his words making his own heart seem to jump, the teen's happiness the most stunning sight possible.

"To think you doubted it" Piccolo said with humour, not one to joke in larger companies but between himself and Gohan is was more or less automatic, finding the strength in his voice once more, echoes of the kiss still far too vivid and alive in his memory and flesh. Their minds slowly drifted back into the world around them, though it wasn't the same; their world was forever changed, they were a couple; they were together, at that moment they both shared a small, private and identical pair of smiles. Though as Gohan came to rest in reality he was still numbed and as Piccolo did, he came into a slightly more aware state relevant to his cunning mind.

Piccolo's smile faded, not starting but Gohan still felt a prickling of concern and whispered "what?" to invite the Namek to explain whatever had just occurred to the man.

Glad to see the teen wasn't too skittish now, an eased air between them as he spoke "umm...Gohan," his voice slightly more like normal, soft but gruff and smooth, "it's 2am in the morning."

Gohan's brow quirked confused at that, his mind still not fully functioning "and?"

Piccolo suppressed the rolling of eyes and clarified his thinking process with a question "and does your mom even know you're here?"

Mom? Gohan's mind suddenly felt as though it was tracking through mud, realisations slowly trudging into the forefront of his brain, the attack after school meant Gohan hadn't returned home or contacted at all, he'd been so worried with Piccolo being injured and then his reoccupation and then...well..._this._ The comprehension seemed to smack him in the face, striking with a force incomprehensible. "She's going to kill me" he grumbled with dread.

Piccolo did roll his eyes that time, the teen's antics terribly showful; "I take it she doesn't know about _this _either?" he asked, head somewhat bowed between them, experiencing feeling through his body still, not sure how to place himself after feeling such a way and doing such a thing, gesturing to them as a couple. Gohan's mind became invaded by visions of the screeching woman, gallows and Hell fire; then he came into the knowledge that he had to tell his mom about him and Piccolo, she had no idea of his feelings, and for all understandings she seems to hate Piccolo, oh Hell he hadn't thought about that at all!

The teen's face suddenly went very white and Piccolo felt sorry for the poor guy, "I should go," Gohan said softly, not really wanting to leave his love and definitely didn't want to face her "the longer I am the more pissed she'll be" he rationalised with himself and Piccolo nodded. Both made their way into a standing position next to the bed, Piccolo's hip stinging slightly but not enough to really affect him anymore, his mind was much more involved with the coming to see just how intimate the setting had been, the crumpled sheets and dishevelled fabrics which Piccolo came to realise mirrored his own gi top and he failed to defeat the invading blush and walked to the door swiftly.

As the Namek opened the heavy door, Gohan caught up to him and took Piccolo's hand causing both to glance at each other, the spark an echo of their earlier ignition as their hand's touched, and neither said anything though Piccolo caught the small grin over Gohan's lips and the cheerful glint in his eyes. Cheeky. Piccolo found his own lips curl slightly at the young man's antics and rolled his eyes yet again and the two began to make their way, hand in hand, down the corridor: Gohan barely able to hear Piccolo move and felt his footsteps sounded oafish and clumsy in comparison, their time blissfully timeless yet all too short as eventually the duo reached the edge of the lookout.

The night's air crisp though without a breeze so high up above the clouds, nipping and dancing over still heated skin, the quiet caressing them as the blood continued to pulse and their hands locked in love and acceptance. As the new couple reached the edge of the lookout Gohan turned to face his love fully, not letting go of that elegant hand seeing for the first time that the Namek's gi top was crumpled in a way that could only be described as debouched and that deep purple blush that decorated that glorious face. Suppressing a growl at his own handiwork, enjoying the knowledge of Piccolo's flustered appearance and that he was slowly claiming his love; Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, they were unsure but calm, that balance he was thankful for, Piccolo's eyes held trust and desire, they were braver; they held love.

"Do you want me to go with you, tell her together?" Piccolo asked; a strange flutter in his chest at the word together, though Gohan could tell h thought of the act like heading into battle which was kind of cute. Gohan couldn't lie, he was afraid to tell her, she sure was mean with that frying pan of hers.

"No, it's best I tell her, she'll listen more if it's just me" he replied and his love nodded though he felt like he was sending Gohan out on a suicide mission, but it made sense, Piccolo's presence always made the woman more crabby anyway and that was the last thing Gohan needed. "I really don't know how I'm going to say it though" he smiled sheepishly though dread was threaded through his expression.

"She hates my guts so whatever happens isn't going to be pretty" Piccolo chimed, not to help but not to sugar coat either.

Gohan thought of his mom's most likely reaction; she could scream, yell, faint, she would call Piccolo a monster and a whole range of names, ranting about how she wanted grandkids and so on, how the stress would give her wrinkles and...

"You really need to watch when you're speaking out loud" Piccolo spoke flatly, though amusement at the teen's silliness didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Gohan blurted in surprise, his face obvious and open.

Piccolo refused to roll his eyes again, thinking if he didn't repress the urge now he'd find himself doing it constantly in their relationship, all of the Son boys often earning such responses. "The monster thing I can't help with" tired of the woman's repetitive attitude but paid it little mind "but as for her wanting grandkids, how is that an issue?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked dumbfounded, his mind beyond boggled at just the day's school events, then the attack, the dream, the confession and _that _kiss, and now...he slowly began working out that Piccolo was hermaphroditic but had gender of some unknown description, the teen still completely unaware of just how Namekian anatomy was 'down there', but he knew they were capable of self reproduction and there was genetic variation amongst his species, by having gender and by Piccolo accepting his feeling, finding some pleasure in the contact...

"You're mumbling to yourself again," Piccolo spoke slightly more gruffly than usual, a streak of Purple strong over his features and Gohan's body was suddenly engulfed in a shameful crimson, how could he had said such things aloud? Ooh yeah...he was a lovesick fool. Piccolo with difficulty shook off the teen's word though couldn't forget some of them, "and I don't think you need the detailed description right now, but you've figured out the main part."

The demi-saiyajin blinked several times, words ghosting about his mind in wonder "so, in the future...me and you could..."

"Have children, yes" Piccolo nodded in confirmation, doing his best to think in forms of facts only.

All of Gohan's dreams were coming true; he was felt slightly saddened wondering if Piccolo could only asexually reproduce and was male externally, that even if Gohan had the one he loved, biologically he'd never be a father. He'd love any child of Piccolo's as his own but now it just seemed as though some higher power was writing the world just for his heart. Life really could be wonderful and Gohan had more faith than ever in it now. "Well that's something my mom won't be able to argue over" he smiled, a little relief and his chest swelling with joy.

He then gently guided Piccolo into another embrace, one hand still holding Piccolo's hand to their side and the other glided up to Piccolo's cheek, their bodies close their clothes touching, "I'll come by again some point in the week, you know, if my mom doesn't destroy me" he laughed lightly, tough his nerves showed through, and he thought Piccolo might insist he go with him, but instead, something world shatteringly amazing happened. Gohan felt his biggest worry leave him. Piccolo leaned down quickly, swiftly and silently and was the one then who kissed him. It was gentle and brief, like air Gohan almost hadn't believed it happened. In a sign of comfort Piccolo had kissed Gohan. Simple. But Gohan knew then, for sure and for always, Piccolo wasn't just passively allowing Gohan to do as he wished, he wanted to be able to comfort Gohan in such a way, to be his _lover. _Piccolo had seen Gohan's nerves and done what felt natural: to kiss him better.

The Namek was standing just as he had been, as though nothing had happened at all but they both knew, and he nodded, and Gohan gazed upwards with a greater focus than before, knowing their night together was drawing to a close Gohan's neck arched back and with his hand guided Piccolo into another kiss, a goodnight kiss; not as quick but just as gentle as Piccolo's had been, never wanting their time together to end, afraid he might wake up at any moment and cry himself into a stupor. Drawing back Gohan couldn't contain the hugest smile, "bye" he whispered and charged his ki, the energy caressing his clothes and hair and playing with Piccolo's gi and antennae cutely, and Piccolo gave him a smile, that private smile, and the teen took off, beginning his journey home, smile never leaving his face and as he moved into the distance he still saw his love standing there lips curled too.

* * *

_A/N: hope you enjoyed, please review x_

_Next chapter is called "Our Romantics"_


	14. Our Romantics

Apples

Chapter 14: Our Romantics

Piccolo watched as Gohan became a small dot in the distance, swallowed by clouds and joined the ebbing flow of life on the Earth, he didn't feel real then, his mind in a jumble and his body on a high, Piccolo just stood there, not sure of himself, was he...giddy? yuck, all this mushy stuff had really gotten to him...at the silly thought he just shook his head ridding himself of little; his body refusing to let go of whatever sensations it had just been awakened to, a constant thrum jolting through his nerves. It was so strange, that kiss, how it could affect him so much? A warmth throughout his being, making his tingle and shudder.

He still felt like his world was flipped, turned inside out and upside down, Gohan loved him, _loved _him, wanted him and needed him. Piccolo felt like crying then, a sting in his eyes that he refused to let fall, it was a silly thing, to cry like that, it just wasn't something he did really, or refused to let happen, not that he would ever judge anyone who did cry; it was their right. But Piccolo gulped and suppressed the tug and watery eyes; he had everything he could have ever wanted an more and it was all in the form of that young man; yes; Piccolo was in love and he wondered if he'd felt like this for a longer time than he thought.

Turning from the edge of the lookout, the Namek walked in long strides back towards his room, elegant fingers touched his lips in remembrance, and a shiver running down his spine causing him breathe deeply. Piccolo had experienced a lot in his life, he'd fought both against and for the world's safety, he'd faced enemies that could reduce galaxies to dust and he'd even fused his soul and died before, but that kiss, accepting love in the way he just had made him tremble, made his soul fire up like never before, and made him proud to be where and who he was. Piccolo reached his room again, closing the door behind him swiftly and leaned his weight against it staring out into the spacious abode, and he mindlessly turned down the light, tired eyes deciding to have shadows to match yet he was too riled to truly be at ease.

Seeing the bed where the confession and kiss had occurred his face began to warm yet again, pleasure still whispering over his skin and lips, and then looked down at himself seeing yet again that his clothes resembled the rumpled sheets of the bed and remembered how Gohan's hair felt through his fingers and against his antennae, they were very sensitive, and then...there was that heat, the feeling between his legs. Sitting down on the bed, sinking into the sheets silently his hip whispering about pain but it really wasn't so bad anymore, Piccolo removed his shoes and heard them drop onto the pristine white floor as he brought his now bare feet up onto the bed, the soft quilts caressing the exposed skin; and sat in the centre of the bed, legs out in front of himself, knees slightly bent, feet pressing into the plush blankets.

He found himself looking down at himself, he was curious about 'down there', to think his resolve had been destroyed so quickly, since he matured sexually in that one agonising week he hadn't thought about it again, then one kiss from the teen and he was spiralling into pleasures he's only scratched the surface of, and was hungry for more. He felt his curiosity was getting the better of him, he knew it was okay, because it was Gohan, he was feeling this way because of Gohan, and judging from the blushes and the teen's confession of desire, those growls Gohan thought Piccolo hadn't heard, he should know by now the Namek heard everything, Gohan had been fighting physical urges for a while. Gulping nervously, Piccolo's felt a million miles away from his own body, he knew most of his form, arms and torso, but he also didn't know them, for example; he had no idea when Gohan had kissed him, when Gohan had hugged him and played with his hand Piccolo was surprised he could feel so hot and bothered by such things.

An elegant hand shook slightly, resting against the thick blankets beneath and around him, and a tug from within as his stomach fluttered in nervousness. That heat just wouldn't leave him, it was _there, _and so alive, as though Gohan was still touching him, caressing him and showering him with desire, Piccolo felt a heat over his flesh and a pressure building between his legs and the hand moved closer to said area that was demanding attention and he hesitated; was he seriously going to do this? Short answer : yes. If he was going to be someone's lover, rather; since he was someone's lover, he needed to know himself, it was best for both of them that Piccolo feel confident in himself, right? Plus that feeling was adamant Piccolo attend to the hunger within himself and Piccolo found himself smirking, It was his own fault really...after all...he had been the one to give Gohan those apples.

DBZ

Gohan flew at speed, the black skies adorned with trinkets of gleaming twinkling stars and feeling the cool air whipping about his body and messing with his hair heading in the direction of his home, as scared as he was to tell his mother, especially as she'd be mad already at the time and worry inspired by the day's events, he felt better than ever before. He was tired, the chill nipping at his flesh and Hell waiting at home...but, yes, he felt wonderful.

Piccolo had said yes! His world exploding with a heavenly bliss and feeling so light and alive he couldn't contain it, his heart singing with jubilance as he flipped and looped in the air, eyes closed and full of joy, adoration for life and loves fuelling his smile that brought light into the night sky. Gohan was so proud of his Piccolo, yes, _his_ Piccolo, he still couldn't quite believe it had all happened, feeling as though he must be getting someone else's sunshine as he was overwhelmed and cuddled with it in abundance. Only falling more in love as the Namek would gaze at him, love him, kiss him, smile and accept him, such faith a bravery making Gohan feel blind with glee.

Reaching home all too fast for his liking, his smile fading as he noticed the living room light was on while the rest plunged in darkness, Gohan touched to the ground and lowered his ki back to normal, stepping to the front door quietly as possible he collected his nerves though he knew it was little good against the woman, it doesn't matter if you are the manliest, toughest and roughest guy in the world, everyone has to humble a little for their mother. It was so cold that night, the season's due to change soon, suddenly feeling the chill in his skin wishing he'd had a jacket and gloves, his extremities nipped but he felt so warm inside, the stress over his back breaking second by second, though as he opened the door he entered a world of dramatics.

"What time do you call this young man?!" came the practiced holler, oh crap, Gohan walked into the house totally, closing the door behind him with a heavy catch he looked into the room, mainly seeing his mom and that livid expression as she hastily approached. All too quickly the woman had closed in, her firm hands squeezing as his face, pinching his cheeks and he blinked at the action "I heard from Bulma what happened today," she shrieked and the teen thought it was a good thing Goten could sleep through just about anything "I was so worried and you were on the news, I was scared you'd gotten hurt" she spoke slightly softer, her words laced with caring.

Gohan did feel slightly guilty at that, he really should have contacted her from the lookout after the attack, "oh mom you didn't have to be worr-" he tried to begin but was quickly cut off as Chichi gritted her teeth, looking up at her son with fearsome eyes, a prominent vein on her forehead and she retracted her hands and they were then clenched as threatening fists by her sides.

"_And where the Hell were you?!"_ she suddenly screeched and Gohan flinched slightly and now he had to tell his mom! Gohan lifted his jaw and took in a breath, telling her was not nearly as scary as when he had confessed to Piccolo, and when she saw her boy's facial expression he was very serious and her arms loosened somewhat but a tension stayed in her muscles. "Let's sit down" she spoke, slightly softer, knowing Gohan only looked that way when he really had something to say, and so they did; sitting in the living room, both cushioned by the sofa's soft pillows, the wooden coffee table by their knee's which sported a small fruit bowl atop it, with pale items bar one scarlet apple and Gohan almost found himself distracted; almost.

Gohan decided to settle the fight issue before anything else, setting a base too her worried made things much easier; "Firstly," he started, looking at her as they young man he was, her eyes keen and waiting, "I'm fine, the news coverage will be an issue but I don't have much to say on that yet, I'm sure Bulma told you how fighters got on, I was at the lookout to recuperate and lost track of time, I'm sorry for worrying you" he spoke sincerely though he felt very much like he was beating around the bush. Chichi nodded slowly, relieved her son was okay, though her eyes did travel to see the new clothes, his previous ones obviously destroyed in the battle, and the odd bruise and scrape; but mainly she was anxious at his tension.

"Gohan," she said, making her son soften slightly knowing she was listening "what's the matter?"

Gohan sighed and turned, swivelling slightly on the sofa so his body faced her too, a fear pricked at his skin though he knew he should tell her, he had to tell her, and the quicker it was out the better it could be handled. He loved his mom but she was wrong about Piccolo and the teen was more than ready to stand up for his partner. Even if it meant facing the one person that could make even the great Goku quake with fright. Here goes...

"Mom...for a long time now I've had feelings for someone," he said softly with a strength behind it, Chichi's eyebrows rose slightly at her son's words, he had a crush on someone? That's news but then again he is a shy young man, but why was this so serious, and why tell her now? "...it's Piccolo" he said as if ripping off a band aid, sharp and fast, though it didn't quite seem to register in his mom's dimmed expression. Wide but slightly unfocused eyes looked at her son; suddenly feeling like her ears had stopped working, her brain whisked and her senses boggled. Her mouth opening slightly and her left eye twitched without her knowledge, she looked as though she were a robot breaking down and fizzling out. She must have misheard or misunderstood...right? Her son's words bouncing about her head and she wondered if everything was a dream, waiting for Gohan to return home she had fallen asleep and it was falling into a nightmare?

Her pretty eyes looked to her hands which lay limply in her lap and then back at her son, multiple times she did this, waiting for something to give, her son's expression never moving from its sturdy position, a fire in those eyes. Gulping, she slowly dawned on what Gohan had said...he had feelings...for Piccolo? _Piccolo._ She suddenly lost her breath, numb in her flesh at such a thought. Chichi wasn't going to lie, she felt the Namek wasn't dependable, trustworthy or anything of the like, she knew too little on him and his ways. But she couldn't think straight, her eldest son had just told her of romantic feelings for the Namekian Demon King...Gohan liked men? Er..a man? _That man. _At the slow, creaking turning of cogs in her brain began to move, painfully heavy, but moving none the less, and all she drew was a fierce blankness and swiftly her body slumped.

Gohan watched as his mom began to look hazy and, true enough, the woman had fainted, body wavering until falling against the couch cushions with a flump. Sighing he looked at her, he'd been expecting this, well, that or a smack from her frying pan, maybe the second part will happen when she wakes up... Waving a hand over her face, fanning at her now pale skin disturbing her dark locks and luckily it was only a light fainting spell as she was already twitching and her lashes fluttering.

Waking up groggily, Chichi slowly took in her surroundings and saw the waking hand by her face, the world crawling into her knowing once again as she sat up, a light headedness washing over her and a feeling of confusion pressing to the forefront of her brain. But as she regained her footing, the hand retreated and she saw her son, sitting strongly and poised, eyes waiting but raring for battle; and then she remembered, the words smacking into her as she recalled Gohan's confession: "Piccolo?" she whispered aloud and the teen nodded affirmatively, glad he didn't have to repeat himself though still incredibly wary, and as if she were a pistol she shot up, standing suddenly on wobbly legs but a fire in her veins. Now it was beginning.

The woman set pace like a racer, miles into the conversation from the get go, her sturdy voice immediately singing over the details and not allowing the teen to interrupt, "that Demon..." she growled as she began pacing by the couch and coffee table "he must have tricked you" was spat distastefully and the heated ranting went on, that Piccolo was a bad influence, a villain and had no manners, how his face made her skin crawl and...

"_Enough!_" Gohan interjected with great volume, making Chichi jump like a startled cat and she turned in her stepping to face her son completely, seeing her son remain seated though his entire body seemed to quake, a tension in his soul and a flame in his eyes. But Chichi was not one to be spoken to like that, upping her volume and a growls lacing her words she spoke, "Gohan, it's surprising enough to hear you're gay..." she said sharply, the teen knew this was a big surprise and she at least deserved room to absorb such things, but talking of his love in such a way was not tolerable, it was bad enough when they were just friends, "never mind that you're in love with a _monster; " _and like all of her ramblings it quickly turned to her own thoughts without direction "he's taking advantage of my baby's innocence, that fiend! and I wanted grandkids too, but..." she began speaking at too great a speed it bordered on panic so Gohan stood, his size and assertiveness grabbing her attention.

"Mom, slow down..." Gohan started and she seemed ready to snap back however he carried on "first off, I'm not gay per say, I just love Piccolo" he said and before she could interrupt he pressed on, clearly angering her but she needed to listen "as for grandkids, Nameks can conceive children, they're technically hermaphroditic" the information clearly another knock to her senses as her eyes widened and she seemed ready to faint again, luckily though she swayed but didn't fall and eyes focused yet again, "I told him earlier...about my feelings" Gohan's voice softening slightly, remembering the fearful and wondrous event, and then seeing the open dread in his mother's face, seeming to painfully sober at the information "...and he accepted." Gohan's tone low and powerful, refusing to budge no matter what she could throw at him.

"Wha..." Chichi breathed, her body running cold, her son was dating that thing, that creature...a disbelief wracking her body and a chill in her bones.

Gohan breathed outwards, letting his shoulders soften a little, "Piccolo is new to the relationship thing too," he hummed, "if anything Piccolo's the innocent one..."

"Innocent?" she screeched, cutting into the sweetness with a knife, "Pah!" she exclaimed stepping heavily towards her son, accidentally banging her foot against the table causing it to bounce, the shimmering red apple toppling from its throne against the wooden furniture and Gohan instinctually reached to catch it before it hit the floor, succeeding in that second he was then holding the item in his grasp, feeling the firm crimson against his palm and fingers. Then she asked something that was not in a mean spirit despite its contents, a mournful caring in her voice "...don't you want a normal life?" a silence invading the house.

The demi-saiyajin blinked hearing that question, he knew it wasn't referring to anything about taboos, it wasn't about sexuality or even Piccolo, all of Gohan's life his mom had done her best to teach him things, not just academics but how to speak to people, how to make the right impression, what options there were in the world, which, despite their goodness, martial artists knew squat about. For all their world was open, their road as long as they could walk; there were some things members of the z senshi simply didn't know. Gohan wasn't entirely sure just how many of their group had even attended schooling of some sort that wasn't in a dojo, there was nothing wrong with being that kind of intelligent but in a world where you lived amongst economy and the like it became stressful; things like how his dad didn't understand interviews and such conventions, and how Krillen struggled to find a job when he has a wife and baby to support; Hell Yamucha only get his job because Bulma did him a favour so he'd get out of her hair. It was true, Gohan didn't want a world of spectators, fame and gossip, it was hard enough having kept his powers a secret but now that the school believed he was gay and the Golden Warrior? And Gohan's love life would lie with Piccolo, someone viewed as the evil Demon king...no area of Gohan's life was 'normal' anymore...and even though it tired his bones, even though it sometimes made him frustrated or even angry...it was all okay.

Chichi's eyes watched in suspended hope, but once her son replied she knew the argument was over, her heart melting just that little bit, "...not when I can have him," Gohan answered honestly, from his soul "I want him more than anything and I love him." Complete conviction and dedication in his voice, the unmoving state of his words made Chichi need to sit down, her body suddenly very happy and her eyes irritating; it sure was a late hour. She brought a hand to her forehead tiredly, her mind beyond exasperated, fingers disturbing her bangs.

"...and he _does_ love you back?" she clarified, her voice soft.

Slightly surprised by his mother's question, the change unexpected he whispered "yes," his hand gripping the apple slightly more than before.

Chichi sighed and the teen didn't know if that was in defeat or intolerance but her body was quick to slump onto the couch again, her hair dancing as she moved and she looked to the side, eyes glittering and while tense was not aggressive. "Are you sure?" she asked and Gohan could not figure out her attitude but he didn't want to encourage any fury he could avoid.

Offering his own quieter sigh Gohan replied, feeling the air somewhat numbing he replied with a kindness in his voice but the underlying force never leaving "mom I know you don't trust him, but believe me it is that simple...I love him and he loves me..." Chichi's eyes travelled to the demi-saiyajin's lazily, her face calm despite her previous anger; "I really want you to accept us, _this_, me and Piccolo as a couple...it isn't going away, I won't let it," conviction running in his blood "I'm..." he began, and then said his perfect truth, just the right way to speak to his loving, albeit crazy, mother "...it's everything I've ever wanted..."

The woman peered at Gohan, a sleepy smile that bordered on deliriousness curling at her lips and Gohan blinked, thinking his mom may have finally lost it, "you seem tired sweetie..." she spoke, a breathy quality that made the teen want t yawn but he felt a small jolt at the abrupt change in conversation, a sense of discord making him more uneasy than before but Chichi clarified that the topic was not over with between them "...I'm not dismissing what you've said, son." Gohan inhaled and felt the true effects of his day and the previous week, Hell the last few years, and she was right, he was exhausted. His world, while beautiful and wonderful: Piccolo having accepted his love, had drained him of energy and a great deal of his sensibilities. Nodding slightly Gohan loosened up a bit, "I am..." he agreed, "it's been a stressful day" he spoke sugar coating Hell.

She nodded back and allowed her eyes to glance about into the room, a silence whispering around the room, "you should get some sleep" she sighed kindly.

Gohan's eyes snapping towards his mother, worried she would avoid the issue "Mom, we haven't talk-" he was about to complain when Chichi interjected in a firmer tone but still with a warmth. "Yes we have," her eyes still wandering about mindlessly, clearly she was tired too, "and we'll talk more tomorrow. You've been dealing with these feelings of yours for years whereas I've only just learned about all this" and Gohan knew it was a bombshell, to be honest he was surprised his mom hadn't made a bigger fuss, she hadn't threatened to attack piccolo, not that she could, but he really was tired. "We'll talk tomorrow" she repeated herself and slowly moved into standing, it really was far too late at night to discuss this properly.

Gohan looked to the small woman, her size always a surprise next to her power and stance, especially since Gohan had grown, but he found himself smiling gently and hugged her. Strong arms wrapping around her frame, feeling her clothes under one hand briefly while the other still gripped the apple he had picked up earlier. Chichi remained passive, eyes level with her son's chest she enjoyed the hold, her boy so strong and affectionate, and when he leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head, the silky hair tickling his lips and she couldn't help but smile. The two said their goodnights with a promise to continue at another time, Gohan made his way to his room and Chichi looked around the living room yet again, and let her eyelids droop a little, desiring her bed more than anything at that moment.

"That boy..." she whispered to herself, that faint smile still in place "...at least he's a romantic."

* * *

Gohan placed the apple on his bedside table, the red alluring his sight though he was too tired to consume it and he moved to close his bedroom curtains, the room cloaked in shadows as the moonlight only flirted through the fabrics weavings and edges. Sighing to himself, not entirely sure just how to feel as he changed his clothes, as comfortable as the gi clothes were he preferred sleeping in pyjama bottoms. Letting the elastic flick into place against his muscular hips, the demi-saiyajin flopped onto his bed and felt his muscles begin to ease. The pillows puffing up under the weight and the he couldn't help but think that Piccolo's bed was comfier by far, and it seemed slightly unfair that Piccolo didn't sleep with such a heavenly place to do it.

He felt so riled from the day he'd had, his life changed dramatically and so swiftly; the attack earlier still worried him and he could only wait and hope until Bulma shared her research, the news having exposed him to the world, dreading the idea of returning to school but he'd faced much worse. Videl's feelings must be hurt too, her confidence betrayed and learning of rather exceptional truths, her world forever changed and he could only pray she would recover and forgive, her smile his greatest reassurance. And Piccolo; Gohan finally had his Piccolo, love accepted and that kiss to be forever engraved on his memory with the power to fluster him beyond control. He couldn't believe it, after all his worries and fears Piccolo had said yes...He'd said 'I love you too,' a phrase to always blow his mind. Finally his mom was reacting to the news, despite her obvious dislike she was sleeping on it to deal with her thoughts clearly rather than drag it out into a mess which Gohan was thankful for; especially with his eyelids falling closed.

In one week his life was turned on its head, but he couldn't complain, an adventure was beginning, like the old days, and he has his beloved, finally, and though he felt very sore, stressed and the like...he was content, that kiss meaning so much, the burden of secrets from his shoulders, the teen felt his pulse slow, enjoying the feel of the quilts but, without opening his heavy lids, he shuffled his body under the covers and his skin became cuddled under the warmth and for the first time in months, he truly felt himself go into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

Bulma walked out of her lab, her father working on one of his smaller projects so promised to keep an eye out for the rest of the night for her, Bulma having already set up several scanners just waiting for results, cameras surveying the area in detail and information bounding off the walls of the woman's mind, she decided it was time to head to bed. Though as she walked down the white corridors, she felt compelled to check in on her guests before retiring, coming to a stop behind one door to one of her many guest rooms and slowly turned the handle staying as hushed as possible as she peered into the darkened room.

Eyes scanning the basically clad room to see one sleeping form of Android 17, glad to see he hadn't left and accepted her invite to stay over, she should ask him about how he ended up in that situation in the first place, she thought and she toyed with the idea about what had happened to her computer. "Restore to factory settings" echoing about her brain, remembering how flabbergasted she had been at the reaction,...maybe the spider had tried to do the same thing to the android, after all, from what Krillen had told her it had been his human side, the brother that cared for his sister, the resistance he wanted to use against his original commands and made the things go out of control. She still had the blueprints for 17's manufacture, maybe she could remove his programming, he'd still be just as powerful, still an android just unburdened by codes in reserve, his memory and personality unaffected. Regardless she should try to convince the man to let her study him, see if she can pick up exactly what the spider did to him and just generally check he is okay.

Krillen had also said that the spider tried to attack Vegeta though, and then the android siblings and then headed for Piccolo and Gohan, how would the spider react to a purely biological individual? Well she wasn't exactly about to test it, as much as she preferred to be thorough in her research she was not about to resort to animal cruelty or risk anyone's life, especially if that spider was as dangerous as it seemed.

Stepping back out into the brightly lit corridor, blinking slightly at the change in lighting against her eyes, and she closed the door silently before heading to the room slightly father down. Opening the door Bulma had to contain the appreciative noise that danced in the tip of her tongue at the adorable sight presented to her. In the night fallen room lay a sleeping family of Android 18, Krillen and Marron cuddled together on a large bed, arms and legs crisscrossed in every which way with messy covers all about them. Such a cute little family, she smiled, so happy for them; sure the couple seemed like an odd match but who wasn't in the z senshi? Her own marriage fell into the category after all. It must have been a stressful day for them, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise, it was good to see the Android siblings together again and in a peaceful position, maybe Marron would have her uncle in her life.

Ducking out of the room, she then walked to check in on her own child, whom once she arrived at the room she noticed the boy was sprawled out over the mattress, hair rustled and snoring quietly, and dressed in colourful pyjamas. Trunks clearly having thrown the covers off of himself at some point in his dreams but was now cold in his sleep, so walking towards the bed, stepping over the odd toy that lay on the floor, and she replaced the covers, tucking in the edges around her son's small form, finding him so sweet like this before giving a small kiss to the boy's soft cheek before making her way to her own bedroom.

Reaching her bedroom she yawned as she opened the door, her sight immediately coming to lay on her husband whom, to her surprise, was still awake. He was sitting by the window, the ledge quite wide the moonlight reflected over his tanned skin in glossy white, highlighting rippling muscles and dark eyes and hair, he was dressed in pyjama bottoms, his broad chest instantly making Bulma's eyes wander mischievously. "You okay?" she asked, pausing for a second before carrying on to her closet and taking out a nightgown, it wasn't like him to be up; Vegeta loved his sleep almost as much as he loved his training and food plus he hadn't reacted to her entering the room, seeming deep in thought.

"Yeah" he replied, his manly voice somewhat smooth under the night's glittering rays, dark eyes glanced at her though she couldn't see, removing her lab coat and shoes, "did you find out anything from the robot?" he asked, tone flat and Bulma wondered if he was hoping for a battle which often amused her.

"I'm testing out details," she spoke immediately, chatting away "it'll take me a while before I can safely say anything, but i know one thing is for sure..." she said lifting up her top, the soft fabric gliding over her skin and she casually threw it in the hamper before reaching behind her back to undo her bra hooks, back arching with the movement and Vegeta's eyes watched her keenly, enjoying her bodies display, that blue hair coming down to rest and tickle over her shoulders and Bulma felt the roaming gaze over her skin.

"What's that?" he inquired, continuing the conversation, as she finally unfastened the clasp and slid the item from her shoulders and joined her shirt in the basket.

"Let's just say I found a certain logo belonging to the red ribbon army" she hummed triumphantly and Vegeta paused, so it was Dr Gero after all? The Prince was heard standing from his position by the window to presumably make his way to bed, Bulma reached to unbutton her jeans speaking "I just hope we're not dealing with something like Cell again" she chimed although she knew Vegeta probably didn't agree, he loved big challenges and new fighters. Shaking her head slightly at her husband's attitude she smiled at the same time, it was that pride she fell in love with him for, and just as she felt the warmth in her chest she felt it over her hips and back also, two strong arms having circled her and that powerful body closely pressed up behind her, a pair of lips on her neck teasingly. A kiss tickling heating her flesh as they ghosted over her existing bite mark which she loved so much, and it was so sensitive, "can I ever just get dressed?" she whispered playfully.

Vegeta's burly hands moved down to her jeans button, gently but firmly moving her own aside and with a flick undid it, "no" he growled seductively, purring against her ear, the vibration making her shudder and smile wider before turning in his embrace meeting his lips with her own swiftly and with passion, bare chests pressed up against each other, skin sensitive to the touch and fuelling the fires in their souls. Her slim arms reaching around her husband's broad shoulders and nimble fingers ran through those thick ebony locks with a hunger that only he inspired inside of her.

"Fine by me" she hummed with a smirk.

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes, I updated yet again, I rule haha. Hope you liked this chapter ^^ please review? x_

_It's really annoying writing 'mom' since I'm Scottish and keep accidentally typing 'mum', I'm trying to keep details correct for the most part with characters but i think it would be best to keep Gohan from becoming spontaneously Brittish lol._

_Next chapter has a full description of Namekian anatomy in my view, I wonder why? Lol ;3_


	15. Exploration

_A/N: Hi, thanks so much for the amazing reviews I'm beyond flattered ^^ for those that didn't read the previous A/N: so sorry for the delay in posting it's been a hellish month, college deadlines, health and blah but I worked super hard and only have one project left to finish for next week so I gave myself a day off to relax and I finished this chapter :3_

_Just so everyone knows I have a **poll** on my profile page which I would like to ask people to vote on, you require a profile to vote but a **review** on this story with your opinion will do just as well. Basically, I don't plan on writing this other story for a long while yet but I'm making basic notes for it, it's starring Piccolo and I'm trying to pick his romantic partner in the story. Options are: Male OC, Female OC, Vegeta, Goku, Android 17 or Android 16? Let me know what you'd like to see ^^ and I've noted the comments I received on my previous A/N and I'm a bit surprised with Goku being such a popular answer :3_

_btw, I've been reading through my fic a little and noticed one mistake in chapter 11 "I Love You", just a little thing, I mentioned 'moonlight' rather than 'starlight' when earth doesn't have a moon at that time in dbz...woopsie *sweatdrop* I did know from the beginning and I'd told myself to watch out for that but it was just a wordslip in that one chapter. _

* * *

Apples

Chapter 15: Exploration

Piccolo sat upon the extravagant bed, lights low and quilts allowing his body to sink into the rich softness as he moved, that heat still present from before and he thought of Gohan, how it had felt to be kissed by him, held by him and loved by him; needed by him. The Namek knew very little about his body and even less about pleasure. His life having been one long line of abstinences, even when he was coming into sexual maturity it had been quick and more painful than anything else; the entire memory a blur he had been pleasantly forgotten. He knew basically what was _there, _biologically speaking, though he had learned more once he fused with Nail, information he was thankful for knowing before taking a lover. Piccolo for the millionth time thought that he might just be being silly, his body should be secondary to his mind at all times, though as a thrum of desire vibrated from between his legs, reaching out to his mind to just surrender and indulge he had to admit defeat.

An elegant, though slightly shaking, hand moved closer to the area, starting closer to the stomach, just under the sash where a navel would be if he had one, he applied a pressure with his index and middle finger and ran them downward, as they travelled they felt the soft fabric of the gi under his nails and ignited pleasurable shocks which Piccolo couldn't understand, the heat only increasing to the point he felt he could burn up, shivers running down his spine and tightening his nerves, toes curling as he repeated the action, the lower section when touched delivering a jolt of pleasure to his blurred consciousness, delicate fingers adding greater strength to the strokes as they ran over the same area again and again and the Namek felt very flushed though he had only just started. What lay beneath he knew was a pink patch of flesh much like what people could see on his arms and legs though this one covered his abdomen and ended rather far between his legs, horizontal lines decorating it, and as he stroked the area became more sensitive, more awake and needy.

The shivers too great to handle in his position, his leg muscles spasming with the strokes and delivering an unwanted weight to his still injured hip, he allowed himself to recline, lying down against the plush fabrics, the cool quilts contrasting against his hot skin, making his face feel dangerously heated but his fingers were quick to continue rubbing, the repetitive movement somewhat safe in its action, teasing on its road down the lower abdomen and then as it lowered further the great spikes of pleasure would shock the Namek, feeling so deep into his soul and affecting his entire form. Feeling too hot and restricted, Piccolo quickly leaned forward with a slight ache in his joint and removed his top, carelessly tossing it aside and lying back down again, enjoying the feel of the different textures over his back as he shifted and he allowed himself a few wiggles just to fully grasp the ticklish and varied feelings they gave, feeling the curves of his body settle into the plush support beneath and around him. Taking in a deep breath Piccolo bent his knees, lifted his head and looked down, at the moment his crotch appeared as normal, no indication of anything even though the heat was scorching his insides with a fury.

The patch of pink incredibly sensitive then as the Namek's mind swam with images of his love, Gohan's sweet eyes that could hold such desire, those burly hands and broad shoulders, how the slightest touch had sent him down this road of soul shattering hunger and undying devotion. How so suddenly his world had changed and in turn changed him, and how he had Gohan's arms to support him and that heart to love him...and those lips to kiss him. To think of Gohan's confession, how Gohan had watched him all this time and what possible thoughts could be waiting starved and poised for action in his scorching soul. Piccolo breathed deeply, feeling the tension throughout his body, mind and everything else that made him him; and knew he needed to brave a greater intimacy with himself otherwise he'd go insane.

Halting the movement of his hand, Piccolo hesitated and gulped quietly, feeling his breathing was far too animated in contrast to his usual poised and contrived manner. Piccolo knew what he had to do, his body suddenly all too heavy and noticing just how large in frame he was, just how his muscles moved with his actions and already gaining an overwhelming sense of hazy awareness, and elegant hands moved towards the sash around his midsection before arching slightly from the bed, shoulders and bottom pressing deeper into the heavenly mattress as nimble fingers undid the sash and let the smooth fabric fall silently to the side of him, quickly becoming lost in the mass of brightly coloured quilts.

Inhaling, chest rising as he continued to arch his back and swiftly, mind numbed, purple gi pants were tugged downward, the fabric all too vivid as it dragged over sensitive and starved skin, and once the bunched fabric cuddled around the powerful thighs Piccolo dropped his back down onto the bed again, stomach muscles relaxing and feeling the cool silky and velvety fabrics sliding against the newly exposed body. Piccolo felt strange, he was rarely nude, only when bathing was he so exposed but it was usually practical and didn't last long, however this was completely different, it wasn't all practical, it was desire driven and exposing to more than just skin. He wasn't _nude..._he was _naked._ Piccolo's heat flaring inside of himself and he bit his bottom lip gently, his sharp fangs resting against the plush flesh but not piercing, the crisp air tingling over his flesh and heightening his sensitivity, his antennae becoming sensitive and Piccolo's lips pursed slightly from underneath their capturing teeth. The coolness ghosted over him, making his nerves prickle and his spine shiver, but the chill touched even his most private parts, feeling him and exploring his wanton state.

Piccolo quickly removed his pants completely, kicking them from his legs easily and froze momentarily thinking of where to put his hands, taking in a deep breath, the air filling his lungs as he leaned upwards slightly to look down his body yet again, seeing that pink patch over his abdomen and horizontal lines travelling downward to his most secret area, a deeper pink the lower it went between his legs. As Piccolo settled back onto the quilts yet again he lay for a long moment, shifting to exercise his need and prepare his soul, feeling how his thighs gave off heat and how his flesh could be pulled but the slightest movement against the bed, gulping as he felt a certain part of him do just that. The cold air only making his temperature all the more imposing and it contrasted dangerously between his legs, sharpening Piccolo's senses to one surprising development, as he spread his legs slightly for comfort he could sense that in the most intimate spot, to an unexplainable embarrassment, he realised was wet. Afraid his face may be permanently stained purple by the amount of blushing he was doing his breathing shallowed and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He resumed touching himself, this time on bare skin, and as before ran a single finger downward, electricity sparking at the contact and increasing as he neared that heat, feeling the grooves of the horizontal lines on his journey he repeated this a few times, each time offering his small jolts and peaks of pleasure. His free hand pressing into his thigh as he couldn't help but grasp at something, the tendons in his fingers twitching and spasming on their own accord. But he needed more, he needed to be braver.

As he moved and shuddered, and as his finger travelled a pair of lines moved slightly more freely that the others, as his most private two were not just for decoration. Tightening his thighs instinctually, he continued, feeling a heightening pleasure and sharpening of his senses around that area despite his head feeling significantly more blurred, the as it reached downward, slightly shaking his finger feeling the wetness collecting there, it seemed to cover the area and felt oddly inviting, warm and of nothing other than sex. Breathing speeding up, Piccolo could even slightly smell his sexuality, a faint sweetness teasing his brain and he closed his eyes in nervousness. Tensing muscles he didn't know he had and his toes curling uncontrollably, antennae tingling and ears listening to his own speedy breathing and the blood pulsing all too graphically in his knowledge. Piccolo bit his lip slightly harder as the finger rubbed over the two lines lowest down and spikes of pleasure invading him relentlessly, saliva collecting over his tongue at the anticipation and hunger of his actions.

Remembering Gohan's lips over his, how the teen was so strong and wanting, the mere thought making him shudder and he flinched slightly at the intense sensations once he increased the pressure of touch. Stretching outward in attempt to handle the shivers bombarding his spine and flesh, arching slightly and tipping his head back against the pillows deeper; breath completely acting on its own accord. All he'd experienced to this point was a kiss, and he was only running his finger over the area, he couldn't possibly be feeling this good! He had to do more though, the teasing finger only making the need inside of him grow. So, Piccolo then flattened his hand, no longer using just a single finger, and ran his palm and fingers over the area and the pleasure intensified, his antennae becoming painfully awake to his senses and Piccolo felt afraid to touch them as he imagined it would sting, his toes would not stop curling and a thrum echoed through his muscles, all of them, and Piccolo's teeth let go of the lip to gasp at a stronger flash of pleasure.

It was like he wasn't in control anymore, sweat began running over his face and thighs, rubbing harder but in lower deliberate strokes and placed themselves carefully as part of him grew. It was an interesting feeling, pleasant and consuming as; from inside one of the horizontal lines, what was his equivalent of a penis began to show itself. Gasping as his hand gently brushed against the organ, he opened his eyes with a snap and looked down his body, beads of sweat glistening over his erratically moving chest. He had known during his life generally what was there, a pleasure sensing appendage for sexual reproduction lay beneath the pink covering but he didn't really know what it looked like. Piccolo's obsidian eyes gleamed over with a misty awareness gazed towards it and noticed it was purple, dark at the tip almost pink at the base, a bit more substantial in size that he had been prepared for, it stood hard and offensively strong between his legs and Piccolo gulped. It was not as complexly shaped as humans' from what he'd seen of warriors changing clothes, lord knows Vegeta and Goku weren't exactly shy about nudity, but simple in shape, long and slender and was wet and slick already, like an oversized clitoris except for the tip where there was a hole, where like earthlings..._that _happened. Piccolo's cheeks burned at the explicit nature of what he was seeing, as he moved and shivered his penis would twitch with him and it seemed to scream to be touched.

Piccolo lay his heavy head back down, pillows and covers puffing up underneath him and now just as warm as him and slightly damp with sweat, and steeled himself as best he would, which wasn't very well at all, before moving his hand towards the member, trembling slightly as he could already tell the touch would be a shock and he was right, as his palm connected to the hot flesh he almost withdrew his hand but stayed strong, a hiss escaping him at the sting but knew the throbbing member would only hurt more without contact so he gently but firmly rested his hand around the member, fingers curling around it too and the sheer heat from it seemed to burn with a fury he didn't know possible. Muscles tensed at the feeling of being touched there, the blood in ears pounding to a harsh rhythm, eyelids dropped as vision was too blurred to really see anyway, hot waves crashing over is body, toes curling almost painfully and antennae springing up further, that purple blush darkening, too much to fathom in Piccolo's frenzied head.

Stroking himself, moving the purled down towards the rest of his body, shudders and sparks aplenty, before moving upwards towards the tip, the glistening member throbbing and Piccolo switched between nibbling his lip and panting without thinking; the repeated movement along the member making him arch and wiggle into the quilts, clenching slightly he still felt a heat inside of himself that flickered and scorched like fire. It only increased when Gohan kept flooding his mind, images of that many frame and defined muscles, those encircling arms and devouring lips, those relentless eyes drinking in all they could see and the memory of that kiss, those shivers, that growl and the taste of apples. Piccolo couldn't help but imagine Gohan was poised above him now, that warm smile with an edge of want and how no one could give him pleasure like the teen. Hell, even though he wasn't there, touching Piccolo, actively doing this to him, it was still the teen's influence; he'd have no drive to do such a thing if it weren't for him. But as he imagined Gohan's hands were in place of his own, making him writhe and gasp, that the teen would sport that cheeky glint in his eyes and love him.

A need seemed to sing inside of him, a part of him that was almost offended at being ignored, but Piccolo couldn't help but feel hesitant to touch himself 'there', it was his most intimate and private area and he didn't really know what to do. Continuing the stroking movements with one hand he let go of his thigh with the other and reached it past his penis moving lower, the area hidden well as the last line held an opening, it was already wet and indescribably intimate. Piccolo really had no clue about 'down there', he had a couple of basic knowledge pieces from fusing with Nail and knew what lay in secret was a Namekian equivalent to a vagina, having both parts, male and female, allowed their race to carry on the population no matter the circumstances. The Namekians as a race were like that anyway, able to live on the barest of essentials, even the youngest Nameks have great power and all could regenerate, they were built to handle just about anything and the more genetic variation there was the better the race would be as a whole. But that wasn't all he knew, there was one other piece of information he had found absolutely invaluable.

Piccolo knew just how private this area was, being able to hear so well meant he often heard conversations he didn't mean to and with his fusion he realised that both Nameks and humans shared something in virginity. Inside of the passage was a wall, a membrane just like a human female's hymen and it was the one area that a Namek couldn't regenerate. He knew it would hurt when torn, not only did it make sense that destroying part of his body would hurt, but that was the last thing on his mind when he thought of Gohan, one day, Piccolo gulped, Gohan would be the one to take it, to be with him completely, be the first to leave a scar on him, one which he would never be able or want to undo, one he would love, one only between them. He wasn't ready yet, and he was pretty sure Gohan knew that too, and it wasn't that he didn't trust his lover, it was his own feelings, his confidence in himself; but there was no one else, only Gohan. Piccolo's virginity was his to give when ready and Gohan's to take.

Piccolo's arms resting over his torso as the hand on his penis carried on with its movements, grip tightening slightly more and wetness coating his palm more and more the longer he continued, while the other hovered close to the opening and hesitated for a small while, the Namek terribly nervous as he moved towards the lips and finally placed the tip of his finger upon them careful of his sharp nails. To his surprise it was completely soaked, he'd never had such a thing happen before and as he moved even slightly the wetness would be felt all too vividly and Piccolo could even feel some running downward to the sheets between his legs having an odd cooling effect, heightening all sensations. It was to be expected he'd discover many new sensations but it was such an extreme change, he did so little in the search for pleasure, he had read for pleasure, he had learned to relax and smell the flowers of the forest, be curious enough to just go for walks because he felt like it, his biggest luxury had probably been eating, but today something had changed dramatically. Gohan's desire fuelling Piccolo's own, more images of the teen entering his psyche, sweat drenched muscles from training, kind and curious eyes and that kiss, those small touches and such care in everything he did alongside passion that seemed impossible.

Imagining Gohan's burly hands on him, remembering how Gohan's hair had felt through his fingers, that is could be Gohan's finger resting on those lips waiting for some instruction, in command while placing kisses wherever he could reach, Piccolo's mouth and neck, torso and so on. Piccolo hissed slightly as he felt a pressure building in his manhood and the throbbing almost unbearable knowing he couldn't stop his movements, and his femininity was so WET, so hot. Gulping Piccolo increased his speed over his member, making sure to tighten his grasp as he neared the tip from which there were clear droplets forming and being used to coat the appendage further in the strokes. And finally, Piccolo made the leap and moved his fingers to touch the soft lips between his legs and spread them apart, the very act staining his face in a deep violet, before entering the tip of one of the fingers. Sliding in carefully, unknowing of anything in the area but instantly pleasure increased, the walls firm yet soft at the same time, soaked to the point it almost felt wrong, slightly embarrassing to become so aroused, and so hot it surprised him, like a furnace, flames attacking the digit yet inviting it at the same time. Panting, blushing, arching his back, antennae thrumming with pleasure, eyes glazed over with lust and a million other things Piccolo couldn't comprehend, his manhood and walls of his femininity so sensitive and throbbing with a fury his own body was screaming at him. Too crazed and blurry minded to really care anymore, he simply knew he couldn't stop especially as the pleasure increased and his member felt swollen and far too strained.

The finger inside of himself feeling incredibly invasive though it did little, it's very presence somehow arousing and as he braved a little movement, he rubbed against the walls, mini fireworks exploding inside of Piccolo's mind as pleasure completely enveloped him, sweat shimmering and rolling over his chest and thighs and Piccolo's vision flashing with imagination, memory and colours he never knew existed. The room filled with a highly sexed scent of arousal and sweat, obscene noises unmistakably of bedroom activities filling the air and caressing the walls, sheets crumpled and damp and the writhing figure nearing completion in his pleasurable escapade. Struggling to catch his breath Piccolo panted harshly and licked his lips to wet them before biting his lips yet again, sharp fangs pressing against the plush flesh. Piccolo didn't understand how his body could be so reactive, so needy and electric, he hadn't felt any inkling towards this during his lifetime, so long he was in such blindness to his own form; a stranger.

"I love you" Piccolo heard in his mind, the memory of his boyfriend's sweet confession and that bare voice trembling throughout the Namek's veins, "I want you" echoed through him and made him gasp at the sheer pressure in his member, hands and finger never stopping their movements, "completely" and over and over again Piccolo felt his body convulse and jolt, toes curling and nerves tingling. He almost breathed those words aloud but the teeth only pressed harder close to drawing blood. The sensations building as he sped up his stroked and pressed slightly harder to his inner walls as he explored, his manhood so hard and between his legs shamefully drenched in his desire. It brought him higher and higher, blood pulsing with a vigour and violence like he could never explain, and his heat seeming to burn him against the cool air and a tightness, like a winding coil was felt in the pit of his stomach, abdomen and thighs tensing and Piccolo's hands moved beyond his knowledge, suddenly feeling disembodied in the high of pleasure. His vision left him, a light blinding him in a flurry of extremes, sparking around his mind and breath escaping him in a loud gasp, toes curling, and a tremor wracking his frame, his room so out of the way from others on the lookout he didn't need to worry of being heard so long as he didn't scream, he couldn't help but release one single, significant moan.

'Gohan' was said in a low, gruff moan, breathy and uncontrollable, free of restriction and oppression; simply love; and in the exclamation he peaked in bliss as he climaxed, a stream of clear glistening liquid spilling from the tip of his member and dousing his moving hand and making the Namek feel thoroughly touched and exposed. Panting loudly, finding it slightly difficult to believe that he could fight enemies without breaking a sweat but this completely shook his being, undid him, broke him and fixed him back up again, each moment a thrill and dedication. Piccolo's mind too frenzied to focus and he doubted he would be able to for a while, too riled body and soul, only one absolute, one security even when Piccolo felt most overwhelmed. He had moaned Gohan's name, even when the Namek had zero control the teen was his world, always there...Piccolo is his, and only his.

* * *

"Piccolo!" Gohan breathed out desperately, his skin flushed and muscled shaking, shivers invading his body and turning his blood to flame and amongst all his sensations a moment of flashing blindness he came, hot seed as evidence quickly being washed away in the cascading water from the shower head. Blinking away the slight dizziness, panting into the stream of droplets to regain his sensibilities and control his heart rate a little better. Desire having pent up in his psyche the moment he had seen Piccolo, how that kiss had both released him and tortured him, fantasies enchanced all the more by having felt the Namek tremble, shiver and gasp, the heat and scent, those eyes and...every thing. The moment Gohan had awoke that morning, while feeling rested, his mind had raced so quickly, genuinely panicking in his daze in case last night hadn't happened but quickly he had realised even he couldn't imagine something so vivid. So Perfect.

And having awoke to see that red apple by his bed, he had no chance at thinking on anything else, not even his crazy mother and what she might say later in the day, but he had picked up the apple and literally danced around his room with it, a mantra "yes, yes, yes, I love you Piccolo" echoing about the teen's room and expressing some uncontainable joy. The moment he really started to recall that kiss, those beautiful words "I love you too", he felt himself grow hard and he smiled as he didn't dread the feeling. But instead he let his passion grow, and he had gently caressed himself through his clothing, thinking about Piccolo's reactions, those fingers in his hair and everything else that spiralled his mind into a world of bliss. One thing lead to another and he had found his way into the shower, quickly in the nude and under the pouring showerhead, a mist filling the bathroom as his brain ran wild with images, all previous fantasies now altered slightly, knowing now how Piccolo felt under his touch and gaze. Now that Piccolo loved him back and wanted him; his world was forever changed.

He had imagined Piccolo blushing, even that the teen would ask the Namek 'can I kiss you?' like he had done the night before and how Piccolo would nod and the pleasure and spark of their kiss, though in this fantasy Gohan would use his tongue, his own flicking over his lips to moisten them along with his delicious thoughts, pressing his erection against Piccolo's body and asking in a deep, sultry voice 'would you kiss me...down there?' with a cheeky smirk in place. And so, one desire filled self-pleasuring session and rather vivid fantasy later he had climaxed into his hand and running water, the white substance washing away steadily in the flow of the shower. And for a small moment, Gohan wondered if Piccolo would think of him in that way, his love knew very little about sex and things that couples do, it would help the teen's understandings if he himself knew Namekian biology, even in his fantasies the majority were not overly graphic in the image of genitalia, though he couldn't help but imagine burying himself deep inside of his beloved, to feel and ignite gratification as best he could and with great dedication and hunger. The very idea of Piccolo seeking out pleasure made Gohan's skin tingle yet again and he worried he may use up all the hot water in the house before midday, especially as the very idea of Piccolo pleasuring himself made Gohan twitch and shiver.

Shaking it off however, as he needed to be careful of his body, if it had it's way Gohan would be constantly touching himself, and deciding he wasn't about to learn about Piccolo too intimately anytime soon, the pair clearly going to be taking things slowly and Gohan was perfectly happy with that, sure there would be a few frustrations now and then but he had his love and that was all that mattered. So long as his love was happy he would be too. He smirked then, thinking how little Piccolo knew, how he clearly didn't do these things on purpose yet had such an effect, so easily destroying the teen's resolve and bombarding his senses with need. He continued to pant slightly, a mist leaving his mouth as he did so, droplets running over his defined handsome body and wetting his hair making it slick and messy.

The teen couldn't help but whisper, "Piccolo...the things you do to me" with a quiet chuckle, so stupidly, indescribably, relentlessly and unforgivably in love. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_A/N: well there you go, Namekian anatomy, my version anyway, it made sense to me. Mainly because he does have a pink patch on his abdomen which you never see the end of so I think of it kind of like armour? Lest face it in a battle scenario it would come in helpful ^^ Plus Cell had some of Piccolo's genes and was nude, he had horizontal lines down between his legs and like many insects their penises aren't visible at all times (that includes Slugs and Snails and Nameks are based partly on slugs. 'Namek' is taken from the word 'Namekuji' meaning 'slug.') If anyone's thinking, why did piccolo go straight to touching his genitalia rather than in most fics where characters caress themselves elsewhere first to build up? Well, Piccolo is not only a virgin; he has not been exposed at all during his life to images of sex in films and conversations etc so it's highly unlikely he would do that. Besides, I think it's better when Piccolo get's surprised at how pleasurable simple things can be when Gohan is the one doing it. :3_

_Also, I described Piccolo's penis as 'an oversized clitoris' and I just want to say that, basically, that's what a penis is except with a urethra and is a bit more complex, also a penis receives less pleasure than a clitoris even though both parts develop from the same root. Just a little fact for ya ^^_

_Anyway, sorry for the wait people but hopefully it was worth it, pretty please review? x_


	16. The Skinny

_A/N: I sound like a broken record but thanks so much for the reviews, and to those of you whom submitted PMs to give feedback too! /3 For those who are wondering how i am, i feel much better, I finished and PASSED all my art projects and got an unconditional offer for my graphics course next year! *does happy dance*so now I'm FREE! Fanfic writing and drawing for me now, no more stressful projects until September ^^_

_In reply to **JeaniSayaSan**: I know what you mean about approaching fics with a defensiveness, especially romances because a lot of writers forget the story shouldn't a about the 'idea/fantasy of romance', and especially M Rated ones where you half expect it to just be fanservice and sex that's impersonal to the characters, like in an action story you can't just randomly have explosions and fights, it's the character development/involvement that makes the story special. I've done my best to make sure that doesn't happen like in my fight scene 'Conflict Inside and Out' characters are definitely themselves in it, just like in the romance, the relationships some characters have, personal details etc, the worries Gohan had and the insecurity Piccolo has couldn't be swapped for other characters. Thank you very much for reviewing and I'm glad the fic helped with bravery a little ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 16: The Skinny

"What?!" Gohan blinked, seated for breakfast across from his mother, looking at her like she was insane, well, more insane than usual, what was she thinking? "You...want Piccolo to...come to dinner?" he recited aloud, unbelieving and numb, the idea so unexpected and odd. The teen had half expected his mother to tackle him on sight, screaming and yelling, maybe if she were in control they would sit down to a serious tense chat...what he hadn't expected to see in the kitchen was a perfectly calm Chichi making their breakfast, Goten still fast asleep, and for her to smile at him patiently. It didn't take a couple minutes of eating in silence before Chichi stated, out of the blue, 'later, ask Piccolo to come by the house for dinner; whatever day's good for him.' Gohan's still sleepy head smacking into blurred reality where nothing made sense yet his mother seemed completely sure in her words.

"Sweetie, you're catching flies" Chichi spoke frankly, brow raised at her son's outburst though she'd expected it, and as she sipped her morning coffee she watched him close his mouth while his expression still showed his surprise. The demi-saiyajin clearly trying to wrack his brain for some kind of reason behind the odd demand, yet he would fail time and time again, his mind only then searching for something he did know. But just as the teen's lips parted to speak, his mother cut in to halt him "and don't say Nameks don't eat, I know that's not true" she smirked slightly in her victory. Gohan seemed to deflate slightly after that though he said nothing, it was rather cute really, how he was trying to protect his boyfriend, keep him from the overprotective mother as best he could. Too bad, Gohan stood no chance.

Sighing, Gohan sat back against his chair, a slight creek aching through the air as the weight shifted, and resting his elbows on the table he rested his face in his hands. A dinner...himself, his mom...and his beloved? They'd fucking kill each other! Fingertips pressing into his scalp and threading through his thick dark hair, Gohan's mind still racing at the ludicrously dangerous idea, nothing good could come of this, he had to know what she was up to, at least know how she was feeling on the situation. Gohan still didn't know if she was even about to tolerate his relationship yet. He couldn't let this happen, but at the same time he can't exactly keep the two apart for the rest of their lives, could he? No. Damnit. Gohan loved his mom, but she was crazy, and Gohan loved Piccolo, but he could really push buttons some times; especially hers. Okay, coming to one simple conclusion, he cared for his love but was aware of the inevitable, and so he had one question to put forth before even considering inviting Piccolo to this meal of doom.

"Mom," Gohan said, doing his best to process what he could, keeping his brain calm, "...can you just tell me...what's the point of this dinner? Is this just so you can yell at him or is it for a _good_ reason?" Gohan's eyes searching towards his mother, unsure of what answer he would receive if any.

Sighing, Chichi placed her coffee onto the table with a soft clink and looked her son straight on, "if I yell, I yell, but it's not exactly the plan. You'll find out on the day..." she spoke assertively, though she knew her son was concerned about this situation and rummaged through her brain, her thoughts from the previous night having bombarded her tired head throughout her dreams and morning. She had felt many things since learning of her son's romantic attachments ranging from worry to confusion to sadness for not realising sooner and a million other things, but amongst all of her feelings she had come to understand one unmovable truth and that was all she really needed. Pieces like how her son was happy with the Namek and the possible future family, while they eased her nerves and made a mother's heart sing as expected, there was one...slightly frustrating...fact.

Gohan was worried for a moment that she'd stop in her answer there and Gohan, while prepared to disobey her for the sake of his lover, wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Slightly relieved when she continued though still slightly shaky at what she may reveal, but as he listened he was more than a little surprised. Of all things he hadn't been expecting this. "The two of you, now that you're a couple..." Chichi took in her son's waiting eyes and fidgety hands, seeing just how important this all was too him "...nothing, not even me...is going to stop that." Gohan's eyebrows raised as he heard that, slightly stunned "over the years I've tried to get you to leave him behind, ever since you were little, but clearly you've spent your life fighting for him, not just against me, I imagine you had to get past his own rejections and intimidations once upon a time too. I know you won't let him go, between me and your father I know you have a lot of determination in you and I know I can't win. So...since you've decided to be a couple now, I know that means you'll be together forever..." She said and Gohan couldn't believe his ears, she was being so...rational? Plus, it made his heart flutter to hear someone else see a future between himself and Piccolo, that word 'forever' with a dreamy quality he couldn't help but enjoy, "if Piccolo is going to be my son-in-law someday...I've got some things to say; that's all" she finished and picked her cup back into her hands and to her lips, sipping in the hot beverage.

Gohan was about to speak, he felt he should after that, but...what to say? How could he respond to that? She had accepted that Gohan and Piccolo were a couple, and that they had a future together...and while he had no idea what antics she would pull at the dinner, he didn't quite feel so bad about it. He was nervous as hell, and still a little scared, even if she wasn't about to condemn their relationship his mom and Piccolo had a way of clashing with each other even if they had good intentions. "Just do it, invite him and let me know what day he's free" Chichi added and Gohan realised he only had one more question, a pathetic question, but still...

"You're not going to kill him, are you mom?" he laughed nervously.

"_Depends_" she smirked slyly and Gohan couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

Piccolo's silent footsteps graced the white marble floors of the lookout, unable to meditate or train due to his blurred mind he just walked around the palace grounds, not even able to stay still for long with how riled he felt. His world still seeming disjointed from reason and reality as his psyche refused to settle, images, memories and thoughts running at a million miles an hour through his consciousness. Sighing barely audibly Piccolo closed his eyes and ceased his walking, cape flirting around his body at the movement, and he felt his tension running through his muscles and veins. Obsidian eyes opened to see the spacious grounds of the lookout and the clear blue skies above, and they came to rest upon a large feature of the palace; the glittering water of the large fountain rippling and spluttering gently as the flow never stopped, its structure impressive, tiered and patterned. Seeing the wide outer ledge Piccolo surrendered to the face he wasn't about to be meditating or training at any point soon, he allowed himself a little, pleasant, waste of time.

At first Piccolo sat himself neatly against the edge of the fountain, just listening to the running water and feeling the odd breeze the movement caused tickle over his arms, however a relentless nervousness caused him to fidget, and eventually slouch, legs stretching out a bit more freely, when after a small while that too felt reserved and he ended up lying on his back, sometimes gazing into that endless blue before closing his eyes yet again and concentrate on long, deep breaths, listening to what was a mockery of his memories in the forest, the fountain, while grand as marble, was nothing in comparison to a real waterfall. Piccolo lay, kinks working their way out of his tired bones and joints as he was still recovering from the attack the day before, his hip still aching in some movements but not too much, for some reason during the kiss the pain had just disappeared, like that kiss was a drug to blur and command all senses. That was why he couldn't meditate; no matter what he tried to do his thoughts always came back to that kiss and Gohan's confession.

How could things have changed so much so quickly? He had previously been so focused on the danger on Earth, after the attack, while concerned over the demi-saiyajin's odd behaviour, his immediate concern had been about figuring this new threat out and he certainly had not forgotten, but there had been nothing to prepare him for the tidal wave that had just hit him. Hell, it was more than a tidal wave, Piccolo wasn't sure even a super nova compared to the magnitude of feelings. His previous world of reason and sensibility eroding from his surroundings and even his own recollection, finding it difficult to even imagine being that person he was not even a full day before. His own understandings of himself being twisted and flipped like he couldn't comprehend, his little...venture...from last night being a testament to that.

Piccolo huffed slightly taking stock of the heat in his cheeks and suppressing his blush before it could invade the emerald skin, he could hardly believe the sensations, the exploration, the explicit nature of just looking over his own body. He had spent a long time afterwards just lying on that luxurious bed trying to get some grasp on reality, but finding it to be a real impossibility as his nerves still sparked and his breathing still left him raggedly and images of Gohan swam in his mind. Also, the aftermath of his exploration had left him blushing madly, the feel of that clear liquid over himself and the still very obvious wetness between his legs, the very fact he'd gotten into such a wild, wanton state, it all combined to frazzle his brain even more. At least he had one fact, one grounding in this wonderfully messed up world; Piccolo really does love Gohan, and to be his lover is the greatest honour, and while he'd heard what Gohan thought of him, he still couldn't help but feel he was undeserving, but he had promised Gohan to be honest and he did want this, he was scared, but he just had to be brave enough to accept the love.

"Are you okay?" came a sudden interruption to Piccolo's stream of thoughts, opening his eyes with a snap he saw a curious Dende looking at him from above, in an almost offended manner Piccolo sat up immediately, suppressing the groan at the twinge in his hip and muscles; body language guarded but his face calm. Piccolo crossed his arms and gave a small 'hn' as a reply, mainly displeased that the guardian had snuck up on him successfully; he really had to get a grip of himself. Dende watched the older Namek with searching eyes, he sure was acting peculiar today and the guardian cocked his head to the side as he contemplated this change on further levels.

"_What?_" Piccolo spoke in a clipped tone, he wasn't mad a Dende or anything, he just wasn't sure how to handle himself quite yet. In truth, since Piccolo had begun living at the lookout it made sense that they would get to know each other, it wasn't quite perfect yet, Piccolo had a tendency to distance himself and Dende was shy after all; but they were still good friends. Due to this, the young guardian took to offence in Piccolo's annoyed inquiry, it was just an intimidating shell not a window into the Namek himself.

Letting out a long breath, the teen just sighed "nothing," without commitment and sat down on the fountain ledge by Piccolo and looked contemplative, his brow furrowing slightly, his robes moving with his reserved manner and Dende looked to the older man, "it's just...you seem different" he offered. Piccolo blinked in response, his mind slowly coming into focus on the teen's words; Dende was a guardian and just like his eye over the world he could sense changes within people, their souls and their fates...but Piccolo hadn't changed as a person, did he? His relationship with Gohan changed, drastically, but nothing else. Well except his bravery he supposed, taking such a leap, getting involved in 'mushy stuff' as he referred to it certainly seemed out of character for him...maybe it was significant enough.

"How do you mean?" Piccolo inquired simply, tone flat.

Dende's hands fidgeted slightly with his robes and each other, his eyes moving between Piccolo and the sky's endless blue as he tried to find the words; "your ki...no, your soul...feels different..." he explained though not very well. Piccolo made sure to not widen his eyes though he really wanted to, Dende's senses quite incredible, could he really sense such a thing? It was silly really, how Piccolo felt defensive, he knew the guardian was not an enemy, he wasn't a threat not unkind...Piccolo just didn't like being read in such a way. As Piccolo thought about it, Kami had sensed when his feelings changed for Gohan the first time, how he had 'accepted love into his heart' as the older Namekian had put it, looking into the senile old coot's memories he felt as though there were ribbons by his fingertips, just close enough to feel but not to be what the man once was, Kami was his own person and that was how it should be, but Piccolo drew out one line of understanding: Guardians could sense links, it wasn't too farfetched, different ki levels, signatures, good and evil could be sensed, so why not established connections?

What Piccolo found most annoying was how this fusion thing worked, he was still his own person, that part he was thankful for, but he could recall some memories as though he'd been in the room while it happened and feel knowledge communicated to him not in words but like it had been surreptitiously placed in his subconscious, and it was only with a stimuli that said information would raise to the surface, a question that "Piccolo" didn't know the answer to might trigger "Kami's" knowledge to answer it for him. It really was frustrating sometimes, he could meditate to speak to them inside his mind directly, person to person, but he found that to be hardly worth the effort most of the time, Nail was a cocky git and Kami was a senile old man, plus, what would he talk to them about?

Dende's eyes were still watching him earnestly, curious and wondering where Piccolo's thoughts had taken him, keeping to his earlier words he continued; "I felt a change last night, did anything happen?"

A blush threatened to rise to Piccolo's face which he detested, where did all his self control go? Suppressing it with difficulty, he took in a deep breath which the other Namek noticed, his nerves a little shaken after the attack yesterday. "whats the matter?" the teen asked, his face concerned and Piccolo figured it best to put him at ease; especially since though the boy could sense changes and links he wasn't so trained yet, his talent still extraordinary just not refined.

As Piccolo decided it was best not to keep the boy worried, he struggled then to find the words, how could he say such a thing? How to start, how to...? He and Gohan are a couple, boyfriends? Were they telling people? Piccolo wasn't the chattiest type which was an understatement. "Nothing's wrong, Dende" he began but immediately seemed to hit a wall.

"Something's happened..." the guardian said softly and Piccolo decided it best to just say, the teen most likely feeling upset he couldn't tell 17s attack was coming in clearer detail, the lives lost the day before probably heavy on the boys conscience though it wasn't his fault.

"You're a good Guardian, what you're sensing...well does it feel bad?" Piccolo clarified to keep the boy from stressing too much, the happening earlier with 17 was enough and it helped him to ease his own nerves slightly if Dende could move along understandings with him.

Dende lightened slightly, saying "no" softly but his hands were still fidgety,

Piccolo knew he had to tell the young man, though he was nervous and he wasn't sure why, he was honoured to be with Gohan but there was something about saying it to other people, it made it so...exposed and real despite the dreamy feeling he was still bathing in. He had to gear himself up, the leap shaky at best; sighing "Gohan and I..." Dende's eyes perked at this, looking to the older man, curious how the usually stoic male was finding it hard to speak, Piccolo, when he did speak, was direct and to the point, so his worry tickled at the back of his mind. Dende had been worried about Piccolo when he saw him this morning, the guy wasn't meditating or training, he seemed to just wander about but not entirely troubled, just wandering. He wasn't prepared for what he heard "...are a couple" Piccolo sad his arms moving slightly as they crossed tighter, clearly unsure of how to present himself.

"Wha?" came the stuttered response, Dende losing himself completely, his brow quirked and lips slightly parted, a look of complete surprise over his features. Piccolo only raised a brow at the teen purposefully; maybe he wasn't losing control of himself as much as he thought; Dende's reaction certainly putting his behaviour in perspective. About to repeat himself when it dawned on him just what he saying, a warmth in his chest as he clarified "Gohan and I" a strength to it, lifting his head and gazing to the younger Namek "...are a couple" he completed with pride.

The teen continued to stare, blinking at odd intervals and he would close and open his mouth as if trying to speak, though as the words of his elder slowly came to focus in his mind he let out the only thing he could; "well...I certainly wasn't expecting that" he chuckled still slightly stunned, his hand coming up to rest behind his head sheepishly.

"I noticed" was Piccolo's slightly amused reply, his nerves still on edge as Dende watched him.

Coughing quietly, Dende straightened himself up, no longer looking like a guppy at feeding time and he smiled softly, "well, congrats" he said, still clearly trying to gather his sensibilities. It had occurred in his mind earlier as a possibility but he never truly thought of it as a reality; thinking over the last while it made sense, Gohan's odd behaviour, and now he knew why Gohan had asked him that question earlier about Namekian gender, the poor guy must have been so afraid his love wouldn't be returned.

Piccolo didn't like the silence, seeing Dende's mind wander and the like he voice "what?"

Looking up to Piccolo he saw his defensive nature and couldn't contain the growing grin, his fangs showing themselves slightly and Piccolo watched slowly calming to the situation. Dende sure was reacting well despite his initial exclamation. Finding his balance with the new information, Dende answered honestly, a giddiness running around his soul at the thought of the two being a couple, King Grumpy Guts sure would be put through his paces in a relationship and Dende couldn't help but be amused. "I'm happy for you two," he declared smiling wide, truly happy for his friends, Piccolo accepting such love into his life and the more he toyed with the revelation the less he could imagine Gohan with anyone else, "you're practically made for each other."

Piccolo blinked in a small surprised response, 'made for each other?' when Dende said that Piccolo couldn't help but think, well, even if Gohan could have found a future with someone else...Piccolo sure couldn't have. Looking back, Gohan was the one to deliver him from a dark place to one of community and honour, was all of that leading to this? or did they simply...yes, they simply loved each other. "Thanks" Piccolo said eventually, clipped but soft.

"I don't feel so bad now, sure a bad thing happened of Friday but Saturday sure is making up for it" Dende smiled, his eyes twinkling a little.

Piccolo offered a small curl of his lips, not quite a smile but a friendly gesture, he knew Dende wasn't about to forget Friday's attack for a second and he was right "we can wish those people back, if you'd like I could collect them sometime this week?" he said, as Dende rarely left the lookout it seemed like a logical thing for him to do it. Dende's smile remained in place and gave a small nod and a word of gratitude, things were certainly coming together nicely, it was hard to bellive so much had happened in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Having cleared up breakfast, Gohan stood in the kitchen staring at the fruit bowl, unsure of how to handle the sight of apples now that he has his beloved's heart, they meant so much, reminded them of love, desire and Piccolo's first act of kindness, that spark to build a fire in their lives that would burn for always and do so with an unbridled passion. Tempted to pick up one of the shiny, firm scarlet apples, Gohan tightened his tendons in his arms, fingertips twitching, but at the same time part of him just wanted to see them, watch them in their unmoved elegance and colour. They were just _damned apples!_ It was one thing that they served as a reminder when Gohan was struggling with feelings and ideas of his love and rejection, but he figured this obsession would ease slightly once secure in romance? Not at all, if anything his possessiveness, his desire was growing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door making Gohan turn instinctually and head towards the sharp rapping, they didn't often get visitors so as he sensed the ki near the house he felt a familiar signature and became curious and smiled. Walking through the living room to see Goten gleefully playing with toys, grinning as he did so and Gohan neared the front door. Opening it to reveal, as expected, Videl Satan who looked up to meet the man's eyes they smiled at each other. "Hey, Videl" Gohan said, "I wasn't expecting to see you, what brings you here?" asking knowing he should have expected some attention from her after all that had transpired, with a smile she held up his school bag to plain view, an expression slightly teasing as he had clearly forgotten the item.

"Oh, thank you!" Gohan replied to the gesture, he had completely forgotten about it, obviously with much more pressing things to deal with the small things were slipping by. Handing him the bag, Gohan held it and with the other arm gestured into the house "come on in." With a small nod Videl stepped into the sitting room to see the warm home, very unlike her own, it looked so cosy and family orientated. Closing the door behind her, Gohan turned just in time to see Videl give a smile that only women can as his little brother bounded up to her happily, curious to the new visitor. He couldn't blame her for that glint in her eyes, Goten sure could be adorable, especially as he was right then beaming up at her.

"Hello there, you must be Gohan's little brother?" Videl asked, having heard the odd story here and there, normally if Gohan was late to school which was rare and she'd hear 'Goten was playing and got his clothes all dirty...then he hugged me' or something along those lines, and they were definitely related, dark thick hair and those big trusting eyes, and that sweet smile. Yup, definitely brothers. Goten nodded quickly, his cheeks going slightly pink as he looked up at the girl before him, he was tempted to fly so he didn't have to arch his neck but he was told not to show his powers unless given permission so he stayed put, looking all the smaller by doing so.

"Yup, my name is Goten!" he chirped and rocked on the balls of his feet and he held out his tiny hand to be polite like his mom had showed him, and letting out a small giggle at the sight before her, completely charmed, Videl took the hand in her fingers and shook it gently. "I'm Videl, I go to school with your brother" she smiled and looked to the boy completely, seeing his clothes that she could only refer to as a gi like martial artists wear, guessing from Gohan's power she could only assume the art was shared in the family but still, the boy was very young. Then her eyes travelled further, and slightly blurred she didn't notice at first but...the boy had a tail. Blinking as her eyes told her mind they weren't pulling a prank on her. "Is...is that a tail?"she voiced.

Gohan had watched the cute exchange and had completely forgotten that seeing a tail was odd, it was only once her brow crinkled in thought and she asked the question he had zoned into the problem. Eyebrows rising but he didn't panic, after what Videl had seen on Friday during the attack seeing Goten's tail was the tip of the iceberg. "yeah, we've got quite a few things to explain I suppose" he said lightly, knowing she could handle it and since she was here they would most likely have a much bigger talk soon.

Plodding up quietly to Gohan's legs, Goten looked to his brother and cupped his little hand next to his mouth as though what he was saying was a secret despite how all in the room could hear him "she's pretty" he whispered sweetly, just as children do, he meant nothing by it except that he believed her to be 'pretty', and rightly so. However the boy seemed to be caught off guard and slightly offended that Videl had overheard past his flawless process of secret keeping, he was practically a ninja, when she hummed "aww you little charmer" with a wide grin. Gohan chuckled and it only became louder as Goten blushed red with a slight pout. About to tease and redden his face further, Gohan's attention was grabbed as his mother descended the stairs and made her way to the living room catching sight of her son's and guest.

"Oh, hello there" offered Chichi, her voice soft and curious, smiling she walked to the girl and the two shook hands politely.

"Mom, this is Videl Satan" Gohan said, purposefully using her full name to let his mother know just who she was, he'd mentioned her previously, them being close friends and all, but his mom's imagination trying to conjure up an image of what Hercule's daughter would conclude with some contrasting, and disturbing, ideas. Chichi's eyebrows arched slightly at the name, or more the identity next to whom she was seeing, she hadn't expected the girl to be so pretty, her father's unruly hair, generous chin and everything else just hadn't added up, maybe she took more from her mother. Glancing over the feminine frame, attractive face and glossy hair, tomboyish appearance yes, but all in all she definitely had to take after her mother.

And so there was in introduction, the girls chatted and Goten eventually went back to his toys though he glanced up every now and then, and Gohan even caught Videl looking at Chichi to see if she had a tail too, but the talk was polite and soft, even Goten knew people were procrastinating. Chichi had learned of Videl's realisation during breakfast, after the talk about Piccolo another topic was well invited, and knew the girl needed some private time with Gohan, and so, much as herself, Chichi cut through the air quickly with "you two might want to talk alone" wearing a smile,Videl seemed to be such a nice girl and Chichi was glad Gohan had someone like her as a friend, "you're room is tidy isn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan mumbled a 'yeah' with a sheepish smile; he guessed his mom didn't mind him having a girl in his room since the teen was clearly promised to Piccolo. Gohan hadn't actually told his mom about Videl's feelings, she just knew that they were friends from school but close, but hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward. Without much ado, both teen's bowed slightly for manners sake to Chichi and made their way to the room, closing the door between them. In Gohan's room, Videl looked around as expected to see a very neat abode, decorated by a couple of band posters, mainly books though, the messiest thing was a few papers and CDs by the stereo, she couldn't say she was surprised.

As the demi-saiyajin placed his school bag on his desk Videl took a seat on the edge on Gohan's bed and smiled at him, as Gohan saw her expression he knew she wasn't mad, but still a bit upset, she couldn't hide everything behind curved lips. "So...what do you want to know?" he asked, not sure at all how to start such a conversation so he simply opened up the conversation, moving the desk chair with one hand towards the bed he took a seat to look at Videl clearly. Her expression changed slightly, slowly wavering, lips went first and then her eyes cast downwards, letting out an audible sigh she then looked up to Gohan.

"I don't have a clue, everything..." she spoke, totally unsure of herself, so Gohan took the lead, knowing it was necessary and began telling her, indeed, everything. He began by explaining Friday's events to the best of his knowledge, that the attacker was an acquaintance and tthat he was being influenced, that he had a sister in the z senshi and so on. Everyone in the z fighters were fine now and the conundrum about the mechanical spider and how it was being analysed at Capsule Corporations. Then the story definitely picked up, as Videl asked how the z senshi were involved with one of the leading companies in the world Gohan was able to find grounding to really expose the threads of the z senshi's world. Explaining how his father had met Bulma Briefs as a young boy and they had ventured to find the dragonballs together...then he had to explain the dragonballs, the teen had never realised just how much there was to say on the z senshi, explaining the wishes and their rules, about his own involvement. When she asked about his introduction to all this he had to explain the fight with Raditz and therefore his heritage.

"You...You're an alien?!" she gasped, eyes slightly dazed at the mind bender of a conversation she was having, it really was helping her though, but to think Gohan had kept all these secrets for so long? It must have been difficult, trying to get close to people and make friends when the vast majority of your like isn't up for sharing.

"I'm half Saiyajin, my father was a full blood Saiyajin though he grew up thinking he was human so we're not much different really" well except for the whole oozaru during a full moon and the like, but Videl didn't have to know that.

"So...is that why Goten has a tail?" Videl asked, it sure wasn't a human thing to have and when Gohan nodded she cocked her head to the side "but you don't have one?"

"I used to, I had it removed during training some years ago" he smiled, vaguely remembering the morning he awoke, tired and sore in the wilderness to find his tail was missing, it wasn't until later he confirmed it had been Piccolo whom removed it and also destroyed the moon. As Gohan then went on to describe the Saiyajin race in as little detail as possible, simply that they were strong and natural fighters, she needn't know about oozaru or mating details (as Gohan himself had only found out recently). He did however divulge the nature of most Saiyajins in existence; that they were adrenalin driven trouble but the two full bloods in the z senshi were able to be trusted regardless of Vegeta's apparent attitude. And so he revealed that there were levels, and by turning SuperSaiyajin his eyes paled to a fine blue and hair shimmered gold, hence...he was the Golden Warrior.

"An interview might be best" Videl said softly after a while of silence, the unexpected sentence making Gohan's eyebrows raise quizzically and a fumbled "what?" come out to which she rolled her eyes. She smiled though, amused by those large waiting eyes "you've been recognised, 'Son Gohan is the Golden Warrior' and people know you're from orange star high, good luck being normal."

Thinking about it, yes, the public will easily find out which school he went to, any student or even teacher could leak to the news crews, at least his home address was somewhat ambiguous and not common knowledge at all, "crap" he muttered under his breath, not looking forward to Monday at all, not just for the news coverage but the other students too. Videl could only sigh, surely Gohan had considered this idea sooner? He must have been really distracted not to have done so. "An interview, while annoying as hell would most likely ease the pressure, indulge them a little and they should calm down a great deal."

Hanging his head down, dark hair obstructing Videl's view of the teen's handsome face, "i don't know" he grumbled, he was never very good under pressure, except exams and the odd battle scenario, but facing the public? His nerves were practically screaming at his brain to back away as quickly as possible from the idea. "My father could arrange it for you easily..." Videl's eyes seemed to mist over at the mere mention of the man, a guilt in her veins "he owes you."

Blinking and lifting his head up sharply, Gohan looked to his dear friend earnestly, they hadn't discussed the matter of Hercule yet, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just figured your dad shou-"

"It okay Gohan, you're right," she smiled with sad eyes, honest, but sad, "he explained a lot to me, and I'm mad at him," she spoke assertively, struggling more since she clearly loved her father but had issues had yet to be worked out "but I can't go back and change things" she shrugged, not passively but acceptingly. A warm silence fell between them, necessary, tense but at the same time oddly comfortable, Gohan could only guess it was because as individuals they were going through a lot of things but between them there was a patient caring. After several moments of quiet Videl smiled, warmly, "despite everything you still seem cheerier than usual" she said, clearly having noticed the oddity of an attack and revelation one day and smiles and relaxation the next, his stress seeming to have left him. Of course the reason for that was his confession to Piccolo, his love of years finally not only being heard but returned, as he thought of the previous nights events he hadn't reined in that dreamy look in his eyes and faraway feeling, the faint ghost of pink in his cheeks.

Videl's eyes widened, the same eyes that had watched these small reactions to the statement and figured out just what it would most likely mean, that dreamy look, that happy demeanour; "...you told your crush, didn't you?"she asked excitedly, perking up immediately. Gohan smiled then before he could control it, eyebrows raised in surprise but he didn't recoil, he was glad she seemed happy for him, in fact, she appeared quite giddy about the whole thing "I told you it would go well" she smiled and in a 'at a boy' tone, bordering on a squeal. Gohan really smiled at that, since when did she chirp like that? He couldn't help but find it cute, and he was more than a bit relieved at her tone. "So...when can I meet him?" she smirked and Gohan blinked in response.

"Umm," he let out as his brain truly heard her words, of course she would want to meet him, he really should have seen this coming, it wasn't that he didn't think they'd get along, both were feisty and independent, yet caring and the like, but still...how to start? "...there's, eh, something you should know about him..." she said sheepishly, as much as he'd love for Piccolo to be accepted like everyone else, that just his name or appearance wasn't taken so negatively or dramatically all the time.

"I assume he's a member of the z senshi, right?" Videl offered, an attempt to ease Gohan into whatever he was trying to say as he was obviously having difficulty, after watching the tapes and footage from the cell games and Friday's attack she had familiarised herself with the idea that the z senshi were clearly a colourful lot, and Gohan's boyfriend could be just about anyone.

"Uh, yeah...he's not exactly..." Gohan struggled out, he hated one particular word but it was the only thing that fit "..._normal."_

Sighing, still smiling, Videl leaned forward, elvows resting in her knees and resting her chin in her hands, hair tousling around her fingers. "Gohan, if he's been your best friend since you were a kid and he's youre boyfriend now nothing is going to put me off meeting him" she grinner sharper, obviously determined.

"He..." Gohan struggled, there was no logical step to start this, if he were to say 'he's Namekian' she wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about, 'he's green' sounded stupid, but if he started with 'he's Piccolo Daimao', even adding 'Jr' on the end of it, she would get totally the wrong impression of him right from the off. Videl watched; her crow crinkling slightly as she grew impatient, excitable with the subject she really wanted to know who had stolen Gohan's heart so completely. So she asked "was he at the Cell Games?"

If she kept going how she was Gohan wouldn't need to speak at all, but he knew she was a smart cookie, "uh, yeah...sorry, I really don't know how to put this" and part of him hoped that would be the case.

Videl thought over the footage from all the z senshi fights she could remember, she'd rewatched the cell games the other day along with yesterdays attack too so it was fresh in her mind, her fingertips now gliding to her pursed bottom lip, tapping gently. She remembered the boy in the Cell games footage, whom she now knew had to be Gohan, and an older man that looked much like Gohan but even more like Goten; she presumed that was his father or another relative, a guy with spikey black hair and an angry face, a young man with long purple hair, and another older man with black hair and a few scars over his face, no strange things so far; well, excluding the flying and unbelievable strength of the individuals. There was a dwarf with no nose, a guy with three eyes, a really huge man in a green outfit and ginger Mohawk, and then there was that green fighter as well. A small spark ignited in Videl's mind as she realised that Gohan had been wearing clothes the same as the man with green skin, and the two exchanged words showing they were friendly. He had also appeared in Friday's coverage for a short time before he caused the cameras to stop rolling, the coverage wasn't the best on him, often he was moving too fast or he wasn't the focus so blurred or out of view, but due to his...'differences'...that might explain Gohan's struggle to introduce him just then.

She took the leap; "was it the big green guy in the turban and cape?" Videl said, disliking how brazen she sounded and she wished there was a better way to describe the man that didn't make her sound dim, but the question was out now and she couldn't take it back. She got slightly nervous at first, for all she knew they had a completely different relationship and asking that was totally inappropriate or weird, her basis being that he was the only one that gave something to say they were friends, and that was what Gohan had mentioned first of all about his crush. As she looked to Gohan's hilarious expression, her worry left immediately and she giggled.

The demi-saiyajin's jaw had dropped, brows arched high and eyes wide and filled with disbelief at her accuracy. "How did you know?" tumbled ungracefully from his lips.

Videl laughed a little louder, as often as she could catch him out daydreaming this was something else, quieting to a grin, happy she hadn't offended anyone and that she could still have her little victories; "I could just tell the two of you were friends from the Cell Games footage" she explained, "and he saved you in that fight with...Android Sixteen?" she asked trying to remember the number Gohan had mentioned earlier though she was quickly corrected to 'Seventeen' by a still dazed looking male, "Seventeen" she corrected, "...and you said you were friends since you were a kid, it all added up" she grinned like a cat who got the cream, fair happy with her powers of deduction.

Gohan coughed slightly as he followed her logic and it did indeed add up, though she sure had to be thinking creatively to get such a conclusion, adjusting his poise and returning his expression to normal, a small, very impressed smile playing over his lips. "Maybe you should become the scholar" he said still in slight shock but also amused, he sure knew how to pick his friends.

Thinking about the man that Videl had now figured out as Gohan's boyfriend, she couldn't exactly blame how he had difficulty explaining, the man seemed familiar too and many people talked about his appearance whenever he appeared in public, and newsreaders often dropped the odd inference to his likely identity; was he really...?

Her smile fading slightly as she geared up to ask the question, she knew very little on the subject, like most of her generation were rather ignorant, "is he...who I think he is?"

Gohan wasn't surprised by this question, and even though he knew Videl wouldn't judge, she would believe him, he still felt that pang over his chest as his love was never without the every clinging shadow of his heritage. He decided he wasn't going to shrink, he was proud of his lover and any judgements on him was something Gohan would do his best to beat, his lover deserved someone who would fight for him "he is Piccolo Daimao...the Demon King" he confirmed with a nod and a strong gaze to his friend opposite him.

Videl couldn't deny hearing such an assertive voice from the usually soft spoken teen made her nerves tingle slightly but she handles herself, so it was true? But as she thought more and more, a stale silence between them, thoughts rolling about her brow switched at one idea "...he seems awfully young to be the Demon King that took over decades ago."

"You're on a roll" Gohan chimed, truly impressed and she couldn't contain the giggle at the male's words. "He's technically the son of 'that' Demon King," he spoke and Videl nodded, listening intently, terribly curious "it's complicated, really, but he's not bad at all, I-"

"I know" Videl said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and as she saw Gohan's slightly thrown demeanour she smiled wider and began playing with her hair "you're good hearted" she reasoned "and you'd only be best friends with someone the same, never mind in a romantic relationship" she shrugged like it couldn't be simpler.

Great relief washed over Gohan as she came to such a conclusion, he knew he could count on her, her openness and positive attitude warming him generously, maybe there was hope after all. For a long while the pair just smiled at each other, happy to be in such good terms and company. Gohan really couldn't believe how well everything was going. Sure, there was the whole business with Android 17 and that 'thingamajig', and the news would probably be all over him and school was certainly going to be difficult, but for all the dark there was even greater light, he'd still get his grades in school, he had his friend, his family and his...his Piccolo. Gohan smiled. He had all he needed.

"You still haven't answered my question though" Videl hummed, enjoying the warm feeling around her.

Blinking, Gohan inquired "hm? What question?"

She only smirked before saying "when do i get to meet him?"

Oh, yeah. Gohan really wasn't sure what to say, Piccolo wasn't really the most social person, or social at all, so he said the only thing he could "I'll have to ask him first, you'll be meeting him but he'll be meeting you too."

Smiling Videl sighed, leaning back slightly, Gohan's mattress supporting her as she did so, hands pressing into the quilts for balance, relaxing as she agreed "okay, I understand that..." she said "so..."

"Yeah?" Gohan asked softly, enjoying how their conversations was going.

"So what's the skinny?" a glint in her eyes at the question.

"The...skinny?" Gohan repeated slowly, Her eyebrows raise and he realised just what she meant, though she was one smart cookie she wasn't above gossip. She wanted to know about their relationship, how the confession had played out and so on "seriously?"

"I want to know everything, first off, how did you two meet?"

This was going to take a while...

* * *

_A/N: Normally I would write out the script rather than just say what they talked about but if I had in Gohan and Videl's conversation this chapter would never have finished! On another note, I just found this a bit amusing, i read through some of my notes for future chapters and found some lines that made me laugh, my top ones being 'kissing, chat and stuff, blah blah things happen', 'Trunks and Goten making funny faces, piccolo blanks them', 'Mr Popo's dodgy smile' and 'Gohan is a lustful zombie' lol, I make such effort in my notes haha._

_Also, if anyone is wondering why Videl didn't make a bigger fuss over Gohan being an alien the human race in DBZ are actually aware of alien life by this point in the timeline, especially since the Bojak movie where there was a intergalactic tournament. Her surprise is mainly in how many secrets Gohan has had to keep._

_Review? x_


	17. Butterfly Beautiful

Apples

Chapter 17: Butterfly Beautiful

The sky blushed pink and clouds bathed in lilacs as the evening curled around the earth with unfathomable grace, the demi-saiyajin flying through the cold darkening air, feeling it whip and rustle his clothes, his hair flirting around his face as he travelled. He was heading to the lookout to visit Piccolo, his mother insistent he invite him to dinner as soon as possible and Videl having headed home a while ago, not wanting to be away from home too long regarding the hectic nature her relationship with her father was in at the moment since. It really was a shame, Gohan counted himself lucky that at least the public didn't know where he lived so he didn't have to deal with news crews at his front door unlike the Satans'.

Gohan realised he was slightly nervous and he couldn't explain why, his hands fidgety and nerves building, Piccolo probably wasn't expecting him to return so soon, this was the first time he'd be seeing Piccolo since confessing and those kisses, even though it wasn't even 24 hours ago it felt like he hadn't seen Piccolo in ages, maybe it was just a testament to how much he hungered for his love. But as nervous as he was, Gohan was too happy to care, he was visiting his Piccolo after all. Nearing the lookout he flew upwards towards the edge and as he did so, he peered to the floors quirked a friendly smile when he came face to face with Dende. The young guardian obviously observing the world beneath as he often did, he seemed happier than before, the burden of Friday's attack having upset him earlier "hi Dende" Gohan greeted with a small wave.

"Hey," he returned, a knowing smile widening on the Namek's face, fangs glinting slightly as he chimed "congrats Gohan" making the demi-saiyajin blink in response, landing gently on the white floors of the palace as it dawned in his mind just when the guardian was saying. He had a hunch that Dende could have picked up on Gohan's feelings for Piccolo, plus his senses were sometimes scarily keen, but he had said 'congrats' meaning...Piccolo must have told him.

Eyebrows arched at this thought, unable to imagine how such a conversation would have gone, "I hadn't pegged you two as the gossiping types" he smiled, perfectly happy for people to know about his relationship though he was still slightly, and pleasantly, surprised that Piccolo had indulged in sharing the information.

Dende smirked a little; "we aren't usually, but it's an understandable exception" he shrugged, knowing he was perfectly understood.

Nodding in response, Gohan brought his hand to the back of his head and wore that traditional Son smile, "well thanks" he replied before glancing past the guardian to see Piccolo walking into sight, his cape fluttering around his body and dancing with each graceful step, having sensed Gohan's ki he had walked to meet him and the teen couldn't help but become mesmerised in his love's walk, slightly disappointed as he halted some yards away, walking to the edge of the lookout unnecessary. Piccolo was clearly more self conscious, but not in a bad way, just more aware that Gohan looked at him, in 'that' way, that his movements were picked up and committed to blessed memory. "Off you go" Dende chirped and Gohan nodded amused by his friend's tone and then walked towards Piccolo who offered a faint smile as Gohan caught up to him. As Gohan came closer to his love the more his eyes picked up on, Piccolo's soft curious eyes, the onyx orbs watching the teen back patiently, their usual guard dropped and that smile, still private, and modest as always, but it seemed even warmer. So, as the teen got close enough to smell that intoxicating earthy scent that drove his mind wild, Gohan leaned upwards and gave the Namek a kiss hello, a small butterfly kiss and Dende purposefully looked away giving them privacy which made the entire thing feel rather cute and fluffy.

Feeling those plush lips briefly Gohan felt his heart jump and was relieved when Piccolo returned it in that second, no second thoughts or regrets from what he could tell, and returning his feet from their position on tiptoes to the heels flattening once more, the teen looked up and admired his beloved's face before he saw the Namek turn gently and the couple began walking further into the centre of the lookout. Gohan listened, for lack of a better word, to the silence of Piccolo's movement, to tall and muscular, carrying such bulk of clothing, yet so light footed and graceful. Gaze travelling down his lovers body he saw the calculated yet effortless strides and flawless poise as always, and seeing those hands Gohan noticed the tension.

Piccolo's hands were always sure, always perfect, and as he observed the beautiful elegant fingers he couldn't help but see them twitch, a minute form of fidgeting, a nervousness, and the teen couldn't help but smile. He didn't know where they were walking to but as he followed his love he could provide a comfort; slipping his hand into Piccolo's he curled around the immaculate fingers and felt the surprised twitch but persevered, squeezing the hand in reassurance both relaxed into the gesture; it wasn't that Piccolo was scared, just unused to it and Gohan knew it. While Gohan would love to see Piccolo used to such a thing, to fully immerse himself in love and its trinkets, he couldn't help but find it cute how such a simple thing could affect someone previously believed to be so unmovable.

His lips curling he looked back to Piccolo's face and saw him calm a great deal, and facing forward Gohan's eyes delivered an image of the lookouts fountain, the pink skies and tinted clouds making the water gleam a majestic bronze and red, blushed and rippling with force, the air chilly in the evening and early autumn change, the duo reached the large feature and sat on its wide ledge side by side, their hands unclasped and both seated comfortably, able to feel eachother's energies rolling from them, Gohan thought for a moment why they were here, but as he looked around he noticed there were gardens all around, slightly amber leaves twinkling as they were changing as the season, trees, shrubs and climbers galore as well as tall marble buildings and pillars, the space was open yet still private. It also would prove much better than Piccolo's bedroom, understandably there was a safety in being outdoors, being in total seclusion invited certain urges and Gohan was slightly glad at the choice.

Piccolo sat feeling Gohan's eyes look to him gently, he couldn't help but feel slightly jittery, he was completely new to this 'relationship thing' and he also felt slightly flustered after the previous nights...venture...the sheer way he had thought of Gohan last night, how he had touched himself and shivered so much. Glancing to his lover he saw that strong jaw and those warm eyes, the teen was smiling and his broad shoulders relaxed and the odd battle scar over his exposed arms gleaming in the light. Gohan is so attractive; he couldn't help but think, so handsome and kind. He truly had lucked out in life to have someone so wonderful in his life. Piccolo had also been nervous upon the demi-saiyajin's arrival as he hadn't expected his return so quickly, a sight pang of worry echoing in his chest, but seeing him and being kissed he was reassured greatly.

Since he knew Gohan had no issue with him, no regrets or the like, he had one other idea niggling at him so he decided to ask, his gruff voice much stronger than it had been the previous day, having healed almost fully and not too stunned anymore; "how did telling your mom go?" hoping the answer wouldn't be too soul destroying though he held little expectation. Gohan's eyes snapped to Piccolo's the moment that melodic voice came to grace his senses, a quiet "umm..." escaping from the teen's lips as his mind searched for the right answer, his mothers behaviour confusing to say the least. Piccolo raised a brow at the response and clarified "you _did_ tell her didn't you?"

Exhaling with his lips still curled, Gohan breathed "yeah, don't worry about that," eyes moving to the skies, the blending vibrant colours darkening slightly as the day matured, he smiled in his eyes though a stress seemed to wrestle with his muscles, "she reacted..." he began to inform, his eyes glancing to his beloved as he did so, seeing how the Namek looked ready for a hit which was understandable "...rather well."

Piccolo blinked in response, the answer not what he had been expecting at all, and Gohan suppressed the growing grin at just how adorable Piccolo looked when he was confused, those large eyes and pouted lips "I can understand sugar coating but that seems a bit much" came the reply, that voice still vibrating through the teen's soul whenever it sounded.

Giving a small chuckle, Gohan shrugged unable to elaborate too much as he didn't truly know his mother's thoughts on his relationship, she was practical in her conclusion, but her method? Her feelings about the actual relationship? He had no clue. "I mean it," he spoke, "she was surprised which was understandable, but she seems very accepting of the whole thing." He didn't expect Piccolo to just believe him, the Namek had had more than his fair share of arguments with the woman, it was quite incredible actually; nobody crossed Chichi yet Piccolo was the only one to stand his ground against her. And just as he knew Piccolo would be doubtful, he saw his love raise a brow "what?"

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Piccolo asked knowing the answer, he and that gorgon might not see eye to eye but he knew how she worked, she was hardly about to the let the duo away with a freebie like this, it wouldn't be so easy.

Sighing, Gohan decided to finally explain his mother's demand and Piccolo waited, knowing by the defeated exhale the catch was coming; "My mom wants you to come to dinner at the house," the moment the words left his lips Gohan saw Piccolo's expression and would have laughed if he hadn't remembered his own, "and I don't know what she has planned but we can't avoid it; whatever day's good for you, she said."

"Is she planning on serving me at this dinner?" Piccolo asked, his sarcasm mixed with genuine dread.

"Now you're just being silly Piccolo" Gohan laughed, the Namek really was quite the joker despite his quiet nature, never short of a sarcastic, or witty reply, he just had to be comfortable with his company to speak so freely.

"We've not even been together a full day and I'm already having to go to dinner with your mother," Piccolo grumbled harmlessly, "...any other crazy women I have to impress for you?"

Gohan almost burst out laughing at Piccolo's uncanny accuracy but suppressed it as he gave his best innocent look towards his love, big puppy dog eyes that seemed to please 'don't hurt me' and the Namek's expression immediately changed "well now that you mention it..."

Piccolo gave him a very rare, but unforgettable and not unused look, a slight arch in the brow, tight yet still pouted lips and eyes almost growled 'go on punk make my day.' "What else did you get me into?"

"Heh...Videl wants to meet you as well," he answered and brought a hand to the back of his head in classic Son style, Piccolo blinked and looked ready to argue when Gohan explained further, "she knows who you are and she knows we're together, it's just...she's such a close friend, she's totally cool and open minded; plus with the whole thing with her dad yesterday I couldn't exactly let her down." Piccolo huffed quietly conceding defeat, the arch in his brow fading but the pout still present, poor girl, he thought. Gohan had spoken of the girl many times and even how guilty he had felt about keeping secrets from her, the sinking feeling growing the closer they became. Piccolo knew enough about her to know she must be going through a tough time, growing up believing her only living parent was the hero of the world and for that all to dissolve so harshly? "I've already told her who you are, and details like that," Gohan repeated "she really is quite understanding" he said hoping Piccolo wouldn't refuse.

"You say that," Piccolo mumbled "but I think being told about me and actually facing me have two distinctly different reactions."

"I know," Gohan agreed quietly, disliking how Piccolo couldn't do something as simple as meeting people without such worries, he really was such a wonderful person, it was a shame that so many were mislead "...but I'm not about to hide you from my friends, I actually quite feel like showing you off" he grinned playfully, brightening the mood and Piccolo grunted in reaction, the boy was so foolishly charming sometimes, and he had to suppress the heat in his face at the attractively mischievous tone in his love's voice. Despite the flurry of sensations Piccolo controlled his reaction on the outside and simply rolled his eyes.

Sidestepping the subject Piccolo returned to the topic of Gohan's friend "how is she?"

"Videl?" Gohan clarified.

"No, Madam Baba, yes Videl" Piccolo smirked though he was concerned, he knew Gohan really cared about her, and if she was upset then Gohan wouldn't truly feel happy. The guy cared so much for people. "I take it she's upset" he urged, not really good at talking about emotions but Gohan was often able to be clear and considerate about people.

"Yeah, she's tough though," he smiled, truly believing what he was saying which made Piccolo relax about the subject "she needs more time with her dad and hopefully the public won't be too invasive. The news is going crazy over what happened, I don't know what's going to happen about school."

"Well you can't leave."

"Yeah, I'll never become a scholar if I don't graduate" he sighed, thinking of just how stressful his days will be, trying to learn while the public stared him down.

"I was meaning your mother would rather send you there in a full body cast that let you drop out" Piccolo smirked knowing the image was more than possible.

Chuckling lightly Gohan closed his eyes, his body tired after quite the week, hell, quite the lifetime; "scary thing is; that sounds about right."

"Speaking of that Harpy..."

"Could you not call my mom a Harpy?" Gohan pressed, figuring it was probably best not to add name calling to the list of possible aggravations at dinner, he saw Piccolo was about to reply, knowing he would be about to offer alternative names he clarified "nor a banshee, devil-woman, Gorgon, fruit loop, wackadoodle, whack job, basket case, dragon-lady or any other un-nice name you could come up with?"

There was a pause and Gohan wondered if Piccolo was just going to say 'no' and be done with it, he wouldn't put it past him, but he could only smile when he saw Piccolo pout and mull over the list, a response he was amused by leaving those wonderful lips "I've never used the word 'wakadoodle'."

Smirking, Gohan replied "you just did."

"Well played" Piccolo nodded, also amused.

"Thanks."

Sighing and casting his obsidian eyes to those blushed skies he continued "well, as I was about to say, best get the meeting with the b..._your mom_..." he corrected himself, though Gohan still caught the slight slip making his cheeky smile grow slightly, "...over with sooner rather than later," and the teen nodded understandingly, though the amusing face Piccolo was pulling, one of unwillingness and readiness, made him suppress the comments.

"Best give her a days notice too, so Monday night? Around 6?" Gohan asked, making the date and time sure, Piccolo nodded and Gohan then asked "and Videl?"

"We should wait until after Monday before I make any plans" Piccolo spoke, a dread still laced into his being at the thought of any amount of time with that thing, never mind the face he was dating that thing's son, so when Gohan asked "how so?" Piccolo grumbled "I don't want to make a promise then not follow through because your mom ate me" prompting the teen to laugh.

"Mom seemed accepting" he repeated more to himself than anything else, attempting to calm his nerves about the upcoming dinner, he couldn't imagine it being a comfortable get together.

A warm silence falling between the two, Gohan's eyes watching a couple of butterflies fluttering about the leaves thinking it won't be much longer until they go into hiding from the cold, their pretty oranges and whites only highlighting the seasons upcoming arrival. Gohan's breathing felt loud in comparison to his silent partner, Piccolo always an immaculate elegance making the teen feel clumsy and uncoordinated. The Namek decided to fill the silence with a very common question but one he hadn't said in a long while considering Gohan's distant behaviour before; "so what have you been up to..?" Gohan didn't expect it to surprise him when Piccolo asked the simple question and as his love explained more Gohan felt slightly guilty though was impressed with his lover, knowing it must have made him feel exposed to speak so honestly "I understand why but we didn't exactly chat like we usually do earlier; it's just that I didn't see you for quite a while until yesterday" Piccolo said fighting an equal blush to Gohan's thinking of how the two had been distracted. The demi-saiyajin nodded, and with a slight cough corrected himself, then described how school had been and some funny little stories with his friends, and it seemed like all of the drama that had recently passed never happened. Gohan no longer shied away from Piccolo, afraid of rejections and the like, so the words flowed freely and it was just like old times.

The water of the fountain continued to ripple and splutter sweetly, the odd leaf gliding into the glittering wash of the marble feature, and as Gohan's eyes caught glimpse of a butterfly, its wings flickering as it weaved through the air and the teen blinked as following the tiny movements lead his gaze to his beloved's hand, the creature ceasing it's flight and resting upon the back of the Namek's fingers. A sign of complete peace and balance. "I can never get butterflies to do that" Gohan said, smiling at the delicate nature of what he was witnessing.

Piccolo's eyes shifted to the teen, then to his hand and while he had sensed and felt the butterfly's presence he hadn't actually seen it, "you don't meditate" he replied calmly, and Gohan knew what he was talking about. There was a calm in Piccolo's being that some people could train their entire lives for and never achieve. One that made the Namek sturdy and unmoving like nature itself, one that the butterflies could have faith in as much as a tree or the land, the very air they flirt with. In an effortless movement, Piccolo only proved his point further by shifting his position, rising one foot onto the fountain ledge, his knee closer to his torso and he rested his elbow upon it, and his right hand cradled the side of his face, the butterfly undisturbed in the movement, the Namek's position casual which made Gohan's mouth dry, the wings fluttering slightly so close to Piccolo's cheek the small shadow danced over the emerald skin. "Are you okay?" Piccolo asked, eyes quite open to the teen, sweetness present.

Mesmerised by the sight before him, his expression no hiding that fact at all, clearing his throat he managed "yeah, why?"

"You were just looking at me kind of funny" Piccolo spoke curiously, cocking his head to the side, the butterfly unaffected as it continued its rest.

"You look beautiful..." Gohan said before he could stop himself and piccolo blinked and the butterfly shifted energetically feeling a movement of insecurity but not so much it abandoned post, Gohan gulped slightly worried. His sinking feeling disappeared however the moment he saw a faint shade of purple ghost over the Namek's face, he was blushing, Piccolo 'actually' blushed and Gohan almost couldn't believe how much that blush affected him, it was so unfamiliar but looked so right, it made Gohan heat up all over and, if he didn't care so much for Piccolo, he might not have reigned in the feeling, knowing he needed to control himself in that department. "Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable," eyes apologetic and honest "I didn't mean to" Gohan said carefully.

"It's fine," Piccolo countered politely, he clearly wasn't used to such words, or sure of how to handle them, but as he fought the blush from commandeering his flesh further he continued with "I can't complain about a compliment" his voice slightly shy of its usual tone but more than warm. Gohan watched in awe, he couldn't help but feel really proud of his love, he couldn't believe how well he was doing as far as accepting Gohan's feelings and the concept of being in such a relationship at all, it was better than he could have hoped for in all honesty.

So unable to control the curling lips, Gohan beamed at the Namek "well best get used to it, sometimes I can't help myself" the teen chimed in a rare smirk and Piccolo looked amused rolling his eyes casually making Gohan laugh. A calm silence was shared between them yet again after that, their minds wandering unstressed, Piccolo was still recovering, for lack of a better word, from the compliment. He really wasn't prepared for something that sudden, even though they were just words, the description 'beautiful' hadn't quite caught up to him yet, he knew Gohan wasn't lying, he truly felt that way, but Piccolo's own confidence rather shaky. The only thing he was really confident in was fighting, he knew he was a good warrior and strategist, not being egotistical but he trusted himself in situations even of great extremes, it was a skill he had honed and he couldn't imagine being out of the fray for too long. He was tempted to try training later, not just meditating, though his hip was still giving him problems, and he still had the odd aches and pains, not that they'd stop him, he would just have to be careful was all. Then Piccolo's blush began to darken as his mind wandered, this colour not going unnoticed by the demi-saiyajin "what's the matter?" he asked hoping Piccolo wasn't embarrassed by the compliment he'd slipped.

The teen was relieved as he heard Piccolo reveal the thought in his head, "I don't suppose it's a good thing to suggest training."

"Uh..."Gohan blushed too realising what Piccolo knew now, remembering his confession the previous night when he had expressed his desires, how their contact affected him, "I guess not" he concurred, looking to the Namek as he though hard on their situation, their togetherness. "Hey Piccolo..." his voice quiet, obviously a new topic coming which grabbed Piccolo's attention and allowed the blush to slowly subside. Onyx eyes waited patiently as dark, earnest eyes searched the shadowy pools for a reaction, the teen having one question he needed answered, and even though he had felt relief the moment Piccolo smiled at him when he arrived, he just needed to know that his love was happy "about 'us'..."

"Yeah?" Piccolo inquired barely audible, the word being taken from him as the butterfly fluttered away by the fidgety nature of being under such a gaze and wondering what Gohan could possible want to ask. He watched as the teen shifted in his position, leaning towards him and like the night before, those burly hands cupped the Namek's face gently but firmly, there wasn't a tension to make Piccolo worry so he simply waited for the question, enjoying the warmth of the palms and security in the embrace. Those obsidian orbs looking into Gohan's, the teen spoke softly in return. "You are 'happy' right?" it was such a simple and somewhat obvious question, but Gohan needed to hear the answer from his love, clear and true. It was one thing for Piccolo to be accepting it was another thing for him to be happy, moment for moment.

Piccolo looked into Gohan's eyes, such affection and openness, his handsome face and curled lips, he could feel those fingertips gently pressing into the soft panels of his face, the vivid memory of last night tingling over his flesh. The Namek knew why the teen was asking, even if Piccolo wanted the relationship didn't necessarily mean he was enjoying it, so, just for Gohan, he gave a smile, larger than his usual ones, and hummed a "yes. " It was true, he did enjoy his love's attention, he'd never been the focus before, ever, even when he was a villain it was mainly about his father's ventures, and as a z fighter he was doubted by some and those who accepted him, never focused on him. Except Gohan that is, and now, Gohan was living his life and his days by Piccolo, and even though Piccolo might be unused to such displays or contact, concepts and so on, unsure of how to react or even think most of the time he was, really, and truly happy.

The teen couldn't stop his grin from spreading, his eyes gleaming when he heard that, beautiful little word he couldn't help but feel so warm, his heart beating more vividly that he would ever remember before, and in keeping with his joy, the demi-saiyajin, still holding that glorious face in his hands securely, moved forward to claim those luscious lips. Kissing the Namek firmly but innocently: sweet and honest. The taste fresh and the scent in its usual mix of nature's graces, and a bliss in both lovers' veins at the act of affection. Pulling back, still feeling the ghost of the kiss tingling over hungering lips, Gohan looked to his love and heard that divine voice so close to him, vibrating through his soul as Piccolo asked "and you?" Gohan feeling his body pulse at the noise.

Without hesitation the teen replied "more than I knew possible" he smirked, his own voice surprising him at its masculine rumble, Piccolo feeling it tickling over his ears and flesh and that time Piccolo was the one to smile and move forward, kissing his boyfriend nervously; tentative and real. Soft as butterfly wings.

The time passed much the same, speaking of trivial thing and the not so trivial ones, chancing kissed every while, both fearing they may be very much addicted until night descended with its twinkling lights and inky skies, and Piccolo was walking with Gohan towards the edge of the lookout for their goodbye. "So, you'll come by Monday night?" Gohan clarified, voice naked against the silent chilly air, as he faced Piccolo, holding his hand gently in his own, he couldn't help but feel giddy at every trinket of 'mushy stuff' as Piccolo put it once before, knowing that he was the first and only one to do these things with the Namek.

Piccolo nodded, not feeling any better about the idea of dinner with that...person...he really had to watch what he called her, it was pretty tough in all honesty, especially since for the last few years he'd simply referred to her as 'the creature' in his mind. Over the years he and Chichi had fought like cats and dogs, which was one thing when they were allies; and an entirely different situation when he was dating her son. It worried him slightly, it wasn't as though he could start over her impression of him, not that he would pretend to be something he wasn't, but he perhaps wouldn't have called her quite so many names and fired quite so many insults, especially at a volume that could practically make the walls bleed. As childish as it sounded...she did start it. But that wasn't the issue, the issue wasn't the past, but the future; so inhaling, feeling his chest swell a little, Piccolo steadied his nerves a little to joke "to face my executioner" and Gohan only chuckled lightly.

"Everything will be fine," Gohan sighed in a reassuring tone and then embraced Piccolo bravely, wrapping his arms around Piccolo's waist, an open embrace that was warm yet strong, feeling the fabric and frame under his palms as he pulled his love closer, feeling the warmth in his arms and seeing the Namek's ever beautiful face, looking to those sinfully tempting lips and had to give in. So as he was bridging the gap, Piccolo watching his boyfriend quietly, enjoying that smile that told him just how happy the teen was, always slightly taken aback by just how attractive and handsome he had become, and even the unmovable, poised and stone like Namekian warrior couldn't help but feel thet shiver down his spine when is that warm, affectionate and sultry voice, Gohan whispered "...besides...you've got me to protect you" he smirked and finally kissed Piccolo goodnight.

* * *

Drowned in a sea of shadows, where the dark, the darkest dark, was ones blanket and home, the den of a terrifying cold, the walls desecrated by even deadlier metal that sang in its chill but the solid rock of the cave stood all around. The only lights shining sharply against the invasive gloom, beeping, flashing buttons and indicators lighting in whites, reds and blues, a large screen in black with thin white text processing at speed to make eyes bleed, numbers and gibberish flooding the screen with gusto: real purpose. The development and calculations being fed into a huge vault and series of chambers that filled the cave, creating an air of sterile experimentation, nothing warm or kind could ever be the core of such an inhuman environment. Bleeps and ticking the least of the noises as an unbearable din of metal clinks and scrapes, booms and every other unsettling sound bombarded the walls and air. The movement of information ever constant, thrumming painfully at the pace as finally the waves ceased, a sudden and eerie discord crawling about eh dark as the words "Tester Number 2. Design: COMPLETE. Assembly: COMPLETE" read clearly to the empty room.

A vault door screeched open, sliding with a scratched quality to the construction centre of the lab, a dingy smoke filing out first of all and dispersing into the air, red and blue flashes lighting up the odd curl or puff of the smoke and before the experiment revealed itself it could be heard. Sharp, precise and disgustingly strong metallic clinks sounding at uneven timing, multiple happening at once, a jumble of razor-edged steps as from the metallic prison walked on all eight legs, a single robotic spider, crawling disturbingly over titanium and steel, it's legs layers of pointed metal, its body a far cry better than its predecessor as it no longer took such a childish form but a sleeker, more viscious frame, it centre tight and its back end bulged like a black widows, head small but adorned by 6 small red lights. The robot newly improved, deadlier in design, it's venom unlike its natural inspirations and far more adaptable: far more wicked and it was hunting, prowling for its next meal and unfortunate victim.

Escaping via a small rocky passage too small for any person to enter or find suspicious into the night air, sticking to the mountainside the spider charged over rock and plant on what would be a long and tedious journey to its desired destination, the odd mammal or snake that attempted to bite the spider went ignored but not unscathed, teeth cracking against its shining armour and as the invading item powered on it caught one delicate creature under its spiny feet, for lying on one o the many rocks, bare and tragic, was a dying butterfly, the torn wing and fading soul, its last sight being the travelling red orbs as they faded into the night.

* * *

_A/N: a bit of a cutsie chapter for ya! :) and don't worry, this spider won't hurt our darling Piccolo, it has a different destination in mind ^^ and it'll be a wee while before it comes up again in the story, but I'm sure considering how you all waited for the romance chapters a focus away from the action might be welcome for a while? ;3_

_Next Chapter is called "Laugh" and, since I know people love him, just thought I'd let you know to expect some Vegeta ^^_


	18. Laugh

_A/N: I meant to mention, in the previous chapter during the scene with the spider I suggest listening to "Ginger Snaps Theme" ^^_

_In reply to **JeaniSayaSan**, Thank you for reviewing and thanks for spreading the story to your friends, I'm glad it's being received so well. To answer your questions; Piccolo is uke in this story (meaning in sex he what's referred to as 'bottom' rather than being 'on top' which is Gohan's role) and this I suppose will be in other areas too considering Gohan's need to be masculine and dominant in general not just sex ^^ as for my age I'm 19 at the moment, I'll be 20 on August 24th, it's hard to believe in was in highschool only 2 years ago but for my writing ability I really just trained myself in it, like with my art, practice till I'm happy with it and keep going; especially since I'm dyslexic I kind of made a point of getting over that hurdle (:_

_As for "purge" i've heard that but they're not removing 'all' M Rated fics, especially since a lot of stories rated M do not contain graphic content, they're not about to look through all M fics in all categories etc as it would take forever and not be that effective in comparison to the rate of posting, mainly FFN is targeting authors with multiple M stories (almost like spam), and those who are reported/flagged for inappropriate text (underaged sex, etc) rather than seek out individual M stories, I still have my old account up which has multiple M stories and that hasn't been targeted yet either but I've never had a negative flag up. I've got my entire story so far on file anyway so if they did take it down I could always post a censored version here and post the full version on adult fanfiction with a link from my account here. I've heard stuff like "purge" before over the years and it's never happened to me or any of my faves/friends, any I've heard of have been reported for inappropriate content or spam and it's like a small clearout of a junk folder the site will do every now and then, so long as you stay under the radar you tend to be fine :3_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 18: Laugh

Sunday rolled around carrying the growing chill of the autumn change, leaves crinkling ever so slightly and the distinct nip in the air hadn't shaken that morning, early hours to an awakening blue, and one Namekian warrior continued his morning stretches, preparation for training he hadn't decided upon yet, feeling his strings and muscles strain and sigh at intervals with the movements. Piccolo was feeling slightly more together today, as he felt the gentle nip of cold at his skin he felt a great deal more grounded. After telling others of their relationship, it felt real, and to a degree, accepted, no great calamity had fallen upon him yet, no void was swallowing him whole, they were simply a couple, not everyone knew yet, nowhere near it, but considering Chichi hadn't immediately paid him a visit and attempted to throttle the Namek he would take that as a good sign.

Ceasing his stretches for a moment, unable to continue while dread was in his veins, straitening into a standing position feeling his back muscles click and his shoulders twitch, he was not looking forward to tomorrow's dinner. Not one bit. That wasn't all about Monday, Gohan would be going back to school for the first time since being revealed as the Golden Warrior and Piccolo couldn't deny he was a bit worried for the teen. His studies were so important to him, he enjoyed reading and finding out new information, history and science being his favourites, maybe it was the discovery and curiosity of it all that made the demi-saiyajin's eyes gleam. True he could do without the harpy...err...his mom...shoving books in his face, the pressure she put on him was something fierce but the Namek was well aware of Gohan's love for school and he really hoped it wasn't going to be ruined.

Sighing, Piccolo looked to the sky, just silently taking in the endless blue, breathing in the cold air feeling his lungs expand with the fresh crisp air, as he arched slightly, his cape moving with its usual grace about his form, he felt a twinge in his hip and returned to his usual stance. The hip sure had been shattered badly during that fight, it wasn't about to stop him training, it just annoyed him from time to time and his flesh still slightly tender though the tingles and numbness in his skin could be attributed by the recent advancements with Gohan, such a change between them, yet it felt completely right. Just as his mind was about to wander yet again, his focus taking the biggest knock in all honesty, he sensed a very familiar ki heading towards the lookout at speed, nothing urgent only diligent, and Piccolo felt himself smirk. Just what he needed to train.

Walking in the direction of the ki presence, silent footsteps carrying the Namekian quickly nearer the edge of the lookout with crossed arms just in time to see the Saiyajin prince touch down onto the white floor; his usual grumpy demeanour in place. Piccolo only walked calmly towards the man, his appearance a little more haggard than usual, hair a little kinked and clothes crumpled, clearly he'd been training in the gravity chamber earlier, but still..."you're not normally up so early on a Sunday Vegeta, Bulma kick you out again?" he teased lightly, Vegeta only smirked tiredly at the words and sighed.

"I'd normally come up with a better retort but it's hard to sleep when there's a screaming baby around" Vegeta grumbled and Piccolo understandably raised a brow, seeing the Namek's enquiry he decided to clarify: "the androids are staying at Capsule Corporation for a while so the midget and their kid are staying too" the man obviously unhappy with the arrangement. Possibly attempting to train when a wailing baby breaks his concentration on top of a restless night's sleep. Poor guy, though Piccolo couldn't deny it amused him slightly. Piccolo nodded in understanding, the few times he had been near the Son house when Goten was a baby and when he'd heard baby Trunks crying he felt his hearing may never be repaired, and it wasn't like they could understand when you told them to shut it.

Without another word, Vegeta walked forward and Piccolo followed, the two heading towards the gravity room in one of the palace's many chambers, Vegeta's footsteps significantly louder that the Nameks' as they made their way, corridor by patterned corridor, but another noise accompanied the two as sensitive hearing picked up the sharp nasal inhalations. Piccolo wasn't unused to this, he vaguely remembered Goku did something similar and Gohan too, he assumed Saiyajins just had a heightened sense of smell like how Nameks have extraordinary hearing though he had never actually asked. And even though it unnerved him sometimes he wasn't about to bring it up, instead he decided to strike up conversation on the situation, "how is Seventeen?" he asked, hiding that he was concerned with a flat tone.

The androids, though he didn't know them as individuals, were more than a little memorable, for some reason they rang a bell for the Namek. They were worth trying to befriend for the sake of the z senshi and earth, better friends than foes for sure, but they were also very skilled and battle savvy, and with 18 raising a family now it was clear that a life of the side of good was more than doable. Made to be something evil in the name of someone else. Sound familiar? At least they were proof of the power of souls, people could be very powerful when they needed to be and it wasn't all down to ki. Not at all. And it wasn't like Piccolo was the only one, Vegeta was very much thinking of them as possible allies.

Vegeta sighed trying to feel truly awake, he wasn't low on ki, just slightly tired minded, but allowing his brain to focus on something like training was sure to liven up his muscles, and he was glad with his choice of sparring partner for the day as something most interesting was revealing itself. The Namek smelled different. He knew to expect some of Gohan's scent on the Namek since their exit from the city, but something was very, very different. The Namek's own scent had altered slightly, it was still his and had all he did have before, nature and fresh water, earth and all the rest, he just...he'd awakened a part of himself...something bodily...it frustrated Vegeta to no end as he felt his brain struggling to find the word. It was a familiar scent, one that most had, and mixed with the Namek's it contrasted yet mixed well, and then it dawned on him; his sexuality. Vegeta tried to keep his expression from moving though his eyes did open slightly more, he couldn't believe it, the Brat had actually confessed to Piccolo, and now Piccolo...way to go kid! Vegeta thought with a smirk, maybe he's worthy of the Saiyajin race after all.

Deciding to not chance his luck with anymore time wasting, the Namek's diligence and observations keen even at the worst of times he answered the inquiry about the android, though he was unable to contain the tight smirk, "he's pretty beat up but he'll be fine. When I left, Bulma was asking if she could check out Seventeen's programming, and she's still researching that robot..."

"Did she find anything?" Piccolo asked, noticing Vegeta's smirk but didn't comment on it, he seemed amused by something but he was glad the sniffing had ceased.

Looking at the Namek, Vegeta was still in some disbelief, as of all people Piccolo was the most unmovable and isolated, yet the smell the scent of heightened sensuality, that heat, it was something quite unfathomable. "The spider had the red ribbon logo on it," doing his best to keep his mind on the subject at hand, he and the Namek often chatting, or rather teasing, so conversation was no stranger to them, "anything else she hasn't said yet but last time I was in her lab there were loads of different computers linked to the thing, screens were flashing like crazy. She's stressed out about it all."

So it was Dr Gero? Another hell from beyond the grave from that pathetic man, Piccolo found it ironic that, despite human's natural dislike to outsiders or those that looked different, that technically the most prolific villain of them all was himself a human being. For all the deceased scientist wasn't handily involved in the current attacks, it didn't calm him, if fact, judging by the beginning arrogant nature of the android's and then Cell, it seemed when Gero was out of the picture things could escalate. Whatever was going on could be more than dangerous. But there was no point in voicing this, without sufficient research and the Prince had almost definitely thought as he had, he old commented kindly "I imagined Bulma would like a new project?"

It was then the Saiyajin's body language changed slightly, clearly disliking his next comment "she doesn't mind that, it's the public" and to that Piccolo blinked, inquiring further with "what do you mean?" Vegeta continued with a groan. "Since Capsule Corp is a supplier around the world her contact details are available to the public, and after the news broadcast everything about that moron Hercule and the Z senshi, people are searching all the footage and strings they can get," as he spoke in his gruff voice the sheer annoyance threaded into it perfectly "...they were lead to her and now everyone's desperate for an interview and crap like that."

That made sense, however Capsule Corp had been associated with many of the z fighter's exploits as had Bulma herself, "surely this isn't the first time this has happened?" he questioned to receive a grunt, the man clearly tired of the eclectic fun house that was currently his home "true but the public feel like they can demand info since they've been betrayed or something like that, that's what she said anyway," he huffed, "you can't turn on the television without it on the channels at some point, so many tedious discussion programmes it could rot your brain...even Yamucha can't play his baseball anymore, he's hiding out at the hermit's place."

Indeed, feeling his faith in humanity slip just a little, he sighed "this really is ridiculous" and as the words left him the duo approached the chamber, thoughts swimming around him mind; not that he cared much for Yamucha but he imagined the twit was whining something fierce, but the last thing Bulma needed was a distraction or such pressure while researching, and just the public's behaviour in general was appalling. Shaking his mind of the billion complaints he could make he opted for something light. As Piccolo turned the handle of the door and opened the heavy thing, revealing that scarlet room awash with harmless flames and fluttering lights, he asked "what's Yamucha's nickname from you again?" with a smirk, the prince sure could be entertaining sometimes.

A quick chortle preluded his answer "censored for adult language and ideologically insensitive material."

Remembering now that was indeed the baseball player's name, not that a name based on a dumpling didn't fit him however Vegeta's was much more to the point, "suits him" he offered amused. Both fighters stepped into the room, Vegeta's hand replacing the Namek's against the door so as to keep the gravity from increasing, "might wanna take your weights off" the Prince said, hand on the door's edge, ready to close when ready. It was apparent that the two were familiar with eachother and the act of training together, a familiarity and rhythm that only the practiced can achieve.

The slight ruffle of copious fabric sounded as Piccolo swiftly removed his turban and cape, tossing them to the side with a wave of striking white until they settled against the ground, a millisecond later the Prince swung the door shut with a heavy catch and the pressure fell upon their bodies. A heat over their flesh at the strain and tickling burn throughout their muscles at every miniscule movement. "You healed okay?" came the gruff question from the Saiyajin, despite their reputations they were very good a communicating, whether it was in a glance or a silence they were usually on the same page and Vegeta made sure to know if the Namek could perform at the best of his game or if this would only be a light sparring, they didn't judge the other for needing to recuperate, teasing, but not judging. "Well enough" Piccolo answered and took a fighting stance and both smirked, to which Vegeta answered with a similar pose, no more words needed as the fiery lights licked and flicked over their forms, shadows dancing at speed and finally the two, in unison, launched at eachother.

* * *

The pristine white walls, bare of touch as the immaculate white stretched on and on, Capsule Corps laboratory eerily empty for its size as Vegeta had left for training, Trunks was playing at the Son house with Goten and Bulma's parents vigilant over her experiment with the spider. Well, her father was, Bunny would only smile and pour drinks, while the rest of the current residents, including the guests, sat in a single room of the lab; its blinking, bleeping machines plentiful, unsettling noised and lights flashing invasively in the exploratory den, the scanners and computers set for purpose as the bluenette worked away with a passion. A grumpy looking Android 17 lying under the scanner.

'Can't believe I'm doing this" the man grumbled, looking away from the curious woman and definitely avoiding the large machine attached to the ceiling which every few moments cast a sharp light over his form, updating the computers with his vitals and other detailed information, the areas of his body which were metal detailed on a diagram on one of the many screens around the room to help guide the woman's actions as she worked on some of the damage around his body. Upon his arrival she had fixed him up to a stable level, knowing he needed rest rather than perfection she had rushed so it was only now she could truly tweak and remedy Friday's hell upon the cyborg's body.

Android 17's pale eyes cast to his side to see his sister sitting by him, holding baby Marron on her lap, the tyke giggling and bouncing as little ones do, squealing on occasion as she watched her father pulling funny faces to amuse her. The android couldn't help but squirm, for all the room was large it was filled to the brim with cold machines and imposing lights, to his right was Bulma tinkering with the metallic interior of his chest, repairing and the like which was all together unpleasant, above him was the scanner which looked ready to squish him given the chance, and then to his left was his family, wherever he looked he felt like squirming, feeling entirely too close yet distant at the same time. His attention was grabbed however as the scientist's strong voice asked "you want to find out what the hell happened right?" Bulma's concentration never leaving the task at hand, her tone annoyed at the movements made by the android.

"Yes" he replied with a sigh, still feeling more than pissed off at the events, how a machine, or rather, how Dr Gero, dead or alive, would dare try to command him.

"Well then quit complaining and lay still" she pressed and with a grumble the dark haired man lay still, deciding that looking at his sister was the lesser of many evils. Seeing the chubby baby grin and wiggle, Android 18's feminine hands curled securely around her body letting the infant have movement whilst at the same time remaining safe. Her eyes gazing downward at the girl's form with an odd warmth that made Seventeen wonder just how much of her life he'd missed in the last few years. His attention however was split by Bulma speaking yet again, it wasn't that he disliked the scientist but she had a way of grating on his nerves with that voice of hers.

She had suggested this earlier, she began talking about his 'programming' which made the entire conversation disliked so he tried harder to not face her whilst listening, she was reasoning that he should let her attempt a removal of some codes, the programming that that made him target the z senshi, in theory the spider had heightened his need to complete those instructions to the point of madness and she wanted to take the precaution. But he severely detested the idea of such a procedure, sure it wouldn't hurt and sure it didn't make much difference to whom he was, but the whole concept of having instructions coded into him like some slave robot disgusted him. "You'll have your memories," she interrupted "I wouldn't touch that, and you'll think the same, still be you, just a certain set of codes will be taken out. Like if I were to dye my hair, as in Dr Gero putting codes into you, and then I wash out the dye, same thing" she chirped, her tools still busying away.

Rolling his eyes at the girlie metaphor which he barely listened to, uncomfortable at the idea f her working on his codes, it felt so invasive and he must have made a disagreeable face as his sister interjected with an offer "she can do it on me first" she spoke flatly and 17 jolted slightly making Bulma sigh at the moving work area but quickly set to work again, and he knew she was trying to demonstrate how she trusted the woman and her abilities, and that she too agreed with the idea but 17 could not let her be the first, so with a huff he grumbled "no, I will" assertively.

Krillen found himself smiling, despite his array of silly expressions he did to bring his daughter joy he was very much paying attention, he wasn't sure how to feel about his brother-in-law, he knew he was no harm to his wife or little Marron, he really did care for his family though he was a tough soul. He was a little relieved he would be first to have his codes removed, as much as he trusted Bulma any type of delicate surgery was a worry, and he had smiled as 17 huffed partly at the protectiveness but also how siblings could be so competitive. His eyes glancing back to the infant who was becoming restless in the stuffy laboratory; her tiny arms and lips swinging impatiently.

Bulma confirmed the decision with a "good" and a grin, "but you should probably heal a bit better first and I'll take a couple of days so I can have a look over your blueprints..."

"You have my blueprints?" he questioned, a bit surprised by the revelation.

Nodding, Bulma answered "we got them Dr Gero's lab a while back, but anyway, just taking a senzu bean should help" speaking plainly and practically.

"I could get one for you" Krillen offered in attempt to lend a hand but the man just sighed and as before kept his sense of self, "no, I'll get it myself, I know where to go."

To that Android 18 and Bulma only exchanged a well established look to almost sigh 'men' and they smirked, though the blonde quickly moved her gaze to the baby in her arms and smiled warmly at how active she was, still listening as Bulma spoke "anyway you can get a senzu bean tomorrow, I'll do the major repairs today and then you should sleep, that is, if you stop moving so we'll finish before new year" she chatted away as 17 continued to huff and Marron began to whimper.

At the small high pitched noise 18 looked to her husband and asked "could you take her to the garden or something, I think the lights are getting to her?" and carefully lifted the small girl, handing her over to Krillen who immediately encircled his arms around her, nodding with a "sure." Casting a glance about the room as he stood, disliking the coldness of the room and glad to be exiting, so leaving the room he headed though the winding corridors towards one of the many gardens of Capsule Corp, the fresh greens and generous pinks and yellows immediately lightening his mood as well as his daughter's. A happy giggle bouncing into the air from the girl as Krillen sat himself down upon one of the benches and let his daughter sit at his feet on the neat too grass.

The baby immediately began smiling so brightly and squealing as she bounced on her bottom, baby fat softening her movements as she giddily tore some blades of glass with her tiny hands, open eyes scanning for more bursts of colour before returning to the task of pulling the grass. For a while she was more than happy to just play on her own but the moment a certain Namekian frog jumped within reach she grabbed the creature with delight and a happy squeal that made Krillen look towards her and he couldn't help but laugh at the grumpy face of the frog. Oh how the mighty have fallen, to think that frog was none other than Captain Ginyu, how he'd been such a nuisance, yet here he was, somewhat content resident of Capsule Corp, hopping about his day and currently being a plaything for the blonde child.

She continued to giggle by his feet for some time, the odd croak from the helpless Captain making Krillen smirk, the entire thing making him think it was strange how life was so bright and colourful, one where aliens, androids and just about everything else beyond imagination. Looking at Marron, seeing how Captain Ginyu had given up on the possibility of escape and surrendered with gusto, playing peek-a-boo with her to make the girl laugh as only babies can. Seeing him staring, Ginyu took the time out of his game to stick his tongue out at Krillen making him blink and roll his eyes with a smile; listening to the joyful laughter of his little girl he couldn't help but think life was pretty weird, but wonderful.

* * *

Vegeta had been smirking throughout the fight which had really riled Piccolo's nerves, he seemed to have awoken well enough once in the fighting spirit and both sparred generously in strength, both fast beyond human comprehension, sweat rolling over their rippling muscles, clothes ruffled and becoming progressively frayed in places, ki blasts and blows like a hectic orchestra against their endeavours to better the other. Their fighting fierce even under the constant strain of the gravitational pull, both fighters enjoying the spar, working out all the excessive stresses of their psyches and flesh with each strike and dodge, finally finding a little grounding after a hectic couple of days.

As Piccolo served a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's shoulder, the harsh impact forcing the Saiyajin to the ground at speed, a grand thud sounding in the crash bombarding the air but deceiving in its magnitude as it was followed quickly by sharp footsteps as the Prince recovered and headed towards the Namek preparing to strike. Weight still pulling over them, making the smallest movement painful never mind the added strain of battle between two stubborn warriors such as themselves, the duo continued to grapple and strike with a fire that suited the lighting of the chamber, flame like shadows and glowing flickering and dancing vigorously. But as the prince closed in on the Namek, his fighting style up close and personal, he delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to the taller fighter, Piccolo blocking and dodging when fitting before ducking close to the floor as Vegeta's curled fist and arm moved outwards in a punch the missed, the Saiyajin having to jump backwards so that the Namek couldn't attack his stomach from his position and did so just in time.

Admittedly, the Prince was tired, he just hadn't gotten the sleep he needed and the Namek was always great to play around with, and he was somewhat thankful the Namek wasn't top of his game either, clearly still a little distracted by something and Vegeta was sure he knew what it was, but it meant the Namek was less able to strategise or pull his sneaky tricks which with his foggy brain Vegeta was relieved at. Panting loudly the Prince could also hear Piccolo doing the same thing, and at the same time he couldn't help but inhale nasally, trying his best to get as much air into his lungs as possible, taking in that cheeky scent that told him much of the Namek's growing private life, the gravity and strain adding to a great heat collecting in his core as he geared himself up to deliver what he expected to be the final move, Piccolo needed his mind to win and here it wasn't at its best, so Vegeta's power allowed him superiority.

So as he sped up to the point he seemed to disappear and suddenly show himself next to Piccolo whom immediately braced himself to be ready for a punch to the torso but hadn't expected for the prince to attack from the side and certainly not so hard to his still healing hip, a sting singing through his bones and making his body fold in half as he was sent backwards from the force of the kick. Air leaving his lungs all too quickly as he continued backwards from the blow, hitting the wall with an unsteady bang, his back throbbing from the impact and his mind foggy for a second, knees slightly shaky as he slowly stood back upwards, putting more weight on one side than the other. He would have pressed on in the spar if upon looking upwards he hadn't seen the Saiyajin's stance.

The man was stretching his arms above his head, stretching out the kinks and burning sensations about his joints, smirking and ki lowered to its average level, "I'll take that victory, don't ya think?" he almost purred, arms dropping to his sides again and Piccolo huffed more amused than offended, he'd give the Prince his win this time, and he only nodded gently towards his fellow fighter. Though he was tempted to smack him as the prince uttered "wuss" playfully.

"It's not that bad," Piccolo offered, speaking about his hip "we can keep going" he shrugged, his hip really not too much of a bother, it would be healed by the end of the day, just the jab had been exceptionally precise for someone as brash as Vegeta. Oh well, he'd take it as flattery since it meant the man was having to actually put effort into fighting him despite his superior power level.

"Nah," Vegeta returned, crossing his burly arms which for most would seem guarded but was actually how the prince relaxed. "Besides I'm kind of hungry" he mentioned lightly and the Namek finding himself rolling his eyes at the subject and mumbling "you Saiyajins," really, you'd think food was the centre of their universe. But he conceded that training was over at that point so once his audible sigh conveyed his response aptly he too stretched his arms slightly, clicks and popping easing the tension that had built up over the spar. Arching slightly, his spine tingling as his blood pulsations evened to its usual rhythm, feeling his tendons and muscles stretch to the tips of his fingers and letting his ki balance out like normal, receding greatly.

"Whatever," Vegeta sighed, slightly amused by the Namek's attitude, if the Saiyajin's assumption was correct the Namek best get used to it, Gohan wasn't as messy an eater but the volume spoke of his heritage. But Piccolo had been around Saiyajins for years now, "speaking of which, how is the brat?" he asked though his expression seemed slightly contrived.

Piccolo knew he was referring to Gohan, 'brat' referring to his precious connection as 'Kakarott's brat' except today the nickname was condensed rather than it reflecting Gohan's personality. However his thought process was rather struggling the moment the teen entered his mind, how to answer? Gohan is stressed as hell but happy because they're a couple now? a flurry of answers bombarded his brain as once, he searched for a word and felt a heat in his face, he had to get it together, realising he had taken a moment too long to answer Vegeta smirked with his lips and his eyes glinted with a sense of knowing which completely threw the Namek's nerves. "What's that look for?" he responded sharply.

A small chuckle rumbled in Vegeta's throat at this "oh you know the answer to that, Namek" his smirk ever strong and he even arched his brow suggestively.

Piccolo blinked and really struggled to keep the blush down, remembering the previous night, Gohan's compliments prior and the confession, those kisses and...wait, did Vegeta know already? That raised eyebrow and impish grin certainly inclined as such, but how? Vegeta would know Gohan took him to the lookout due to his injuries, maybe he knew Gohan had returned home late since Bulma and Chichi often talked on the phone and looked after the others' kids, but how...how would he actually be able to tell of a romantic relationship...and then it occurred to his mind just the reason. "You've been smelling me" he growled, his lips slightly more pouted than usual with the words, his eyes narrow though he couldn't help but smirk slightly as Vegeta's own slipped momentarily. Vegeta lost his smirk but kept a slight curl on his lips, thoroughly impressed by the Namek's powers of deduction.

"You're good" he offered, his eyes lighting up amused.

"I know" cocking a brow smugly, Piccolo accepted the praise knowing such a thing would go unnoticed by most. Piccolo didn't know as much about Saiayjins as he probably should, but it stood to reason that they might value the sense for more than meals but for details of people also. "Though I'd appreciate an explanation."

"Alright, basically I can tell who you've been around, scents mix and all that" he spoke casually, walking towards the door briskly to relieve the constant pull that still weighed over the warriors, "and I can pick up on changes in your scent, for example the scent of an infant is different from an adults', if someone is wounded, has been in certain environments and the list goes on..." Vegeta's heavy footsteps ceased by the door which he opened with a dull creak, the pressure breaking in an instant and a heat fading from the air. Vegeta looked towards the Namek from the open door, the bright white light from the corridor illuminating his strong jaw and rippling, still slick with sweat, muscles, and offered the finale "I can smell the brat on you but that was expected, but your individual scent has changed recently...something common amongst those in relationships" he clarified, he knew the couple weren't together intimately, not yet, but Piccolo had certainly awoken to himself in a certain department, good for him, really, but his simple life was certainly over now.

Piccolo's eyes moved to the floor, losing his smirk softly, unsure of how to reply, he had told Dende, it wasn't easy but himself and Gohan weren't a secret, and Vegeta wasn't likely to care, it meant so little yet Piccolo couldn't help but feel cornered, despite their tough exteriors...they were friends.

"I'm happy for you two" Vegeta interrupted surprisingly making Piccolo look up, eyes guarded but openly confused at the same time, it certainly was not like the grumpy prince to say anything like that, but perhaps he had seen Piccolo's doubt, was the brash fighter really able to be that mature? Piccolo only shook his head, unable to handle how naked he felt yet still entertained to no end just how the dark haired man would resort to anything so fluffy. Vegeta shrugged not entirely sure what to say, disliking the feeling, but he knew the Namek wasn't at his core very confident in anything other than fighting "I hate mushy stuff" he huffed.

Piccolo felt a small chuckle in his chest at those words, "that's why we get along" he chimed and Vegeta too showed amusement.

Softly, came a small rumble which Piccolo was well acquainted with, Vegeta's stomach telling him to eat lunch, adamantly and the Namek sighed as he too made his way towards the door to leave, knowing a hungry Vegeta was an impatient Vegeta. Shaking his head, still slightly reeling from the conversation, Piccolo walked past the Prince into the brightly lit corridor, for some reason however, he felt like their chat was incomplete, missing the punchline...

As if on cue, Vegeta stepped into the corridor as well, a mischievous glint in his eyes and spring in his step, the imp that he was had wondered if the Namek's hesitation on the subject of his boyfriend was only the doorstep to amusement, that perhaps the usually stoic man could be budged just that little bit from being his statuesque self. "You know, since we've been training you'll smell of me" he chimed as the pair walked along the winding corridors, patterned walls moving by, Piccolo's silent footsteps faulting for a moment at the odd words, his mind curious, "Heh, it'll really rile the brat" Vegeta grinned at Piccolo's slightly widened eyes as he processed the meanings of those words. Gohan was a Saiyajin too after all, so smell affected him as well, and at that Piccolo couldn't help but feel a little exposed, a faint heat returned to his face when he realised there was an entire world of desire and communication he had overlooked, a language he never knew he was speaking, but on the other hand he was slowly contemplating why Vegeta was saying those things, then he remembered just who he was walking with, it simply entertained him.

Battling the threatening blush, Piccolo suppressed the feeling, doing his best to not allow the Prince two victories in one day, but just as he felt his mind steadying he was completely thrown from his axis, "You're welcome, by the way" Vegeta's smirk comparable to a Cheshire cat, and despite his better judgement, Piccolo raised his brow prompting the smaller man to explain. And he did, "the more the brat's scent is challenged over you the more he'll want to dominate you so you smell of him...you're welcome" he grinned suggestively, knowing his final attack would hit hard. And it did, no matter the fight, no matter the control Piccolo once felt he possessed, he blushed, a deep violet invading his skin at the idea and it was only made worse by having such dark eyes watching him at the same time.

It also didn't take long for the Saiyajin to burst into a howling laughter, the noise honest and thoroughly soulful, it would invite people to join were there not just the two of them, the Prince only too surprised by the sight of Piccolo blushing, to think he could be affected so much by so few words. "You're a complete git, Vegeta" Piccolo grumbled in slight jest meanwhile furiously trying to rid his flesh of the heat, the quicker the better, but Vegeta didn't care, he was still laughing.

* * *

_A/N: Who knew Piccolo and Vegeta could be chatty yet still in character? ^^_

_Next chapter is called "Cruel Mondays" which is not the dinner with Chichi part of the story, however chapter 20 is. I don't often get giddy about posting chapters this much but the dinner chapter will be...umm...even I can't find the words and I'm the writer ;3_

_To be extra nice here is a preview for the next chapter:_

_A pen streaked and shaded, twirled and curved over paper as a hand carelessly doodled over lined paper, furnishing the sheets with a flurry of love hearts and sickeningly cushy words or affection, writing names and fanciful words of 'forever' and 'dreamboat', also the occasional 'yum' but she was a woman, and sometimes words like that are necessary to say the least. Red pens adding a flourish to the hearts and other such scribbles. The large heart in the middle of the page adorned with childish renderings of flowers and frills and the words "Gohan loves Angela" in swirly, gaudy handwriting. The redhead sighed as she stared in front of her, the teen sitting, studying hard at the desk before her, his eager eyes scanning the pages like he was searching for the secret to life, a huff played over her glossed lips as she looked over his handsome features, that attractive dark hair and sporty body; she couldn't help but enjoy the sight. And on top of all that the guy was a hero, a real life hero, he was simply too much to resist! _

_Pretty please review? x_


	19. Cruel Mondays

_A/N: As most of you may have guessed, Angela will be in this chapter, and I just want to say, her character thinks in ways that are purposefully dim, my writing is not reflective of me. For example, there is the idea that 'Gohan can't be gay because he's too shy and wouldn't do anything so taboo' which is, let's face it, stupid. Sexuality does not connect to any individual 'type' of person; it's just to show her shallow, deluded self. *Sigh* I actually dislike her more than I dislike Yamucha and that's an achievement._

* * *

Apples

Chapter 19: Cruel Mondays

Gohan put his head down on the desk with tired spirit, an inner sigh echoing about his soul, he knew coming back to school would be stressful since the news caught him and exposed who he was, and it wasn't enough that they'd found the Golden Warrior on Friday, the news crew were at the gate, like vultures looking for any scoop they could get their talons on. Apparently Hercule had paid to station extra security around the campus, there were even a couple of burly body guards outside the classroom, meaning specific instructions had been aid about him, not that he couldn't look after himself of course, it was all kind of silly, but they meant well. It was just kind of creepy being followed from classroom to classroom constantly being watched, and it wasn't only by the guards but students and teachers also. All had given him looks; just coming out as gay publically had been going to cause a bit of stress; but this?

On top of all that, he worried for Videl, she might receive some negative responses since her father's wealth was built on a lie, but he also couldn't shake the dread that his evening would bring...thinking of dinner tonight, piccolo and his mom, what did she have planned? He was especially worried since Chichi had sent Goten for a sleep over at Capsule Corp, it would just be the three of them, all alone, strange how he could face Cell and not be this shaken, maybe it was because he had some grounding to fight for what he cared about, at this dinner he knew nothing.

Mondays are usually bad enough as a student, 'Mondays are a cruel way to spend one seventh of your life' Gohan thought to himself wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep, his stresses having crept up on his body.

At lease the two revelations seemed to help each other, those that previously would have made an issue of Gohan being 'gay' were holding their tongues for fear of his power, not that Gohan liked it, he wouldn't hurt a fly, but so far no one had stepped forward, all he heard were whispers. None of his friends shared this class with him but he wondered how Sharpener and Erasa were handling the news, them processing his sexuality seemed to have rocked their minds alone never mind Gohan being the Golden Warrior. Luckily though the teacher was strict in this class, for which he was very thankful, nobody was about to act out though the feeling of eyes over him was not welcome whatsoever.

So, lifting his head, glad the teacher hadn't spotter him, aged eyes on the board as he wrote in possessively neat writing, Gohan listened intently as the hardworking student he was, doing his best to distract himself from the eyes upon him, though he didn't know that a pair of purple orbs were watching him like no others'.

A pen streaked and shaded, twirled and curved over paper as a hand carelessly doodled over lined paper, furnishing the sheets with a flurry of love hearts and sickeningly cushy words or affection, writing names and fanciful words of 'forever' and 'dreamboat', also the occasional 'yum' but she was a woman, and sometimes words like that are necessary to say the least. Red pens adding a flourish to the hearts and other such scribbles. The large heart in the middle of the page adorned with childish renderings of flowers and frills and the words "Gohan loves Angela" in swirly, gaudy handwriting. The redhead sighed as she stared in front of her, the teen sitting, studying hard at the desk before her, his eager eyes scanning the pages like he was searching for the secret to life, a huff played over her glossed lips as she looked over his handsome features, that attractive dark hair and sporty body; she couldn't help but enjoy the sight. And on top of all that the guy was a hero, a real life hero, he was simply too much to resist!

She sat not caring about the lecturer, only enjoying the sight in front of her, the red haired girl had been crushing on Gohan since the moment she saw him, her testimony in her red lovehearts she was still scrawling over her notebook. Huffing slightly as her mind wandered, she had always figured her biggest contest was Videl, always hanging around him, her violent bold nature was so unattractive, Gohan was probably only being polite in being her friend. The spoiled cow. She didn't believe that Gohan was gay, it just didn't fit in all honesty, he maybe only said that to avoid dating Videl, at most Angela could understand if Gohan was bi curious, maybe, people experiment when young after all, but Gohan was too shy to be anything so taboo, right? He was a total goodie-two-shoes. It wasn't over yet; Angela believed she was more than in with a chance with the teen, besides who could resist her charms?

* * *

As the bell sounded the blur of students filled the halls as everyone headed to their next classes, with the Golden Warrior in her sight, Angela darted through the crowd, so close to the teen she was about to sidle up to him with her alluring smile in place when suddenly someone else stood in front of her unknowing of their interruption. The red head's cheeks matched her hair in frustration as she saw just who had beat her to the post, none other than that tomboy; Videl Satan. Watching as Videl and Gohan exchanged greetings she fumed silently, but only slowed her own pace in reaction and thought 'fine, we've got plenty of classes together, no problem' before shrugging, disliking how the other girl had Gohan's attention but satisfied that he just wasn't into her, she walked off in the direction of her next class.

As she turned the corner to see the slightly thinning mass of people, she noticed by a locker was none other than Sharpener, collecting his books for his next class, the blonde sure was a stud, nowhere near as cool as Gohan but she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen on his arm, especially as her mind toyed with a devilish idea, knowing Sharpener was a good friend of Gohan's she figured 'that's a way to get close to Gohan...' and headed towards the blonde instead.

Chatting, Videl and Gohan caught up on their mornings so far, Gohan's watchers and wary glances, and Videl's hassle for being Hercules daughter, "I didn't think you'd be in today" Gohan spoke, knowing full well it would be difficult on him but even harder for his friend, people were shocked at him however some people were mad at Hercule. And it was unfair for anyone to take out frustrations on Videl, she was having the hardest time of her father's lies. But the moment he had asked her that smile told him she was game for the day, being her usual feisty self she grinned up at the Saiyajin and chimed "oh please, what can these chumps do?" shrugging off any stresses of the morning, "my dad might not be the Golden Warrior but we are a family of martial artists, we'll be fine."

Gohan nodded, knowing she could more than handle herself he smiled back when Videl changed the subject, with a slight spring in her step she asked "so when can I meet Piccolo?"

She seemed slightly excited, Gohan had explained quite a bit to her, about his and Piccolo's friendship in the beginning, how Piccolo joined the z senshi and was an amazing warrior, and the basics of curse like his race and so on, Gohan had told her so much and she was still so accepting, she'd learned a lot about Gohan's life, even his own race, how he was part alien and his journey as a fighter. Then he remembered her question and had to suppress the groan "oh that, he will meet you...just not yet, my mom's got first dibs apparently" he couldn't keep his wariness of the subject from his voice but luckily Videl didn't press him for too many details.

"Oh," the dark haired girl nodded understandingly, she had only met Chichi once but from stories she knew the woman was strict, and in all honesty if Videl were the one in a relationship with someone so...controversial...she couldn't see her father being too happy either. "Well just don't keep me waiting too long, 'kay?" she beamed at him.

Gohan smiled "okay", he too really wanted them to meet each other, them in the same room wouldn't be nearly as stressful as this evening's dinner, but he had other topics in mind for now, anything to distract him from the dreaded meal that would come with Hell as a side dish, "have Sharpener and Erasa said anything?" he was a little worried about them, they were his friends after all and they must have been shocked by Friday's revelation and he figured best to ask Videl since she shared her first class with them.

"They're pretty shocked" she sighed, her voice still soft easing Gohan's nerves a little "they are not mad at all though, no worries, just a bit bewildered" she giggled letting Gohan know there were probably some priceless expressions that he had missed, "and they're both a lot better now that I've explained a little to them," she chatted walking at pace with Gohan, turning the corner to the hallway where their classroom was.

Gohan's brow raised, curious for her to continue wanting to know just what the blonde duo knew of him, seeing this Videl quickly clarified she was not a gossiping songbird "well they don't know you're half alien, or about Piccolo" and for that Gohan was relieved, he cared about his friends dearly but overloading their brains was easily done and eventually they would learn of his life fully, just not right away, they needed to swallow the pill called the Golden Warrior first. "I just said that your dad was a martial artist and that's how you met the z senshi, stuff like that. Now that your power at least has a bit of reason behind it they don't feel everything is so whacked out of reality as it was before" she shrugged.

"Well thanks Videl" Gohan sighed, truly meaning his words, he was glad to have her help in all this. "No problem, what are friends for" she grinned as the two reached their classroom and entered for their lecture, Gohan exhaling tiredly but with an underlining strength for the rest of his day.

* * *

Levitating above the lookout, the flawless blue sky stretching of for an eternity and the fluttering white cape to match the pale marble of the palace, the warrior was awakening from his light meditation, finally able to relax enough to do so though not fully, Piccolo's mind able to journey like meditation but not fully immerse itself. He was finally fully healed, no aches or pains anymore, feeling rejuvenated while his mind still felt under pressure. He was not looking forward to the dinner with that harpy, it was mind blowing enough that he was even in a relationship without having to restrain himself for an evening with a judgemental banshee. Feeling his energy flicker and calm, he ended his meditation, closed eyes softly opened and the Namekian inhaled deeply, tasting the cold fresh air before descending to the floor.

Touching down silently, Piccolo shook all thoughts from his mind about the dinner and changed to sighing as he wondered if Vegeta even remembered he'd requested the dragon radar, silly monkey, and looks about his surroundings, flowers and plants altering for the autumn, Mr Popo was bustling about sweeping up leaves and cleaning the flowerbeds; the season falling so quickly over the world. His attention quickly grabbed from the serenity as he sensed a movement approaching the lookout although it was not ki, turning to view the edge of the lookout, Piccolo's obsidian orbs saw none other than Android 17 land casually onto the palace grounds. Mr Popo still oblivious, as Piccolo took in the cyborg's haggard appearance, clearly tired but significantly better than he had been; he looked fed which was a great sign, his hair clean and brushed and his clothes replaced by dark jeans and black t shirt, orange shirt over the top like a parody of his old clothes without the scarf, no red ribbon logo in sight which was more than refreshing.

Piccolo simply waited as he and the dark haired man met eyes for him to say something but the android remained quiet whilst walking closer, almost like he wasn't sure what to say, so, despite his usual silence, Piccolo needed to know the reason for his being here so he prompted as they stood only a few yards apart, "Seventeen, is there something we can do for you?" flatly; Mr Popo having noticed and walking towards them, watering can in hand.

Clearing his throat, showing his voice was still rather raspy the visitor talked, really not knowing how to word politely so he spoke in what he knew "Korin said the senzu beans were here" feeling his tone sounded rude and didn't like it. Piccolo nodded and turned to the genie whom stood by his side to hear in that low voice "Dende has them I'll just fetch them" he bowed appropriately with his red smile and received a polite "thank you Mr Popo" from Piccolo and toddled off to do just that leaving the Android and Namekian to discuss matters.

Android 17 looked to the Warrior before him and took in his poise, that unmovable, ethereal quality that made him feel shabby and poorly constructed, the cyborg's hand playing with the neckline of his t shirt unused to his exposed collarbone without his scarf. Pale blue eyes continued to watch the stature like figure in front of him, feeling slightly mismatched in his own messy display, he didn't care though, it was hard not to look at the Namek. He was also very pleased that Piccolo seemed to be healed; no lasting damage to increase any guilt for which he was thankful. He was a little surprised when Piccolo spoke again, a simple, ordinary question but his gruff voice had an effect on the air that he remembered from their fights years ago, a voice that told you this encounter promised excitement. "How are you?" Piccolo asked, curious to the Android's state.

Continuing to fidget with the his neckline, the cyborg casually spoke "well as can be expected" implying he was tired but recovering, then something seemed to click in his mind, remembering he had been asked a favour, "oh and here" Seventeen said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out dragon radar and handed it to Piccolo. The Namekian's face stoic was usual as he took the radar into his own hand, Piccolo couldn't help but think 'Vegeta you fool, what if Seventeen had used the radar himself,' as much as Piccolo wanted the man to join the z senshi, as he would be a powerful ally and it was a sensible enough idea considering how he felt about his sister; only it wasn't smart to trust him just yet. Well, he hadn't used the radar which is a positive point, and at least Vegeta had remembered the message at all; "Thanks, I was thinking Vegeta would forget" he spoke lightly, despite the Princes annoyances the Namek was still fond of him.

The android smirked slightly peaking Piccolo's interest as he replied "he'd probably say 'it's not my job to run errands'."

Returning the smirk "actually that's what he said when I asked him" sounding amused.

Android 17 felt relieved as the atmosphere wasn't so stale anymore, though not too cosy which suited him perfectly. As Piccolo tinkered with the machine, the odd bleeps coming from the contraption, better now than never "I could help you look for the dragon balls..." he offered, starting off more confidant then he started, "you know" he crossed his arms in a gruff statement "...makeup for what happened?"

Piccolo's dark eyes moved from the machine to Seventeen at the unexpected words, thinking maybe he should bring him with him, but also there were reasons to decline, instead he replied with "that wasn't your fault you know" his gruff voice surprisingly understanding.

Shrugging "I suppose" Seventeen knew he was right but couldn't stop feeling he should have done something differently, but maybe anyone would think like that. Both fighters' attention stolen once Mr Popo arrived with Dende, the younger Namekian clearly wary of their guest, light footsteps coming to a halt beside Piccolo. But a senzu bean wouldn't harm, especially as Piccolo was technically stronger than him by now, so he removed the bag from his robes and selected a single bean from within, just before he handed over to the android however he did exchange a doubtful look with Piccolo which did not go unnoticed by said Android. Despite this, Seventeen took the bean remembering to bow his head slightly in respect, he really wasn't used to this social thing, before popping the item in his mouth and chewing.

"Have a good day" Dende spoke before bowing his head also and he and the genie walked away towards one of the main buildings, meanwhile Android 17's realised just how tired he had been only seconds ago, his muscles easing tensions he didn't even know resided there, his energy though unsensed by others, spiked and rejuvenated within his body, his mind and souls somehow feeling more rested and refreshed. Only feeling stress in how he was mistrusted, but alone with the older Namekian for some reason he didn't feel judged, observed certainly, but not judged. Piccolo even went as far as to attempt easing the feelings there "Dende isn't usually so quiet," he started walking slowly towards the edge of the lookout, the cyborg assuming he was only being polite in exit, he followed walking with him, slightly surprised by the silence of the larger man's steps despite his size "...he feels like he should have been more alert to prevent what happened even though he did everything he could". The contrast made Android 17 relax a little; Piccolo understood he guessed, being judged for his heritage and all that.

Reaching the edge of the lookout, Piccolo adjusting the radar to present the information he needed, Android 17 feeling a bit dismissed in his visit but at least it hadn't been ugly, so he offered yet again "so, you gonna let me help or what?" his tone a little stronger than before. What he hadn't expected to see was the Namek smirk at that, how those lips curled and eyes matched, he wasn't the most expressive but he didn't need to be to be more than effective, and that voice then chimed "could I stop you if I wanted to?" knowing that even though the Android was avoiding stepping on any toes, he was still his driven old self.

Smirking back, Seventeen charged his ki to fly and Piccolo did the same, "no."

* * *

"Videl, would you let me try it out on you?" Erasa asked with keen eyes, to which Videl's face took on a look of horror, the blonde clearly eager to get some practice but Videl just didn't feel right about it. Erasa could make herself pretty but the idea of her practicing for a beauty course, on her, just didn't sit well with her nerves. Seeing Videl's less than enthusiastic expression, the blonde pouted and made a disappointed noise, she wasn't surprised though, Videl was a bit of a tomboy and make up wasn't her thing. "Can I cut your hair?" Erasa asked and Videl simply shook her head, a affectionately amused by the blonde's attempts, then she turned to Gohan who sat beside her, big blue eyes "what about yours?" to which he received the same response and sighed defeated.

The trio were sitting together for lunch, Erasa talking about a beauty course she wants to do and her endeavours to experiment on her friends, the things this girl wanted to do to her friends! Luckily two were boys so were exempt from most of it, poor Videl, she might as well wear a sign saying 'fuck no' whenever Erasa began speaking, makeup was one thing, hair was another, Gohan didn't know most of the words she was using, and all these skin treatments, and piercing! Gohan was perfectly happy to just be a bystander, the less he knew on the subject the better. Erasa was cheery however, despite Videl's rejections, as when Gohan had first seen her she hugged him, apparently once the shock had worn off a bit she was excited to be friends with the Golden Warrior, and she had a ton of questions which Gohan attempted to answer as simply as possible, mainly about training and what fighting battles is like, her orbs of blue taking on a dreamy quality and he knew she was more than okay with it all.

Their collective attention was grabbed when Sharpener arrived to the table, a friendly smile in place like usual, but most eyes moved very swiftly to the girl currently clinging to his arm, her striking, thick red hair her brightest feature along with her purple eyes which were suspected as contact lenses. Her smile unmoving which appeared slightly strange, Gohan's mind tweaked slightly as he recognised her from a few classes of hers, she often daydreamed and teachers caught her out about it quite a lot. But the trio smiled anyway, it was not uncommon for Sharpener to bring the odd girl to the lunch table, Sharpener had dime a dozen girlfriends, pretty but just for fun, really, so no one stuck around too long. "Hey guys" Sharpener greeted and having barely finished speaking Angela sat down across from Gohan, that same smile still in place. Sitting down Sharpener placed his lunch tray down and sat next to the girl, placing her coffee from the tray in front of her, 'dieting' apparently; girls and their obsessions.

"Hey, I'm Angela" she chirped eagerly and outstretched her hand for Gohan to take and whom did so appropriately, her grip excessive "...and you must be Gohan."

"Uh yeah," of course she knew his name, he'd be surprised if anyone in the city didn't know, but there was something about the way she was looking at him that just made his skin crawl and his nerves jitter uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you" he greeted politely with a friendly smile, removing his own hand from hers "don't we have some classes together?"

"Someone's observant" she grinned, batting her eyelashes, happy that the teen had noticed her.

"I guess" Gohan offered gently.

Sharpener proceeded to dig into his food like the sporty teenaged jock he was, none to bothered by the talking as Angela continued the topic, her eyes never leaving Gohan's that made him feel slightly cornered "I suppose you need that when you're fighting big bad guys to save the world, right?" her voice with a dreamy quality, imagination strong, "you must be so strong" she complimented and Gohan could only feel more uncomfortable at the attention and keep his manners in check with a modest bow of the head.

"Hi, I'm Erasa" the blonde piped up, not having introduced herself yet, turning to see the blonde sitting close to Gohan, Angela's eyes cast over her, then they also trailed across to see none other than Videl looking at her with an agitated brow, more confused looking that anything else. Once Videl noticed she was being watched she took stock of herself, face softening and she outstretched her hand "...and I'm Videl, we have class together too" she spoke attempting to be friendly despite her gut instinct telling her to walk away.

"Yeah , um, hi" Angela mumbled, not bothering to pretend she cared, before turning her interest straight back to Gohan, said Saiyajin wondered for a moment if the red head had a death wish as he observed Videl's offended features, luckily for her Videl kept them back, just. And so, lunch continued like that, a rather obvious Angela complimenting Gohan and him only being courteous and as humble as possible, on occasion she did turn her attention away when one of the other's spoke up, it was often to make a backhanded comment about Videl like 'how it must have been annoying for all your hard work and bravery to be stolen by Hercu...ohh sorry Videl' though she wasn't sorry at all.

Sharpener didn't mind, Gohan was gay and the more she talked to him the less he had to, the girl was pretty but conversation wise she was a bit of an airhead, meanwhile, Angela was slightly annoyed, Gohan wasn't falling for her quite as nicely as she'd hoped, which didn't make any sense in her mind, she was pretty and charismatic and she'd basically drowned him in compliments! So, with a small huff, nearing the end of her coffee she sipped slowly, the cup disguising her smirk as her foot moved forward. Gohan felt tired talking to this girl, he couldn't relax under her obsessive gaze and constant comments; then he felt something brush his ankle, he at first thought nothing of it, just an accidental touch, however it quickly became apparent it was intended as the foot began stroking his foot and ankle under the table.

Looking straight ahead, knowing the foot was definitely seated on the opposite side of the table, Gohan saw that Videl was not signalling for him to speak privately which had been a possibility, though knowing her if he hadn't noticed through expressions she would just plain kick him in the shin, and Sharpener certainly wasn't the one doing it, he caught the glinting eyes of the redhead in front of her. _Oh...well that's just great. _Gohan thought, sighing internally, the tickling sensation moving up his leg as the foot travelled, playing against the side of his leg. Thoroughly disliking the scenario Gohan stood abruptly, back straight, surprising his friends before excusing himself to go to the lavatory. As he left the table are he caught the shrewd gaze Videl was aiming at Angela but the redhead didn't notice, she was too busy pouting. No doubt the dark haired girl was deciding to watch out for her.

* * *

Splashing cool water over his face, Gohan hoped to cool himself down after the stress of the day, classes were tough enough and he had hoped lunch would be the easier part of his day, apparently the world had other plans. Straightening up, looking into the mirror of the men's room, Gohan saw his own lightly damp skin and tired eyes; every fibre of his being seeming to want nothing more than for the day to be over. Sighing aloud in the empty room, Gohan could only try and shake off what had been a thoroughly unpleasant experience. He wouldn't mind if Piccolo had done that, hell, that would have been unbelievably hot, and they were a couple now after all, they were allowed to do such things, and...just as a blush started to creep up over his flesh he mentally reprimanded himself and fought it down.

Suppressing his fantasies, Gohan looked in the mirror and thinks to Angela again; she was so...in your face. She was too invasive to ever be welcomed; Gohan just hoped she wasn't going to say many bad things to Videl, as nice as Videl was when she snapped she really went for it and he feared Angela wouldn't get out alive. He hadn't expected such a thing to happen today, or ever, as flattering as it was to be crushed on it sure was a hassle, at least with Videl they were mainly friends, however this Angela seemed slightly like a pest. Grabbing some hand tissue, Gohan dabbed the water droplets from his face, disliking the rough texture of the paper and tossed it into a bin. Taking a deep breath he figured he had five minutes until the end of lunch, he could survive that, right? and he didn't have any classes with Angela in the afternoon so he would survive school unscathed, tired, brutally exhausted even, but he'd be fine. His biggest worry was still dinner.

If he were a less reserved person he would have exclaimed in stress right then; but as it was he was a fighter, a son, a friend and a lover; and so he would tolerate all that brought him. Fucking Hell.

* * *

Chirps and squawks as well as rustles and grumbles sounded in the dense forest, thick foliage almost suffocating in its presence around the android as he continued to rummage around, moving through forest canopies and lower bushes in search for another orange crystal ball, it was a shame the radar couldn't be more exact especially in such intense areas. Suddenly, he felt Piccolo's ki move meaning he had found it first, and gathering his own he jumped up into the air, shooting past all the layers of green and shadows until bursting into a world of light, landing on the top of a thick tree, a creak under his foot at the action, Seventeen's hair and clothes flirted slightly with the wind as he came into view of the Namek flying the small journey to a clearing where they had laid the other's previously collected. Flying from his post, the dark haired man joined him, seeing the three star dragonball in those elegant hands as it was gently placed on the ground. Landing with a slight tap, he couldn't help but smirk, "that's five down and two to go."

Casting a glance around him it was dense, flusteringly hot forest all around them, cliffs to the east and a lake to the west, the maturing afternoon leaving the sun to glitter over the water's ripples and filter through some of the branches, the air surprisingly nippy against the heat of being under the canopies, clearly this area behind on the seasons. Then the android's pale blues turned to the Namekian who seemed unfazed by the forest or the chill, coughing as he neared the collection "I can't believe it's taken us this long to find five dragonballs" Android 17 mumbled.

"Well it didn't help that three of them were in cities" Piccolo said, gruff voice strong against the crisp air.

Barely containing the chuckle at what he was about to say, Android 17 replied almost playfully "it's not my fault you're green."

But equally teasing and with an ease Piccolo returned "and it's not my fault you can't understand the radar" a sly smirk in place.

"I can understand it" the dark haired man huffed, turning his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, where's the next one?" Piccolo edged, throwing the radar into the cyborg's quick hands and the dark brow furrowed all too soon at the controls. Piccolo found it slightly amusing how the usually non-expressive Android could become so confused, and just how quickly the two of them teased eachother. The android was similar to Vegeta in some respects, would rather punch someone in the face than smile at them, but impressed by the feisty and quick witted, Piccolo suppressed the smirk as the man struggled, pressing buttons hectically.

Eventually he gave up with a defeated "fine, so I can't work this stupid thing, big whoop" he tossed the radar back, Piccolo then allowing the smirk at his victory and caught the contraption smoothly. Today had actually been kind of fun...so far. Dark eyes cast upwards to see the position of the sun the Namekian realised the time, he had a comfortable amount of time to take the dragonballs to the lookout, get cleaned up from his day of searching and make his way for the dinner that had been plaguing the back of his mind.

"Well, best quit it for now" Piccolo said and the android raised a brow, waiting for an explanation since there was more than enough time to collect the final pair of crystals before dark, so Piccolo offered "I have to...attend dinner at the Son house" Piccolo thought about saying 'facing the guns' though he may just confuse the man, and the cyborg was aware that Piccolo wasn't about to let the radar out of his sight, Piccolo had explained at one point in their day together about trusting him with the device and luckily Seventeen agreed; and understandable sort, he would have done the same thing in the Namek's position.

Cocking his head slightly, he wondered about Piccolo's answer and shrugged, only stating "I hadn't pegged you as the social type" lightly.

Exhaling, Piccolo grumbled "I'm not, but a commitment is a commitment. Anyway, we can continue this tomorrow if that's alright with you?" Piccolo asked casually, glad to have changed the subject so slyly, and he then busies his hands with the radars buttons and the lights that would flash on its screen. Android 17 responded with "do you even need me for this?" he was more than happy to continue, however Piccolo was the best when it came to finding the damned things, it was like nature didn't faze him at all, not did extreme temperatures and so on. Piccolo however knew that it meant more to the android than he would ever let on, he did feel guilty for Friday's attack even if it wasn't his fault; "if either of the last dragonballs are in a city, which seems to be the case" Piccolo spoke tapping the radar with his finger "then yes."

17 gives a short sigh, feeling rather good about tomorrow with something to keep him preoccupied, his sister meant a lot to him of course, and he valued his new family, however he felt slightly out of place at Capsule Corp, and constantly being around people, at least with Piccolo he knew he had some freedom, no expectations or judgements "okay, tomorrow it is" Android 17 confirmed with a nod. Thinking on his day he found himself stifling a laugh "how were you going to handle that fair ground on your own?" he asked, more than amused, imagining Piccolo walking through a busy fair ground striking him as funny.

Piccolo only chuckled in his throat and answered "with courage and great haste" bluntly and the dark haired man let the laugh out a little; feeling it mainly in his chest. Piccolo really was quite funny, despite his stoic and serious nature; he was never short of a witty or teasing reply. Enough with the chatting however as Piccolo looked to the sky and powered up, the Android following suit and the Namek manipulated his ki levitate the 5 dragonballs along with him as they rose into the air "I'll come by the lookout tomorrow then around noon" and Piccolo nodded noting his words about to take off when he also heard "oh and by the way..."

A pause fell between them, Piccolo's obsidian eyes looking over the crossed arms of the android, prompting "yes?" when the icy blues met his eyes wavering slightly, and finally the man seemed to admit to himself he was indeed about to say the words in his head "thanks for helping me on Friday, I know you were probably just doing it for the civilians, but...yeah" he gave up, knowing he was o good at these things with a slight scowl, disliking his own words, Seventeen gave a slight bow before taking off and vanishing into the distance.

Piccolo watched him leave, he hadn't expected a thank you, but he accepted it all the same, finding it slightly entertaining how the man disliked sounding rude but felt the same way about sounding too polite. Silly man. Shaking his head slightly, Piccolo thought 'there's hope for Seventeen yet' and headed towards the lookout; dragonballs in tow and felt his nerves strike up at the idea of dinner later.

* * *

_A/N: ""Videl, would you let me try it out on you?" Erasa asked with keen eyes, to which Videl's face took on a look of horror, the blonde clearly eager to get some practice but Videl just didn't feel right about it." Is it just me or does that sentence sound a bit like Erasa's coming on to Videl? Lol. Also, I mentioned Angela having contact lenses and in fact she does. I'm such a dbz nerd! anyway, please review!_

_Next chapter's title is "Dinner with Chichi" need I say any more?_


	20. Dinner with Chichi

_A/N: Thanks so much again for such lovely reviews ^^ A couple of reviews questioned why Piccolo was gathering the dragonballs and just to clarify, it's to wish people back to life that died in Android 17's attack as I explained in "Chapter 16: The Skinny." _

_In reply to __**JeaniSayaSan**__, I don't mind reviewing at all, thanks for asking me, I don't have an account there so I could send you a review on here though it would be rather long, (don't worry, I'm not picking loads of faults, a lot of it is just general advice) or if you add me on DeviantArt I could review your story through a note there :3 I only saw two chapters so I assume that's all so far, I've read chapter one/prologue and written a review for you, if you read that first it will let me have time to read chapter 2 etc. I'll give one little note just now mainly because it's a bit silly: the assassin's name is Ross? No offence but that seems a little anticlimactic to me, lol. Ross, at least in Britain, is like being called Brian or Kevin, and especially if you plan on making this into a manga/graphic novel, the more applicable the name to different cultures the better, either by making it distant from race (original, vague) or specific to the story (a sense of irony or theme) though you still want to keep away from cliché's like Dante or Seth etc. And as for your question about Piccolo's flexibility, I've kept that in mind though I haven't specifically noted it for any scenes yet, but it will likely be in a fight scene at some point (like how he can stretch his arms really long), as for his joints being flexible there will be descriptions of stretching in preparation for training and perhaps in a more intimate scene also ^^ but I can say for definite that Piccolo will be using his ability to increase his size in this story during a much later fight scene :)_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 20: Dinner with Chichi

The skies blushed with its endless pinks and blues, puffy purple clouds cuddling into the evening mists of above, a chilly breeze gentle rolling over the crisp grass and snatching leaves from their twigs, flittering through the air twirling and sweeping with natural grace. Silently a figure touched down onto the ground, nature undisturbed by his presence, Piccolo stepped in the direction of the Son house, long strides slightly slower than his usual pace as dread threaded through his being, a sense of danger in his veins he did not want to be here. His cape swishing in the breeze slightly, Piccolo came to a stop by the front door, his nerves on high alert while his mind screamed to just bolt into the distance.

Gulping, Piccolo detested how the woman was getting to him and they weren't even in the same room yet, he couldn't believe he was even doing this; Chichi hated him so his hopes for this evening going well were not high. It wasn't actually her that he was afraid of here, he'd stood up to her a million times before, yelled and called her names and heard them yelled back, it was her position here that unnerved him. She was Gohan's mom, he had his childhood with her, she was family and he cared deeply for her as expected; this only added pressure as Piccolo didn't want to be the source of any tension between them, especially now that he and Gohan were a couple. Taking in a deep breath and as the novelty, Gohan will have sensed him unless he's distracted by his mom's crazy antics; he raised his hand to knock upon the door.

Having felt Piccolo's ki come closer to the house, Gohan had gently, and with a slight shake in his voice, said to his mom "Piccolo's here" though she hadn't said anything other than 'okay' and set out a large bowl of rice in the centre of the table. The house looked very nice for this evening, and the teen had wondered if this was her way of readying for battle, putting on her best war paints, and she hadn't been speaking much to his since he came home, mainly giving him tasks to do. So the stage was set, white table cloth, bowls, bamboo placemats, chopsticks and rests, everything poised and ready. The large bowl with rice in the centre of the table, still steaming slightly from the heat, vegetables mixed through, and dishes with meats and sauces laid out accordingly too, just the right amount too; Gohan's appetite was suitable for Chichi and Piccolo to have a bowl each plus some and he could eat the rest. Gohan couldn't help but take in the scent of the seasoned chicken and feel even hungrier than before, but his stomach feeling hollow for another reason than just a lack of food; the show was about to begin.

As they heard a knock at the door, Gohan's frame became stock still for a moment, a lump in his throat that wouldn't budge and Chichi perked up at the noise, swiftly leaving the room and undoubtedly heading towards the door, feminine hands turning the handle and Gohan shook his nerves almost violently as he heard the click from the next room; deciding to busy himself by fetching the two pitchers of drinks from the kitchen. The door slowly pulled open to reveal the tall Namekian warrior, his face calm but almost too still, he wasn't calm at all, and those dark eyes gazed down at the petite woman whose face remained unreadable, her size always surprising in contrast to her company as well as her threatening nature.

Having a quick look around the house he noticed the place had been tidied thoroughly, of course, no one wasn't a messy battleground...to begin with. Swallowing, Piccolo tried to get past the dryness in his throat, he really did not want to be here, but he would press on. Gohan was worth it. Chichi only looked up to the man with a soft face, one seeming polite to visitors; her voice much the same "Hello Piccolo," she greeted, a small bow of the head before stepping to the side and gesturing for Piccolo to enter the house. "Cape and turban off whilst we eat" she chimed, Piccolo simply nodded and removed them silently, Chichi closed the door behind him and gestured for him to leave them over the back of the couch and he did so. The longer Piccolo stood in the house the he familiarised himself with how isolated the three of them were, he could hear Gohan in the next room but there was nothing else, Chichi must have sent Goten to Capsule Corp which only worried him more. Both then walked awkwardly to the dining room; entering to see Gohan who was setting out glasses and two pitchers one of juice and one of water.

Piccolo paused for a moment, seeing his boyfriend's slightly terrified eyes which he was doing his best to hide, his shoulders looked tense which he could more than understand, he was also dressed smartly but not in one of those stuffy grey of navy suits Chichi often forced him into; a white shirt and red and black tie; the sleeves slightly rolled up by his elbows as he had been helping set out the dinner. The look suiting him nicely; academic but gentle. The demi-saiyajin straightened up immediately as the company arrived; he then offered a nervous smile and looked to his beloved seeing Piccolo's well disguised but not untraceable anxiousness and gazing at those beautiful eyes he saw more of that desire to simply flee; a brave face. He wanted nothing more just than to kiss his worry away but he controlled himself, tensing his hands at the restraint, as he feared he might make his mom livid.

Piccolo took in a deep silent breath, as he looked to the dining table, honestly if this woman just had something to say she should just say it, none of this beating about the bush trash, but knowing it was best to keep it cool Piccolo followed suit appropriately as Chichi gestured for him to sit at the table and she seated herself at the head of the rectangular furniture and Gohan opposite Piccolo; Chichi effectively in between the two romantics. From their positions Piccolo and Gohan exchanged an apprehensive glance with speed that spoke all that need be said; _oh fu..._

"Now I know Nameks don't have to eat but I also know you can eat for pleasure," Chichi began with, her voice poised and strict as always; "so please accept this hospitality" she said with a polite softness "say thank you" she chirped and Piccolo withheld his grumble to say "thanks" carefully; keeping any unfriendly tones to a minimum. Chichi reached forward and began to fill her bowl with rice from the large centre bowl, and using chopsticks the selected pieced of seasoned chicken and placed them into her bowl also; her eyes shifting slightly to the other side of the table towards her son "Gohan, do you expect to eat air?" she asked with her brow arched expectantly.

"No, sorry" Gohan reacted rather stiffly before following suit filling his bowl with rice and meat; a generous portion however less than his father would eat and with table manners too which he definitely got from his mom. As delicious as the food was Gohan couldn't really enjoy it; the tension thick in the air. "Eat up" Chichi chirped to the boys as she began filling three glasses of water, the light splashing noise the only sound between the three of them. As Gohan and Chichi begin to eat, Gohan nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop and his mom's eyes cast at her food, Piccolo's obsidian orbs strained in the situation given; why was she just eating? Where were the shrewd glances, grumbled insults and fiery pits of hell? Trying to shake it off and failing miserable he looked to the bowl and silently did the same as the others. He wasn't unused to eating, over the years he had sampled quite a few tastes; but he seemed to lack the vigour of humans for it; maybe because he didn't need it; hunger is the best seasoning after all. It was a luxury for him and living in luxury was not a habit of Piccolo's at all.

But no matter the taste of the food the atmosphere was unbearable, what was chichi playing at? It was all so frustrating; he just wanted to know what the hell he was here for! Straining to keep the words down Piccolo felt a pressure in his soul as he preoccupied his hands with holding his bowl and chopsticks; his elegant fingers guiding the instruments with ease as he picked up what was intended as a first mouthful; however an inner growl made Piccolo's nerves tighten and rebel; he was never one for pretention or beating around the bush. So in a moment of boldness Piccolo placed the bowl back down and thwacked the chopsticks down firmly against the table; rice spattering from its place at the sudden movement, the action was noticed with a small jolt by both in his company; their movements stilled and eyes fixed to him.

"Chichi, can we just get to the point?" Piccolo almost growled; his face poised but unmovable; a stubborn patience waiting for her to pull up to the actual conversation; enough was enough. Gohan gulped his food down harshly at that, his nerves suddenly sparking with dread; trust Piccolo to not waste any time. Chichi's eyes turned to him also, almost as though she had been expecting as much; a calm about her being as she spoke "very well." Piccolo sat back a little against his chair; crossing his arms ready for whatever the harpy could throw at him; keeping his expression stoic as possible. He was a little relieved she was actually talking now; and a little surprised at her resolve so far but only Gohan could tell, both men looking at the terrifying woman expectantly; all too curious and fearful at the same time.

Chichi took in a deep breath; calming her mind to speak clearly and looked straight at Piccolo's obsidian depths, she leaned forward and placed her elbows of the table; her hands clasped in front of her. "You and Gohan are a couple" she began; speaking slowly. Piccolo was tempted to say 'we're aware of that' but held his tongue, just wanting her to say what she needed to and for this to all be over; however he was not expecting her following words; his brow raising the moment it sounded "...and I am okay with that" she said assertively; Gohan's eyes switching between the two; his wariness never leaving him.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, her words while unexpected were not impossible, but only because he knew how calculated a person she could be; taking in a silent breath, seeing Gohan out of the corner of his eyes, fear in his soul to be understandable. "The catch?" his velvet voice prompted; wanting to get to the point, regarding what was really on the table here, the relationship, Piccolo would rather expose the banshee's hand of cards as she was clearly holding it close to her chest. Gohan thought of this idea, that there would be a catch and he felt even more on edge than before; silently begging there wasn't one or at least not one too high a cost. Gohan would do anything for his beloved and for his family but if they had to clash he had a feeling on whom he would side with; although regarding this was his mother having an audience with Piccolo specifically he doubted he was really involved other than an observer. "So; you gonna tell me the catch or what?" Piccolo repeated again and Gohan's eyes looked to his mother and saw her nod; "alright" she spoke and Gohan's hopes of Piccolo being mistaken were dashed.

Gohan's eyes widened though he stayed watching Piccolo and his mom like a warzone, mouth feeling dry and his blood pulsing in his ears; deciding to distract his brain a little he poured himself some water and began sipping; the cool liquid doing little to combat his dry mouth. "Well?" Piccolo asked, tired of waiting, even if what she had to say was complete crap it was better known and out than hushed and prolonged.

Chichi sighed and played with a strand of her hair gently; pondering her words for what she had to say; man it was tough being rational. "It's nothing _bad_," she began, though it did nothing for the atmosphere; it was difficult to relax around the woman at the best of times. "It's just that you two becoming a couple means I have to think about your future," she said; her voice lacking in malice that would usually lace her words and Piccolo only looked to her trying to get some grips over how she was thinking but it was impossible here. "One day you two will be living together and have a home and family of your own" she continued causing Piccolo and Gohan to glance at each other again for a second when she sighed, Piccolo's obsidian orbs back on hers at the sound. He was surprised she could talk about them as a couple like this, but also that she seemed to have faith in them as a successful couple, also that she hadn't brought out the frying pan yet, and it only made his nerves tense more. He was completely out of his comfort zone here. "Before I tell you the catch, I have a couple of questions..." she trailed waiting for his response.

"Shoot" Piccolo dared her.

"Okay" she spoke, her voice much more practical sounding which when her first question came made it all the more dumbfounding "firstly, are you using birth control?" Chichi asked; her expression flat to give nothing away though Gohan did begin choking on his water, Piccolo turning to his boyfriend slightly confused, his brow raised. "_Mom_" Gohan gasped with a cough, suppressing the pain in his throat unbelieving his mom had actually asked that; mind drawing a blank at the ludicrous nature the conversation had taken. But even more bewildering was Piccolo's response; cocking his head to the side slightly, his eyes not as narrow as before as he really knew so little, especially since Gohan reacted to the question in such a way; "what's birth control?"

It was then that both dark haired Son's blinked, a silence in the room that to Chichi was almost deafening and to Gohan, were his nerves not so fried, he would have found cute; of course Piccolo wouldn't know what Chichi was talking about and Gohan could only facepalm himself, Piccolo's question only further proof of how underprepared the duo were to face Chichi. If Gohan ever needed proof of Piccolo's unknowing in these matters that was it. Chichi's eyes continued to blink as the cogs turned in her mind, slowly and slightly jarred, she really was surprised by Piccolo's response, maybe Gohan saying the Namek was 'innocent' wasn't so far from the mark after all. Then again, despite his demon heritage, Piccolo wasn't the type to indulge in certain things; but never had she expected him so be so sheltered in these matters.

Shaking her mind of those thoughts, Chichi clarified "birth control keeps you from getting pregnant," and regained her own composure as she spoke. Piccolo couldn't believe his ears, his brows raised in disbelief; what the hell? "I'm not aware of the entire situation with Namekian reproduction" Chichi continued; "but I don't want by Gohan becoming a father too quickly, not that I want you to wait forever, just that I'd prefer if you were married first...and it's at a time when Gohan is out of school and has a steady job" she spoke as any rambling mother would and Piccolo felt his brain may explode listening to her nattering, he knew he should be embarrassed but his mind wasn't processing much at the moment. Piccolo didn't know that much in the ways of relationships or more intimate situations; he knew the basics of course from his inherited memories through his fusions ad slowly information from Nail's life bubbled to the surface; honestly Piccolo's life would be so much easier if these things weren't just sitting in reserve in his subconscious. "So, birth control?" the woman repeated, brows arched expectantly.

Gohan sat covering his face but the blush was still able to be seen and as the Namekian glanced over he would be laughing if he weren't aware of the heat trying to invade his own skin, coughing a little Piccolo finally responded "Nameks on average only ovulate every three years," Chichi raised her brow and he clarified, feeling the info rise into his consciousness the more he spoke "every three 'Namekian' years, so roughly once an earth year, it lasts a few days, otherwise conception with a partner is not possible." Chichi paused a little "What about ST..." she began and then realised Piccolo probably wouldn't know anything about STD's either... "disease can also be spread through intercourse" she spoke, wondering if she would have to educate Piccolo on the use of condoms though she slowly realised that Piccolo must also be a virgin; and then Piccolo undermined the argument, his expression overly stoic as he was clearly fighting a blush at the topic at hand "Namek's cannot get diseases, never mind transmit them."

Chichi sat back in her chair, feminine fingers still toying with her ebony locks, clearly thinking over the information she had just acquired, the silence also allowing the couple to recover a little over shat had just transpired. "Okay, so long as the two of you are smart about it in future...I'm happy with that explanation" she confirmed; "responsibility is key" she murmured, whatever that meant.

Gohan shook his head slightly, his stresses building and building so he began pouring himself another glass, juice pouring into the tumbler quietly as possible when he heard his mom continue, a slight smile curling at her lips "I don't mind you staying over though," and the teen nearly missed the glass, fumbling a little he quickly set the pitcher down, staring wide eyed at his mom though his rather comedic expression when unnoticed as Piccolo too was surprised "I'm not a total kill joy," Chichi explained, "you are a young couple after all, though not on school nights" she said and refused for her lips to straighten. The demi-saiyajin was impressed his mom was so liberal, but he also felt his head may explode any second from what she was saying, at least she was thinking of his studies so he she hadn't completely lost her mind. Definitely still her.

Having composed himself, well, as proficiently as possible regarding the less than normal conversation, Piccolo's arms crossed tightly as he said, yet again: "I'm still waiting for the catch?" his voice growing less patient. Everything had become so strange this evening; there was no way Chichi could be saying these things for nothing but kindness, the cost most likely too high to guess. Gohan had almost felt he could relax once his mother smiled, he continued eating thinking he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than he was just then, his face still slightly red, but then again she could just manage it. But the moment Piccolo had reminded him of the 'catch' his mind frenzied yet again. At least this was proving one thing; Piccolo sure must love him.

Chichi finally decided to reveal to the Namek what he was waiting for, "well like I was saying, one day the two of you will be living together," Piccolo nodded to show he was listening though nobody would have believed otherwise "and as a wife of a Saiyajin and mother of two half-Saiyajins, I have some news for you..." Chichi looked straight into Piccolo's eyes, direct and strong as she said "...it's _not_ easy." Arching a brow in reply, Piccolo felt completely unsure of how to respond to that, sure it wouldn't be easy being married to Goku, the man was incapable of getting a job and was dippy at the best of times; good, and surely lovable in his family, but really, undeniable and wonderfully dumb. And the Namekian knew she had become stressed as her family members would escape to fight, which was understandable, especially since she wasn't powerful enough to stop a lot of what went on. "Do you even know how to cook?" she asked almost out of the blue and Piccolo blinked.

Replying deliberate and slow, unknowing in why such a question arose "I don't need to know how to cook" referring to how he only required water to live.

Chichi's expression changed then, as though she were keeping back a Cheshire grin, "oh you don't do you?" she chimed, eyes still focused into the obsidian depths with an energy Piccolo hadn't witnessed of her before. "You do remember staying with us while training to fight against the androids, right? What happened when Goku tried to make toast? And Gohan when I asked him to simply make rice?" she prompted and Piccolo's memory swam in search of such events to recall horrific scenes of yelling, burning, crashing and apologetic Son smiles. Judging by Piccolo change in expression, stoic nature slightly loosened as he remembered such hell, she knew he had the boys lacking talent in mind. "The boys in this family can't cook," she announced "they can make a sandwich but otherwise they know nothing, and it's not like I haven't tried" she sighed, as though tiresome in previous endeavours "I wanted to teach my boys practical life skills as well as academic ones but it always ended in disaster."

Piccolo looked to Gohan who had had a glass to his lips, sipping most likely to stop his hands from fidgeting, an apologetic expression on the teens face and Piccolo thought it over to try and get Chichi's angle here. He and Gohan, one day, living together, sure Gohan wasn't as obsessed with food and training as his father, and he would have a job and be able to help out more, but he wouldn't be allowed in the kitchen bar making cereal and sandwiches, and that simply wouldn't do; he was half Saiyajin after all with an appetite on level with Gods. Piccolo was impressed though, Chichi had clearly given this a lot of thought; "so what do you suggest?" he asked dangerously, though the topic was valid its direction was more than questionable.

And there it was, time to reveal the catch, the woman could barely contain the grin at what she had to say, "I'd have thought that would be obvious" she allowed a smirk, the words to follow soul shattering, ego threatening and all too real for the companies liking; "I'm going to teach you how to be the perfect housewife, err, house husband!" Silence invade the room, Gohan just stared at his mom that time, his reactions shattered from the evening's events and he worried now even more; not only was the very concept bewildering but Piccolo wasn't about to take that comment lying down, so he half expected an exclamation or a tantrum then. Although, Piccolo being a housewife sounded kind of cute, especially when the image of his love wearing a pink apron popped into his head.

"Gohan," Piccolo interjected, his voice almost a growl, "I don't know what you're thinking but quit it" he spoke at the teens dreamy, possibly mischievous, expression and he caught a glimpse of the teen turning completely crimson. At this, Chichi just seemed a little confused as she stared at her son, but quickly shrugging it off she turned her gaze back to the Namek "well?" she said, waiting for his response.

Piccolo didn't know what to say, his reputation was strong at the moment though he wasn't sure how much he could take, but it was true, technically speaking, she made sense, simply Gohan cannot cook but has a large appetite, one day they will be living together and someone needs to cook...but...he was the ex-demon king, lord of darkness and fierce warrior..."you can't be serious" he grumbled, not having a clue how to settle his mind on her words, despite the reason behind it being solid the equation just did not add up in their imagination.

Chichi pursed her lips slightly, clearly expecting the reaction, she furthered her argument "I am dead serious," and Piccolo watched her with unease, "think about it, Gohan will have a job, so he'll be out most days earning a living," she spoke with direction, her voice with vigour "you however I imagine aren't about to go job hunting anytime soon, I'm not taking a shot," she raised her hands defencively to match her statement "it's just realistic. So while Gohan's out you can train and meditate and all that stuff you like to do...but you divide the labour, your responsibility would be making sure Gohan has the best home to come home to, not one where he might end up burning the kitchen down whenever he's hungry" she felt the urge to roll her eyes but she ended with a gentle tone as she finished "then when he gets home you two can be a happy couple together, doesn't sound so bad, does it?" A deafening silence fell upon her audience, still breath as the tension tightened and moments moved at a snail's pace in retort. "Does it?" she pressed, brow raised effectively.

Piccolo exhaled, grumbling with folded arms rigidly "no, I guess not" he replied, detesting how this conversation was moving; damn her for sounding so rational.

"Good," Chichi chirped, "but first you have to learn how to keep a house, cooking cleaning everything" she spoke and lat upright in her chair, slightly pepped as her 'catch' was heading in just the direction she was hoping for, but she yet had to clinch it.

The Namekian fighter looked to his love, the teen's eyes a mixture of disbelief, numbness and fear, it was kind of funny really, damnit; why did he have to love this guy? It kind of warmed him though, at least she was trying to support them as a couple. And there was this assumption they'd stay together forever, not that he doubted it, just it was nice to know the world saw it too. "So, Piccolo, are we in agreement?" Gohan's eyes were glued to his beloved then as he worried he was going to tell her to shove it, this kind of challenge to Piccolo's cool was exactly what could start a fight. There was no way Piccolo was about to accept her terms, as sweet as it would be, Piccolo was not in any reality going to subject himself to teachings under Chichi, especially learning to cook, clean and everything else. Hell, all Piccolo needed to live was water, he didn't even need heating or clothing due to his varied abilities that made him even more incredible a figure. But as Piccolo's lips moved, Gohan expected a less than flattering comment heading his mothers way, but instead his ears were graced with one great shock, a single word to blow his mind.

"Fine" Piccolo huffed, conceding but not ecstatic.

Gohan couldn't believe it; Piccolo was really going to learn how to cook for him? for them,?! The teen couldn't help but feel really touched, slightly guilty at his own incompetence, but he really was awful in the kitchen, truly hopeless; even with cleaning he often broke the odd thing and he just couldn't explain it; when he could sense ki he was better at determining the appropriate level of power to use, but when it came to non-living objects? He simple felt blind with his clashing strength, that was part of the reason the Son house needed work done, Bulma kind enough to furnish them with strong alloy framing to furniture which kept Capsule Corp from crumbling in regards to the Saiyajin residents. But regardless of all that, Gohan's chest felt warm and his soul held as his partner was willing to do such a thing for their relationship and future; Piccolo doesn't even eat and he'd probably make a better cook.

Chichi clapped her hands making her son jump slightly and Piccolo raise a brow at both the harpy's and the teen's behaviour; he was regretting this already. He couldn't believe he had just agreed to this, he would be spending time with the whack job to learn cookery skills and Kami knows what else. "Well eat up now, I did cook this to be eaten" Chichi chirped, her demeanour positive, Piccolo inhaled silently, suppressing his need to shout or just run, and offered a polite nod and finally looked to the food in front of him and committed to the meal. Gohan and Chichi eating with table manners that were courteous, enjoying the tastes that danced over their tongues while Piccolo's elegant fingers moved the chopsticks with effortless precision, was there anything this guy wasn't perfect at? Gohan thought, admiring his boyfriend's natural grace. Though the more he watched, now he wasn't near paralysed by fear, he couldn't help but return to his old ways of thinking, enjoying Piccolo's appearance, his movements and everything else; remembering how the moment he saw Piccolo he had wanted to kiss him; that feeling returning with a vengeance. "Come by tomorrow while Gohan's at school and we can start your first lesson" Chichi spoke before placing a mouthful of rice and placing it past her lips.

"I can't" Piccolo replied, remembering how he was meeting Android 17 tomorrow, plus he figured he might need a day away from the gorgon to recover from the evening's oddness, she raised a brow and Gohan was surprised a little, Piccolo had other plans? From what he understood he and Vegeta never made plans to train, one just showed up when they felt like it. "Excuse?" Chichi asked sceptically.

"It's not an excuse," Piccolo retorted, voice flat as possible "I'm collecting the dragonballs to wish back the people who died on Friday."

"Can't you just collect them later?"

"Seventeen is assisting me and I agreed to meet him at noon tomorrow" Upon hearing that Chichi's expression became slightly quizzical whilst Gohan felt a pang of concern, Android 17? As much as Gohan didn't believe he was necessarily a 'bad' guy he also wasn't familiar with him enough to feel comfortable. "Isn't he the one responsible for all that in the first place?" Chichi asked passively, remembering being told the day's events.

"No, there was a robot making him do it, besides, he wanted to help make up for what happened" Piccolo replied coolly.

"Then why can't he do it himself?" she arched a brow.

Piccolo exhaled, not really bothered about the topic though he understood Chichi might be wanting to begin lessons as quickly as possible "I'd best keep an eye on him, not that I think he's a risk or anything, just better to be safe than sorry" he answered practically. Chichi nodded a little, Gohan didn't like the idea of Piccolo hanging out with the cyborg, he simply didn't know enough about it but then again Piccolo could look after himself just fine, especially since he was stronger than the android by now. "Okay," he heard his mother say, "the day after then; deal?"

Grumbling a little, still disliking the very thought of the lessons "deal" he surrendered.

"I'll refill the pitchers" Chichi spoke, standing from her seat she lifted both glass containers and bowed her head a little, happy with herself at how well the dinner had gone so far, especially since no one had actually yelled or insulted each other, but seeing the exchange of glances between the two lovers she figured it best to give them even a small moment to breath along together: leaving the room she moved to the kitchen, footsteps light against the wooden floors. And so, once her presence lightened from their shoulders, both Piccolo and Gohan let out a strong breath neither knew thay had been holding, the shared action prompting them to look up at each other.

Obsidian eyes met the teens' and both saw just how tired the other emotionally at the evening's antics. Suddenly, Gohan moved, in an instant he appeared standing by the Namekian; surprising his lover slightly but the part to the action so more take the warrior's nerves was how quickly the teen was then kissing him. Piccolo remained seated as his boyfriend was leant down, lips pressed against his firmly but oh so sweetly, a tingling sensation making his heart skip a beat and his flesh suddenly feel very warm; his eyes closing gently as he enjoyed the contact, tension leaving his muscles as he quickly felt secure in the demi-saiyajin's affectionate treatment.

The kiss short lived, Gohan pulled back slowly and whispered, his voice low and vibrating through the Namek's soul "I've been wanting to do that since you arrived" and Piccolo allowed himself to smile, yet again it was so very private "I'm not complaining" he replied and both lover's finally felt themselves relax even just a little bit.

Staying close to his love, taking in his earthy scent and staring into those glittering eyes like they were his lifeline, Gohan spoke softly "thanks for staying calm today, and not calling her names" he chuckled.

"I don't have a death wish Gohan" he smirked back and as the teen breathed in and out he realised that Piccolo's scent was mixed, an unfamiliar one which he could only assume must be Android 17's though it was very faint and there was one stronger signature; "were you training with Vegeta?" he asked curiously and Piccolo remembered what the prince had informed him of; safe to say the idea of competition for domination made Piccolo feel a heat in his skin; and looking to his boyfriend's eyes he did see that slight fire in the darkness and he could only nod in answer. As Piccolo fought the blush he was thankful Gohan shook off the subject "anyway, thank you, for agreeing to..." and at that Piccolo began laughing quietly, that private and rare little noise making the teen enquire "what?" eyes aglow t the beautiful sound in front of him.

"I guess she's turned us both into students now" Piccolo said, gruff voice low and Gohan laughed too, realising his mom never really changed, her obsession with education taking multiple forms he could only land another kiss on the Namekian's soft, plush lips, feather light and loving. At that moment Chichi strolled back into the dining room holding two pitchers and her eyes caught a glimpse of her son kissing the warrior she had hated for so long and she couldn't help but see a kindness, absolute in their togetherness and for some reason which surprised herself; she smiled. All too quickly however the couple were aware of her audience and amusingly Gohan straightened up immediately, embarrassed in front of his mom his poise unnatural and awkward whoch made her want to laugh.

"Kissing isn't a crime; don't mind me" she grinned and her comment sparked a reaction to rock her world; both men blushed. Seeing her son's crimson cheeks wasn't too uncommon though it was always adorable; but Piccolo? To see that faint purple streak over emerald skin was like a window into his soul; for lack of a better word he seemed much more human to her then. Chichi committed the view to memory; seeing them as a couple for the first real time and her smile only grew "cute."

* * *

_A/N: One of my favourite chapters ^^ as for Chichi, i knew i wanted her to be accepting in this story but if she were just to surprise everyone out of kindness...well...that wouldn't be much like Chichi, so there had to be a catch! Poor Piccolo :3_


	21. Hiding and Haggling

Apples

Chapter 21: Hiding and Haggling

The morning sky a pale blue, the air chilled and crisp as it nipped the demi-saiyajin's cheeks, wearing a cosy jacket Gohan sat upon his faithful nimbus cloud speeding towards the high school; eyes closed against the whipping fresh air as his mind refused to rest; but amongst its chaotic symphony of mess he was calm. So much had been happening recently, the new threat, Videl finding out...well...everything, the world realising he was the Golden Warrior, confessing to his beloved and actually being accepted, that hellish dinner and Piccolo's deal with Chichi...phew. The world sure was busy. He shook slightly from the cold, looking forward to being in a nice warm classroom, rubbing his hands together he thought of the previous evening's events and sighed. That sweet kiss still tingled over his lips, but in all honesty so does their first kiss; whenever he remembers it his heart seems to swell, aching to kiss the Namek again and again.

He really was a lovesick fool, addicted and dedicated and he wouldn't have it any other way. And on that note, he was aware that Piccolo would be seeing Android 17 today, he had no problem intellectually with the cyborg, he knew Piccolo was stronger and probably not interested at all in the man other than as an ally, perhaps at most there was potential for friendship as he had with Vegeta, and Piccolo was dedicated to the demi-saiyajin completely...but stll, as he had smelt that new scent he felt territorial. Which he supposed was normal, he felt that way around the Prince's musk also, and he definitely wasn't a threat to his mate; Gohan really wanted to ravage the Namek when he saw him, especially since there was so much competition around, ki wise, not to mention that, well, he was Piccolo and he always wanted to ravage him.

Shaking his head slightly, eyes opened to view the swift moving scenery, he realised he was closing in at Orange Star High, his nimbus naturally knowing to avoid the eyes of civilians though nowadays there wasn't much point. The public knew he was the Golden Warrior, but that didn't mean he wanted the attention, seeing from behind buildings the crowds that still gathered at the gates he rolled his eyes, vultures, and with care neared the roof. To his surprise, as the nimbus hovered over the edge of the building, the roof's heavy door swung open and a slightly frenzied Videl burst onto the landing, quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, presumably to keep it closed.

Dropping from the nimbus to the ground gently, the faithful cloud zooming away afterwards, Gohan walked up to the girl curiously and with concern as she still hadn't noticed his presence; some strands of hair having come loose from her bands. "Are you hiding?" Gohan asked softly as he neared her making her jolt slightly, her face quickly relaxing as she realised her friend was with her, she decided to overlook the fact he was randomly on the roof of the school, but now that she knew he could fly there really was no point in asking him these things, and judging by his tidy, fresh faced appearance he clearly hadn't walked through the school to get here.

"Get ready" she warned him, her voice tired but serious. "Huh?" was Gohan's uncoordinated reply, she only sighed and explained all too clearly "since the other students realised you're still you, meaning: non-threatening, they're practically a mob now." The demi-saiyajin blinked at her words, the previous day had been scarily quiet other than crowd's whispers, of course it wasn't going to last; "the shock's worn off then?" he pressed only to see Videl nod firmly, a serious expression over her features. Their attention quickly stolen when from behind the door a loud banging sounded as someone knocked, the duo looking to each other wondering if it was the student body coming to harass them however a familiar voice eased their nerves a little: "Guys, it's us!" came the tired voice of Erasa and immediately the dark haired girl opened the heavy roof door. Both blonde friends then filed out of the narrow staircase though a sound of bustling could be heard in the background, no doubt they two were running for safety, and then came a whole new colour into the mix; a large amount of scarlet hair came into view, her arm linked around Sharpener's strongly. That girl just loved to tag along.

"We looked everywhere for you guys, people are going crazy today" spoke the long haired male, slightly out of breath though not as much as the girls, their faces slightly pink from the strain of running so quickly, especially in heels. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan, he hadn't expected such a reaction after a day like yesterday, the worst thing he had dealt with was Angela's attempt at footsie, "we got swamped with questions about you, we didn't even answer them just got the hell out of there."

Exhaling slightly, Gohan placed his hand behind his head in a well practiced fashion though he didn't smile "I'm sorry guys" he spoke, he really hadn't meant to drag anyone into any of this. "Don't be," replied Videl, her tone assertive, "you shouldn't have to hide who you are; the world should just be thankful" she pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned back on the door, closing it behind her.

The five all looked pensive for a moment, well, three of them, Angela's eyes didn't move from the golden warrior for a second, he looked so cute when he was thinking "well we can't just hide out here all day," spoke Sharpener, seeming to irritate the girl on his arm that he broke her concentration "when the first bell goes we could make our way to classes then, less people in the hallways?"

"For every class?" reasoned Erasa, tapping her foot in habit as her mind couldn't rest "plus the teachers can only hush a class so much, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they did some questioning themselves" she continued, her shoulders slumping the more words left her pink glossed lips.

"Poor Gohan," sighed Angela, letting go of Sharpener's arm and moving over to the demi-saiyajin, patting his muscular arm in a way that made the girl's stiffen in irritation, Sharpener roll his eyes, yes, she was even obvious to him, and Gohan's skin crawl but he played along with the comforting act for now. Really, maybe he was just too polite sometimes. Her purple eyes glanced up towards Gohan's dark ones and she batted her eyelashes "a _hero_ shouldn't be treated this way" she sighed, and Gohan really wanted to step away from her though he didn't and just as the friends' collective hope was dying out a screeched buzz sounded from the high schools speakers and the signature bells of an announcement. The tannoy sound quality hollow and dim as their principle's dry voice echoed around the grounds and buildings; "_could students Son Gohan and Satan Videl please report to the Principal's office immediately. I repeat: Son Gohan and Stan Videl to the Principal's office. Thank you._"

"I guess we have to go" sighed Gohan, putting his hands in his pockets, safe to say he had had better mornings, even one's where he was fighting enemies, at least he had some power over the situation then. Videl stood up straight and chimed to the two blondes; "actually, you guys should come with" since it truly wasn't fair to let them get harassed on their own. "But-" Erasa was about to interrupt, not fancying a trip to the principal's office, "do you want to face them on your own?" Videl reasoned and immediately both blondes nodded in agreement.

"How come you never got this, Videl?" Gohan asked, referring to the mob style welcome meanwhile stepping closer to her, any excuse to step away from the redhead; though Erasa jumped into the conversation "Videl was the daughter of a celebrity, where as you are a 'secret shock celebrity student' who's actually proven on film he can fly, safe to say that'll get a bigger reaction," her lips running at a thousand miles an hour, she sure could ramble "plus you haven't taken your place in the public eye yet, people are hungry, you haven't even given a statement or anything" said Erasa, her knowledge on celebrities from magazines finally coming in handy.

Sharpener ran a hand through his hair as he addressed his clingy little thing; "Angela, you should probably head to class, you don't get hassled so much, best not drag you in" he smiled; in truth, every moment they spent together she would ask about Gohan, Golden Warrior this, Hero that, not that he minded, she looked pretty and certainly upped his reputation in front of his teammates; and the was a good kisser so if she wanted to fawn over a gay guy he couldn't care less. Said girl looked rather distraught at the concept of exclusion; about to argue she was caught off guard by none other than Videl who amused her audience by quickly leading her by the arm towards the door; "you're so right, Sharpener; getting this sweet young lady all stressed out it the last thing Gohan would want to do," her voice fake and wistful as she guided the redhead closer the the door, now slowly pushing the resisting girl along against her back "a hero like him only wants to spread good and kindness" she trailed on and the trio of friend watching the display could only hold back the smirks; whenever violet eyes turned to them they would feign sadness though they really wanted to laugh. Opening the heavy door, Videl moved the girl into the stairway firmly "save yourself, it's too late for us" she wailed before slamming the door in her face.

A silence cuddled the group once the door closed and slowly all began to grin "you guys don't like her do you?" Sharpener asks, more amused than anything else and no answer was needed as they only laughed.

"Anyway, let's go, if they're going to eat us alive we might as well give prompt service."

* * *

Android 17 walked calmly through the dense city feeling much better, that sensu bean the day before, the rest, and Bulma's repairs had done wonders though he still had a tendency to touch his neck or collarbone in absence of his scarf, feeling rather exposed without it. He also wasn't used to the new wardrobe quite yet, Bulma had great taste but it just wasn't his usual style, dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt were sported today and he certainly felt out of his comfort zone. It wasn't just the clothes though, the temporary accommodation at Capsule Corp, while appreciated, never truly allowed him to relax, not that he really relaxed anywhere mind and being in the publin domain.

He caused much less commotion than Piccolo, but every now and then someone would stare him up and down and he worried a little they might identify him, it was silly really, what could they do to him? But he never got that far, eventually they would shake off whatever was running through their minds and walk on; he guessed he wasn't too distinguishable, he had only seen a few clips from the news about the attack and he barely recognised himself, the tattered mucky clothing, hellish hair and fast paced, frenzied movement not exactly how he usually held himself.

Peering into an alleyway his hair moved with him gently, continuing his search he kept a watchful eye for that classing orange orb, walking onward he cast his eyes around the city streets, walking by people carefully so as not to attract too much attention; curious looks sent his way, some trying to place his face and others simply glancing at the tall dark stranger; two giggling girls strolling with matching blushes; silly things.

Far above the bustling crowds; Piccolo waited patiently on top of a skyscraper, eyes closed and body limp as he lay on the roof's ground; the crisp air pleasant over his skin; the breeze slightly toying with his cape that remained sprawled across the concrete; his nimble hands and fingers throwing a dragonball upwards and then catching it again mindlessly as he awaited the cyborg's return. Opening his eyes slowly he looked to the clear blue skies; continuing to play with the crystal orb without thought; whilst his mind wandered back to the night before. He couldn't believe he agreed to undergo lessons from that banshee, and to cook? He must have lost his marbles to do such a thing; but then again, it did make sense and Gohan's eyes looked so happy; damnit. Sighing to himself he was dreading the fresh hell that would be his lesson tomorrow.

"What's with you?" came the Android's voice; and as the Namek sat upright he viewed the dark haired man holding the final dragonball by his side; "you looked scared there for a moment" Seventeen elaborated lightly, a slight smirk "that's not like you, who could manage that?"

Mumbling a little in response, he disliked when people could see pat his guard but at least it was only a minor slip; and he wasn't afraid of that harpy; they just didn't get along "unfortunately Chichi" he offered; even though the cyborg didn't really know the woman everyone knew of her. Giving a slight nod, the breeze playing with a couple of dark locks as he did so, he mused aloud generally "despite not being that powerful she seems to have that effect on even the most powerful of warriors."

As Piccolo stood up he replied "Goku was the testament to that" remembering over the years how the strongest warrior on earth coward before his shrieking wife.

"So what did she do that's so terrible?" Seventeen asked casually, his pale eyes looking to the graceful fighter before him; his large cape furling around him in the gentle wind and those tired yet always alert obsidian eyes.

"You don't want to know," Piccolo retorted; not really wanting to share details of his lessons; his personal dislike for them making him wish he could just forget, "when you learn you can't unlearn" Piccolo joked with a smirk.

"It can't be that bad..." the android questioned and the Namek resisted the urge to jest saying "_Unclean! Unclean!_", as funny as it was he wasn't the most comfortable saying these things, he was more open around Gohan than anyone else. "How much do you want to bet?" he concluded with a raised and daring brow to which Seventeen could only shrug; knowing anything to make Piccolo's soul tired was something he wanted to stay well away from; especially if it involved a woman of such reputation.

"I don't think I want to know" he offered and both men nodded in confirmation.

A calm silence descended the pair; it had been a successful day; the final dragonballs collected and no damage in doing so; they really were pleasant company for each other considering how uncomfortable they usually were in front of people. The Nameks ebony eyes were caught away from the scenery towards the Androids fidgety hands; he did play with his collar a lot "you keep touching your neck, are you alright?" he asked flatly.

Blinking slightly; not expecting the Namek to say something about it, he knew the Namek had noticed; eyes like a hawk he had. "Yeah...lost my scarf a few days ago; I'm not really used to it" he shrugged; clearly having lost his orange accessory during the whole spider incident.

"Hn" Piccolo nodded, his eyes returning to the city's spectacles; for all the noise, chaos and temperaments the city still appeared pleasing; he would always love the forest the most but the tall buildings much like a concrete jungle just seemed so foreign and curious to him; it was a shame really that the Namek couldn't go anywhere but more secluded areas without causing a stir. "I could make you a new one" Piccolo offered casually and the Andriod's icy blues looked to the Namek at the idea; remembering from his database of z senshi techniques that Piccolo could indeed make clothes he shook his head gently, kindly declining "it's fine, thanks though."

Android 17's eyes softened a little; he really hadn't expected to feel comfortable like this, he wasn't entirely sure he liked it, he guessed his mind allowed it because Piccolo wasn't invasive nor too expressive, he didn't feel obliged or forced to speak yet at the same time he didn't feel he was being given too much. The Namek certainly was not what he had expected, details of his villainous days and his personality described as intimidating, cold and temperamental built an image that simply didn't fit the man. He wasn't angry whatsoever, rough around the edges, sure, not the most sociable, yes, but in a world of people intimidated by him he's hardly going to feel the most comfortable. He always had his guard up but he still allowed for jokes, sarcasm and wit top notch, his powers of deduction dauntingly precise and overall the man seemed to be patient, a good listener and inclined to the more peaceful acts such as meditating or watching the clouds go by. It was hard to believe so many were afraid of this man and still believed he was evil.

"Well that's all seven," Piccolo spoke up and looked to the Android, each one holding a dragonball "time to get down to business" he smirked and the dark haired male gave a nod; time to make that wish.

* * *

In one of the cosier rooms of Capsule Corp, a large white room filled with equally pale couches was decorated in light blues and cushions; and lying upon one of the large sofas, was a very, very bored Saiyajin Prince. Now was supposed to be his chilling time; to have the room to himself, watch a little TV and drink a nice cool beer. He had the room, Bunny looking after Trunks and Goten who were playing together, Bulma and her father in the lab still tinkering away with that robot and the dwarf's family together in one of the gardens; all meant in the quiet of the living room Vegeta could nap, which he had done, have one of his make snacks, check, and open a nice cool beer where the water droplets chilled his hand as he held it, refreshing as he sipped, got it; TV? urgh...

There was nothing on this silly earth television, usually there would be something vaguely entertaining, thrillers about cancer induced drug manufacturers, serial killers with guilty consciences, profilers taking on an array of murderous cases, a British sci-fi parody about holograms, mechanoids, poor excuse for the last human alive and the evolved version of a cat and a show about a monotone girl killed by a Russian space toilet seat before becoming a reaper amongst the disappointing realities of life...well, death, that really should have aired more than two seasons if an egotistical writer hadn't taken a hissyfit. However, the usual entertainments were frustratingly missing from scheduled programming and was moved to evening hours, which, due to the guests, was the time a certain cranky blonde baby would cry down the walls. Fantastic.

Instead of real television, channel after channel was flooded with spam-like chat shows and inquiry programmes about the Golden Warrior, the Z Senchi, Hercule and so on. The information they held on the Z senshi was little, though a few interesting videos had been pulled from Martial Arts Tournaments over the years which the Prince had not been aware of, it was odd seeing Kakarott as a child, especially nowhere close to the power he recognised, Yamucha was proven to be a boob but that was expected, and the dwarf and Tien showed surprising level of core skill; there was very little footage of Piccolo however, apparently he had a thing for destroying cameras whether it was purposeful or not, also destroying tapes too, and he seemed younger there, he looked like a teenager physically rather than a fully grown man. Most disturbing in the footage was probably seeing a sweet eyed teen version of Chichi. It almost made the Saiyajin shudder.

As far as battles went, the odd security camera would catch fighters running past building when confrontations had occurred in cities, researchers sure must have done their digging to find most of these and the presenters would drag on and on knowing very little but a surprising amount of pointless reckoning things. It was numbing his brain every second of tedious, regurgitated cluelessness that was broadcast and it was on every channel just with different faces and different names. Fucking spam.

Huffing and tossing the remote to the floor with a plastic clang Vegeta sipped his beer as the generic din continued to spew from the box supposed to bring joy; he really hoped this crap would end soon, this was all so annoying and pointless. Grabbing his attention then was his wife entering the room, her modest heels clicking against the hard flooring; phone in hand and her signature sashay walking in between her husband and the television. "Hey, I'm swamped in the lab so could you take Goten back home?" she asked firmly, well aware that the prince would likely object.

Raising a brow Vegeta made no move from the plush sofa, "it can fly cant it" he grumbled.

Giving a small sigh, Bulma rolled her eyes, Vegeta had taken Goten to the Son house a hundred times over the years but everytime he would reject the notion, maybe for pride than anything else; "_he _can fly, yes, but he's only little and I'm really getting into my research and it's not up to our guests to do these things for us."

"What have you found out so far?" Vegeta side stepped the chore to enquire and letting out a small groan Bulma was about to speak when she realised the Prince's antics and her eyes narrowed with a smirk. "Nice try" she chimed and her husband smirked back, nice try indeed. Bulma knew there was a easy way to speed this whole thing along, and a perfectly pleasant way too, "if you take Goten to Chichi's place I'll reward you" she offered knowing it was on the road to the grumbled 'yes.' "What's the reward?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms, cool glass bottle nipping against his bicep as he did so.

"What do you want, food or something sexy?" Bulma smirked wider, and when the man before her immediately replied "both" she chucked a little, her big blue eyes glinting a little at his cheeky nature "spoilt prince" she chimed happily.

Shrugging his still crossed arms he replied "being honest...anyway I'll go, I imagine Kakarotts kid could easily get distracted by something shiny."

Shaking her head a little, Bulma mused "I don't think you dislike Gohan and Goten as much as you say" with a smile still gracing her painted lips.

Standing up slowly, and placing his near empty beer down on the coffee table Vegeta casually responded "admittedly I'm impressed with the older brat" before he could think to keep back the words they were out and as expected his wife's curiosity made her lashed bat and her voice speak "why's that?"

"Hm?" Vegeta let out, slowly realising he would need to respond "nevermind."

"Vegeta, what is it?" she pressed on, very curious eyes beaming towards him "or no reward" arching a brow and tapping her foot.

A grumble preluded Vegeta's reasoning fro secrecy "you're a gossip so I shouldn't."

"Gohan in gossip..?" now Bulma's eyes held a fire "you know something juicy that I don't..? You have to tell me" she almost pleaded, an excited bubbling in her soul at the prospect of gossip.

"Nope" Vegeta stuck to his first statement and even when Bulma offered "I'll give you a BIG reward" he shook his head with a smirk "_nice try_" he parodied and Bulma sighed in defeat, truly stumped, what was Vegeta hiding and why? About to use her last line of ammo which consisted of sad puppy dog eyes and a load of persistence Vegeta spoke "you'll probably find out eventually; just I'm not the one that'll tell you."

"Gr...fine," she mumbled and accepted that she'd have to wait; "...while you're at the son house tell them I'll share my research with everyone in one week. so everyone's to assemble here."

"That means I have to actually speak to that crone" he complained.

Rolling her eyes yet again she defended "Chichi isn't a crone" only to be met with "well she's not a kitten" and she couldn't argue with that "reward?" Vegeta asked and Bulma smiled widely at that, her husband was so easily pleased, and in such fun ways.

"We can haggle" Bulma smirked.

* * *

The principal's office was stuffy and boxed as the four teens sat across from the suited and square older man, but was a hell of a sight better than the hallways; the yelling, the pushing, camera flashes and roar of crowds, dark clad bodyguards doing their best to keep the smothering masses at bay; things sure were getting out of hand and the principal was doing his best to squash things now. As his dry voice surrounded them in the small room he spoke of the heavy influence the media was having and how it was disturbing the student body rather aggressively and that it was best to resolve the matter quickly. The four teens, or runaways would be slightly more apt, certainly were feeling the pressure and after some discussion the best suggestion the group could come up with was one thing: an interview.

"I'll have a word with my dad, maybe he can help Gohan arrange an interview" Videl spoke, knowing her father would most likely feel more relieved himself if Gohan were to speak to the public finally, and perhaps clear his name a little since he was unlikely to verbally slander him.

"That would certainly calm people" offered Erasa, her opinion of public perception advanced due to her love of social magazines and at that Videl checked yet again, remembering how Gohan seemed to dread the idea when she'd mentioned it before, "what do you want to do, Gohan?"

Sighing aloud, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Gohan had to surrender, despite how he was ahead in his studies and PE was a doddle it would only last so long, if the stress of this whole thing continued he imagined school would become unbearable. He also dreaded the idea of an interview, he always got so nervous even at meeting for him to attend this high school he would tumble over his words and draw blanks in his mind, but he had to do it "best give them an interview, school won't get any better without it" he spoke though his tone clearly held his tired dislike.

The principal nodded, clearly pleased with the response as the teen's seemed to exhale a little at the hope that things might ease soon "so what about until then? We're getting hassled like crazy" Erasa mused.

"Each of you will be issued with bodyguards courtesy of Hercule Satan" the authoritive figure poised behind the large desk spoke assertively while all in his company made an unhappy expression; not one of them looking forward to being chaperoned by the cold suited men throughout the school days and for their presence to be even more intensive than they were before. '_Great..._' Gohan sighted mentally.

"So, when should make get the interview for?" Videl asked, wondering what to pass along to her father and as Gohan looked to her, tired soul and mind obvious in his demeanour he responded firmly: "as soon as possible."

* * *

_A/N: I've had to reread this chapter quite a few times because I kept typing 'Severus' instead of 'Seventeen' lol, oh the torture of being a Snape fan ^^_

_In the paragraph about TV shows some of you may have recognised the references to Breaking Bad, Dexter, Criminal Minds, Red Dwarf, Dead Like Me (I love Dead Like Me, damn writer, and so happy Breaking Bad is continuing YAY!)_

_Anyway, please review? x_


	22. Love Bruised Lips

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, close to 300 reviews now, so happy ^^ a cute chapter here for everyone; hope you enjoy :3 Also, I kind of surprised myself with how quickly I wrote this one, oh well maybe writing kiss scenes just make me work harder ^^_

* * *

Apples

Chapter 22: Love Bruised Lips

The skies had darkened, violent streaks of violet, lighting and thunderous thick clouds invading the skies as yellow light emanated from the gigantic dragon that wound it's lengthy body elegantly amongst the bombarding weather; startling crimson eyes aglow towards his summoners. Android 17 watched in awe as he witnessed the dragon in full strength above him for the first time, the gusts of wind playing with his hair fiercely just as it did with Dende's robes and Piccolo's large cape, white fabric whipping sharply in the with the air and Mr Popo attempting to hold his ground with little grace.

The dark haired man couldn't believe the power he felt from the creature, both great and untouchable, and the way the two Namekians remained so calm, their magical properties at one with such a grand being. He found himself blinking every now and then from the glowing light of the crystals at the base of the summoning, and his nerves shook once the dragon began to speak, it's jaw moving to reveal several gleaming sharp teeth; voice booming and supernatural "choose your words carefully as you speak, I will make two of your wishes come true..."

Dende stepped forward, his voice soft against the display though through observation the young Namekian's voice was raised; "Shenron, our wish is that all the people who died during Android 17's attack be brought back to life" Dende spoke clearly to hear the dragon's declaration of "you're wish shall be granted."

As the dragon's scarlet eyes lit up scarily so the company all reacted as they sensed the return of so many souls, alive and full of energy yet again, excited cities yet again thrumming with relief and reunion. Unsure of what to make of such a sensation, Seventeen's attention was brought back into sharp focus as Shenron spoke up yet again "what is your second wish? I am waiting for it..."

"Shenron, thank you for granting our wish, and we would like to save the second wish for a later time as we have no wish to make right now" announced the guardian with a slight bow in gratitude and humility. "Very well" came the low holler from the reptilian wonder before a harsh light illuminated the area to a blindness before disappearing completely; the skies slowly paling to its usual blue; clouds fading into memory as the sun yet again proudly rayed over the earth; leaving just the dragonballs, now stationary and without light as they had just moments ago.

Now that the wish was granted and the people of earth alive again all four exhaled in contentment, it didn't matter how many times they summoned the dragon it was always an experience to make the heart beat that little bit faster. But at least it was done and Dende found himself smiling, previous guilt lightening and his happy demeanour returning to the young man. It was then that the group sensed another ki signature heading their way and Piccolo blinked slightly; Gohan? Android 17 watched as Piccolo's body language changed slightly, no longer statuesque but now more...more...there wasn't a word and it perplexed the cyborg greatly.

The teen moved swiftly through the brightening skies, autumn air nipping at his cheeks and playing with his jacket, relieved to be visiting his love after what felt like the longest day of his life, he was so tired, the stress of being essentially harassed, followed and stared at all day had really gotten to him. He had called his mom saying he was going to visit Piccolo and having received the message about the meeting at Capsule Corp he figured he'd migh as well tell Piccolo about it while he was here. He just thought seeing the Namek would really help him feel better about his day at school, even before becoming a couple he was always great company and could make the teen happy again. Piccolo could always do that.

On his journey he had witnessed the darkening skies and familiar energies meaning Shenron had been summoned and as he felt the masses of souls return to earth he knew his love had been successful in his task, 'guess things went well today' he smiled to himself. The sky had since cleared and the demi-saiyajin closed in on the lookout quickly, arriving upon the edge of the palace grounds he saw the pale marble of the area and the group standing in the centre of it; all looking in his direction obviously having sensed him approaching. The teen walked forward in strong strides, seeing the friendly faces of the guardian and genie, the angelic image of his boyfriend and the rather unfamiliar view of the Android, Gohan hadn't seen a lot of the cyborg in general and those pale eyes managed to make his skin chill a little more than the temperature allowed.

As the teen neared the group he was slightly relieved the Android appeared to be leaving, his body language segregating him from the rest and as the two passed each other Gohan attempted to be polite and so he smiled "hey, feeling yourself again?" he asked cheerily as possible after the day he'd had and the cyborg looked to him in the eyes, icy blues giving nothing away as he slowly nodded and Gohan realised he simply didn't know how to talk to the android, his demeanour cold, which due to his experiences with Piccolo would not be a problem except that Piccolo was also a very balanced and calm individual, the long haired man was not. Still, the teen was surprised to hear a reply "I'm fine, thanks" though his tone was flat.

Powering up, Android 17's clothes and hair rustled against the flickers of energy, and finally those pale eyes moved from the teen back to the tall Namekian and spoke "see ya" as to this Mr Popo and Dende bowed courtly and Piccolo nodded with a smirk "have fun; hope Bulma doesn't manipulate your codes to brain wash you and make you her personal slave" he joked morbidly, reminding the cyborg of what awaited him at Capsule Corp and for the first time Gohan saw some change in expression that wasn't spider induced as his eyebrows furrowed, half dread and half amusement as he mumbled "damn you" with a fellow smirk and finally took off from the ground and sped into the distance.

Maybe the android wasn't so mean after all Gohan mentally shrugged though he still knew so little on the man so he just smiled, glad that at least Piccolo's experiences with the him weren't thoroughly unpleasant "you two seem to be getting on well" he chimed as he walked closer to the three friends and Piccolo raised a shoulder slightly to reply in that gruff voice of his "it's like talking to Vegeta, you just have to know the language..." and Gohan and even Dende chuckled a little at that "did you come straight from school?" Piccolo asked, wondering why Gohan would be here, not that he minded but even when the teen did visit he would usually head home first.

"Uh, yeah, I called my mom so she knows I'm here" he confirmed, remembering how worried his mom had been Friday night and Piccolo nodded before turning to their company.

"Mr Popo, could you make Gohan something to eat?" he asked and the small man bowed with a peculiar smile on his face, the teen only noticing Piccolo's care and he was relieved to be getting something to eat, might wake him up a bit. "Thanks Mr Popo" Gohan chirped. "By the way guys, in one week we've all to meet at Capsule Corp to hear about Bulma's research."

All nodded then, all glad to hopefully gain a bit more footing over the whole ordeal, but the relief didn't stop Piccolo from casting a glance to Dende with a raised brow in relation to the Genie's previous grin and as the Guardian raised his hands with a sheepish smile it was easily communicated that he had told Mr Popo of the new romance on the block, not that he minded so he simply exhaled and watched the pair walk away into the palace, the guardian guiding the still active dragonballs with him using his ki leaving the couple alone. "Dende seems happier" Gohan mused, relieved to see his friend back to how he used to be.

"He's just glad people have been wished back," Piccolo replied and finally looked to his boyfriend properly since he arrived, he was wearing his jacket meaning the cold was getting to him; Gohan's fashion often Piccolo's only indicator of human change, their behaviour altering to seasons and weather whilst Piccolo stayed absolute. But Gohan looked fatigued, his eyes slightly tired and his body heavy; but that sleepy feeling didn't stop the teen from stepping up to his Namekian love and place a kiss in greeting upon those plush lips, Gohan on tiptoes and chests barely touching, whilst Piccolo was always never quite ready for the touch it never made him feel anything but good, that expected taste of apples reaching his senses all too briefly.

Still feeling a tingling over his lips, Piccolo looked to his handsome boyfriend who's dark eyes seemed to be misted over slightly; "are you okay?" Piccolo asked and Gohan blinked, of course, Piccolo could always tell, "you seem stressed" he mused to further emphasise the question; hoping the teen wasn't in a foul mood; he always liked seeing Gohan happy.

"Yeah..." the teen replied, both agreeing to Piccolo's deduction and sighing in example of it, and then he asked the Namek something unexpected; tired eyes peered upwards and he spoke honestly "can I have a hug?" arms slightly opened as he asked.

Piccolo couldn't stop his brows as they raised, the teen always strange but lovable though the question hadn't been expected it wasn't too outrageous a request; the man clearly seeking some comfort. With an affectionate sigh Piccolo uncrossed his arms and let Gohan's strong ones encircle his waist and bring their bodies closer; the thick jacket making the contact soft and puffy while the dark head of hair rested gently against his chest and wondering for a moment what the hell to do with his arms from this position eventually he just let them fall where felt more appropriate and they were placed softly over Gohan's shoulders; still very unused to all this but willing to try for his love.

Piccolo's nerves calmed a little bit the longer they were embraced, sinking into it somewhat and eventually just feeling content in the view upon the handsome man and listening to the tired teen's breathing. Gohan closed his eyes taking in the warmth that was Piccolo, his body always warm no matter the weather and the scent making him feel closer to him with each breath; his usual mix of earth and company. As the teen's head rested against the sculpted chest he felt the rise and fall indicating his breathing, even so close it was barely noticeable, Gohan the only one close enough to him to truly feel how alive he was. He was so happy Piccolo allowed him to do this, he wasn't exactly expecting rejection now that they were a couple it was just always a little hard to believe day to day; honestly this embrace was just what he needed as he could already feel his stresses escaping his mind and muscles: just getting to hold Piccolo like this, to be able to just go to him and feel warm especially in the unstable world they were in at the moment was a great comfort.

He was already feeling so much better and it was just a hug, healing his mind and soothing his soul. Taking in a deep breath Gohan arched his neck and lifted his heavy head up to look as his love's elegant face before moving forward and placing another kiss upon those addictive lips' the contact innocent and sweet in its gentility. Piccolo couldn't believe he'd existed without theses feelings before, warmth enveloping him as he accepted the affection Gohan offered so easily to him and he was more than happy to let Gohan need him in the same way. The kiss ended, though it still whispered over their lips and Gohan beamed up at his boyfriend seeing Piccolo's small private smile that was just for him.

* * *

Gohan hadn't felt so hungry in a long time, the meal large and flavoursome to the point the teen couldn't contain his happy noises and smiling features. Eating with gusto he felt his troubles fade far into the background while his boyfriend sat by him, slowly sipping his water as the two spoke of Gohan's day; the crowds, bodyguards and even the upcoming interview.

"No wonder you were so tired" Piccolo mused before taking a smooth sip of the cool water; the comparison in the pair's diets remarkable, eye's doing their best to not watch the entire eating display, Saiyajin appetite a grand thing. The teen nodded as he munched down another bowl of rice and spiced meats, it was so nice getting to tell Piccolo everything; the duo becoming cosy like this; Gohan's jacket next to Piccolo's cape which had been discarded upon their entry to the dining room. "I really don't know what to say in the interview, if I say too much the public is just going to get rowdier but I run the same risk if I say too little" he huffed, the more he thought of how the interview might go the more his nerves acted up.

A moment of silence sat between the pair as Piccolo thought of how to reply, his cunning about to show itself as he thought how best to ease his love's mind, he knew Gohan became nervous around authoritive figures, especially in interviews, and with all the strange and exciting things that the z senshi had gone through it was difficult to know which ones to tell and which to hush. "The public know aliens exist anyway, so you don't have to worry too much about slipping the odd detail, just you might not want to mention 'Saiyajins'" Piccolo spoke after a while calmly and Gohan looked to his boyfriend curiously "why not?" he asked, wondering of all things to keep a secret why that one?

Letting out a breath Piccolo explained "if you tell them you're half Saiyajin they'll ask the differences between humans and Saiyajins, where and who other Saiyajins are, safe to say the majority of them aren't shining examples. Also, you're trying to get your school life back in order, imagine the complaints people will make thinking you can't be fairly graded on the same level as human students?" Piccolo emphasised and the teen's eyebrows raised slightly while he picked up his next bowl of food, his expression more than impressed, he really should be used to such a thing by now, it was Piccolo after all.

"What if they ask how I'm the golden warrior?" Gohan asked, finding the Namek's advice very helpful to clear his mind on the subject. Even though Piccolo knew very little about television, his only experience was when he lived at the Son House while training for the androids and Goku would watch it before bed and even sometimes fall asleep in front of the damned thing; Piccolo knew about strategy and if there was anything the media had as a weapon it was that; so best fight fire with fire.

"Just say it's a level of power few people have and you learned from your father."

Nodding before taking in a sweet flavoured mouthful of rice, enjoying the texture and his steadily filling belly, swallowing the tasty bite he then inquired "what if they ask me to teach?" and Piccolo realised it was a likely extension of the topic though, while it seemed a cornering question, one only had to be calm minded to outwit it.

"Say 'no'" came the all too blunt and perfect answer, "and as for a reason; it would be irresponsible to have the power taught to just anybody" he shrugged a little.

Smiling, the teen watched his boyfriend's impeccable manner before jesting "maybe you should do the interview," he sure would be a hell of a sight better at it than him.

"Oh yeah, because you want the public associating the Demon King with the z senshi when you're trying to _undo_ damage" Piccolo retorted, his tone friendly despite the topic; and Gohan nodded a little "I suppose you're right" suppressing his feelings about how Piccolo is perceived, even though he's the most sacrificial, wonderful, peace loving person he knew.

"What's the matter?" Piccolo asked , feeling he knew the reason for those slightly sad eyes but spoke aloud anyway; "just thinking of the interview" Gohan lamely replied and while the Namekian appeared doubtful he let it slide. Besides; it wasn't a secret the teen detested the world's view on him; it still baffled Piccolo how the Gohan held him so high in his opinion but best avoid the subject anyway; luckily though Gohan was the next to speak; "Hercule wants to speak with me before this interview too, it's like everything is just piling up."

"You don't have to worry about him" Piccolo grumbled, prompting the teens eyes to watch him as he spoke "Hercule is at a disadvantage, no matter what way he turns people are going to try and put him down; he probably just wants to see you to make the best of a bad situation" and Gohan nodded, continuing his meal, no amount of nerves able to deter a demi-saiyajin from a delicious meal and when the Namek continued he felt himself relax more "he knows you're not exactly fame hungry since you didn't bad talk him from the start, he'll probably just try and get what he can for his reputation, if he's seen to be an ally of the real Golden Warrior it might take the edge off of him for a while."

"How are you so smart?" Gohan chuckled.

Quick as a flash Piccolo retorted with "I read, don't let television rot my brain and I ignore Yamucha to the best of my ability" he smirked victoriously and his boyfriend laughed a little harder before digging into his mountain of food yet again, enjoying the orchestra of senses that came his way though Piccolo couldn't tell if the teen was smelling his food or the Namek. Their conversation continued between mouthfuls in a relaxed atmosphere, the teen further expressing his worries and one by one Piccolo would ease them with an expert flourish. Even the more unexpected topics arose as Gohan listed just how his day had tired him, of course; Angela.

"Who's Angela?" asked Piccolo, in all of Gohan's stories about school not once had he mentioned an Angela and judging by Gohan's expression he disliked her or something about her.

As Gohan thought about it, he realised he wasn't sure how to explain Angela, it wasn't like speaking about Videl where they were clearly friends, even with her romantic feelings towards Gohan she cared about his feelings and happiness. "She's in a few of my classes, she...eh...kind of, from what I can tell, has a crush on me" he groaned and Piccolo blinked. For some reason Piccolo felt something he couldn't explain nor even fathom, it wasn't powerful but it was there all the same; he knew Gohan was attractive and that Videl had some romantic inclinations towards him, and that most likely, even with Gohan's often clueless nature, many other girl's and possible a few boys would be flirtatious or in that way interested in him. But for some reason, hearing about it in such a general way made Piccolo's heart tighten just a little; he simply didn't like it.

He knew it was silly, stupid even, Gohan clearly dislike this Angela's attraction to him, but perhaps it wasn't just a Saiyajin thing to be that little possessive; Krillen, though a kind soul, was often bustling about Android 18 and huffy as her stares, Bulma though an independent person often exerted her position to Vegeta with a glint in her eye; and Yamucha, the boob, for years was defensive over anyone becoming remotely inclined to the blue haired scientist. Fat lot of good that did, but still, the primary instinct was the same. It was alright though, despite Piccolo's less than empowered image of himself, he had every faith in Gohan to be a good and loyal boyfriend and those feelings he showed so freely day to day were so real and unstoppable, so he cast the ridiculous reaction away and asked clearly "what makes you think she has a crush?"

And so, Gohan explained her glances, overly dramatic blushing and batting eyelashes, her constant compliments and stroking his arm, Piccolo found himself crossing his own at that one, and her attempt at footsie under the cafeteria table which made Piccolo feel like throwing up, and judging by the teen's face he thought similarly too. "I don't like saying bad things about people but she's a total pest, and she keeps taking digs at Videl; Sharpener is just with her for a bit of fun and it's not really worth making a scene to tell her to get lost; it's just the consistency of it all" he mumbled before reaching for his final bowl of food, and Piccolo nodded.

Yeah, he definitely had nothing to worry about with Angela; what had he been thinking letting it get to him? But then again, Vegeta said that Gohan would feel more possessive over him due to scents...and Vegeta could never ever be a threat; oh well, love makes fools of us all. With that thought Gohan ate the last of his meal with a happy sigh and he stretched his arms above his head; Son smile shining at the glee of a full tummy and Piccolo was just glad he had table manners, unlike Goku or Vegeta, watching those two eat made him queasy.

"But enough about Angela, she's not important, "Gohan waved off the subject a bit all too honestly for his own polite liking "when do you want to meet Videl?" he chirped.

"Oh yeah" Piccolo replied offhandedly, having completely forgotten about actually meeting the girl, honestly he'd heard so much about her already she didn't feel necessarily like a stranger: but when to actually meet her? And then it struck him, the perfect way, it was not necessarily his cup of tea for several reasons but it solved so many things; meeting Videl, Hercule's idiocy and Gohan's nervousness: though it wouldn't be the most pleasant experience it was something he was more than willing to do for Gohan. "I could come with you when you meet Hercule."

Then it was the teens turn to blink; that was certainly unexpected: "are you sure that's the best way?" not really asking with those words but instead wondering where the logic had come from.

"Two birds with one stone" Piccolo shrugged and Gohan raised a brow "I meet Videl plus it shows I'm supporting you in this so difficult of times" the Namek spoke in fake wistfulness as though it were some sappy movie and Gohan just smirked at his love's antics, barely containing the giggle. "I guess that would work" he chuckled lightly, Piccolo really could work wonders, especially since it would help the teen's nerves a lot to have him there, and he also imagined Hercule would be more on his toes in the presence of a Namekian Warrior "thanks Piccolo" he smiled.

"For what?" Piccolo asked, cocking his head to one side, he sure was doing that more often than he used to; the days were long gone when Piccolo was learning the basics of humans in such a clueless manner, the first time he's heard one of them sneeze he'd wondered if they'd exploded in some way and when a very young Gohan explained he didn't thing 'sneeze' even sounded like a real word, nor was it onomatopoeic since all seemed to say 'achoo.' Silly human's; but now he had learned all that the things which caught him out now were so much more subtle and complex.

Smile still in place, his eyes warm he explained "just for being so great with all this, you always manage to make me feel better" and Piccolo fought the blush that threatened to crawl over his skin, Gohan could be so...sweet sometimes and he just didn't know how to react to it, so he coughed "don't mention it" and for some unknown grounds Gohan's smile widened. The teen swiftly moved from his seat in the dining hall, kneeling on cushions and throws galore over the extravagant settees as he faced Piccolo's side and kissed Piccolo on the cheek to further show his gratitude. Also, because he really wanted to kiss him in general, especially when he was trying to look all tough despite himself. Piccolo still wasn't used to it but he couldn't imagine never having another kiss as he felt a slight heat invading his face and as dark eyes glanced to the teen he saw that the young man looked very happy, much better than when he arrived and he wondered if perhaps it really was Piccolo's doing.

A slight flutter in his chest at being able to comfort Gohan announced itself meanwhile Gohan's eyes travelled to Piccolo's lips, they were always so plush and slightly pouted, he almost couldn't believe they were all his, first to kiss them and to keep kissing them. Leaving those lips, he followed the elegant jaw and small chin, those pronounced cheekbones and petite nose, his pointed ears that made him seem mythical and otherworldly, the emerald skin that made him appear so precious and those eyes, those amazing eyes. By the time Gohan's dark orbs had reached Piccolo's own he realised he was hungry; and not for food. The Namek had realised the demi-saiyajin's distraction rather quickly and ended up shadowing his eyes, looking to Gohan's lips and strong chin, that leading jaw and boyish charming features, black hair always a little wild and those dark pools that gave out a spiritual heat wave.

As Piccolo realised Gohan had watched him watching him he wondered if that same hunger was in his own eyes, feeling a little flustered at the idea so jumbled and quick, but he knew one thing: he did want the teen to kiss him then, he was still anxious whenever it happened, but he would always be alright because it was Gohan he was with. Piccolo didn't realised he took in a deep breath as Gohan moved forward, a tanned hand resting over his jaw and part of his neck guiding him to the other as they kissed so gently, yet a burning fire in their flesh just as it had on their first time, with a sweet passion.

Gohan couldn't resist those eyes, Piccolo was so desirable and the man had no clue! And he felt so good, fantasies be damned, reality, even in its gentle beginnings, was far more incredible. It didn't lessen matters that Gohan felt extra protective over his mate; the spider, Android 17 and even Vegeta's scent, the pressure from the public and everything else, every moment he was apart from the Namek he felt something was missing, and to be so close to him now, kissing his and tasting that fresh water and kind of sweet flavour he couldn't stop his own tongue from flicking out a little; touching Piccolo's lips without thinking and suddenly he tensed.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' _Gohan drew back the worried mantra repeating in his head as he panicked a little, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten to be careful, he just loved kissing Piccolo so much that his brain had nothing to do with it anymore and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was scare or pressure his love. His hand didn't move from the side of Piccolo's face, fingertips pressed against soft skin as he searched quickly into Piccolo's eyes to see his reaction, and as he did he saw a surprised, slightly numb, expression. "Sorry," Gohan whispered, hot breath tickling over the emerald skin as Piccolo continued to look at him with slightly wide eyes "I'm not trying to pressure you, I didn't mean-" he continued to jumble but his words ran out as he watched Piccolo blink and slowly begin to blush; that violet steak becoming stronger with every second.

Piccolo's mind had finally dawned on what the hell had just happened, it was so gentle an action that had touched his lips, Gohan's tongue having only briefly made contact but the texture was something the Namek found completely foreign as well as the tips play over the seam of his own lips, it was so invasive and penetrating despite its simplicity and gentility. At that thought Piccolo's face heated up considerably more all too quickly; and then Gohan had immediately began to alarm which was understandable; it had shocked him a little bit; the sensation like a spark that he didn't quite fathom when it was happening.

The idea of using tongues hadn't really occurred to the Namek, he had seen members of the public to such a thing in a hideous display of public affection, maybe it was something about martial arts tournaments that made people a little rowdier, but in all honesty the couples always appeared less romantic and more like they were attempting to eat each other's faces. But with Gohan, it was so...intimate, private even, and Piccolo could have just spoken to calm Gohan down, say it was all alright and they would return to just sitting side by side and speaking, but...he wanted it, he didn't understand it, but he did. He wasn't sure of himself at all with this, but he trusted Gohan with his life, if there was anyone he could feel vulnerable around it was him. Even so, the blush wasn't budging for love, pride nor money.

"It's ok" Piccolo managed in a whisper, not entirely meaning to be so quiet but he wasn't in the greatest state of control, "I kind of liked it."

As those words reached the demi-saiyajin's ears he felt a growl inn his throat at their meaning and he too began to blush, a heat in his flesh and his soul and the very fact that Piccolo expressed his liking, admitted pleasure so close to him, so...sexily. "Can I...?" Gohan asked before he could stop himself, wanting nothing more than to devour his loves lips yet again, and as Piccolo nodded, his eyes still held a hesitance prompting the teen to say "you seem nervous."

Piccolo's blush deepened as he saw Gohan's hungry, starving eyes, he felt that warm, manly hand against his jaw and those lips ready and waiting, "I am," which was true, he was anxious, "but I still want i-" Gohan hated to interrupt that heavenly voice but he could contain himself, enjoying the muffled noise that came from the Namek as he pressed his lips to his slightly parted ones firmly, passion in every moment, bliss in their veins and their eyes fluttering closed. Piccolo could barely think as Gohan kissed him again, their lips feeling a thrum of electricity between them and it was then Gohan's free hand moved to Piccolo's side making both feel more secure in their position. The taste of apples making Piccolo's mind blur as Gohan's lips moved against his, the sheer heat radiating from their skin and Gohan's fingertips felt almost massaging in their place.

Gohan couldn't hold back any longer, especially with Piccolo's expressed permission, and flicked his tongue out from between his own parted lips, excited and driven to explore that beautiful man before him and this time neither pulled back. Piccolo still felt himself tense a little as Gohan's tongue touched his bottom lip, gliding over the flesh to taste and caress; suddenly Piccolo felt so hot and not just in his face. He felt he size of Gohan's tongue much to his surprise as it pushed further into Piccolo's mouth and continued to flick and lick and dive making the Namek feel totally consumed. His nerves jumping slightly, jolts everywhere from his antennae to his curling toes, fingertips unable to stop flexing and need of something to hold, a harsh shiver running down his spine and he a pleasurable spike in his soul at the sensations between the couple.

Elegant hands moved upwards to wrap around Gohan's shoulders and neck, nimble fingertips burying themselves in thick locks of hair, feeling the soft hair against his skin making finger's play without thinking as Gohan continued to kiss his lover; relishing in Piccolo's welcoming nature. The teen's tongue explored with vigour over flesh and fangs alike, seeming to relish in every shape and taste it could find, Gohan couldn't stop the growl in the back of his throat at being able to do such a thing, especially as Piccolo's numbness seemed to wear off and he reciprocated, those teasing hands and when he felt that tentative tongue flick out experimentally he felt his heart swell and a pressure mount from his chest to his more intimate areas though he did his best to suppress the feelings there, definitely too soon for anything like that. Having heard that possessive growl Piccolo felt a need between his legs again, a dull throb to make him feel flushed all over, skin tingling with hypersensitivity, face burning now at the concealed passion and a want for more whilst thankful of Gohan's self-control here, hands not wandering or the like for he was still not ready.

Slowly, in need of air, Gohan withdrew his tongue, breathing heavily while he moved his tongue to glide over the Namek's now slightly swollen from kissing, pursed bottom lip and Piccolo breathed in a silent gasp when the teen changed to gently sucking it, the tremor of bliss wracking his body like a sweet torture. Both panting a harshly for the short time they were apart before Gohan's lips returned to the Nameks' again. Gohan working on instinct and fantasy, simply desiring Piccolo's taste, wanting to taste and explore as much as possible, playing in the new playground his lover had allowed him access to. Kissing far too powerful to be logically sound. Piccolo couldn't believe the pleasure he was receiving, they were just kissing, it's a tongue; how could it make him feel like this? Gohan's grip tightened a little on his waist and Piccolo strangely enjoyed the overwhelming feeling, how the tongue would make him feel filled and yet eager for more; pleasure was hazing his mind. Only Gohan.

Slowing the pace, Gohan carefully moved his hand from Piccolo's wait to his chest, enjoying feeling the beating heart showing the Namek's excitement and just the affect he could have on the statuesque man. Withdrawing his tongue, playing with all he could on its way, and flicked the tip over Piccolo's bottom lip yet again, before kissing his sweetly again with a closed mouth, pressed against each other beautifully. Pulling back to admire his handiwork; those lovebruised lips heavenly sinful to witness. The breathless Namek's face was still stained a violent purple from sheer heat and he seemed surprised at his own reaction, perhaps completely bewildered at the power of something so simple. Piccolo swallowed in attempt to steady his mind but it did little to help before he cast his eyes to Gohan's; their gaze seeming to spark when they met dead on; the teen mesmerised by those misted obsidian depths, so content yet warm, and the Namek couldn't look away from the messy dark hair, courtesy of his own emerald fingers, flushed manly features and eyes so bare it almost hurt not to be kissing him right then.

With a tired smile, Gohan gasped a quiet "thank you", unsure of exactly what he was thankful for other than the entirety that was his lover; maybe that he had been brave enough, or trustful enough of Gohan to do such a thing, or perhaps that he allowed himself to want an action like that. Just..._thank you._

Piccolo blinked a little as he tried to catch his bearings, chuckling silently still so close to the teen, their breath flirting over their skin and the heat still present in their souls and all around them, "you don't have to say that every time we kiss, you know?" he smiled.

Laughing too, Gohan realised his grateful manner must have appeared a little silly and perhaps cute, but he was only being honest so he breathed in reply "...but I really _really_ mean it" he grinned and eyes glinted with joy.

* * *

_A/N: I haven't used the word 'onomatopoeic' in two years, is it sad I was genuinely happy with myself for spelling it correctly first time? lol, apologies if there are any typos though I really dug into getting this chapter done so hopefully its turned out alright :)_

_Next chapter is called "To be a Housewife!" _

_Please review x_


End file.
